


Во имя моё

by yatskari



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Original Character(s), Out of Character, POV First Person, Попаданцы
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatskari/pseuds/yatskari
Summary: Он умер, но возродился, явив себя миру. Правда, не умер, а развоплотился, не возродился, а захватил тело какого-то дохлика, не в своём мире, а чужом, да и вообще всё пошло не по плану. А ведь на нём до сих пор лежит ответственным грузом месть за себя любимого...История о пути, который прошёл один Тёмный бог, пытаясь вернуться домой (то, что он прошёлся по чужому миру, его, конечно, не волновало).
Kudos: 4





	1. 1 день Дрёмы 1 года Светлого века

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Павший](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642736) by Анастасия эрт Тенатен. 



— Мы не победили, — рыжеволосый (или это кровь на волосах, а не цвет?) воин в грязной форме со странным выражением лица смотрел на пепел в руках — всё, что осталось от поверженного Бога. О его смерти молился весь мир вот уже много лет, но сегодня вместе с божеством умерло несколько сотен своих. Заслуженная ли эта цена избавления от самого ужасного и беспринципного Тёмного Владыки?

Над выжившими занимался рассвет, окрашивая всё, чего не успела коснуться кровь, в алый. Алый разрушенный мир, залитый кровью — мечта, но не их. Бога. Даже умирая, он сдержал своё слово: он их уничтожил. Морально, не физически — но разве так не страшнее?

— Он мёртв, наша армия убита, — кивнула воину его спутница, подошедшая ближе, осторожно обходя трупы, что было сложно при её хромоте. В последний момент она чуть запнулась о каменное крошево - единственное, что осталось от ближайшей стены - но чудом устояла. Мантию Магистра колдовства сейчас было не узнать: потерялся насыщенный зелёный цвет, спрятавшись под грязью, а рукава, покрытые защитными рунами, так и вовсе были оторваны и висели на паре ниток. Этот бой чуть не окончил жизнь всех сражающихся; но вот они, живые, стоят и собираются с мыслями. — Думаю, это ничья.

— Нет. Мы проиграли, — сжал кулаки мужчина, будто хотел, чтобы прах впитался ему под кожу и остался там, навсегда, вечно причиняя боль. Чтобы не забыть, не расслабиться.

Он должен запомнить прошедшую ночь до последней минуты, каждый взгляд врага, каждое слово и движение. Он будет помнить, хранить воспоминания о Боге, который научил человечество бороться и в безвыходных ситуациях биться головой об стену до тех пор, пока стена не падет. Он будет ждать.

На уставший недоумевающий взгляд ведьмы, генерал только прикрыл глаза.

— Убив бога, ты сам становишься им — такое место не должно пустовать. Кто может занять его, кроме того, кто смог одолеть предыдущего Повелителя? — девушка согласно качнула головой. Она валилась с ног, слегка колышась, как от ветра (которого на самом деле не было), поэтому он не ждал от неё моментального озарения, довольствуясь тем, что его слова слушают, — Я готов был принять сегодня этот грех на себя. Но я ничего не чувствую. Во мне ничего не поменялось, не исчезло и не прибавилось, будто божественный трон до сих пор занят. Он не умер. Не до конца, я считаю.

_«Я тебя запомнил»,_ — безумно оскалился Бог изгоев Криссат из воспоминаний прежде, чем свет, белый и безжалостный, сжёг его дотла.

***

В одной из башен Хогвартса зашелестели в лунном свете страницы самостоятельно открывшейся древней книги, где ещё с времён Основателей записывались все ученики: будущие, настоящие и прошлые. Если бы кто-то сейчас зашёл в старое хранилище школьных артефактов, то заметил бы, как исчезает с листа одна небольшая строчка и снова появляется, чуть поменявшись.

«Гарри Криссат Поттер» — теперь гласила она.

Но никто не зашёл. Не должен был. Люди не могут всё знать. **Магия знает.**

Книга закрылась, снова становясь просто книгой.


	2. 30.08.1991

Если говорить совсем начистоту, так хреново я себя не чувствовал даже в момент перерождения в существо высшего порядка. В тот раз магия во мне вдруг возомнила себя горным козликом и мигом подскочила до неизвестных мне занебесных высот — меня рвало на части, резало изнутри тысячами ножей, каждая клеточка тела хотела, наконец, сбежать от этого ада и каждая — в разную сторону. В тот раз, свалившись на свежий труп божка и лёжа с ним чуть ли не в обнимку, пока бесконечные секунды пытались отмерить мне новую, нечеловечески далёкую дату смерти, я не думал, что может быть что-то хуже этого (я в тот момент вообще не мог думать от боли, но опустим подробности). Был неправ, признаю — ещё не все шишки судьбы я на себя поймал.

Из горла раздался только хрип — меня нещадно душил тяжёлый воздух, который вязко втягивался в рот и нос и оседал внутри лёгких железной паутиной. Я попробовал пошевелиться, лечь набок — нифига. Словно на мне лежал конь-тяжеловес да ещё и со всадником на гладкой спине, обязательно рыцарем в неподъемных доспехах. Неужели все смертные чувствуют это на протяжении жизни? А я тоже когда-то прогибался под многотонной атмосферой? Не помню такого…

Паника накрыла меня, когда сознание стало утихать, обволакивая и так едва видимые очертания белого потолка беспроглядной вездесущей тьмой. Я умираю? Опять?! Да что не так?! Грудь жгло так, будто меня снова отравили хлором. Я даже начал слышать пока отдаленный грохот пушек и крики солдат… Точно, мне же надо дышать! Как, к черту, это делается?!

Я поперхнулся слюной, попытавшись сглотнуть. Кислорода катастрофически не хватало. Я сделал титаническое усилие, чувствуя себя настоящим атлантом, поднимающим небосвод — но тело начинало понемногу слушаться. Неловкий кувырок, и я оказался на самом краю матраса, судорожно закашлявшись. Я не позволю этому идиотскому миру заставить меня отбросить коньки на первых же секундах новой жизни! А что было бы, не начни эта моя-не-моя тушка меня слушаться? Вот в такие моменты и начинаешь верить в бога, провидение, удачу, предназначение и прочую дребедень. Естественно, дребедень — это всё перечисленное, кроме бога. Если не верить в себя, кто ж тогда будет?

Я тяжело дышал, как будто три дня подряд рубился в поле — но я дышал. Это победа, господа. Усталый, но довольный вздох сорвался с моих губ, и я смог-таки осознать окружающую действительность. Конечности двигались неохотно, и были гораздо короче, чем я привык. В конце концов, мой вынужденный сосуд был ребёнком — определил я — но на безэльфье и домовуха — эльф, верно?

Он единственный услышал мой Зов, пока я долгое время ныкался в одиночестве по белоснежным, бесконечным углам «небесной канцелярии», пытаясь не попасться проклятым ангелам на глаза. И он ответил мне (хотя, кажется, я слышал женский голос... Хотя какая теперь разница, что мне показалось?). Вряд ли он вообще понял, что произошло — с момента его отклика до того, как я определил, где он, переместился в его тело и занял, прошло не больше трёх секунд (он явно маг, их тяжелее сломить — а я возился аж три секунды! Он вырос бы сильным колдуном).

Возможно, я поторопился, и надо было подождать: вдруг отозвался бы кто-нибудь ещё, более подходящий. Но что сделано, то сделано — не могу винить себя за желание поскорее почувствовать жизнь внутри и бегущую толчками кровь по тонким венам (и желание больше не видеть этих противных загробных рож). Пусть тело этого мальчишки слабо как драконья какашка, но всё-таки его жертвенность не должна остаться безнаказанной. Точно, вернусь — поставлю памятник.

Я против воли облизнулся, прикрыв глаза. Душа, в отличие от тела, у парня была просто охренительная. Какая жалось, что боги — не демоны и не настолько всеядны: так бы можно было оценить не только верхние слои памяти и чувств, но и ядро. Однако за богов обидно — даже я вынужден ждать пару часов, пока эти тонюсенькие оболочки души переварятся (главное, чтобы не дольше, мне позарез нужна информация, в какую… в общем, куда я попал, срочно). Но ладно, пусть переродится в грудастую эльфийку и живёт себе спокойно, а это дохляцкое (это пока!) тело, так и быть, я сберегу на память.

Попробовав встать, я осознал интересную истину — тело было слепым, или очень близким к этому. В темноте я стукнулся обо что-то головой и, лишь пощупав неожиданно близкий потолок, понял, что надо мной спускается лестница. И он спит в чулане, судя по благоустроенности оного, постоянно. Хм, хорошо, памятника будет мало — станет мучеником, будет поминаться в храме имени меня. Как узнаю его имя, так сразу и станет.

Я провёл рукой по векам, направляя магию к глазницам, и… ничего не случилось. Я видел так же плохо, хотя темнота никогда не была для меня помехой. Я попробовал ещё раз. И ещё. В груди было холодно, будто я не работал сейчас с энергией и не потревожил очаг. Мне стало по-настоящему холодно. И страшно.

Я слишком часто делал это механически, даже не задумываясь, чтобы сейчас произошла осечка. Так не бывает. Мой тупой взгляд на бесполезные руки не произвел никакого впечатления, они не могли сказать, что не так… И только тут до меня дошло, почему мне с самого начала здесь было неуютно. От эйфории _материального, реального, настоящего, пусть придавливаемого к земле, слабого и маленького, но всё равно восхитительного_ тела я не заметил этого сразу. Почему я не использовал магию, не спас себя?

Я часто делаю это непроизвольно — магия, с момента своего у меня появления, всегда воспринималась ещё одной конечностью, управляемой мозгом полностью несознательно, как хвост у собак. Так почему я не то, что не использовал её, так и не чувствую? Внутренне промёрзнув от кончиков пальцев до макушки, я сосредоточил все ощущения в области груди.

Картинка перед глазами шаталась как пьяная, всячески запутывая и сбивая рабочий настрой (наверное, это и есть нервы; привет, нервы), но спустя долгие минуты моего старательного пыхтения, я почувствовал… пустоту. С ужасом я прикоснулся немного правее сердца сквозь одежду из неизвестной мне ткани, надетой на тело — но привычного клубка яростной энергии, пульсировавшего там вторым сердцем, я не нашел. Его просто не было. Моей магии не было…

Дроу вас задери, я не мог лишиться магии! Я точно знаю, что в этом мире она есть, я ощущал её — в мире, в мальчишке! Так, тролли вашу маму, куда?!..

Я расхохотался: громче нужного, если в доме был кто-то ещё. Дикий ржач сам прорвался наружу, ничего не смог поделать — мысли уж больно забавные в голову забрели. Как ты расслабился, Криссат, стыдно, _стыдно_ таким быть. Неужели Тёмный Бог Изгоев славился больше всего своей магией? Нет. И когда он был смертным, славу ему принесло нечто другое — его ум и характер. А магия, так, приятный бонус, появившийся гораздо позже, чем он впервые проявил себя и наказал врагов.

Они ещё взвоют, я постараюсь устроить своё возвращение как можно занятней — для себя, а их ждёт только кара за то, что посмели считать себя равными Богам. Равными мне. Никто до меня не делал то, что сделал я. ~~И после не сделает — я не дам.~~

— Упасть вниз, но подняться наверх… Как же все вы глупы в своей гордыне, будущие мертвецы, — выдавил я с трудом, заходясь в очередном приступе смеха.

Я достану их живыми или мертвыми, из ада или теплой постели любовницы. И убью. Сам. А магией, клинком или пулей — не так важно. Они должны поплатиться за то, что сделали со мной и моим домом.

Сверху раздались шаги, простучали по лестнице. Рывком отворилась дверца чулана.

— Что шумишь, паршивец?! — нависла надо мной худая бледнокожая женщина в халате, явно враждебно настроенная. Она говорила на одном из наречий Бубейлина — это хорошо, не придется учить язык.

— Да так, — зажмурился я с непривычки, когда фонарик в её руках осветил пространство. Смешок вышел непроизвольно. «Паршивцем» меня не называли уже очень давно — я бы, может, и отозвался, да только никто не пробовал так назвать злое божество в моем лице, — представлял, каким образом убью зарвавшихся людишек. Одно знаю точно — кишки обязательно по ветру пущу, будут хвосты для воздушных змеев.

Женщина отпрянула и захлопнула дверь, еще и закрыв ее снаружи.

Остаток ночи я провел в тишине и спокойствии. На утро я уже знал, что это была тётя Петунья, а сам я отныне и до возвращения — Гарри Джеймс Поттер. Гарри — просто отличное имя, я думаю, мученику подойдет. Простое и доброе, как рычание любимого пса. Хотя с такими родственниками он уже поднялся в моих глазах до великомученика. Определенно, если не памятник, то храм построю. Он заслужил.


	3. 01-02.09.1991

Чердак у Дурслей был неплохим: тихий, чистенький, с подписанными коробками, заботливо расставленными у стен, и с небольшим окошком, из-за наклона крыши выходящим прямо на звездное небо; оно было незнакомым, гораздо более блёклым и пустым — у меня дома было не так. Я повернул ручку, и внутрь хлынул ночной прохладный воздух (время и привыкшее с рождения тело уже успели примирить меня с его неподъёмностью, и сейчас я чувствовал себя неплохо: будто хожу по морскому дну). Думать с ласковым ветром в волосах сразу стало легче. Я раздраженно поправил непривычные круглые очки.

С моего появления тут прошло три дня — чертовски мало, но большего у меня не было. Очень повезло, что родственники Гарри избегали его и в принципе старались о нем забыть — не пришлось запугивать двух взрослых здоровых людей, чтобы не мешали и не тратили моё время (делать это, находясь в теле малолетнего рохли, было бы крайне рискованно). Последние несколько суток я смотрел память Гарри, залезал в самые дальние уголки оставленных мне воспоминаний, доставал полузабытое, но в итоге сосредоточился на событиях предшествовавшего мне «лета» (если я не попутал названия местных сезонов): именно этот промежуток был самым полезным мне и заставлял нервно присвистывать от восторга.

Во-первых, магию я унюхал абсолютно не зря, и это не было ошибкой спешившего захватчика детского тельца. Волшебники, которых встретил Гарри, колдовали с помощью неких «волшебных палочек» (я опять не сдержался от усмешки: «А головой они колдовать не пробовали?»), однако, и их чары были более… утончёнными, требующими большего контроля из-за работы с малым количеством магии? Да, думаю, так оно и есть. Но откуда, задуши их пикси, они берут магию без очага?! Бесит, что по воспоминаниям загадку не решить — для этого нужно чувствовать направление, потоки магии; Гарри, естественно, так не умел, паразит маленький…

Во-вторых, в ходе неповторимых исторических выкрутасов мир разделился на два лагеря: обычный и магический, поэтому простые люди пошли своим путём, волшебники — своим. Впечатляющие результаты первого я смог оценить глазами мальчика, всю жизнь прожившего среди достижений техники и науки; что там у колдунов, я мог предположить по нескольким воспоминаниям — и всё. И тут подкрадывается «в-третьих»: исполнить мои цели может только магия и, как по заказу, Гарри оказывается записан в Школу Волшебства и Чародейства «Хогвартс», в которую поедет в первом месяце Дрёмы…осени, надо привыкать. Если уточнять, то завтра. А если совсем уточнять — то поеду я. Я, конечно, безумно рад, что меня научат основам и примерно покажут, где копать в поиске нужного мне волшебства… На горизонте уже виднеются слоноподобные проблемы, не так ли?

Выражаясь понятиями, которые вычитал мой великомученик в своих волшебных книжках, его нынешнее положение похоже на одержимость (совсем не похоже, но Двойственный мир, видимо, ещё не сталкивался с подменой души или хотя бы с несколькими душами в одном сосуде). В местах, где я вырос, это не являлось проблемой, если человек не начинал бросаться на всех подряд или не был важной шишкой. Реакция же здешних волшебников оставалась для меня тайной — придётся выяснять на практике. Единственное, что меня утешало — глаза, главный враг пришельца в чужое тело, остались прежними, тёмно-зелёными. Нет, я бы спрятал свой родной серый цвет, попробуй он показаться, но это лишние хлопоты, лишние раздумья — лишний повод спалиться.

А поводов у меня было много: чего стоит только внезапная известность Гарри в магмире. И я не знал, насколько они осведомлены о нём — обо мне — и заметят ли смену личности вообще. Сейчас я знаю мальчишку как облупленного и мог бы изобразить его, но жить им? Один день, два — ладно, допустим. Но я в Магической Британии явно задержусь: на то, чтобы переворошить все волшебные библиотеки, вряд ли уйдет меньше пары лет. А мне, если честно, лень столько горбатиться ради чистого образа моего великомученика. Тем более, такой шанс, как второе детство, я не могу упустить, притворяясь кем-то не-мной, хе-хе…

Так вот, известность также означает повышенное внимание. И я уверен, внимание фейри я тоже привлеку — того же полувеликана, показавшего Гарри магическую улицу; а сколько в Хогвартсе ещё нелюдей, кроме него? В моё бытие Богом Дети магии все поголовно меня боялись и писались радугой при моём приближении, а у кого кровь и нюх послабее — настораживались. Поможет ли человеческая оболочка скрыть мою настоящую сущность? Ну, остаётся только встретиться с кем-нибудь из них и узнать.

Я недоуменно покачал головой, как делал теперь всегда, когда мысли касались населения этого мира. Наверное, они вызывали у меня жалость: теснить друг друга на одной планете и не скатываться в вечные всемирные войны, всё время подавлять свой инстинкт и жажду. В их положении это правильная политика: второй Земли у них нет, но как подумаю, в каком ограниченном мире они живут… То ли дело у нас…

Тихий смешок улетел ввысь, унесённый ветром. Я теперь землянин, хоть и не знаю, что делать. В конце концов, импровизация всегда была моим коньком — и сейчас, когда я должен был нырнуть с головой в непонятный и враждебный мир, я ощутил, как в животе привычным узлом натягивается азарт, отдавая дразнящим покалыванием в кончиках пальцев.

Новое приключение вполне могло стоить жизни сосуду, а меня вернуть обратно за Грань, если не убить. Я опять был слаб, как новорождённый котёнок, что путается в своих ногах и не может ничего, только жалобно мяукать… Нет, сравнивать тут нечего — теперь у меня есть знания и милая мордашка, в которой никто и не подумает уличить тёмного.

Пусть у меня нет продуманных планов, сил и времени, а у вероятного противника всё это есть — но у меня есть цель. Я выживу в этом странном мире и вернусь, а после просто убью их всех.

Я поднял взгляд вверх, на пустое небо, которое не перекрывали многоцветные диски Бубейлина и Пикерина. В сказках и мифах, книги с которыми Гарри тайком от кузена читал, тоже были боги. Они жили на небесах и наблюдали — на том и погорели, идиоты. Какой же Бог, нежелающий забвения, отдалится от людей, верующих в него?

Я жил среди моих людей, лечил их, сражался за них, проливал кровь за них, свою и чужую. И после поражения я чувствовал, как их вера наполняет меня, как кормит их ожидание и насыщает их злость на моих врагов. И вот я здесь, осталось совсем чуть-чуть.

Судьба много раз сбивала меня с ног. Но и сейчас я встану и пойду вперед. Уже начал.

Ледяной порыв ветра окатил меня с ног до головы и я поспешил закрыть окно.

***

На Кингс-Кросс я оказался намного раньше одиннадцати: под причитания Петуньи о внезапно погибших цветах (почему-то вменяемых мне) Вернон безропотно запихнул мои вещи в багажник и так же молча согласился сделать крюк до вокзала, хотя больница, в которую везли кузена, была в другой стороне (странный великан, Хагрид, пришедший за Гарри в ту знаменательную ночь и слегонца проклявший «Дадлипусечку», уже одним этим поступком вызвал во мне симпатию; мелочно, но трудноисправимо и без возможности скрыть).

В дороге новоприобретённые родственники опасливо затихли, стараясь на меня лишний раз не смотреть. Их старания прошли не зря, и мы добрались в город без лишних жертв, пусть мне было абсолютно не до них — я впервые видел Лондон сам, а не через воспоминания Гарри (хотя он меня не впечатлил: Лондон был похож на другие города, которые я видел, и вызывал чувство дежавю). Потом Вернон по первой же просьбе достал тяжелый чемодан из его необычной машины; на секунду я ощутил сожаление, что у меня нет ни сил, ни времени разобраться, что улучшили, кроме внешнего вида.

Тем временем злобный характер мучителя маленьких племянников в «дяде»-таки взыграл, пересиливая страх:

— Какая, говоришь, у тебя платформа, Поттер?

— Девять и три четверти, дядя Вернон, — по-доброму улыбнулся я, затормозив на входе и обернувшись. Солнце, единоличным тираном захватив небо, «цеплялось» за меня лапками-лучиками, и я прищурился, защищая глаза. Горделиво раздувшийся от готовящейся гадости Вернон умилительно напомнил мне моих слуг; с таким же видом эти доморощенные пироманы любили докладывать мне о провале миссии: «Зато мы взяли пленных и сожгли парочку вражеских деревень во имя Вас, милорд!» — Я надеюсь, что найду её, не хочется стеснять вас лишние девять месяцев в году, а то и все двенадцать. 

— …Чёрт с тобой, мальчишка, — пробормотал Вернон с досадой, напуганный перспективой.

Родственники свинтили по своим делам, и я остался один — настолько, насколько это можно сделать на людном вокзале среди высоченных взрослых людей.

Совы при мне тоже не было, но белоснежную любимицу моего великомученика я отпустил в Хогвартс ещё ночью: долетит, куда денется. Я невольно улыбнулся: трое суток боевых действий не прошли даром, и строптивая волшебная животинка с горем пополам смирилась со сменой хозяина — чем не повод порадоваться?

Хотя одновременно поведение Хэдвиг внушало опасения: если даже она чует подвох, то как я буду жить с более сообразительными магиками под боком? А они мне обязательно встретятся. Затыкать каждого — невыполнимо, я пока слишком слаб. Но и отпускать с миром — непрофессионально… Я прикрыл глаза, выкидывая бесполезные мысли за борт сознания. Домыслы, догадки — они мне не помогут. Приеду в Хогвартс, тогда и начну, имея на руках информацию, строить планы и изворачиваться, а сейчас — наблюдаем и улыбаемся.

Влившись в толпу, я быстро был вынесен к десятой платформе. Рядом обнаружилась и девятая, но мне, видимо, нужно что-то посередине — а там была глухая стена. Глухая стена, как пройти через которую, Хагрид не объяснил.

Я прожёг её взглядом, но ничто не отреагировало на меня и никакие «врата» не появились. Возможно, надо определенным образом нажать на нужные кирпичи, как на Косой аллее? Но какие? Толкая тяжёлую тележку с моим багажом (и стараясь идти в верном направлении, так как скорее неподъемная тележка толкала меня, дрыща и задохлика), я осторожно приблизился. Оглядевшись в поиске свидетелей и не найдя их за спинами бегущих людей, я протянул руку, надеясь на ощупь определить «магические» кирпичи среди обычных.

У меня не получилось: кончики пальцев просто погрузились в кирпич без малейшего сопротивления, как сквозь воздух — только лёгкая щекотка в месте касания. Иллюзия? 

Я непроизвольно выругался — полухрип дался мне с натугой (дыши, не забывай дышать). О таком варианте я как-то не подумал. Я привык, что Чудо позволяет мне видеть сквозь чужие миражи — в былые годы я вообще не замечал факт их наличия и из-за этого часто попадал впросак. Никто не смел, да и не мог соревноваться с Богом в искусстве обмана (однако свергнуть меня им дерзости хватило — можно ли принять эту иллюзию за знак официального выхода на пенсию?). Но, сейчас передо мной иллюзия — настоящая, действующая, видимая — но неощущаемая. Офигеть, гномы её похорони…

А если серьезно, то не попадись мне сей упырский вход на платформу сейчас, и я бы самоуверенно попался гораздо позже — и, норны знают, как бы я это пережил. Гарри Поттер обладал многими минусами, но главными были смертное тело и отсутствие моих талантов. Теперь я — это он, и очень хорошо, что мне напомнили о моей природе на самом пороге в Магический мир. Пора вспоминать, каково это — жить без бессмертия, Чудес и верных последователей (но верующими я умею быстро обрастать, поэтому их отсутствие не надолго).

Бросив тоскливый взгляд на «стену», чьё волшебное полотно мне не почувствовать при всём желании (сейчас, только сейчас), я шмыгнул внутрь, с усилием утягивая вещи за собой. Но испортить мне настроение мысли о чужой загадочной магии не успели: до меня донеслись голоса, скрип тяжелых чемоданов и недовольное уханье переговаривавшихся друг с другом сов.* Я оказался на светлой шумной платформе, у которой радостно пыхтел красный паровоз; он извергал в потолок клубы серого дыма, которые выскакивали из трубы и принимали форму странных фигур или зверушек. Меня охватило странное возбуждение, но я, встряхнув головой и вернув мысли в русло, избавился от него. Осмотревшись повнимательнее, сильных отличий от простецов в заполонивших пространство людях я не заметил — бегают и куда-то спешат абсолютно также, разве что одеваются странно: кто-то был облачён в мантии подобно расфуфыренным гильдийским чародеям, кто-то удачно косил под сумасшедшего, пытаясь подражать не-магам, а кто-то сочетал в себе всё сразу — облачение мага и безумство. Я даже на короткий миг почувствовал себя дома: чокнутых магов у нас тоже было в достатке.

Старательно пробираясь сквозь текущие туда-сюда ручейки из волшебников и «случайно» наступив на хвост паре мельтешащих под ногами кошек (кошек ли? Больно огромные), я добрался до входа в один из вагонов. Это был долгий путь, потребовавший от меня всей моей выдержки: то и дело рядом кто-то колдовал, бормотал, взмахивал волшебной палочкой — и волшебство появлялось. И великану понятно, что их чары связаны со словами и жестами, но откуда они берут силы для них? Внутри всё так и зудело, хотелось накинуться на ближайшего прохожего и запытать до смерти, пока он не раскроет секрет — как они, черти, колдуют?! Я, однако, терпел, прекрасно осознавая, что никого мне спрашивать об этом нельзя: застряну тут до скончания времен, выясняя подробности, и опоздаю на посадку. А школа мне важнее одноразового информатора. Но, боги, как же хотелось!..

— Помочь? — неизвестный мне парень в чёрном балахоне объявился рядом вовремя. Он застал меня на ступеньках вагона в ходе неравной борьбы тушки и чемодана — пока перевешивал последний.

— А ты как думаешь? — буркнул я, застывая и поднимая глаза на юношеское лицо. Кажется, сейчас будет твориться колдунство.

Приободрившись и с радостью впитав мое пристальное внимание, он как бы невзначай поправил на груди значок с буквой «С», и направил палочку на чемодан:

— Вингардиум Левиоса.

И чемодан приподнялся в воздух, контролируемый волшебником. Парень, попросив меня посторонится, занес мой багаж внутрь и плавно опустил. Потом нервно дёрнулся и обернулся:

— Что? — не стерпел он мой горящий взгляд. Вроде одна из моих бывших пассий говорила, что я, ищущий знаний, гораздо страшнее себя же, жаждущего крови. Не знаю, как со стороны, но все они так подскакивают…

— Как ты это сделал?

— Вот в Хогвартсе и узнаешь, — разочаровал меня несостоявшийся просветитель, залихватски подмигнув. И добавил, прежде чем удрал от расспросов. — Ты магглокровка, верно? На Хаффлпаффе тебе будут рады, там мы все становимся семьей, а вам первое время труднее всех.

Вот его наставления мне точно были не нужны, но, кроме презрительного фырка, я сделать ничего не мог: ни удержать этого лося на две головы меня выше, ни догнать. Да и феи с ним, не единственный же он волшебник в мире?

Дальше я благополучно добрался до свободного купе, первым же делом достав перешедшую мне по наследству палочку из остролиста и попытавшись повторить фокус «старшего товарища», но теперь в попытке закинуть вещи на высокую полку под потолком. Ничего. И тепла, исходящего от палочки в воспоминаниях Гарри, тоже не было. Попробовать без неё — ещё безнадёжней, я не знаю принципов местной магии и это вообще не те объёмы магии, с которыми я привык работать. Но почему и с волшебным проводником не получается? Она не подходит мне? Я поэтому не могу ей пользоваться? Формулу я расслышал весьма чётко, проблема точно не в этом.

Выругавшись второй раз за полчаса, я просто запихнул чемодан под сиденье и плюхнулся на его мягкую обивку. За окном бегали люди, мелькали кошки, ухали совы — мир до сих пор был. Значит, у меня впереди тысячи шансов узнать, что к чему. Просто надо подождать. Опять.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * немного измененная фраза из канона


	4. 02.09.1991

Спустя полчаса, как поезд тронулся, мне надоело мучить себя учебником по Истории магии, который я с трудом читал даже используя всю память Гарри: я расслабился, узнав, что здесь есть аналог древне-бубейлинского — «английский», и ожидал увидеть на страницах привычные руны — а не вот эти вот стремные закорючки. Мне надо выучить их, чтобы найти нужные мне знания.

_Но на сегодня чтения хватит_ , закрыл книгу я, предотвращая страдания от головной боли, чьи надвигающиеся отголоски я уже чувствовал (неприятная штука, настигшая меня в первый же «гаррин» день, теперь ни с чем не перепутаю). Займусь-ка лучше болтовней — она всегда у меня получалась.

Выглянув из купе, я обнаружил пустой коридор: похоже, все дети сейчас встретили друзей и знакомых и до сих пор делятся летними впечатлениями… А это идея! Решено, мне нужен друг! До этого я думал лишь о временных связях, чтобы получить определенную информацию — но ведь никто не расскажет чужаку то, что расскажет близкому другу? Дети очень наблюдательны и многое понимают, они менее критичны — вылепить из них моих верующих будет проще по сравнению со взрослыми. А слава Гарри Поттера и время мне в этом помогут.

_Итак_ , я шел по коридору, слушая веселые разговоры из-за множества дверей, _мне нужен друг — ровесник Гарри, из семьи колдунов, достаточно древней, чтобы обрасти знаниями; без серьезной опеки родителями и прочими родственниками, которые могут мне помешать; без других лучших друзей, которые могут не дать занять их место. Где бы такого найти…_

Я прошел все многолюдные купе и остановился у одного, погруженного в тишину за исключением каких-то шорохов и бормотаний. Вряд ли мне повезет с первого раза, но начать-то как-то надо. Я рывком открыл дверь.

И крякнул от открывшейся картины:

— Пожри тебя морё…

Задом кверху, под сиденьем шарил в поисках чего-то пиксев выродок Клевинн Хёгер.

Я захлопнул дверь. _Точно морё его пожри._

— Купе, что ли, ошибся? — раздался изнутри точно не его голос. Детский, недоуменный. — Странный какой-то. Эй, Короста, ну где же ты, иди сюда…

Я ошибся — и я впервые этому рад. Уже успокоившись, мозг подкинул новых деталей — рыжие волосы более светлые, фигура более худощавая — да и в целом он моложе лет на тридцать. Я прислонился к двери, все еще нервно сжимая ручку. Неужели старею? Будь со мной сила бога — от мальчонки не осталось бы и праха. Только лишь из-за того, что он похож на моего знакомого.

Я приоткрыл дверь опять, лишь немного засовывая в проем голову.

— Парень, как тебя зовут? — на руках у него сидела жирная крыса. Это ее он искал на полу?

— Рон, — Рон подозрительно меня оглядел, — Рон Уизли.

— Рон, ты не против, я пересяду в твое купе? Ехать одному немного скучно, — я улыбнулся, узнав имя и убивая ассоциации с Хёгером на корню. Долой панику, у меня тут план обретения друга не выполнен. Вот пусть он им и станет — только волшебные родители могли дать ребенку в школу крысу. — Я, кстати, Гарри Поттер.

— Тот самый?! — аж подскочил рыжик, выпучив голубые глаза, а потом стушевался, вспомнив о приличиях. — А у тебя действительно есть… ну, ты знаешь…

Он вытянул палец, указывая на мой лоб. Что это он? Наверное, моя озадаченная рожа окончательно смутила ребенка и он замолчал. В голове стремительно проносились воспоминания Гарри… Так, о чем там продавец палочек говорил? «Он и оставил тебе этот шрам»?

Я быстро приподнял челку, и лицо Рона просветлело. _Контакт налажен_ , понял я, и из груди невольно вырвался облегченный вздох.

***

Когда я перетаскивал чемодан и устраивался в купе Рона, я и не думал, что мне так повезло. Чем больше мы разговаривали про его и Гарри несчастные судьбы, тем сильнее я убеждался, что этот ребенок — мой самый счастливый лотерейный билет.

По вопросам, которые задавал мне Рон, было понятно, что его семья была достаточно долго изолирована от не-волшебников, чтобы они воспринимали культуру обычных людей как неизведанную иностранную диковинку — это как минимум несколько поколений (а эти поколения, чтобы выжить среди колдунов, должны были приобрести определенные знания). У Рона была большая семья и любящие родители, но как тут уследить за не особо выделяющимся младшим сыном, когда у старших шебутных детей в самом расцвете подростковый период — расспросив Рона поподробнее, я выяснил, что самая младшая все-таки его сестра — а к девочкам во все времена отношение было особым (правда, не всегда в хорошем смысле, но это не наш случай).

Рон был из настолько большой семьи, что никто из ее членов не стал бы следить за тем, что с ним происходит — и, попав мне на прицел, малыш оказался в моей полной власти. И кроме меня у него, похоже, никого из знакомых не было: иначе, сидел бы он с таким грустным видом тут один?

Да и, по правде, мне казалось очень смешным, что мальчик, похожий на того зануду, станет моим другом. Клев Хёгер был классным парнем (ненавижу его) и я был знаком с ним достаточно для того, чтобы он пытался меня убить. В свое время я предлагал ему присоединиться ко мне, но он выбрал страдания и превозмогание и продался моему главному врагу — светлому Богу судей Ониксару. Что он меня так не взлюбил, я догадывался: скорее всего, я убил кого-то из его близких, может даже парочку (так ему и надо, жаль я не знаю, кто это из многих тысяч). Слишком много таких мстюнов желали мне гибели — я был достаточно силен, чтобы не боятся оставлять их за спиной, но умничка Хёгер подобрался ближе всех (чтоб его Космос поглотил). Никогда бы не подумал, что он решится атаковать, пока я сплю, да еще и найдет, где я это делал. Кажется, у меня он тоже кое-чему научился, как бы ни отрицал, хе-хе…

Видимо, я так задумался в себя, что сказал что-то не то — Рон отпрянул от меня, вцепившись в сиденье. На вопрос, что случилось, он выпалил:

— Ты назвал по имени Ты-Знаешь-Кого! — В голосе Рона звучали испуг и уважение. — Я-то думал, что кто-кто, но ты…

— Я вовсе не пытался казаться храбрецом, — честно признался я. — Просто я не знал, что это имя нельзя произносить. Теперь ты понял, о чем я говорил? Я еще столько всего не знаю, мне еще столько предстоит выучить… И боюсь… Боюсь, что я буду худшим учеником в школе.*

Я поправил сползшие очки и постарался смущенно улыбнуться, слушая утешения Рона. Совсем забыл, что здесь так боятся павшего Тёмного лорда. Гарри — а с ним и я — знал о Волан-де-морте только со слов полувеликана и того продавца палочек. Что-то вроде «он творил дела ужасные, но великие», а потом убился по непонятным причинам, перед этим лишив жизни родителей Гарри. Но у меня такое ощущение, что я точно узнал о нем раньше, чем принял память Гарри. Волан-де-морт…

Я с интересом следил, как что-то начинает сосать под ложечкой и спина покрывается боязливыми мурашками. Забавно. Это был страх — только не мой. А чей тогда? Гарри? В пору вспомнить страшилки о проклятом доме, где никто не живет, но какая-то фигня случается. Уже я невольно поежился. Никто до меня такого не делал, книг не писал, и подтвержденной теоретической базы у меня нет. _Гарри, я же обещал тебе храм и памятник, не мешай, лады?_

Вскоре дверь в наше купе открылась и улыбающаяся женщина с тележкой, нагруженной разными неизвестными мне сладостями до самого верху, предложила нам перекусить. Я был полностью покорен (всегда любил пожевать что-то вкусненькое, да за чужие деньги — или деньги Гарри мне стоит называть своими?). А потом Рон был покорен щедрым мной — главное, чтобы наше знакомство не закончилось сегодняшним днем.

— Расскажи мне про школу, — попросил я соседа, поедая забавные драже с непредсказуемым вкусом каждое, в то время как он открывал шоколадную лягушку. На язык просилось совсем другое, но вряд ли одиннадцатилетка знает какие-нибудь рабочие заклинания, — я не слишком понял, как там все устроено, пока читал о ней.

— Ну, — задумался Рон, надкусывая бедную животинку, которая тут же перестала дергаться, — в Хогвартсе есть четыре факультета: Гриффиндор, Когтевран, Пуффендуй и Слизерин. На Гриффиндор попадают храбрые, на Когтевран — умные, на Пуффендуй — добрые, а на Слизерин — хитрые. Вся моя семья училась на Гриффиндоре, не знаю, что будет, попади я не на него…

— А зачем это деление? Факультеты учатся по разным программам? — по лицу мальчика было понятно, что я его весьма сильно озадачил.

— Эм, нет. Но, знаешь, ты вот сейчас спросил, — нахмуренные брови Рона немного разошлись, показывая сомнение, когда он продолжил речь после коротких раздумий, — Не все волшебники, как моя семья, относятся к магглам и магглорожденным хорошо. И многие из этих волшебников учатся на Слизерине, а многие магглорожденные — на Гриффиндоре или Пуффендуе. Может, факультеты не дают им часто пересекаться и враждовать так, как если бы они жили вместе…

— Думаю, ты и прав, — я ободряюще улыбнулся: детям важно, чтобы их слушали и понимали. Видимо, я совсем разучился работать с детьми — детская непосредственность Рона меня чуть не обманула. Заполучить Рона в свои ряды будет несколько труднее, чем я предполагал — или мне же лучше, что среди моих последователей вырастет довольно умный малый? — А что насчет Когтеврана? Кто учится там?

— Умные, я же сказал, — беззаботное настроение вернулось к Рону, и он потянулся за еще одной лягушкой. — Перси рассказывал, что во́ронам все равно, кто ты, потому что они больше общаются с библиотекой, чуть друг с другом. Попасть на Когтевран тоже неплохо, всяко лучше, чем на Слизерин.

— Кажется, Сам-Знаешь-Кто учился на Слизерине? — решил я подтвердить то, что рассказал Хагрид Гарри.

— Ага, — Рон поник после упоминания Волан-де-Морта, хотя есть не перестал.

Пожалуй, мне будет очень неудобно перед Гарри, если я попаду на факультет убийцы его родителей. Как минимум, придется возводить второй храм.

***

Когда на смену возделанным полям за окном пришли леса, реки и зеленые холмы*, умиротворенную атмосферу нашего купе нарушил посторонний. Я прекратил рисовать и оторвался от альбома (который я подарил себе после посещения комнаты гарриного кузена), чтобы посмотреть на зареванного детеныша, робко приоткрывшего дверь. Он посмотрел на сыто сопящего Рона и прерывающимся шепотом спросил:

— Извините, вы не видели здесь жабу? *

— Это твой питомец? — уточнил я также тихо. После кивка мальчика мои брови сами поползли вверх. В какое страшное место я попал. Гарри еще повезло: если бы его родители выжили, то обязательно подарили бы ему змею или какого-нибудь цербера. Я кинул взгляд на дремлющего владельца крысы. Нафиг такое счастье, нафиг… — Попробуй поискать в туалете в том вагоне, где ты сидел.

Мальчик ушел, шмыгая носом. Я было продолжил штриховать получившийся рисунок, но продлилось спокойствие недолго — не прошло и пяти минут, как дверь с грохотом бесцеремонно отворили. Я снова поднял глаза, на этот раз передо мной предстала девочка с густыми волосами: в отличие от всех нас, она уже переоделась в школьную форму, но почему-то больше напоминала строгую училку, а не первокурсницу. Мальчик-ищущий-жабу стоял рядом с ней — не такой несчастный, как раньше.

— Мы с Невиллом искали его жабу и правда нашли Тревора в туалете, — громким командным тоном начала девочка. Рон подскочил и едва не свалился на пол, но в итоге лишь стукнулся локтем о поднятый столик — та лишь окинула его быстрым взглядом. — Как я сама не догадалась? Я читала, что земноводные, одними из которых и являются жабы, любят сырость, поэтому в тропических лесах наибольшая концентрация земноводных, хотя сами земноводные обитают практически по всему земному шару. И в Хогвартс-экспрессе туалет — это единственное место, где есть мокрые места. Да, кстати, меня зовут Гермиона Грейнджер, а вас? *

Это так она «спасибо» сказала? Я не смог удержаться и еще раз с ног до головы оглядел живую граммофонную пластинку. Где таких делают? Сразу стало любопытно, как она выглядит, когда заедает? Эту лекцию про различных гадов Гермиона оттарабанила вполне бодро, а когда игла соскакивает — начинает ли она повторять фразы по кругу?

Рон недовольно фыркнул, но представился. Я же, не будучи заинтересованным в продолжении беседы, просто уткнулся обратно в альбом. Рон был ребенком умным, хоть и ребенком — его компанию я выдержать мог. А вот от этой заучки я точно словлю головную боль (брр). Впервые я задумался, как я собираюсь пережить следующие несколько школьных лет…

Девочка продолжала требовательно пялиться на меня, стоя в дверях, как бы мальчик-с-жабой-Невилл не пытался тихо уговорить ее вернуться в купе. Я же даже язык «от усердия» высунул, продолжая скрипеть по бумаге карандашом, чтобы уже ушла она. Девочка, напрочь игнорируя мою и Рона недовольные морды, потеснила его и села напротив.

— Что ты рисуешь?

Я остановился на миг, осматривая получившуюся картину. При наличие натурщика, старина Хёгер, лежащий с противотанковым снарядом меж ребер, окровавленными глазницами и оторванной ногой, смотрелся хорошо. Правдоподобно. Я мечтательно улыбнулся:

— Подарок.

— А мне нарисуешь что-нибудь?

— Может быть, — я мрачно на нее покосился. — Попытайся меня убить, а главное — останься после этого в живых, и обязательно получишь свой рисунок. В реальную величину.

— Это шутка? — не слишком уверенно спросила Гермиона, оглядываясь на Рона с Невиллом в поисках поддержки.

— Да, — я тяжело вздохнул, — только шутка.

Местные боги не оценят резни на их территории. Если они тут есть. Вообще, надо узнать, перестраховаться.

***

А имя из меня выдавили (может кто-то из её рода дознаватель? Мозги проедала совсем профессионально), но оставшаяся дорога прошла не так страшно, как я предполагал. Теснее в купе только стало, пожалуй.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *фразы из канона


	5. 03.09.1991

Развалившись на накрахмаленных простынях, я уставился в темное окно. Обрывочные неясные мысли мельтешили внутри, связывались и расходились, не в силах выпорхнуть из моей головы; она казалась мне воздушным шариком, переполненным и готовым взорваться. И она будет такой, если я не посплю. Как же я удивился, когда в первый день осознал — люди хуже обрабатывают информацию и поэтому чаще спят. Каждые сутки им нужен сон: они теряют в нем столько времени! Но мне нужно это тело здоровым и невредимым, поэтому я буду вести себя по правилам.

Несмотря на мою усталость, сон все не приходил. Я лег на бок, приподнял подушку, подкладывая под нее руку. Из-за темных колонн чужих кроватей выглядывали переломанные недвижимые тени. Со зрением Гарри они стали частыми гостями по ночам и теперь, вот, добрались вместе со мной до спальни Гриффиндора. Возможно, будь у меня балдахин… Я глянул на пол, откуда непонятно когда успела пропасть сорванная занавеска. По выражению старосты, я был «малолетним дебилом, портящим казенное имущество» (хотя теперь это полностью моя кровать на семь лет, о чем я ему и сказал). Я так и не понял, как ему объяснить, что спать с ночными мутными чудовищами мне спокойнее, чем нафиг закрытым ото всех дурацкой тряпкой. Это ведь не только меня не видно — это я не вижу, что снаружи происходит.

Я показал язык одной из теней, хвостатой, как русал, и, закрыв глаза, попробовал хоть жмуриков посчитать. Раз жмурик, два жмурик, три… Спать хотелось все меньше. Ко всему прочему со стороны кровати Рона раздался храп. Я тихо рыкнул и перевернулся обратно. Тогда хотя бы сам обдумаю все события за вечер.

Хогвартс меня впечатлил. Настоящая крепость, защищенная со всех сторон непроходимым лесом, водой и горами, с толстыми и высокими стенами. Его даже можно было назвать красивым как для сооружения, которое красивым не планировалось. Пока мы с детьми плыли через озеро, я не мог нарадоваться такому грамотному подходу (вот как строить надо, придурки, не то что ваше «зато он ходячий, милорд»). Единственное, что меня несколько насторожило, — странный ребячий восторг в груди и зудящее желание временами поправить Гермиону, которая, даже сидя в темной шаткой лодке, вещала про историю замка. Последнее особенно меня заинтриговало: я знаю меньше ее, но при этом иногда я раздражённо замечал, что она неправа. Хрен знает в чем, но неправа.

С подозрением посмотрев на дрожащие от переполняющих эмоций ладони, я точно уверился, что лоханулся. Гарри все еще обитал где-то в этом теле, настолько эти чувства были не мои (восторг так точно). Почему тогда не выходит на связь? В трусости этот ребенок замечен еще не был. _В любом случае_ , думал я, когда странно нервный лесничий передавал нас преподавателю, _если он не хочет говорить, я сам его достану. Мне не нужны конкуренты._

Кстати, о Хагриде. Удивительно, но, встречая первокурсников с фонарем на платформе, как темного бога Криссата он меня не опознал.

— Гарри, как доехал? — обрадовался он мне, улыбнувшись глазами-бусинками.

_Раньше мы лично знакомы не были, пусть так для него и остается_ , решил я, отвечая, что все прошло просто отлично. Но при звуках моего голоса он вздрогнул и заозирался, резко забывая про «Гарри». Хагрид выглядел напуганным и, может, даже немного беззащитным, несмотря на свой рост и суровую бороду.

— Что случилось? — спросил наивный я и, кажется, сделал еще хуже.

— Да ниче, ниче… — неубедительно спокойно отмахнулся полувеликан. А потом уже, видимо, для себя добавил: — Померещится же…

Я мог бы пропустить это мимо ушей, но я пока не настолько расслабился (паранойя наше все, как говорится). Мог ли Хагрид почувствовать в Гарри чужака, если даже мне свою магию ощутить не удается? И если да, то почему он смотрел не на меня, а будто искал источник где-то вокруг? Вопросы, вопросы, а ответов нет — словно в молодость вернулся, в самом деле (хотя мне сейчас одиннадцать, вполне себе молодость).

Но я запомню это на будущее. Жить-то мне тут как-то надо, значит, и ответы найду.

Вернемся к Хогвартсу. Получив нас с рук на руки, профессор Макгонагалл — как она представилась и наказала первокурсникам себя называть — быстро отвела нас по пустому коридору в какой-то закуточек. Из-за огромной двери, занимающей чуть ли не всю стену, слышался веселый многоголосый галдежь: сразу вспомнились все солдатские гулянки моей молодости, которые я, скучный праведник, безбожно пропускал. Ничего, улыбнулся я, теперь у меня есть шанс восполнить это упущение.

Макгонагалл странно взглянула на лыбящуюся без причины соплю в моем лице и невозмутимо закончила свою лекцию про баллы и соревнование факультетов. И если её выдержка меня впечатлила, то здешняя система поощрений — не очень. Какой смысл в баллах для всего факультета, если работать ни них так или иначе будут лишь некоторые упорные уникумы? А награда какая? «Молодцы, мы ваше знамя везде развесим, как знак победы. И не забудьте придти на пересдачу экзамена по Чарам»? И ведь никто не подпишет, кто заработал эти баллы, а кто спустил все в трубу — то есть можно тасовать их количество, как хочешь, этого не узнают. Я не удивлюсь, если некоторые преподаватели так и делают ради своих любимчиков. Но, наверное, объединяет коллектив — явных нарушителей гасят толпой. Офигеть система, конечно…

Я истерически затрясся и всё-таки прыснул, представив, как я ввожу такую систему среди моих верунов: «Вот вам сто благословений на всех: мне сугубо фиолетово, кто их заслужил, но вот ты, Теган, хорошо сегодня выглядишь, чешую, небось, поменял? В общем, красавчик, пожалуй, отдам-ка я их все тебе». Дети с подозрением повернулись ко мне, и я физически почувствовал, как ко мне липнет аура местного сумасшедшего.

— Ты чего? — напуганно прошептал Невилл, но я только покачал головой, не в силах выдавить из себя что-нибудь. Смех всё ещё рвался наружу.

Как оказалось, заметили меня не только те, кто стояли рядом.

— О, так это ты! — ко мне сквозь толпу в сопровождении двух крепышей приблизился тонкий и бледный белокурый мальчик со смутно знакомым лицом.

Я нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить: мысль летала совсем рядом, но мне никак не удавалось ее поймать. Ладно Рон, он просто похож на одного гаденыша — такое случается, особенно если ты перемещаешься в другой мир, где тот же человек может проживать другую судьбу под другим именем. А этого-то откуда?..

— В прошлый раз я не представился, — манерно начал ребенок, забавно растягивая слова, словно он вот-вот зевнет, — мое имя Драко Малфой.

Рон фыркнул мне на ухо, а у меня как щелкнуло в голове. Точно! Гарри же познакомился с этим милым дитем у портнихи, когда Хагрид водил его на Косую аллею! Не удивительно, что я забыл: в воспоминании о том дне я искал несколько другое. Хотя он в роли закадычного друга устроил бы меня не меньше, чем Рон. Малфой богат и образован — явное свидетельство того, что его семья располагает знаниями, ну или средством их получить. Однако он единственный ребенок, и провернуть все под носом у его родителей будет затруднительно…

Да и сейчас он для меня недоступен: на мне уже незаметно повисли трое чудовищ-колдунят из купе, которые сейчас обступили меня плотной кучкой. Уже после короткого знакомства в поезде я понял, что у этих ребят есть все шансы вырасти в хороших взрослых. Если я направлю их потенциал в нужную мне сторону, то они станут хорошими же последователями — а лишние руки и глаза мне всегда нужны.

Но свались на меня четвертый, и я точно застрелюсь. Ведь мне одиннадцать, и у меня лапки. Может, потом, годиков через пять… Если я не исчезну отсюда раньше.

…Так, подождите, чем они там занимаются?!

— …детей больше, чем кнатов в кошельке. А ты, сразу видно что грязнокровка!

— Следи за языком! Ее родители честные люди, а вот твои чистоплюи вообще были подстилкой для Сам-Знаешь-Кого!..

«Грифоний помет!» — резко спохватился я. Пока я вздыхал о детском садике, где я единственный нянь, мои подопечные с Драко уже успели до смерти наоскорбляться и были готовы перейти на кулаки. Малфой пошел красными пятнами, как это бывает со светлокожими людьми, а Гермиона, которую Нев отвел в сторонку, спрятала лицо у него на плече. Черт. Кажется, с Драко я пролетаю и через пять лет. Грёбаный Двойственный мир…

Помог командный голос, натренированный еще в прошлой жизни:

— Тихо!

Спорщики дикими глазами уставились на меня, но рты захлопнули. Гермиона показала заплаканное лицо из-под копны волос. В комнатке установилась полнейшая тишина, только из-за дубовых дверей приглушенно галдели школьники. С ухода Макгонагалл прошло едва ли минуты три. На ее месте я бы детей и на секунду не оставлял.

— Правила вежливости требуют от меня того же, — повернулся я к Малфою, но руку при Роне протягивать не стал. — Гарри Поттер, будем знакомы.

Пока блондинчик от напряжённой мыслительной деятельности на миг выпал из реальности, я воспользовался паузой и обратился к Рону:

— Слушай, я понимаю, у вас тут кровная вражда и аллергия друг на друга, но это не повод вести себя, как дикари. Мы же в школе, тут есть много других способов посоревноваться, — я усмехнулся, наклоняясь между мальчишками, и они неосознанно повторили за мной. Теперь мои слова были только для них: — Я слышал, среди волшебников популярно что-то под названием «квиддич». Я думаю, вы оба достаточно хорошо знаете, что это.

Уизли кинул на меня мрачный взгляд, и в его синих глазах загорелся знакомый мне воинственный огонь. Малфой скорчил надменную рожу, поджимая губы. Я от души хлопнул их обоих по спине (удивленный Драко вздрогнул, но потом вспомнил про роль и презрительно на меня посмотрел) и сжал их плечи:

— Давайте, ну же. Завтра в шесть утра, встречаемся в холе. Или я вас обоих сдам Макгонагалл, — я сильнее сжал мантию на плече Малфоя и отпустил, не дожидаясь возмущения. — Девочек обижать не хорошо.

Стоило только вспомнить, как профессор вернулась. Малфой зыркнул и ушел в конец шеренги, уводя за собой телохранителей, которые на протяжении всего действа думали о чем-то своем — как и сейчас. Рон рассерженно бурчал под нос, но бить чужие зубы уже не рвался.

Мы, следуя за преподавателем, вышли из маленького зала, пересекли зал, в котором уже бывали при входе в замок, и, пройдя через двойные двери, оказались в Большом зале. На мгновенье — только на мгновенье — мне вдруг стало страшновато: а что нас попросят сделать, чтобы распределить на факультеты? Или мы должны сами выбрать? Или у каждого факультета свое испытание — что прошел, там и останешься? Если на Когтевране меня спросят насчёт эрудированности, я им скажу, что знаю целое одно заклинание, мне староста показал. Но на Гриффиндор я точно не попаду, потому что применять его не умею.

Зал был освещен тысячами свечей, плавающих в воздухе над четырьмя длинными столами, за которыми сидели старшие ученики. Столы были заставлены сверкающими золотыми тарелками и кубками. На другом конце зала за таким же длинным столом сидели преподаватели — я старался даже не смотреть на них, опасаясь, что среди учителей есть особо чувствительные магики. Сегодня мне хватило Хагрида, спасибо, я узнаю об этом завтра.

Профессор МакГонагалл подвела нас к этому столу и приказала повернуться спиной к учителям и лицом к старшекурсникам.* В темном зале виднелось множество размытых лиц, которые с любопытством затихли, разглядывая первокурсников — остались только тихое шушуканье и смешки. У стен иногда мелькали серебряные силуэты, быстро исчезая, быстрее чем Макгонагалл от толпы детей — похоже, привидения.

Но при свечах вся равно было бы темнее. Я поднял голову и с удивлением уставился на звёздное небо там, где должны быть своды. Хочу такое к себе в замок. Но не так, как после атаки Хёгера, когда у меня крыша рухнула — вот так хочу.

— Его специально так заколдовали, чтобы он был похож на небо, — прошептала оказавшаяся рядом Гермиона. Ее голос был спокойным, хоть и слабоватым. — Я вычитала это в «Истории Хогвартса».*

В это время перед нами поставили табурет и взгромоздили на него ветхую остроконечную шляпу, сшитую явно ещё в добожью эпоху. Это какой-то артефакт? И это надо надеть? Не, ну в свое время мне пришлось поносить грязные обноски, вроде не умер, но не от хорошей жизни же. Фу такое надевать, фу.

Кажется, что-то должно было произойти, потому что все замерли, молча пялясь на шляпу. Что она вам, спеть должна и сплясать на праздник? В любом случае, шляпа осталась со своим достоинством и продолжала быть просто шляпой, а не тем, чем эти психи хотели ее видеть. Макгонагалл, подозрительно косясь на молчаливый головной убор, прочистила горло и развернула свиток в своих руках:

— Когда я назову ваше имя, вы наденете Шляпу и сядете на табурет, — произнесла она. — Начнем. Аббот, Ханна! *

Дети стали по одному выходить из шеренги и садиться на стул. Шляпа с разной скоростью обдумывания тоненько шептала факультет, из-за чего Макгонагалл приходилось постоянно наклоняться к ней со своего высокого роста, чтобы услышать вердикт и более громко огласить его публике. Студенты иногда озадаченно хлопали невпопад — из темноты несся лишь бурный говор, та странная заминка взбудоражила всех.

Я усиленно потер запястье, чувствуя, как жжется и растягивается от этого кожа, но попытка успокоиться провалилась. Если я не чувствую своей магии, а она есть, то я мог ненароком артефакт поломать. Оставалось надеяться, что он слишком стар и барахлит уже не в первый раз.

Кажется, с дыханием я переборщил. Стекла очков запотели, и мне пришлось их снять, чтобы протереть, — минутная слепота не помогла вернуть здоровый пофигизм. Успокаивало меня в данный момент только одно: теперь выбор факультета за мной.

Я повернулся к Гермионе:

— Давай с нами на Гриффиндор. Спокойную учебу не обещаю, но ведь самое лучше обучение — это обучение на практике. А на Гриффиндоре ее явно будет больше, чем у воронов, — я уже заводил этот разговор в поезде, но тогда я не знал, как проходит отбор. Теперь, когда я знаю, что распределяет нас ментальный артефакт, думаю, с ним можно договориться. Это же ментал, с ним ничего не бывает точно и заранее решено.

Открывшей для возражения рот Гермионе я повторил свои мысли, впрочем, не вдаваясь в подробности. Гермиона в задумчивости отвернулась от меня и направилась к назвавшей ее имя Макгонагалл. Правильно, думай, девочка, выбор стоит между жизнью клерка среди скучных документов и поиском пути в другой мир, наполненным тайнами и загадками. Ты с твоей феноменальной памятью мне очень пригодишься.

— Гриффиндор!

Она, вскочив на ноги, обернулась ко мне с видом «только попробуй не попасть сюда», и я улыбнулся новоиспеченной гриффиндорке из толпы. Рон против воли удручённо вздохнул: несмотря на благородство, жить в одной башне с Гермионой для него уже было перебором.

Невилл рядом засопел мне на ухо, неуверенно переступив с ноги на ногу. Его очередь быстро приближалась. Но за него я не волновался: Невилл успеть рассказать про свою бабушку — Железную леди Августу, и раз она сказала поступать на алознаменный факультет, то тут даже мое воздействие не поможет. Собственно, так и вышло — Лонгботтома встретили жидкими хлопками.

Наш друг Малфой тоже оправдал ожидания семьи, ускакав радостной походкой к столу Слизерина. Я окинул змей взглядом, насколько я в очках мог разглядеть их в темноте. По словам Рона, из-за братьев знавшего почти всю местную кухню, слизеринцы те ещё гады и мстительные подонки, которые годами воюют с гриффиндорцами — активными и агрессивными зачинщиками. Если хватает на это запала, значит, и на помощь моей цели его хватит. Думаю, мне не стоит сдаваться и отвергать кандидатуру Драко — он еще окажется в моей команде.

— Поттер, Гарри!

О, а вот и я! Ну, с богом. Кхм, со мной, то есть.

Я вышел из шеренги под было смолкшие, но через миг взорвавшие тишину шепотки. Взгляды — любопытные, удивленные, восторженные, испепеляющие, задумчивые, развнодушные — скрестились на мне, и я каждым сантиметром кожи почувствовал, как медленно сквозь эпителий в мой организм просачивается _вера_. Она была слабенькой, предназначенной не мне — Гарри, но я едва не запнулся от полузабытых ощущений: спустя столетия за Гранью даже этого хватило с головой. Я поплыл и потерялся, словно зелёный божок, получивший первую молитву. Тело было как будто готово в любую секунду сбросить давление атмосферы и взлететь радостным облачком вверх, в заколдованное небо…

Очень вовремя подвернулся шаткий стул, на который я тотчас сел. Вдох-выдох. Эйфория отошла на второй план, только раздражая слегка кожу. «Пикеринская буханка, неужели я настолько ослаб?» — ужаснулся я этому, как только пришел в себя. Позволить вере манипулировать мной — какой позор и какое счастье, что в этом зале нет ни одного человека, кто бы понял, что сейчас произошло.

А вот если в этом мире есть мои божественные коллеги, то я готов провалиться под землю от стыда. Специально найду и изничтожу — свидетели моих ошибок долго не живут.

Но заметить странное состояние могли не только они — ведь здесь собрались не только люди. Надеюсь, никто из преподавателей не увидел мной кратковременный приход? Ещё исключения в первый же день за одержимость и наркоманию мне не хватало. Я поднял глаза на Макгонагалл, чтобы проверить, но профессор бесстрастно опустила мне на голову Шляпу, и та своими полями закрыла от меня и Макгонагалл, и зал, оставив для наблюдения только собственные ботинки (печальное зрелище, я скажу). Звуки исчезли, окуная меня с головой в тишину. Дико зачесался нос.

Даже если у нас должен был произойти ментальный диалог, Шляпа молчала. Я сидел. Шляпа молчала.

В том, сколько прошло времени, я был не уверен, но пора было брать переговоры в свои руки.

«Отправь меня на Гриффиндор».

«Т-так точно!»

Шляпа поспешно пропищала вердикт, и Макгонагалл стащила этот странный артефакт с меня. Я встал и быстрым шагом направился к столу львиного факультета, усаживаясь рядом с Невилом и Гермионой.

Это было быстро. Так быстро, что даже невежливо. А как же дебаты до крови из горла? -"Тебя только в тюрьму!"-"Нет, я хочу учиться!» Вот это вот все?

Ну, мне же лучше. В конце концов, у меня был какой-то план и я его придерживался.

Я отчаянно зевнул и перевернулся на спину, зашуршав одеялом. Стоило лишь заняться делом, как тело окаменело, а мысли — потяжелели и, стекшись на донышко черепной коробки, неохотно ворочались недовольными волнами. Но, пожалуй, Гарри и правда пора поспать — завтра за каким-то чёртом ему надо вскочить раньше всех и ещё будить Рона на свидание с Драко.

Я улыбнулся, чувствуя, как последние мысли съедает подступающий сон. Моя новая жизнь началась более чем удачно.

***

В учительской праздничный пир продолжался: на кофейных столиках из светлого дерева эльфы расставили чопорные чашки и чайнички из школьного сервиза, белые блюдца с печеньем. Из года в год многие профессора расходились по своим спальням сразу после пира, а деканы — после небольшой лекции своим первочкам, но в этот раз все было иначе: все нестерпимо хотели поговорить о странном, вызывающем и возмутительном поведении Шляпы (хотя были подозрения, что некоторые — не будем показывать пальцем, но все знают, кто это, Северус, — пришли из-за напитков, которых в Большом зале на детском празднике не подают). Только Квиррелл ушел, сославшись на неважное самочувствие, но он и в прежние года был равнодушен к различным сборищам.

Флитвик задорно спрыгнул с кресла — одного из тех, что стояли кругом вокруг столика и где разворачивалось бурное обсуждение — и подошёл к Снейпу; тот, сидя в самом темном углу, угрюмо покачивал бокал с вином, однако, не отпивая. Полугоблин пристроился напротив, сверкая в полумраке маленькими глазками.

— Северус, разве тебе не интересно, что случилось с бедняжкой?

Снейп, казалось, не дышавший до сего момента, вдохнул и бросил мрачный взгляд на Фливика. Он поморщился, прекращая медитировать на вино, и с явным усилием ответил вежливо:

— А они мне расскажут? Неужели наши коллеги научились применять легилименцию к шляпам?

Флитвик покачал головой — все-таки понятие вежливости крайне плохо сочеталась с едким, как и его зелья, зельеваром. Профессор Чар поманил рукой стопку недопитого шотландского виски, и та послушно спланировала ему в ладошку. Минерва, мимо которой стопка невозмутимо покружилась, брезгливо поморщилась, но тут же снова влилась в разговор.

— Иногда обсуждение с кем-то помогает собраться с мыслями и понять, что произошло. Но я понимаю, тебе скучно наше старческое дребезжание, — Филиус дружески оскалился.

— Скучно мне или нет — не ваше дело, — процедил Снейп недобро, но после дружеской подначки от коллеги устроился на кресле чуть свободнее, — все равно я жду Дамблдора.

— Так тебе все-таки интересно! — рассмеялся Флитвик, чуть не расплескав свое виски — волшебник напротив в последний момент мягко двинул пальцами, и капельки зависли в воздухе, вернувшись обратно. Флитвик благодарно кивнул.

— Меня интересует другая проблема, — Снейп отпил вина несколько большим, чем положено, глотком, хмуро зыркнув на радостно закивавшего профессора:

— Да-да, — Флитвик с хитрым прищуром слез со своего места и вернулся к остальным.

«А вот и да, — съязвил про себя Северус, однако, озвучить вслух решил уже при директоре. — Ваш «золотой мальчик» и ваша же Шляпа имеют одинаковые несуществующие мозги — противоречия вроде нет, но все же что-то здесь не так».

Поверхностная легилименция давно стала для преподавателя незаменимым другом и надёжным помощником. Ничего особенного, так, считывание ярких эмоций и особо громких мыслей — одно баловство. Но баловство полезное в работе учителя, которого каждый ученик считает своим долгом перехитрить. Читать первоклассников на церемонии Снейп начал чисто по привычке, уже готовясь к тяжёлому году, и не сразу заметил странность. Да он и не заметил бы, приятно удивленный тем, что Шляпа не устроила в этом году караоке, пока к стихнувшему артефакту не вышел отпрыск Поттера.

У Поттера мыслей не было. Нет, Снейп в этом не сомневался, но их не было от слова совсем. Пустота. Даже у самых тупых учеников что-то да проблескивает, а тут… Это не было похоже на какой-то заслон или ментальный артефакт — те создают ощутимое препятствие. Его разум был полностью открыт, но при этом чист как стекло. Как зеркало, в отражение которого проваливаешься, пытаясь усмотреть что-то за рамой.

Так не должно быть — особенно у мальчика, выращенного магглами. Или это Дамблдор опять водит всех за нос?

В наглости Снейп еще никому не уступал — поэтому, стоило только оказаться в директорской, он забросал Дамблдора подозрениями. Тот помешал тонкой ложечкой чай с молоком и улыбнулся в усы, поблескивая всезнающими глазами:

— У всех есть право на свои секреты.

Снейп был с ним категорически не согласен. Поттеру, с его-то дурной наследственностью, иметь секреты вредно для здоровья себя и окружающих. Доверять одному только его слову — опасно. Мало ли что он вздумает своей пустой головой?

Нет, Снейп этого так не оставит. Поттер исчерпал кредит доверия в тот день, когда появился на свет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *фразы из канона


	6. 08.09.1991

— Тшшш, — Рон прижался к стенке, махнув назад рукой. Мы, подскочив, испуганно вжались в холодный шершавый камень и затаили дыхание, вслушиваясь в полумрак. Тут до Малфоя дошло, что им только что командовал Уизли — за моей спиной раздался глубокий вдох: мальчонка запасал воздуха для атаки. Но Рон успел первым: — Это кошка Филча, завхоза. Мне Перси рассказывал.

Решимость слизеринца на глазах сдулась, уменьшая его в размерах. В темноте неосвещенного коридора я смог рассмотреть только это. Ну, разница не велика, так и так я близорукий, словно котенок.

Звякнули ключи, прошаркала подошва. Через минуту Рон осторожно выглянул за угол и, обернувшись, кивнул головой. Мы короткими перебежками прокрались к выходу.

В холле было не сильно светлее: двери выходили на запад и, несмотря на маленькие окошки над ними, даже самого робкого лучика можно было не ждать. Но утро чувствовалось вокруг: ранний ветерок, наполненный запахом трав, потрепал нас по голове и наполнил тело лёгкостью. Даже огромные, как два Хагрида, возвышавшиеся створки двери, обитые железными узорами, почти черные в тени, казались более хрупкими: толкнешь их легонько и они без единого скрипа распахнуться, несомые ветром.

Втроём мы налегли на одну из створок и с кряхтением приоткрыли, по очереди протискиваясь в образовавшийся узкий проем. Рон, в последний раз заглянув в коридор, помотал головой, и мы толкнули дверь обратно, закрывая.

Сиреневая тень замка огромным пятном накрыла собой холм, оставляя полосу ярко-зеленой травы лишь вдалеке, около синевшего леса. Влажный воздух пригладил траву и добрался до нас, забираясь под быстро мокнущую рубашку.

— Все метлы хранятся на квиддичном поле, — Драко поежился, кутаясь в мантию, но тут же опомнился и задрал нос. — Отец, должно быть, уже прислал мне мой Нимбус, хотя я и отговаривал его. Ведь первокурсникам не разрешают привозить метлы, потому что некоторым так и не на что купить приличную метлу, они старую за братьями «донашивают», — Малфой ухмыльнулся, отвернувшись, словно говорил о ком-то неопределенном. Рон запыхтел.

— Мои братья — одни из лучших, и им не приходится менять сломанную метлу каждый год! А от Нимбуса не будет никакого прока, если не умеешь летать.

Словив небольшое дежавю, я поспешил вмешаться:

— Пойдёмте. Мы должны поспешить, если не хотим, чтобы нас поймали.

Малфой и Уизли смерили оппонента уничижительным взглядом, и мы, пригнувшись, вдоль стены направились к полю — о том, как туда добраться, тоже рассказали всеведующие братья Рона. Наверное, их специально так много, чтобы на любой вопрос хотя бы у одного из Уизли точно был ответ.

За три минуты пути по мокрой траве роса облепила ботинки и штаны, проникая внутрь и холодом расползаясь по носку: ткань липла к коже.

Перемахнув через каменную стену в более низком участке, наша троица шмыгнула к стадиону, где мы и столкнулись с ещё одной проблемой. Поле было закрыто от таких дураков, как мы.

— Может, вы знаете какие-нибудь заклинания?

— Какие? — раздражённо фыркнул Малфой. — У нас ещё не было ни единого урока.

Рон горделиво надулся, понимая, что настал момент его славы: в поезде он уже почти покрасил свою крысу в жёлтый цвет, и сейчас был готов опробовать очередное заклинание своих братьев. Я только поправил очки, доставая из кармана брюк позаимствованные у тети Петуньи шпильки — придется по старинке. Я так давно не проворачивал этот трюк, пользуясь честно заработанной магией, что почти забыл, как это делается.

В темном коротком коридоре пахло влажной древесиной и лаком. Мы вышли на поле (леший, опять трава).

Я вдохнул, и воздух свежим потоком прокатился по телу. Сегодня замечательное утро для дуэли.

***

Неделя пролетела как один день.

Несмотря на то, что за долгие годы в Небесной канцелярии я отвык абсолютно от всего, я, как опытный следопыт, скоро нашел себе проблем. К сожалению, они были больше, чем шепотки и тыканье пальцем со всех сторон.

Началось все в понедельник. Помимо того, что за дуэлью нас застала мадам Трюк, отдав нашу троицу в рабство к завхозу на месяц, а Гермиона объявила нам с рыжиком бойкот из-за потерянных баллов, я сделал неприятное открытие.

Днем по пути в Большой зал мои однокурсники, уже, кажется, успев обшарить замок целиком и полностью, с азартом рассказывали о своих приключениях:

— Видел Безголового Ника? Вот уж жуть!

— Ник милый и ни капельки не жуткий! А вот Кровавый барон…

Я замедлился, выцепив из галдежа кое-что интересное. Ещё в поезде Гермиона не смогла не похвастаться и не пересказать нам почти дословно «Историю Хогвартса». Живые портреты, приведения, непослушные ступеньки — все это, по ее словам, неотъемлемая часть замка. И, собственно, где это все?

Бесконечные натюрморты и пейзажи на стенах, лестницы, которые перемещаются полностью как положено (по оттенку удивления на лице преподавательницы, я определил это как ненормальное явление), ни одного встречного пролетающего призрака. Во мне родились смутные сомнения.

Я присел в сторонке, «завязывая шнурки», колонна детей пошла дальше. Пять метров, десять, двадцать… Когда нас разделяло расстояние где-то в тридцать метров, я увидел, как нарисованная девушка выглянула из-за одной из рам, но, стоило мне сделать шаг, как она, шарахнувшись, спряталась обратно. _Это нехорошо_ , пытался я осмыслить произошедшее, нагоняя первокурсников, _совсем не хорошо_. Похоже, некто Бог Криссат сильно вляпался — по самые уши.

Они все, укуси их саблезайцы, чуют. Все — и Шляпа тоже. Черт. Подозрения со стороны учителей мне не нужны. Хотя я ведь видел пару магиков за столом преподавателей… Черт.

Подтверждая мои опасения, во вторник на уроке Чар профессор Флитвик — по всем признакам родич гоблинам из банка — косился на меня с момента, как я вошел. Он был умнее Хагрида, сразу определив источник ауры, и это меня несказанно напрягло. Флитвик пытался быть добродушным неловким старичком профессором — получалось так себе, как по мне, кто ловил его ненавязчивые взгляды.

После урока он попросил меня задержаться. На Чарах я всю пару прятался на заднем ряду и пытался слиться со стенкой, и теперь я даже не представлял, что он хочет сказать. Возможно, «Мистер Поттер, вы слишком подозрительно выглядите, поэтому я сегодня же пойду к Директору с разговором о вашем исключении»?

— Мистер Поттер, — начал Флитвик, оправдывая мои ожидания, но продолжил совсем по-другому, — профессор Макгонагалл говорила мне, что магия дается Вам непросто. Я знаю, что Вы росли в семье своей маггловской тети, и хочу, чтобы Вы не боялись спрашивать меня о помощи. Мы с Вашими родителями были в неплохих отношениях, поэтому если Вам будет нужен совет насчет освоения какого-нибудь заклинания или насчёт чего-нибудь еще, Вы всегда можете обратиться ко мне, — и блеснул глазками напоследок.

Я скоро поблагодарил его и поспешил удалиться. Похоже, кто-то наводил обо мне справки — иначе как он узнал мои особо не выделяющиеся результаты на уроке Трансфигурации? Нас таких там весь класс сидел! Но ведь узнал же, зараза. И теперь предлагает помощь — чтобы следить за мной? Гоблин, жадная зараза, фиг я к тебе пойду.

На этой ноте и кончился вторник. Ну, почти кончился, учитывая, что потом пришлось топать на отработку к Филчу, но я не мог назвать это нормальным наказанием. Все эти кандалы и подвешивания, которыми Филч грозится, — вот это тема!

До пятницы мой мир приобрел определенный баланс и стойкость. Помня о «чуйке» магиков, я прогулял Историю магии от греха подальше, с удовольствием посидел на Астрономии, чувствуя себя первооткрывателем неизведанных звёзд, и ближе к концу недели разговорился с профессором Спраут, которая вела у нас травологию, о полезных свойствах мандрагоры и в принципе о магических растениях. Ее предмет мне понравился: было что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы рыться в земле и удобрениях под писк мандрагоры. Магия какая-то.

Но я твердо решил освоить эту непростую науку на Превосходно с большой «П» — травология была проста как пень и не требовала от меня колдовать. Пока я не научусь создавать волшбу, это будет мой любимый предмет. Ведь то же зельеварение базируется на знании ингредиентов, значительная часть которых — травы. А зельеварение мне уж очень надо освоить, раз я временно не могу творить заклинания.

Ночью с четверга на пятницу я полностью проглотил учебник по зельям, даже не чувствуя усталости: на первом же уроке я должен блистать и быть идеальным студентом, которого хочется учить. В течение недели я мельком видел, как наш профессор зельеварения — высокий чернявый мужчина — проносился по коридорам летучей мышью. Выглядел при этом он крайне сурово, но старшекурсники отзывались о нем как о гении своего дела — такой человек всегда пригодится. Зельеварение мне жизненно необходимо, и я заставлю профессора учить меня — хочет он того или нет.

Но тут судьба столкнула меня с неизбежностью — с личностью профессора Снейпа. После этого с зельеварением у меня что-то не заладилось.

Как я и полагал, он влетел в класс, испуская волны презрения и ненависти ко всему живому, и сходу произнес речь, с кратким смыслом «зельеварение — великая наука, не для таких идиотов, как вы». Похоже, вылезти из кожи вон недостаточно, чтобы убедить профессора, какой я разумный и как страстно хочу изучать его предмет.

Перекличка шла штатно, пока он не взглянул на меня. Влагой просочившись сквозь кадык и спустившись по глотке, в груди взорвалась легкость. Она растеклась по всему телу, покалывая в пальцах. Закружилась голова. Я ослеп и оглох — в полнейшей пустоте я как в живую видел цветные потоки, текущие по жилам.

Я часто заморгал, пытаясь то ли прийти в себя, то ли окончательно воспарить над полом. Это же вера. Снейп _верит_ в Гарри Поттера?

Я поднял взгляд, встречаясь с двумя темными туннелями. Его глаза смотрели надменно, но он скоро отвернулся, будто ничего не произошло — но меня согрело новой волной. Я едва не расхохотался вслух. Это лучше, чем вера, в стократ!

_Ненависть_ — вот он, бесконечный источник веры, открытый лично мной.

Не нужно никаких храмов, никакой рекламы, никаких усилий удержать верующего под своим крылом, никаких услуг взамен. _Ничего_ не нужно — достаточно кого-нибудь убить. Все, готово. Человек, которому жертва была дорога, ненавидит тебя до гроба. А ненависть — это признание. Признание, что ты не пустое место, что ты существуешь.

Ненависть — это _абсолютная_ вера. А «подавись во сне, ублюдок» — молитва.

Кто-кто, а я лучше всех шарю в таких вещах.

Так, подождите…

Легкость прошла, оставив лишь тихий звон в пустой голове, и вернулся разум. Почему профессор ненавидит студента, пришедшего на первый урок? Эта вера, которой меня обдало, — такой эффект дает лишь чувство настолько сильное, что намертво вросло в человека: теперь убери его — бедняга умрет.

Почему профессор Снейп ненавидит Гарри Поттера лютой ненавистью? Я ведь пока молчал.

Нет, дело точно не во мне. Ему не нравятся Избранные? Или сам Гарри? Но им даже познакомиться было бы негде, вряд ли он заходил к тете Петунье на чай…

Голос Флитвика произнес в голове: «Мы с вашими родителями были в неплохих отношениях…» Если порыться в воспоминаниях мальчика, то и Хагрид, кажется, говорил что-то подобное.

_Они же все учатся здесь, в Хогвартсе_ — вдруг дошло до меня. Магов до обидного мало. Я задумчиво перевел на мужчину взгляд. Профессор вроде не шибко стар — он даже молод, хотя вид голодного вампира придает ему лишние двадцать годков. Он учился вместе с родителями Гарри? Вероятно.

Что-то дорогие предки моего великомученика натворили, раз десять лет с их смерти прошло, а он помнит. Ну или Снейп просто завидует, что я в свою тысячу лет выгляжу лучше, чем он в свои тридцать — этот вариант нельзя исключать.

— Поттер! — раздался голос Снейпа, вырывая меня из раздумий. — Что получится, если я смешаю измельченный корень асфоделя с настойкой полыни? *

О, я знаю это. Хорошо быть богом: прочел один раз и запомнишь на всю жизнь.

— Напиток живой смерти, сэр, — я посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, не давая отвести взгляд. Моя покойная бабушка говорила, что «боги любят наглых». Про себя не скажу, но раз уж профессор — «бог зельеварения»…

Меня окатило теплом, словно я наклонился к печке слишком близко — кажется, бабушка брехала.

Рон и Невилл глядели на меня, как на охотника, вышедшего против медведя с одним только порванным носком. Гермиона обиженно дулась. Драко сидел на вражеской территории и знак одобрения показать не мог, но по глазам было видно, что хотелось.

— Очевидно, вы открывали учебник. Это похвально. Осталось доказать, что это не была та единственная страница, которую вы открыли наобум.

Он забросал меня вопросами. Даже Гермиона вскоре присоединилась к мальчишкам в их удивлении, но я пока не планировал посвящать их в особенности божественного мозга. С каждым ответом профессор кипятился все больше: я упивался его чувствами, я пьянел и не был уверен, что смогу встать в конце — ноги не держали. Ох, избалует он меня за семь лет обучения — ради такого будет не жалко оставаться до последнего.

Финал блиц-опроса был бомбическим:

— Чтобы научиться варить зелья, зазубрить учебник недостаточно, — процедил профессор Снейп, сохраняя каменное выражение лица. — Я отнимаю у Гриффиндора один балл.

— Сэр! Зазубрить учебник — это все, что я мог в одиночку. Учиться варить зелья я пришел к вам.

— Кто просил вас говорить, мистер Поттер? — вдруг зашелся гадюкой мой главный верун на этой земле. Уголки моих губ дрогнули — улыбка сама лезла на лицо, ведь за десять минут я будто помолодел лет на двести. И Снейп это заметил. Но понял совершенно не так. — Минус пять баллов с Гриффиндора за непослушание учителю.

Когда профессор отвернулся, внаглую веселящийся Драко показал мне большой палец.

Оставшееся время пролетело быстро и незаметно. Профессор расхаживал между рядов, чуть ли не залезая своим длинным носом в котлы и зловеще пялясь студентам в спины. Иногда он поглядывал на меня: мне стоило бы радоваться притоку веры в этот сосуд, но пелена с глаз окончательно спала.

Да, верно, ненависть — это безотказный источник энергии для нас. Но этот метод хорош, когда ты большой и сильный, а я сейчас маленький, хиленький, слепой и вообще дышу на ладан. Я могу сколько угодно обвинять Снейпа в непедагогичности, смеяться над его юным возрастом и гормональными порывами, но когда он придет за мной — просто так я не отделаюсь.

Мне нужна помощь кого-то, кто со Снейпом в одной весовой категории. Хотя бы на ближайшие пару лет, пока я не восстановлю навыки и не смогу, в случае чего, дать отпор.

Кажется, я знаю, к кому можно обратиться.

После следующего урока Чар я задержался и, когда за последним студентом хлопнула дверь, подошел к столу Флитвика. Гоблин смотрел на меня вежливо и с интересом, но я чувствовал его тщательно скрываемое волнение.

Что ж, его природа магика может сослужить мне неплохую службу.

— Профессор Флитвик, я думал над Вашими словами и хочу спросить у вас пару советов…

***

В библиотеке было светло и ожидаемо пахло старыми книгами. Стоит войти, и лицом к лицу сталкиваешься с армией стеллажей, которые выстроились у стен, словно колонны, подпирающие сводчатый потолок. Посреди залы, занятой библиотекой, расположился стол — брат столов из Большого зала.

Дети со всех факультетов (ну, почти со всех, но свой факультет я ругать не буду) плотно обложили его книгами, что столешницы уже не было видно, — делали домашку на неделю, старательно склонившись над пергаментом. Рядом с талмудом по прикладным рунам расположились журналы с лицами звезд квиддича — библиотека Хогвартса собрала под своей крышей всю литературу, которую можно найти в этой части света и немножко — в других.

Из-за событий, сыпавшихся на меня на этой неделе, как из рога изобилия, я смог попасть сюда только в воскресенье. Но у меня впереди еще много дней и недель, чтобы наверстать упущенное.

Я со вздохом вернул книгу обратно на полку, прошелся взглядом по потертым корешкам и вытащил самый дряхлый на вид талмуд, устроившись на подоконнике. Солнце давно клонилось к закату, но света от окна за моей спиной пока хватало для чтения. Слабые Гаррины глаза уже начинали болеть, словно перцем посыпанные, но я должен был узнать хоть еще немного. В небольшом закутке между стеллажами, где я устроился, было тихо и безлюдно, поэтому я мгновенно отвлекся, только заметив в проходе знакомую непослушную шевелюру. А ведь я даже полстраницы не успел прочитать…

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Гермиона тоже заметила меня и подошла. Похоже, библиотека влияла на нее положительно, и девочка даже снизошла для разговора со мной.

Я поднял от книги глаза, показывая, что не оставил появление девочки без внимания, и опустил их обратно. Голова пухла, а только выученная мной латиница снова превращалась в рандомно начирканные закорючки.

— А только ты имеешь право находиться в библиотеке, да? — невольный смешок вылетел у меня изо рта. Но, когда брови девочки расстроено опустились, я спокойнее сказал: — Ты просто немного помешала. С утра здесь сижу, и сосредоточиться уже довольно сложно.

Вот и почему как устану, так начинаю обижать маленьких девочек? Нехорошо, Криссат, нехорошо, ты же бог изгоев, а не ворчунов.

— А что ты читаешь? — тут же заинтересовалась Гермиона, кажется, здраво рассудив, что это что-то интересное, раз я залип, не отрываясь на еду и отдых. И окончательно забыв, что вообще-то она еще сердится на меня с Роном за ту «вопиющую выходку» с полетами. И за зельеварение.

Я не мог ее разочаровать, поэтому, ухмыльнувшись, ответил:

— Сказки.

Между нами воцарилась удивленная тишина.

— …Сказки? — слегка заторможенно уточнила Гермиона, растерянно приподняв брови. — Но они же для маленьких!

— «Маленький» — очень растяжимое понятие, — покачал я головой, откладывая книгу в сторону. Настроя на философскую дискуссию у меня не было от слова совсем. Настроя продолжать читать — тоже. А вот почесать языком я всегда рад. — Но, по правде, я искал в них кое-что. Я хотел больше узнать о богах древности, потому что мне было интересно, от кого произошли волшебники.

«А где, кроме сказок, о нашем брате еще напишут?»

Из воспоминаний Гарри я знал, что в этом мире, или по крайней мере в Британии, с богами большая напряженка: боги этих мест то ли ушли, то ли вымерли, и их нишу занял какой-то монополист, объявив свою религию истинной, а себя — единственным настоящим богом. Все это вызывало вопросы и опасения, потому что при этом его никто никогда не видел, но появлялись подручные… Политика у него странная, одним словом.

Для меня это был наилучший вариант, ведь в итоге все сводилось к тому, чтобы не попадаться в поле зрения одной конкретной организации. Но это было настолько фантастично, что я, перевернув всю библиотеку с ног на голову, до сих пор не мог поверить.

В мире не может существовать только _один_ бог. Боги — отражения мира, его характера и судьбы; они появляются, когда они нужны, и исчезают, как только у людей появляются другие пристрастия. Лишь немногие из нас, самые древние, первоначальные, способны жить десятками тысячелетий, потому что такие штуки как война, семья и глупость никогда не устареют. Ни один бог, каким бы не был он всемогущим, не сможет _заменить_ всех остальных — баланс будет нарушен, а мир уничтожит сам себя.

Либо, несмотря на внешнюю схожесть, Двойственный мир кардинально отличается от моего, либо что-то тут нечисто. Я склонялся ко второму. Должен быть какой-то подвох…

Прошерстив исторические хроники, я лишь больше запутался. Маги считали древних богов просто сильными колдунами, которые морочили головы магглам — и не понять теперь: богов здесь не было вообще или они исчезли от этого неверия? А про монополиста маги даже не заикались, в редких книгах тоже сваливая все на сумасшедшую секту колдунов, выдумавших себе божество и терроризировавших остальных.

И теперь я обратился к последней надежде — к сказкам. Даже если волшебники забыли, а их историки не сочли нужным упомянуть, сказки всегда расскажут правду — они не врут, лишь слегка приукрашивают.

Скорее всего, найду я целое ничего, но после я буду крепче спать по ночам, зная, что никакие злобные собратья не планируют перерезать горло ребенку в моем лице.

— А в сказках о таком пишут? — Гермиона потеряла часть своего скепсиса, в ее глазах мелькнул научный интерес.

— Сказки и легенды — это самый древний источник информации, который можно найти в библиотеке. Если не напишут в них, то уже нигде не напишут.

— И ты уже нашел что-нибудь? — первокурсница невинно улыбнулась, оглядывая мой усталый вид. Все еще не верит мне… Или ей просто обидно, что она сама до такого не додумалась?

— Это не так уж просто, знаешь ли, — я отзеркалил улыбку, но, наверное, на моем лице она смотрелась жалкой и вымученной. Я прекратил этот фарс и провел рукой по лицу. — Библиотека Хогвартса огромна, нельзя просто взять и найти ответ в первой же книге. Сама попробуй, и увидишь.

Гермиона пожала плечами и потянулась к ближайшей полке. Схватив небольшую книжку, девочка не глядя протянула ее мне, и я неохотно взял. Так, что там у нас? «Сказки Барда Бидля»? Я ее сегодня уже читал вроде… Или нет?

Я пролистал пожелтевшие страницы и наугад открыл какой-то разворот. Не поднимая головы, глянул на Гермиону и зачитал:

— «…Братья уже были на середине моста, как вдруг смотрят — стоит у них на пути кто-то, закутанный в плащ. И Смерть заговорила с ними. Она очень рассердилась, что три жертвы ускользнули от нее…»

Я сам не заметил, как мой голос понизился до беззвучного шепота.

— Читай громче, я ничего не слышу, — недовольно заметила Гермиона.

Я мог только большими глазами смотреть то на нее, то на книгу. Везение — это, определенно, дар.

— Я тут понял, что был неправ. Тут ничего нет, поэтому я пойду. Пока, — я неловко подхватил сумку негнущимися пальцами и быстро унесся в коридор, не слыша удивленный оклик Гермионы и замечаний библиотекарши.

Смерть, представшая пред простыми смертными — было бы проще, будь это и правда так. Но Гермиона только что опытным путем показала мне, что моя удача пробила дно и ушла в минус, так что…

Это плохо, _очень_ плохо. В Двойственном мире нет богов, и власть этих святош здесь ничем не ограничена! Они даже могут принимать какое-то подобие материальной формы! Черт…

Когда мое тело было уничтожено, сработала моя страховка на такой случай и я, как простой смертный, попал «наверх» — в этакий супермир, управляющий всеми остальными. В Небесную канцелярию, короче. Пейзажи белые и строгие, а лица постные и скучные. Ох, как же меня тошнило от высокомерных рож Гвардейцев смерти, спустя столько-то столетий игры в прятки и ожидания, пока мой зов кто-нибудь услышит.

_Гвардейцы_ … Я выругался. Если боги — сверхъестественные существа, то эти уж точно противоестественные. Несчастные души и жертвы, погибшие из-за чистых помыслов и доброго нрава — аж блевать тянет. Абсолютно беспомощные и немощные в бою, потому что не отличаются от обычного человека ни силой, ни реакцией — но обладающие страшным даром _расшифровывать_ то, что видят в твоей душе, и решать, будешь ты жить или нет. Одного _слова_ достаточно, чтобы твоя душа отправилась на перерождение. Или стерлась из бытия, если дело касается богов, которые не являются мной.

Я резко затормозил посреди коридора, тяжело дыша, и огляделся. Голый камень стен закрывали пыльные гобелены, а эхо моих шагов еще какое-то время отдавалось вдалеке. Из окон лился терпко-красный закатный свет — я даже не знал, на каком я этаже. Кажется, приступ паники завел меня в затерянный и спрятанный от людей уголок Хогвартса. Самое то для подумать.

Я сел под подоконником на холодные камни, прижимая к груди тонкие мальчишеские ноги. Сердце ухало в груди, напоминая о долгом беге. Я глубоко вдохнул.

Попадусь им на глаза, и Гарри будет труп. Они еще не придумали, как заочно умертвить цель, но отбрасывать такую возможность нельзя. Не хотелось бы снова оказаться у них в гостях — мне и прошлого раза хватило…

Так, спокойствие! Перед закрытыми глазами замелькали страницы прочитанных мною книг. Из того, что я успел накопать, Гвардеец появлялся в Двойственном мире лишь раз да и то об этом написано в сказке. Может, у них не налажен постоянный проход сюда? Или как и в другие разы это был просто «сильный колдун»? Нет, тогда бы волшебники так и написали, они не любят отдавать свои заслуги божествам, в которых даже _не верят_ (как бы кощунственно это не звучало). А, может, наоборот Гвардейцы, бывая здесь на постоянной основе, научились сливаться с толпой, и теперь они повсюду?..

Я встряхнул головой и посмотрел на книгу, за которую все еще крепко хватался: пальцы уже немного подрагивали от постоянного напряжения.

Испугался зацепки, которую искал весь день. Идиот.

Как бы ни было плохо — я же ожидал этого, разве нет? Переселяясь в другой мир, я заранее настроился на проблемы и опасности, которые появятся при этом. Да, я все же надеялся, что мне повезет, но… Не повезло. Да и пофиг, вальсируем дальше. У меня еще столько людей, которых надо убить, живыми ходят.

Я открыл книгу на той самой странице, не обращая внимания ни на жжение в глазах, ни на тяжесть в голове. Узнать о враге все, что можно и нельзя, и приготовится к атаке. Ну, или к обороне в моем случае. Сказка лишь начало, главное, что я _нашел_.

Я нашел путь, по которому буду двигаться вперед.


	7. 31.10.1991

_Я устало скатился по стенке, сгорбатившись и тяжело облокотившись на свои колени, спрятав голову между них. Тело закаменело, не слушалось, словно я был статуей, которую насильно заставили двигаться. Сколько я уже удираю, время от времени забиваясь в темные углы и переводя дух на пару минут? Вечность — или так казалось._

_Отсюда не было выхода, только вечные прямые коридоры и залы, залы и коридоры — все тошнотворно белые, каменные. Спрятаться в них — искусство, которым я овладел. Я мог бы прятаться вечно, но зачем?_

_Это тупик. Мне давно пора это признать и прекратить жалкую попытку переиграть судьбу…_

_Но ладонь даже против воли чуть сильнее сжала монету грубой чеканки, и от нее распространились невидимые никому волны. Меня не заметят, пока я не позволю — либо пока эта штука не сломается окончательно._

_Магии здесь почти не было, в привычном понимании, Гвардейцы же пользовались каким-то своим странным колдовством, которое я даже не мог засечь. Моим же магическим пределом были артефакты, амулеты и обереги, созданные на коленке во время погони. День за днем я вливал в них по капле энергию, досуха выжимая свой резерв, чтобы когда-то в будущем они отработали положенные им несколько секунд._

_Иногда этого хватало, иногда нет. Последний раз я попался именно из-за такого маленького просчета. Амулет вырубился на секунду раньше, оставляя меня на виду, и я не успел его сменить. Пришлось срочно уносить ноги, теряя по пути свои магические безделушки и достоинство. Больше всего было жалко куртку — ее мне сшили на заказ еще при жизни. И вот где я такую теперь найду?_

_Моим новым убежищем стала небольшая ниша под самым потолком. От нее к другой стене поперек коридора уходили черные балки. Скоро меня обнаружат, и снова придется менять укрытие. Ничего, я приглядел себе местечко, когда убегал в прошлый раз…  
_

_Иногда мне казалось, что они совсем не спят. «Они и не спят», — вспоминал я мгновением позже. Что с мертвых взять._

_По белому, застланному безупречной плиткой, полу, далеко внизу, время от времени, оглядываясь, проходили балахоны. Интересно, а у них сохранилось лицо? Или волосы? Бывают ли рыжие Гвардейцы или блондины? Хотелось плюнуть на их бестолковые капюшоны, но больше хотелось посидеть здесь еще немного, не выдавая себя, буквально пару минут. Просто немножко отдохнуть…_

_По коридору ко мне приближались очередные Гвардейцы. Пара ступала близко друг к другу, сталкиваясь худыми плечами. Их безжизненные узловатые пальцы тесно переплетались между собой, крепко соединяя этих двоих. Я внутренне передернулся, настороженно следя за ними взглядом._

_Физический контакт позволяет этим тварям полностью сливать разумы в один, усиливая их способности. Если бы они хотели, то им даже не пришлось бы думать о чем-то, чтобы понять друг друга, не то что говорить. Если бы они хотели. Слишком привязаны к редким воспоминаниям о смертной жизни, воспроизводят речь, чтобы помнить. Придурки. Некоторые боги все бы отдали, чтобы забыть свою смертную жизнь, а эти…_

_— …Он точно прячется в этом районе? — тихий шепот на грани слышимости._

_— Так было сказано._

_Я прислушался, ниже опуская голову. Моя «слава» бежит впереди меня — вряд ли есть кто-то такой же наглый, кто бегает от их «правосудия». Иначе мы бы с ним давно столкнулись: тут не так много мест, где можно спрятаться._

_— И как такого опасного преступника не поймали до сих пор?_

_— Потому что он опасный, умник, — в голосе, больше напоминавшем шелест листьев, на короткий миг что-то застрекотало. Кажется, это был смех. Меня передернуло от этого жалкого подобия. — Тебе придется многому научиться, чтобы соответствовать своему предшественнику. Он однажды почти поймал нарушителя, и за хорошую службу Госпожа даровала ему жизнь в мире, отличном от его старого._

_— Получается, что…_

_Они отдалились слишком далеко, чтобы я мог расслышать их почти беззвучную, неумелую речь. Но даже так то, что я услышал… Я чувствовал, как разгорается практически потухший огонь в груди._

_Есть какие-то другие, иные миры? Миры смертных, где живут обычные люди? И если я найду их, настрою зов на них…_

_Я вскинулся и стукнулся головой о потолок, но это было не важно. Мой зов, который я не прерывал с момента, как попал сюда, на миг прервался. Сердце громко стучало, а я все не мог успокоиться._

_Нет нужны ждать Мессию моего мира, новый подходящий сосуд. Если миров больше, то не придется ждать и искать — я смогу сам выбрать подходящего человека! Да, потом придется как-то возвращаться, но сделать это будет гораздо проще, чем из моего нынешнего положения. Надо только узнать нужное направление…_

_Но для этого мне придется проникнуть в их Дворец — там они хранят все, что имеет хоть какое-то значение. Я уже пытался пробраться туда много десятилетий назад, но меня остановили._

_С теми артефактами, что у меня есть в запасе, я не смогу не то что прорваться с боем (смешно), но и проникнуть незамеченным — тоже. Придется изобретать какое-то прикрытие, узнать заранее, куда в огромном Дворце мне идти и… Уж на этот раз я придумаю что-нибудь. Я просто хочу убраться отсюда, черт побери!_

_Если это не прокатит, то пути отхода мне уже не понадобятся. Все должно получиться с первого раза. Да. Только так. Я устал, смертельно устал ждать — да просто существовать таким образом! Быть безмолвным призраком явно не мое._

_Выше по коридору раздался шелест одежды, и я застыл, крепче сжимая монету…_

— …рри! Гарри! Нет, вы только посмотрите на него! Мы тут трудимся в поте лица, а он дрыхнет! — Рон возмущенно возвышался надо мной, поставив руки в бока.

Я зажмурился и потянулся, отлипая от витрины, в которую во сне уперся лбом. В спине что-то хрустнуло, но двигаться стало легче. Я зевнул в последний раз, трогая покрасневший шрамированный лоб — мое отражение, похожее на усталую щуплую панду, хмуро косилось на меня из стекла, прячущего за собой школьные награды. Все-таки, сны — крайне редкие посетители в моей голове, попробуй к такому привыкнуть.

— Просто в отличие от нас месье Избранный спит днем, чтобы ночью совершать свои геройства, — Драко Малфой ухмыльнулся на мою заспанную рожу, лениво потирая пыльный кубок. На одном боку образовался блестящий в лучах заходящего солнца кружок, как раз там, где кубок мучала тряпка Малфоя.

Кажется, на последнем часу отработки я вырубился. Больше не буду спорить с Невиллом допоздна о природе дьявольских силков.

Прошло чуть больше месяца с момента, как я оказался в этом мире, и месяц — с начала учебы в волшебной школе. Произошло столько всего, но при этом — ничего особенного в размерах галактики.

Получив зацепку о том, что подручные Смерти могут появляться здесь во плоти да еще и общаться с людьми, я направил все свои силы на поиск информации и полностью перелопатил школьную библиотеку. Однако я ничего не нашел — как и в первый раз. Возникали сомнения, а был ли Бидль в здравом уме, когда писал свой рассказ, да только артефакты, «Дары Смерти», успели отметиться и в кое-каких исторических хрониках — и приходилось верить и искать.

Приятным, но незначительным бонусом спустя четыре недели ежедневного посещения библиотеки стала круглая успеваемость по всем предметам, не требующим колдовства, а требующим теории. Зельеварение, конечно, это обошло стороной. После этого я перестал делать домашку, освободив себе для дела лишние три часа (но зельеварения это также не касалось).

Гораздо хуже все было с практикой. Профессор Трансфигурации сильно меня невзлюбила, потому что ее мнению я «не старался»: когда у всех спички уже хотя бы посеребрились, моя просто мертвым телом лежала на парте. Макгонагалл казалось, что я ленюсь и притворяюсь. Кто я такой, чтобы убеждать ее в обратном? Вскоре я перестал спорить и доказывать свою полнейшую бездарность.

С Историей магии все получалось как-то странно — я не был на ней ни разу. Призраку преподавателю было абсолютно фиолетово, кто есть на его уроках, а кто нет, зато мне не нужно было придумывать оправдания, почему если я вхожу в класс, то учитель — с дикими криками выходит сквозь стенку. Гермиона смирилась с моим выбором после того, как я перечислил ей всех вождей гоблинов Средневековья и рассказал точную карту их завоеваний.

По тем же причинам, по которым прогуливал Историю, я всячески избегал Хагрида. Полувеликана было очень жалко — его добродушная и наивная личность мне нравилась, но, помня о его реакции при нашей встрече, я всячески его избегал. Я старался держаться подальше от всех магиков, кроме Флитвика — но с тем у меня был вынужденный союз.

Пусть сперва у меня еще были сомнения в том, а нужен ли мне такой помощник, то где-то после второго урока зельеварения их как отрезало. Некоторые привычки Снейпа напомнили мне меня. Сложно не узнать коллегу в непростом деле телепатии, когда сам столетиями пудрил мозги людям и нелюдям.

Снейп по всем признакам был мастером ментального волшебства. Но тем опаснее он был для меня. Я не знал, как работают местные мозговыворачивающие заклинания, и не знал, что он успел увидеть, — и увидел ли вообще. Пока я не чувствую магию, я не могу быть уверенным ни в чем — дико напрягает и нервирует, к слову. Но раз он еще не кинулся на меня с проклятиями и намерением убить, можно предположить, что моя голова все еще варит как надо и посетителей не пускает.

Неожиданно, но с проклятиями на меня чуть не кинулся кое-кто другой. Понятия не имею, чего она ожидала, но на метлу я не полез, несмотря на едва не случившуюся у мадам Хук истерику: «Полеты у Вас в крови, мистер Поттер!». Еще со дня знаменательной дуэли земля меня полностью устраивала.

Кстати, еще один пункт, почему я не нравлюсь Макгонагалл. Ведь лично я не летал, только прогулялся с парнями до поля и дал пару советов — а она все равно на меня взъелась. Иначе бы сидели эти «непримиримые враги» одиннадцати лет на отработке вдвоем.

Я взглянул на моих мальчишек, которые все это время вяло перекидывались колкостями, даже не смотря друг на друга. Каждый вечер в течение месяца два часа почти наедине — чем не фундамент для дружбы? Если Рон и Драко сойдутся, то это будет наилучший расклад. Я усмехнулся.

Драко поставил кубок на полку, повернув его под таким углом, чтобы от двери была видна только чистая сторона, и залюбовался.

— Какие планы на завтра, кстати? — поинтересовался я, переводя взгляд с одного мальчика на другого. Сегодня у нас была последняя отработка, и я пока думал, чем из кучи вещей я буду занимать эти два часа. — Вы празднуете Хеллоуин как-то по-другому, чем магглы? И празднуете ли вообще?

Начать разговор с праздников и традиций — неплохой ход. Все любят праздники, а еще интерес к чужой культуре всегда воспринимается людьми как знак уважения, располагает их к тебе. До этого их «Хеллоуина» остался месяц — самое время спросить о том, что мне следует знать. А то вдруг у них тут на самом деле существует Охота, проносящаяся по всему миру раз в год — а в этот год на их пути вдруг окажусь я, такой лакомый божественный кусочек.

— Да, конечно, обычно мы выступаем в роли нечисти, которая утаскивает маггловских детей и съедает их в полночь, — серьезно покивал Малфой, плюхаясь на пол обратно к нам с новым кубком. Родители Драко будут в ужасе, когда увидят, в какую плохую компанию их сыночек угодил и чему там его научили.

— Даже не сомневался, Малфой, — Рон даже не отвлекся, задумчиво очищая чью-то награду, — То-то ты слишком бледным мне показался, может, и клыки прячешь…

— Ребят, а если серьезно? — я улыбнулся и смешно двинул бровями. Специально репетировал перед зеркалом, чтобы выглядело забавно и добродушно. — Я тут про праздники народов мира читал на днях…

Драко некультурно закатил глаза. Слава главного заучки на потоке прилипла ко мне мгновенно, что, кажется, чуточку обидело Гермиону. Для меня же это было облегчение: многие, получив вместо героя и Избранного задохлика-всезнайку, быстро потеряли к моей личности былой интерес. Их вера, безусловно, приятна, но лишние наблюдатели всегда к беде.

— …поэтому колитесь, что у вас тут за шабаши происходят.

— К сожалению, на шабаши пускают только ведьм, а мы, колдуны, остаемся в пролете, — как само собой разумеющееся, протянул Драко, но довольно прищуренные глаза компрометировали каждое его слово.

— Ну, у коренных народов Англии были какие-то ритуалы или что-то вроде, но сейчас они либо потеряны, либо запрещены, — Рон сморщил лоб. — Мне папа рассказывал, как во время войны к ним в Министерство ворвался какой-то псих, который нарисовал руны на себе кровью и пытался их активировать. Даже кто-то погиб, кажется. Там потом все это расследовали, и у него в доме нашли магический круг.

Мрачный Драко остервенело терзал кубок тряпкой, будто пытался его сточить. Рон наоборот замер, пялясь в свое кривое отражение.

Между нами повисла неловкая тишина — как и всегда, когда тема так или иначе касалась гражданки начала восьмидесятых.

Рон резко вдохнул и выдохнул, продолжая:

— Зато в Шотландии до сих пор где-то сохранились древние традиции, в тех же горах, — он принялся за работу, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Да, — подхватил боевой настрой Драко, хватаясь за новую тему, — шотландцы не сильно любят менять свой образ жизни. Даже около Хогвартса в горах есть поселение таких традиционалистов — отец по молодости у них бывал.

Старые традиции, старые знания, магические круги… А это разве не то, что я ищу?

Драко посмотрел на меня с подозрением в серых глазах и осторожно уточнил:

— Ты же не хочешь?..

— Хочу. А ты нет? — я осклабился, но потом вздохнул: — Жаль, что мы не сможем уйти с территории замка незамеченными. Может, напишешь своему отцу?

— О чем вы? — напрягся Рон, со здоровым опасением оглядывая нас.

Я успокаивающе улыбнулся ему, мотнув головой:

— Просто хочу узнать у мистера Малфоя впечатления от той прогулки. Раз уж мы пока не доросли…

В падающем из высокого окна теплом свете танцевали пылинки.

***

Утром мы не поздоровались друг с другом, делая вид, что нас не существует в природе. Драко все-таки нужно было поддерживать «репутацию», что бы это не значило в одиннадцать лет, и общался он с нами исключительно с глазу на глаз — то есть на отработках. В чем-то это было даже полезно, потому что заподозрить нашу троицу в сомнительных махинациях было невозможно.

Поэтому мы, особо не скрываясь, весь следующий месяц собирались в одном из пустых классов на восьмом этаже: редко какому студенту удавалось преодолеть свою лень и боязнь лестниц и добраться в это место. Меня лестницы почему-то слушались — может просто знали, кто в замке хозяин.

Моя просьба сильно смутила Драко и мне пришлось долго уговаривать его написать то, что я хочу. По его словам, отец занят и не стоит отвлекать того глупыми расспросами о его каникулах на старших курсах, по моему же мнению — запугали ребенка дома. Сдался Драко только после того, как я отобрал у него перо и пергамент и начал сам выводить какие-то каракули мистеру Малфою — мой письменный английский был далек от идеала, постоянно хотелось перейти на бубейлинский.

Драко с диким криком, что отцу такого отправлять нельзя, отобрал все обратно и с недовольным бухтением написал, как я просил. Рон, который таскался на эти встречи чисто за компанию и потому что «ну он же слизень, Гарри, я ему не доверяю», тихо ухмылялся в уголке, наблюдая бесплатный цирк.

Как ни странно, мистер Малфой на интерес не обиделся, даже казалось наоборот — понравилось ему вспоминать молодость и делиться с молодежью знаниями. В течение месяца с ним у нас установилась бурная переписка, и с парнями мы составили не одно коллективное письмо. Вскоре подключился и от природы не слишком любопытный Рон, потому что разговорить такого человека — большая удача.

Люциус Малфой в подробностях описал свой визит в горную деревню: и как затемно вылетел на метле вместе с однокурсником, и как местные встретили их в штыки, отказываясь пускать волшебников в деревню, и как он воспользовался своим неотразимым обаянием и в конечном счете они подружились с жителями и даже остались у них на ночь, все же рискуя попасть в жертвенный костер.

Часть про «неотразимое обаяние» вызывала у меня сомнения, но даже выкинув эту часть — звучало внушительно. Кажется, наибольший шок от этого рассказа словил Драко, который наверняка раньше думал, что его отец сразу родился грозным и тридцатилетним.

Я же несколько разочаровался, потому что все это было очень занимательно, но совсем не подходило под то, что я ищу. По описанию старшего Малфоя кельтское волшебство было основано на поклонении божествам (хоть одно правильное колдунство), то есть на моих любимых жертвоприношениях, дарах и прочих подарков дабы умаслить покровителя. Однако в большинстве своем их ритуалы были завязаны на песнопениях и на том, чтобы вовремя кинуть подношение в костер. Письмена же они использовали исключительно в бытовых целях, вышивая защитные узоры на одежде или рисуя отдельные знаки на стене дома.

С такой волшебной школой трудно работать — она стихийна и подвержена хаосу. С ее помощью никогда не создать сложное многоуровневое заклинание, а проводить на ее основе ритуалы — опасно, ведь точный результат тебе не скажет даже самый опытный жрец. Слишком большая погрешность. Мне же требуется точность и гарантированный результат.

В этом мире нет никого и ничего, что остановило бы Гвардейцев Смерти от произвола. Последние месяцы мне офигенно везло, и они не додумались искать меня в столь далеком мире. Но меня могут найти в любой момент, учитывая, что я фоню так, что все магики от меня разбегаются. Все кончится в тот же момент, ведь сейчас я и мухи убить не смогу — силенок не хватит.

Нет, мне нужен какой-то «колпак», которым я смогу накрыть свою ауру. Желательно что-то из местных приемов: я перепробовал целый арсенал, все что смог достать из своей головы, но ни одна руна и ни одно заклинание моего мира не сработало, словно белые ходоки заморозили. Я не знал, лежит ли причина во мне или в самой магии, окружавшей меня здесь.

И не узнал бы, но…

У меня случилось озарение.

На Чарах я сел с Гермионой без особой надежды на успех. На Трансфигурации вчера я был полностью повержен — спичка, которую я должен был превратить в иголку, даже не шелохнулась. После пары я попробовал вызнать механизм заклинания у Макгонагалл, но она была непоколебима: «Мистер Поттер, все, Вас интересующее, доступным языком написано в учебнике. Попробуйте сначала прочесть его». Девочка, да я его от корки до корки прошерстил, ничего там нет. Я не прав, я знаю, да вот только в чем?

Магия — это жизнь, это душа, она рождается в теле человека и некоторых существ и умирает вместе с ними. Волшебство — это контроль, это познание души, волшебство мы ищем во внутреннем спокойствии или в расчётливой мести, волшебство — почти бессмертно. Очаг не существует вне тела, а тело не может жить без очага. Нас учили этому с детства вне зависимости от того, маги мы или нет.

Здесь этим даже не пахло. Система кардинально отличалась, но никто не говорил мне, почему — словно это такая важная тайна. Сначала оптимистичный я думал: «Здорово, у нас есть История магии, там нам все расскажут! А ещё Чары, и Трансфигурация, и вообще все предметы…». Учителя не согласились со мной и категорично заявили, что лучшая учеба — это практика.

Я, конечно, согласен, но без знания основ это больше напоминает зубрежку древнеэльфийских ритуалов: никто не понимает, что происходит, но работает же. Правда, результат приходится выяснять опытным путем…

— Вингардиум Левиоса! — Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, и перо плавно поднялось, описывая дугу. Я не мог спокойно на это смотреть, когда мое перо в свою очередь мертвецки не двигалось.

— Гермиона, ответь предельно честно. Что ты чувствуешь, когда колдуешь?

Гермиона взглянула на меня странным взглядом. Кажется, в нем даже была жалость к тому, кто так и не почувствовал в себе присутствия магии — как лучшая ученица на потоке Гермиона могла себе это позволить.

— Пожалуйста, Гермиона, твой ответ правда важен для меня.

Маленькая женщина хмыкнула, но взгляд ее приобрел снисхождение:

— Ну, я до сих пор не совсем верю, что это в самом деле происходит со мной…

— Я не о том, — я помахал руками перед собой, перебивая. — Ощущаешь ли ты магию? Может, какое-нибудь тепло в груди, растекающееся по телу, или какую-то лёгкость?

Девочка открыла было рот для ответа, но нахмурилась и озадаченно промолчала, теребя прядь непослушных волос. Снова направила палочку на перо и четко озвучила заклинание. Но через пару секунд в Гермионе словно произошла перемена, она распахнула глаза. Перо вздрогнуло и спланировало вниз.

— Я чувствую! — Гермиона перешла на шепот, в запале ухватившись за мой локоть, словно делилась со мной жизненно важной тайной — это было недалеко от правды. Я не стал пенять ей на нарушение личного пространства, боясь прервать мысль волшебницы. — Как я раньше этого не замечала!

— Что ты почувствовала, Гермиона? — я заглянул ей в глаза.

Она помедлила, подбирая слова.

— Когда я произнесла заклинание, я словно ощутила, что у меня затылок как от солнца нагрелся, а потом это тепло оказалось в руке…

— Ты умница, Герм, — я улыбнулся, легко хлопнув волшебницу по ладони. Только тут она заметила, что в порыве чувств вцепилась в меня, как раб в последнюю горсть риса, и смущенно отпустила рукав моей мантии.

«Ты умница, это я — идиот».

Я был слеп — и очки тут вовсе не причем. Тут все кричало глухому мне о том, что этот мир — иной, и волшебство здесь рождается по-другому. Я искал очаг, а нужно было просто посмотреть вокруг, оборотень его прогрызи!

Маги этого мира не являются источником магии. Магия буквально разлита в воздухе, а они — проводники. Они впитывают энергию в себя и, пропуская через себя, творят волшебство. Теперь понятно, почему их чары так ювелирны и тонки. Палочка — это банальная защита, ограничитель. Когда ты наделен даром впитывать в себя неограниченное количество магии, стоит позаботиться о том, чтобы не лопнуть, как переполненный воздушный шарик.

Я бы такое рассказывать в школе тоже не стал. Или стал бы? Ведь в Двойственном мире маг, умеющий пользоваться всем, чем одарила его Мать-Природа, без лишних эпитетов всемогущ! У него никогда не опустеет очаг, не случится магического истощения и его нельзя лишить магии. Уж не в рай ли я попал?

Но сначала «всемогущему магу» надо научиться хотя бы основам.

Я посмотрел на лежащее передо мной перо и направил на него палочку. Вдох-выдох.

Сконцентрируйся на окружающем мире: на запахе новеньких парт, на шепотках вокруг, на тоненьком сквозняке от окна. Нащупай движение, течение воздуха… Я вдохнул.

— Вингардиум Левиоса.

Я подскочил от резкого звука и круглыми глазами сквозь потемневшие очки уставился на чумазого Симуса, моего соседа по комнате. Симус уставился на чумазого меня. Флитвик уже не знал, кто смешит его больше, заходясь приступом смеха, стоило ему перевести взгляд на одного из нас.

Наши обугленные перья, провальсировав в воздухе, одиноко приземлились между рядами.

Кажется, мне пора забыть заклинания, сметающие армии, и переключится на заклинания по помывке посуды.

***

Я осторожно, высунув кончик языка изо рта, пером вырисовывал самую простенькую руну на предплечье. По виску скатилась капля пота, и я задержал дыхание, выводя последний штрих. Перо топорщилось в разные стороны, словно наэлектризованное — хотя так оно и было, пусть вместо тока я пустил по нему магию. Но этому перу повезло: предыдущие три просто разлетелись на кусочки, а еще два — почему-то расплавились.

После урока я сбежал раньше, чем кто-либо успел что-то сказать. Я просто не хотел ни с кем разговаривать в момент, когда в голове как домино рушились и возводились новые планы. Пусть я был готов страдать и превозмогать, но очень приятно обнаружить, что магия все еще со мной, правда. Теперь настала пора узнать, насколько правильны были мои опасения.

Я критично вгляделся в получившуюся мазню, но в итоге кивнул сам себе, расправляя рукав мантии. Для первого раза получилось неплохо. Руну, которую я на себе нарисовал, я пробовал использовать еще в начале учебного года, после встречи с Флитвиком, но в тот раз она не сработала. В теории она должна была скрывать мое присутствие от чувствительных к таким штукам существ, на практике же она мне никогда не пригождалась, потому что обычно Богу некого боятся и неоткого скрываться. Да и вообще, сидит зачастую Бог сиднем в своём Чертоге и не мается глупостями. Речь, конечно, не обо мне, но даже так…

Ну, а сейчас у меня особый случай. Я мог бы, конечно, по старинке свернуть свою ауру самостоятельно, но я не хочу доверять местной магии, пока не пойму окончательно, что она из себя представляет. Она же меня даже не слушается!

Я выглянул в коридор и выскользнул из пустого класса. Было уже довольно темно, и только свет факелов давал хоть примерное направление. С этой несчастной руной я провозился весь вечер, вся школа уже должно быть собралась на праздничный ужин.

Живот обиженно заурчал, напоминая, что и обед мы пропустили (хотя почему-то вокруг стоял мерзкий запах, отбивавший любой голод и желание что-то есть). Ничего, сейчас спрошу у ближайшего портрета, как попасть на ту же кухню, или где меня накормят в этом часу. Ну или не спрошу, но будем надеяться, что руна работает.

Не успел я сделать и пару шагов, как на другом конце коридора торопливо застучали каблуки и из-за угла выскочили мои детки.

— Гарри, тролль! — заорал Рон, показывая мне за спину.

Я обернулся.

Это было нечто ужасное, примерно четырех метров ростом, с тусклой гранитно-серой кожей, бугристым телом, напоминающим валун, и крошечной лысой головой, больше похожей на кокосовый орех.* С длинными руками, волочащими за собой дубинку размерами с трех меня, если не больше.

По крайней мере, я узнал, что руна работает. Тролль меня не засек.

Я рефлекторно отшатнулся назад, задирая рукав, — в месте, где я был, приземлилась огромная дубина. В нос врезалась новая волна мерзости, и желудок попросился наружу. Я отскочил, врезаясь в стенку и больно впечатываясь плечом, потому что это ужасное создание тянуло ко мне лапы.

Я ладонью размазал тушь по коже — осталась только клякса. Тролль замер на месте.

Из-за моей спины то ли Рон, то ли Гермиона крикнули:

— Вингардиум Левиоса!

Дубинка ускользнула из его толстых пальцев и поднялась над головой. Тролль тупо проследил за ней, раскрыв рот, и она, дернувшись, упала на его лысую головку.

С грохотом туша осела на землю. Тролль был если не мертв, то очень качественно оглушён.

Осел и я. Заднице было холодно и твердо (камень же), но ноги не держали — я был полностью выжат и измотан. Сердце бешено стучало после случившегося, а плечо после столкновения со стенкой саднило. Что за сумасшедшая школа, откуда здесь вообще тролль?

Рон и Гермиона склонились надо мной, обеспокоенно вглядываясь в мое лицо.

— Гарри, дружище, ты как?

Я почувствовал, как мои губы дрожат, а в глазах подозрительно щиплет.

Я рисовал эту руну весь день. Зараза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *фраза из канона


	8. 24-25.12.1991

В камине потрескивал костер, освещая полутень гостиной Гриффиндора теплым неровным светом. Рон и Невилл устроились на диване у елки, каждый занимаясь своими делами, кутаясь в колючие свитера.

Узнав, что я остаюсь в замке без компании, оба мальчишки решили поддержать меня и провести каникулы вместе. Я только улыбнулся и кивнул, услышав их планы. Очевидно, что Рон, урвав мое внимание на каникулах, хотел побольнее обломать Драко, как-то узнав, что тот приглашал меня к ним в поместье.

А вот Невилл, скорее всего, видел во мне причину лишний раз не встречаться с ужасающей родственницей (бабушку он любил, но предпочитал делать это на расстоянии). Я не знал, какой _ценой_ он уговорил свою миссис Лонгботтом, но это заслуживало уважения.

Рон аккуратно вырезал из журнала кичащиеся самодовольством фотографии Пушек Педдл, Невилл сидел с книгой по травологии, ну, а я, подтянув ближе ноги, устроился на кресле, чирикая в альбоме. От лестниц в спальни иногда доносились приглушенные голоса или взрыв хохота, но случалось это редко (людей-то в Хогвартсе осталось немного) и установившуюся тишину не нарушало.

Праздновать день рождения какого-то левого божка мне категорически не хотелось, но я надеялся, что в честь такого события нас хотя бы вкусно покормят.

Прошло меньше полугода с моего появления в Двойственном мире, и я не мог не похвалить себя за выдающиеся успехи — наконец-то я разобрался со своей магией и уже думал, как бы переделать одно из моих Чудес под местные правила.

В чем-то оно было отражением «анимагии», как говорят тут, которую практикует Макгонагалл. Но все-таки мое Чудо — это…несколько _другое_. Пока способ вырисовывался довольно сложный, с кучей посредников и костылей — короче, полнейшее извращение. Как раз в моем стиле.

Стоило мне нащупать магию, жизнь определенно наладилась. Ну, или шла к этому, почти не ковыляя.

Колдовство мне все еще не поддавалось: просто поднять перо в воздух уже было проблемой. Для этого мне приходилось полностью концентрироваться на своей цели и по капельке сосредотачивать магию в палочке, чтобы спустя несколько минут осторожно направить энергию. Иначе — взрыв, шум, гам.

Я умею терпеть и ждать — этого не отнять, поэтому на уроках Флитвика и Макгонагалл я стабильно получал заслуженные «Удовлетворительно» или «Выше ожидаемого». Вот только за пределами учебных классов такое волшебство мне как единорогу драконья пасть - теоретически возможно, но зачем? Чтобы помер побольнее от голода?

Зато с магией мне снова вернулся весь арсенал рун, накопленный за многие годы. Уж создавать различные магические побрякушки и барьеры я могу хоть во сне. Руны вернули мне какое-то внутреннее спокойствие: в первые же дни я наделал гору различных оберегов, неистово плетя фенечки и выцарапывая на камнях, найденных у Озера, знаки (но я не исключаю, что дзен открылся мне от самого процесса плетения фенечек). Я использовал язык ангелов — штуку простую и эффективную, и риска, что кто-то его узнает, не было.

Еще после радикального эксперимента с руной сокрытия моей ауры от магиков, который однозначно закончился успехом, я извел один из альбомов, создавая кучу бумажных полосочек с рунными цепочками. Вот уж в них я вбухал энергии, как привык — не завидую тому, на ком я активирую вложенную в них силу.

Но это на крайний случай, да. Просто в моей жизни крайний случай — это постоянное явление.

Однако с каким-никаким контролем над магией пришли и проблемы. Тот же Флитвик окончательно запутался в моем то появляющемся, то пропадающем присутствии и, рискуя репутацией здравомысящего нелюдя и бесстрастного преподавателя, вызвал меня на разговор.

— Мистер Поттер, — привычно начал он, промакивая кружевным платочком большой лоб. — В последнее время ваша магия совсем непослушна, я хотел бы порекомендовать вам пройти осмотр у мадам Помфри. Вы вряд ли знаете, но это не слишком нормально в вашем возрасте после полугода обучения. Даже не знаю, что так влияет…

Полугоблин явно испытывал трудности в том, как обозначить свою «проблему» и не показаться сумасшедшим. Получалось у него так себе.

Я наивно хлопнул глазами и кивнул, изо всех сил сдерживая неуместную ухмылку. Но надо сказать ему что-нибудь, дать какое-то объяснение — иначе все мои перестраховки пойдут прахом, он просто испугается и начнет меня избегать.

— Может, дело в этом? — я снял с шеи оберег — мое недавнее творение, и осторожно передал его Флитвику в руки. Я запустил заклинание, заключенное в руне, позволяя профессору учуять силу от него.

Полугоблин сглотнул.

— Кто вам дал _это_?

— Подарил какой-то тип, когда мы ездили в Лондон за покупками для Дадли, — я беспомощно нахмурился, проворчав под нос: — Меня взяли, потому что боялись, как бы я в их отсутствие не разгромил дом, будучи запертым в чулане.

Но великого актера во мне не заметили — Флитвик застыл с оберегом в руках, не обращая на меня ровно никакого внимание. Валить все на непонятный артефакт всегда проще, чем подозревать собственных учеников. Профессор даже выглядеть стал получше.

Оберег пришлось оставить залогом будущей дружбы, это было хорошее вложение. А такие вещицы я могу сотнями клепать из чего угодно, лишь бы нож под рукой был, руны вырезать.

Вскоре то, что я сохранил наш с профессором союз, очень сильно мне пригодилось…

Я отвлекся от мыслей, критически оглядев получающийся набросок. После добавления некой лохматости на голове Снейпа, чье лицо скривилось в адских муках, смотреться стало натуральнее. Черная мантия под подбородок не очень смотрелась в сочетании с бамбуковыми кольями, но пляшем от того, что есть — видел я Снейпа только в ней, а фантазию тратить на придумывание другого наряда было жалко. Но все-таки у меня талант.

Так вот. Снейп. Снейп объявил мне войну.

Не прямо, нет. Все было бы проще, скажи он мне в лицо: «Я ненавижу вас, Поттер, давайте повоюем». Нет. Сперва он попытался лишить меня последователей.

В один из дней понурый Драко не кивнул мне за завтраком, даже не смотря в мою сторону, а когда я попытался выловить его в коридоре, то он незатейливо сбежал. После на ЗоТИ я хотел было сесть с ним на заднюю парту и разузнать, что творится, но Драко, опустив взгляд, пересел на другой ряд.

Всю пару мы с Роном шушукались (Гермиона косилась очень угрожающе, но не мешала — ЗоТИ я ей тоже «сдал»), придумывая план, как выбить из Малфоя хоть слово. В итоге план не пригодился: после гонга мы незатейливо подхватили мальчишку под белы рученьки и уволокли в ближайший пустой класс (пустые классы вообще место, в котором творится история).

— Тебе, Уизли, я ничего рассказывать не стану, — гордо вздернул нос Малфой, и Рон фыркнул. Пришлось долго торговаться с ним, чтобы он вышел за дверь. В итоге сошлись на новых шахматах и трех конспектах по Трансфигурации.

Только за Роном закрылась дверь, Драко как-то приуныл, складывая руки на груди.

— Что случилось, Драко?

— Профессор Снейп запретил мне с тобой общаться, — вывалил на меня ребенок, но быстро продолжил, увидев недоверие в моих глазах: — Он старый друг моего отца. Это не то чтобы тайна, но если об этом узнают…

— …обвинят в том, что он подсуживает, понимаю, — я потер переносицу, переваривая информацию.

Магический мир тесен и не перестает мне об этом напоминать.

— Я ничего не могу сделать, Поттер! — буркнул Драко, надувшись. Будто совсем не оправдывается. — Северус сказал, что тогда он расскажет моему отцу про дуэль в сентябре.

— Так расскажи первым! — с ехидной улыбочкой в дверь просунулась голова шахматиста Рона. — Лиши его преимущества!

— Уизли, что ты!..

_Северус_ , значит. На его уроках ненависть лилась на меня как из котла — я давно ожидал от него решительных действий. Но я как-то не думал, что у нас столько общих знакомых (кроме родителей Гарри, конечно).

Тем не менее, предложение Рона мы взяли на вооружение. Заручившись советом Невилла, у которого был опыт выживания в таких ситуациях, мы уговорили Драко покаяться отцу в следующем же письме.

Некоторое время на той стороне хранили молчание, но в конце концов мистер Малфой смилостивился и даже похвалил сына за честность. Драко воспрял, и наша команда, облегченно выдохнув, вновь воссоединилась. Лишь я готовился к новому витку войны.

Вскоре оказалось, что Невилл — двойной агент. Я начал его в этом подозревать, когда он, несмотря на помощь нам в прошлом раунде, сыграл на руку врагу в этом.

На зельеварении Снейп поставил Гермиону и Невилла вместе и все время ошивался у него за спиной. Якобы он проверял, чтобы «мистер Лонгботтом честно делал свою часть работы и не сваливал ее на мисс Грейнджер». На деле же Снейп зловеще дышал Невиллу в затылок, заставляя все поджилки в в его теле трястись. Всю пару Невилл нервничал и неистово дрожал.

Их котел закономерно взлетел на воздух, и его содержимое немного ребенка ошпарило. Бегло окинув его взглядом, я успокоился — с помощью колдомедицины скоро заживет. Жертвы отравляющих газов выглядели гораздо хуже.

Снейп же влепил им отработку за то, что Невилл «подверг однокурсников опасности», а Гермиона — «позволила мистеру Лонгботтому это сделать». Очень тонко, _Северус_. На две недели эта парочка выпала из нашей компании и ходила на отработки, будто у меня планов на них не было, правда.

В один вечер Гермиона вернулась заплаканная и злая, и пока неясная мысль закралась в мою голову. После часа утешений и отпаивания девочки чаем, она поведала дрожащим голосом, что со Снейпом у них состоялся жаркий спор, начавшийся с дурацкой придирки.

Девочка уткнулась носом мне в плечо, всхлипывая.

— Он накричал на меня, — тихо выдавила Гермиона, словно до сих пор не веря, с трудом глотая снова наворачивающиеся слезы. — Я сказала, что он необъективен и есть гриффиндорцы, как Гарри, которым он должен ставить как минимум «Выше ожидаемого», и профессор Снейп…

Я, как настоящая подружка, обнял ее за плечи, убаюкивая. Рон, как настоящий джентльмен, протянул новый платок взамен уже промокшего.

Как этот сальноволосый юнец вообще _посмел_ поднять на нее голос? Зато теперь понятно, от кого Драко этого набрался.

По мере того, как я узнавал от Гермионы больше подробностей, картина прояснялась. В конечном счете сформировалось довольно раздражающее осознание — Снейп разговаривал с ней обо мне. Он _использовал_ ее, чтобы вызнать мои планы. Он провоцировал Гермиону, наводил на мысли обо мне, пытаясь вытащить из ее головы что-нибудь важное.

Вот только я свои планы держу при себе. Снейп ничего не нашел и сорвался.

Тут-то и пригодился Флитвик, которому я в задушевной беседе пожаловался на поведение _Северуса_ (пришлось делать это в обход Макгонагалл, потому что та скорее бы наругала меня, чем помогла). Я не спрашивал, что там сделал профессор Чар, но за завтраком на следующий день ненависти вокруг меня стало больше, придирок на уроке — тоже, а вот Гермиона для Снейпа теперь, казалось, не существовала. Что очень ее оскорбляло.

Могло быть хуже.

Хорошее в этом только одно — мой разум для него все-таки закрыт. Но после произошедшего мне что-то от этого нерадостно…

***

_Серое небо низко висело над головой, где-то на горизонте сливаясь с землёй. Из высокой жухлой травы на равнине выглядывала ярко-алая трехъярусная крыша башни: храм чешуйчатой головой дракона тянулся ввысь — успей мы поставить шпиль, точно бы упёрся в эти тучи._

_Я весело крикнул, чувствуя, как до костей тело омывает ледяной ветер:_

_— Что ты здесь делаешь, Ллойс? Пришел поздравить меня с новосельем? Так ты рано, видишь, сколько ещё надо построить._

_Мои люди, по одному отвлекаясь от дел, собирались вокруг меня, не выпуская из рук инструменты. Теган, склонившийся над брусьями, выпрямился во весь немаленький рост, закрывая меня плечом. Я улыбнулся, продолжая следить за нежданным визитером взглядом._

_Из ста человек, застывших напротив, я знал в лучшем случае трёх. Лойс, правая рука старика Оникса, входил в их число. Он сложил руки в латных перчатках на поясе и поднял узкий подбородок, лениво уставившись на меня сощуренными красными глазами. Полукровка._

_— Боюсь, мы как раз вовремя. Если бы мы пришли позже, то поздравлять было бы не с чем, — он криво ухмыльнулся, с лязгом доставая меч из ножен. Рукоятка сверкнула дорогими камнями. — Ты знаешь об обряде посвящения новичков? Молодой бог, — из его рта вылетел смешок, — должен доказать, что достоин первого храма и всех придущих к нему верующих._

_Все его подчиненные последовали примеру, забренчав оружием и доспехами, лучники приготовили стрелы. Рыцари постепенно двинулись вперед, растягиваясь полукругом и теряясь в траве._

_— Какой я невежда, — краем глаза я следил за обходящими нас по бокам рыцарями, — в первый раз слышу о такой хорошей традиции. Что ж, мы не должны забывать заветы предков._

_— Так рад, что ты согласен со мной, — полукровка разомкнул тонкие губы, скаля на меня острые зубы._

_Я положил руку на плечо Тегана, отодвигая его в сторону. Нервное возбуждение пульсировало в животе, а магическое сердце ему вторило, отчего меня едва заметно потряхивало._

_— Закончите храм._

_— Но, господин!.._

_— Забудьте о них, вы все равно не умеете сражаться, — я усмехнулся, оглядываясь на своих. Но скоро перевел взгляд на Тегана. Ухмылка стерлась с моего лица. — Не вмешивайтесь, пока не настанет время._

_Он мрачно кивнул, а я незаметно махнул ладонью в сторону врагов._

_Лучник натянул тетиву. Через миг он захрипел, хватаясь за горло, и рухнул на землю, выпучив глаза в предсмертной агонии. Умирать больно — мне ли не знать._

_Я стряхнул с короткого клинка кровь, переступая через затихшее тело._

_Рыцари, не ожидав удара с тыла, замерли, с недоумением наблюдая, как один за другим выбывают их лучники._

_— Темное отродье! — Ллойс первый развернулся и кинулся на меня. От столкновения заскрежетал металл и затрещала почва под ногами._

_Мы плясали по телам его подчиненных, окончательно уничтожая траву. Решительным выпадом он рубанул меня по туловищу, а я ответил быстрым уколом под колено. В его алых глазах вспыхнуло превосходство._

_— С днем смерти, изгой._

_Я оглянулся. Несколько рыцарей окружили нас, трое держали какие-то артефакты в руках. Барьер, ограничители магии? Надо будет разузнать на досуге. Остальные разбойничали в недостроенном храме и наслаждались криками, достигающими их ушей. Я перевел взгляд на Ллойса, выгнув бровь._

_— Ты же не думал, что мы придем за тобой с одними мечами и луками?_

_— Ты же не думал, что меня так просто убить? — я показал ему язык и испарился, оказавшись за его спиной._

_— Почему же? Есть два верных способа избавить мир от тебя, — он крутанул мечом, разрубив мое тело пополам, — и твоих иллюзий. Крысу, подобную тебе, что привыкла вечно прятаться, мы убить не можем, честь тебе и хвала. Но ведь есть второй вариант — мы убьем их всех, и ты просто исчезнешь. По-настоящему, — Ллойс широко осклабился и указал мечом в поле, несколько дальше храма._

_Там рыцари с похожими артефактами застыли, будто смотря на стену перед собой, а потом шагнули вперед. Я похолодел._

_Но Ллойс преградил мне путь, видя сквозь морок и не давая пройти._

_— Я знаю природу твоего Чуда, малыш. Помолись за боже Ониксара, который поведал нам об этом._

_Связь натянулась, отчаянно дрожа — и порвалась. Вместе с этим прошла боль, дробящая кости._

_В следующий миг мир окрасился в красный, почти как глаза чертого Ллойса._

Я приоткрыл глаза, наталкиваясь взглядом на алый ковер гостиной Гриффиндора. Я задремал?

От лестниц раздалось оживленное жужжание, и один из старшекурсников сбежал вниз по ступенькам, остановившись на одной из них.

— С Рождеством, малышня, — он улыбнулся, а потом подмигнул: — Идите спать, пока Перси не застукал.

Невилл крикнул вслед поздравление, отрываясь от дел, но старшекурсник уже исчез за поворотом лестницы. Рон, задремавший за своим занятием точно также, как я, что-то пробормотал во сне. Он откинул голову и посапывал с открытым ртом. Вот уж кому пора в кровать.

Невилл растолкал его, и Рон с мукой на лице поднялся наверх.

Мы остались вдвоем, но я спать пока не собирался.

— С Рождеством, Гарри, — мальчик взглянул на меня, неуверенно улыбаясь. Я промолчал, коротко зыркнув на него. Улыбка сошла с его лица. — Гарри? У вас в мире магглов не принято?..

Я покачал головой:

— Отчасти. Кто-то празднует, а кто-то нет. Я не отмечаю Рождество, потому что я не поддерживаю этого бога.

— Ясно… — Невилл механически теребил рукав свитера, кажется, даже не замечая этого.

Я сощурил глаза. А ведь это интересная тема для разговора.

— А зачем вы празднуете его рождение? Ведь его последователи в свое время охотились на нас, — я закрыл и отложил альбом, смотря на Невилла. — Вряд ли вы верующие. Волшебникам вообще свойственно отрицать богов. В той же Древней Греции давно уже найден Олимп и доказательства того, что боги из их мифов пользовались обычными человеческими чарами. А в Индии постоянно ведутся споры на эту тему, сестры Патил рассказывали. Так ради чего? И почему?

Невилл в замешательстве хлопнул ресницами. Я тяжко вздохнул:

— Не бери в голову. Я просто отношу себя к другой религии.

— А в какого бога ты веришь? — Невилл с любопытством ухватился за новую тему, застенчиво поглядывая на меня.

Вот и настал мой звездный час.

Я осклабился и пересел к Невиллу на диван. Наши глаза застыли друг напротив друга — будто я делился каким-то секретом, и Невиллу не хватало смелости отвести взгляд.

— Здесь мало кто о нем слышал, но сам он слышит всех, это правда. Его имя — Криссат. Когда в Хэллоуин на меня напал тролль, чуть ранее я обращался к нему, и в итоге никто не пострадал, — почти правда, если внутренний диалог в стиле «забери тебя кикимора, Криссат, как можно быть таким криворуким» считается.

— Ты прав, я никогда не слышал о нем, — промямлил Невилл и покраснел ушами, все-таки опуская глаза. Милое политкорректное дитя.

— Теперь слышал, — я дружески хлопнул его по плечу и поднялся с дивана. Где-то я читал, что долго восхвалять себя вредно. — Тебя, конечно, с рождеством твоего бога, а я пойду поговорю со своим. Он хотя бы правда помогает.

Я гордо поднялся в спальню, где уже храпел Рон, оставив Невилла думать и чуть не забыв альбом.

Только закрыв за собой дверь, я позволил себе прикрыть рот рукой. _Мерзость_. Недавний разговор отдавался рвотными позывами в горле. Я словно скатился до уровня остальных божков, которые из кожи вон лезли, чтобы приобрести новых прихожан, а особенно — их кошельки или участие в божественных конфликтах.

Все мои изгои пришли ко мне _сами_ , без лишних уговоров и намеков. Эти люди были моей опорой и поддержкой долгие века, как и я для них. Самое выгодное сотрудничество из всех возможных. А вот так, заманивать надеждами и _мечтами_ … мракобесие.

Прости, Невилл, просто время не на моей стороне.

***

_Тело слушалось с трудом. Я брел, постоянно запинаясь обо что-то меняющимися на ходу ногами и иногда вздрагивая от ощущения того, как то одна кость, то другая с хрустом перестраивается и становится на место._

_В округе ничего не осталось живого — только кроваво-красные крылья храмовой крыши посреди взрыхленной ударами хвоста и почерневшей земли. Я обвел взглядом пейзаж — только где-то вдалеке колыхались прутики уцелевшей травы._

_Вот, значит, как оно работает, мое Чудо. Очаг, к которому я уже привык за эти десять лет, был пуст, слабо трепыхаясь в груди. В следующий раз надо поменьше силы вложить, я ж не изверг. Где бы это себе записать, на память…_

_Последняя кость с уколом боли заняла свое место, полностью возвращая мне человеческий вид. Я прикрыл глаза, продолжая свой путь._

_Под ноги мне попался один из этих, которые недавно пытались порезать меня на ленточки своими зубочистками. Его тело лежало на животе, раскорячившись, но застывшие глаза упёрлись в небо: шея была решительно вывернута. Я потер порезанную щеку, пачкая кровью ладонь. Он не тот, кто мне нужен._

_Наклонившись, я вырвал из мертвецкой хватки прокл **я** тый амулет — еще пригодится — и сделал шаг вперед, слыша, как под пяткой хрустит позвоночник. Этому парню уже плевать, в каком виде его бренную тушку сожгут на костре, а мне — плевать тем более._

_Слева раздался тихий стон, и я как мог быстро ринулся туда. Один из моих ребят, Теган, развалился на земле, безучастно прикрыв слипающиеся от крови веки, пока из отрезанной ноги хлестала кровь. Почва уже не впитывала ее, и лужа разрасталась. Решил на море отдохнуть, друг?_

_У Тегана не было сил поднять на меня взгляд, но он прошептал мое имя._

_— Я вылечу тебя, если ты веришь мне._

_Он был слишком истощен, чтобы ответить. Я присел рядом, опираясь в черную грязь рукой, вторую же положил ему на грудь — чуть правее сердца. Сквозь ладонь сочилась вера, покалывая кожу._

_От очага потянулись жадные щупальца, пытаясь заполнить его пустоту, но я сосредоточился на магии, не пуская энергию дальше локтя. Сквозь кожу моей руки постепенно начинал просачиваться свет._

_— Ты хочешь этого? — чистая формальность._

_Его обрывочные, сжираемые подступающей тьмой мысли вливались в мою голову, умирая там же. В них я увидел серые глаза, с прищуром смотрящие в тебя — мои глаза._

_«Да»._

_Я чуть приподнял ладонь, концентрируя в ней веру, которую Теган передал мне, и со всей силы обрушил руку на его грудь, пробивая насквозь и царапая кожу о ребра. Интересно, сработает? У храма, даже недостроенного, я чувствую себя сильнее._

_Мужчину выгнуло дугой, он распахнул рот в беззвучном крике. Ничего, жить захочешь, потерпишь._

_На миг вся кровь, вытекшая из него, ожила, опутывая его с ног до головы. Спустя мгновение бессознательный Теган уже мирно спал, имея целую голову и две ноги. Я обессилено плюхнулся рядом, вытягивая ноги._

_Как интересно — все Чудеса мне под стать. Будто все это время, все десять лет с момента моего перерождения, они предназначались для этого момента._

_На выдохе мои губы произнесли условие, которое уже отпечаталось у Тегана на подкорке:_

_— Твой срок — восемь лет, — я пожевал губу и добавил уже от себя, позволив усмешке мелькнуть на лице: — Съезди за это время на настоящее море, до того как придется вернуться ко мне._

_Я поднялся минуты через две, немного шатаясь от легкого головокружения, и пошел, уже внимательней смотря под ноги. Я найду стольких, сколько смогу._

_Хорошо быть богом._


	9. 25-28.12.1991

Рождественское утро встретило активным пиханием под бок и радостным криком в ухо:

— С Рождеством, Гарри!

Я пробурчал что-то утвердительное, пытаясь заснуть обратно и понежиться ещё на мягкой теплой кровати, но Рон с Невом оба уже проснулись, зашуршав обертками — под такое точно не заснешь. Пришлось вставать. Я уже смирился с тем, что в Хогвартсе только для меня этот день по праздничности напоминал похороны.

Нашарив на тумбочке очки, я нацепил их на нос, тут же разглядев несколько свертков у подножия кровати. В свое время мои верующие довольно часто (а не только раз в год) приносили мне какие-нибудь дары или жертвы, но, как правило, за это приходилось оказывать им услуги в силу того, насколько ценным было подношение и понравилось ли оно моей переменчивой душе. Взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, правильно. А вот просто за то, что я хороший малый с неплохими шутками, мне еще никто ничего не дарил.

Да и сам я делал кому-то подарки целую вечность назад, и уже казалось, что этого не было. Оказавшись в новом мире, пришлось срочно обновлять знания, чтобы подобрать моим детишкам что-то приличное и желанное. В их возрасте не получить подарок от друга едва ли не смертельно оскорбление.  
Наверное, я был все-таки слишком стар для этого дерьма, поэтому просто купил им по книге (Рону — о шахматных стратегиях и тактиках, а Невиллу — о магических растениях Европы) и прикрыл это безобразие цветастыми коробками конфет, лежащими поверх книг. Важно же само внимание, а не содержание, верно? Весьма на это надеюсь.

Оправдывая мои ожидания, Рон чуть не задушил меня в дружеских объятиях, а Невилл тихо, но лучезарно улыбнулся.

Убедившись, что все в порядке и ни один не затаил на меня обиду до гроба, я обратил внимание на собственные подарки. Должно же быть во всем этом хоть что-то приятное.

Мне, как и мальчикам, пришла посылка от Гермионы (девочка тоже посчитала книгу лучшим подарком и прислала мне томик Всемирной магический истории) и, к небольшому удивлению, какая-то помпезная и переливающаяся безделушка от Драко. Видимо, выбрал из того, что из дома стащить не жалко.

Внезапно комнату наполнило противное визжание и улюлюканье. Рон тоже дошел до посылки от Малфоя, но своему заклятому врагу Малфой отправил вопилер. Бумажка, улепетывая по комнате от щедрого на ругательства Уизли, от всей бумажной души фальшивила какую-то рождественскую песенку, коверкая некоторые слова в удивительные по своей изобретательности оскорбления. По сути, тоже ведь знак внимания, просто Малфой делал в меру своих слизеринских сил.

В одном из моих свертков оказалась серебристая невесомая ткань, тут же окутавшая руки. Я впервые за время пребывания в этом мире видел такой материал. Кажется, это была мантия, причем явно волшебная. То есть ещё более волшебная, чем обычные мантии, зачарованные на всякие полезности против быстрого износа.

Я оглянулся, удостоверяясь, что дети пока заняты занятной игрой «угадай что там и от кого». Несколько раз вздохнул, контролируя дыхание, и хмуро уставился на нее. На мгновение красок стало немного больше, они завихрялись везде и во всем — по глазам резануло болью, и я зажмурился. Тело Гарри было хлипким и обидно смертным, оно еще не справлялось с тем, что я требовал от него. Пожалуй, самое время начать физические и магические тренировки, иначе долго я так не протяну.

Тем не менее, я успел увидеть достаточно — помогли опыт и знание, куда смотреть. Мантия и вправду была артефактом, вся она состояла из тонких волшебных нитей чар и их переплетений. Они были чересчур ювелирными для боевой мантии или одежды какого-нибудь демонолога, и у меня уже были предположения, что это…

Я поспешно убрал мантию в сундук и снова покосился на парней: те все еще были заняты новой игрой и не заметили этот странный подарок. Поспешив убрать сам подарок я, однако, слегка забыл о компрометирующей меня обертке и потянулся и к ней. На ней я внезапно обнаружил прикрепленную короткую записку, написанную неизвестным почерком. Это не был кто-то из преподавателей, потому что их подписи или пометки я видел на своих эссе не раз. Да и из возможных друзей родителей Гарри многие не дожили до этого светлого момента, а с того света и здесь посылки не отправляют — я проверял.

Директор? Или кто-то вне школы? Да плевать. Такая вещь, что бы она не делала, мне еще пригодится.

В комнату, прервав мои рассуждения, ворвались близнецы Уизли, а после них и Перси — старший из братьев в замке. Все трое на свой манер засыпали нас поздравлениями, и пришлось отвечать. Потерплю раз в году — не убудет.

Фред и Джордж Уизли подкупали своим молодым обаянием и ребяческим озорством в глазах, но их взгляды, наполненные нездоровым интересом, мне категорически не нравились. Мы с ними пересекались нечасто, и чем вызвана такая реакция я совсем не знал. Буду просто держаться от них как можно дальше до поры, пока мне не хватит силы надавить и все узнать без риска быть раскрытым.

— О великий охотник на троллей и рефери года, мы горды…

— … возможностью наконец-то пообщаться с вами лично!

Рон закатил глаза. Я был полнейшим дураком, когда думал, что эту парочку _возможно_ игнорировать.

***

После завтрака я оставил мальчишек разбираться с новыми вещичками, а сам, заранее подхватив теплые вещи, вышел на улицу. Холодный ветер с гор тут же обдал меня горстью снежинок в лицо, и я сощурился от белизны снега, натягивая шарф выше. Спрыгнув со ступенек, я направился вниз по холму, хрустя снегом под ногами. Сегодня мне надо было кое-кого навестить.

Одним из плюсов того, что магия мне подчинилась и освоил скрывающую ауру руну, было общение с Хагридом. Великан обижался на меня за то, что я не захаживал в первые месяцы, но быстро оттаял, узнав и моих злоключениях (я рассказал ему об отработках и долгих вечерах в библиотеке ради «Выше ожидаемого» по зельеварению и, кажется, сильно его этим растрогал).

Хагрид был простоват и доверчив, а уж его безотказность — если вопрос стоял не о мутных делишках директора — особенно мне нравилась. Наша дружба появилась именно благодаря помощи, которую мы оказывали друг другу.

— С Рождеством, Гарри! — Хагрид распахнул дверь, сверкая своими глазками-угольками. — Проходи.

Я уже даже не морщился, лишь улыбнувшись и протараторив поздравление в ответ. Кажется, я начинаю привыкать.

Клык бросился ко мне с радостным рычанием, пытаясь задушить в своих собачьих объятьях и измазюкать мантию в слюне. Пришлось легонько шлепнуть его по лбу, но потом я не удержался и переместил руку за черное ухо, почесывая. Пес разомлел.

— Как Норберта? — я нашел взглядом молодую дракониху, по-хозяйски развалившуюся у стены. Уже сейчас по размерам она напоминала небольшую собачку. Норберта безмятежно сопела, лишь слегка поведя носом при моем появлении.

Хагрид заботливо покосился на нее, хотя и с некоторой тоской. Нравилось ему возиться с разными тварями, а Норберту скорее всего вскоре придется отдать в драконий заповедник — Рон, который взял на себя роль гида по волшебному миру, как то сказал, что разведение драконов запрещено.

— Дык, хорошо. С твоими советами с Норбертой хорошо совсем стало.

Увидеть дракона, пусть и такого маленького, было удивительно приятно. Я даже не сразу поверил. Потом долго смеялся, потому что Хагрид старался, но уж точно не был великим драконьим воспитателем. Одной прочитанной книжки для этого вряд ли хватило.

Нельзя было угадать, что произойдет первым: дракончик загнется от такой заботы или Хагрид останется без дома и бороды — поэтому я решил вмешаться (хотя пока никому из своих детишек не говорил, не хотелось, чтобы они затискали дракона до смерти). Моя помощь была необходима, ведь я тут единственный, кто знает, как воспитывать это чудо.

Еще был брат Рона, Чарли, работавший в драконьем заповеднике, но он находился где-то на континенте и помочь мог нескоро.

Пришлось вспоминать заветы родины, где этих драконов как собак нерезаных. Воспоминания не самые приятные, скажу я вам, но вся возня окупилась счастливым Хагридом и послушной Норбертой. Или хотя бы приличной Норбертой, которая понимает, что если спалит своего полувеликана к чертям, то кушать никто не принесет.

— Так что, идем? — напомнил я Хагриду об изначальной цели нашей встречи.

Он встрепенулся и засобирался, еще раз с тревогой проговаривая о том, в какое опасное место мы идем. Меня это ни капли не колыхало.

За помощь с Норбертой я попросил Хагрида сводить меня в Запретный лес. Он долго, но нерешительно сопротивлялся, но в итоге сейчас я позволил мне сходить с ним в обход по подконтрольной территории. Сегодня я напросился снова. В чем бы еще был смысл дружить с лесником?

С собой мы взяли Клыка и небольшие запасы. До темноты мы должны были вернуться, но на всякий случай Хагрид прихватил с собой фонарь.

С некоторым волнением я вышел из дома полувеликана и последовал за ним. Снег поскрипывал под ногами, когда мы ступили под сень еще редких деревьев, и я с удовольствием вдохнул чистый промерзлый воздух. Я некрепко держал Клыка, жмущегося к моему боку даже при свете дня, за холку, и это был большой вопрос, кто из нас подбадривает своим присутствием другого.

Лес был прекрасен и напоминал мне горные леса на Пикерине. Черные стволы деревьев торчали из белоснежного мягкого покрова, а на ветки гнулись под тяжестью оседавших одна за одной снежинок — каждая была невесома, но вместе они неумолимо давили деревья к земле.

Днем здесь было достаточно тихо, лишь поскрипывал снег да иногда чирикала редкая зимняя птица, каркала ворона. Звери спали в своих логовах, а община кентавров, по словам Хагрида, на зиму перебралась подальше в чащу.

Хагрид, шедший впереди по тропе, рассказывал какие-то лесные байки и интересные истории про зверушек и существ, живущих в Запретном лесу. Он шел в точности по тому же пути, что и в прошлый раз — это давало надежду улизнуть и вернуться.

На очередной развилке я поддакнул Хагриду и несильно дернул пса в сторону, направляя за мной. Лесник же, увлеченный своим рассказом, пошел и дальше. Клык недоуменно покосился на меня, но я только погладил его по спине. Если вдруг заблужусь (что вряд ли, но кто меня знает), то этот трусишка выведет меня из леса.

Мигом я потерял Хагрида из виду, а вскоре и его голос затих в завывании ветра между деревьями. Клык, напуганный неожиданным маршрутом, не вырывался только потому, что я уверенно вел его рядом. Он знал, что я друг, и пока слушался.

Минут через пять бы вышли на поляну. Я приказал псу ждать меня у тропы и удостоверившись, что он слушается, прошел в середину, проваливаясь чуть ли не по колено в снег. Штаны тут же намокли, заледеневая, но пока было терпимо. Кроме моих, следов почти не было — звери боялись открытого пространства и всячески избегали его.

Мне нужен был полигон, где никто не увидит и не помешает. Это место, вдали от чьих-либо глаз, подходило идеально. Рано деткам видеть мое _истинное_ могущество.

Меня немного потряхивало от предвкушения. Я так долго ждал, так долго мечтал об этом, долгими веками скрываясь от прихвостней Смерти с едва ли каплей магии в запасе. Сердце стучало в ушах, а улыбка сама лезла на лицо.

Я обернулся и подозвал пса ближе, ощущая кожей шершавое древко палочки, скользнувшей в руку. Клык, переминувшись на лапах, потрусил ко мне по моим же следам, как ледокол пробиваясь сквозь снег.

Я выводил по воздуху невидимый узор, делая резкие пассы палочкой. С неба мне на макушку сыпался снег, знатно отвлекая. Заклинание было давно составлено, и слова почти сами шепотом слетали с губ. Я прокусил губу, позволяя вязкой крови наполнить рот и потечь по глотке, наполняя слова нужной силой.

В последний момент я опустил руку и палочкой коснулся в точке между глаз Клыка. Пес испуганно тявкнул, зажмурившись и отпрянув. Я поспешил утешить его и свободной рукой погладил Клыка по голове.

Клык недоверчиво приоткрыл глаза, а потом распахнул их и с веселым лаем сорвался за желтокрылой бабочкой, то и дело дельфином выпрыгивая из толщи снега за ней. Я усмехнулся, наблюдая, как он кружит вокруг меня.

Не было никакой бабочки. Только _Чудо_.

Одно из трех божественных Чудес, которые достались мне вместе с магическим очагом, когда я очухался на следующий день после убийства предшественника и в диком голоде, съедающем внутренности, попытался нашарить в его великолепном, возвышенном дворце что-нибудь пожрать. Мой нюх обострился, выведя меня на кухню. А потом кто-то из его вернувшихся слуг принял утомленно жрущего, окровавленного (не только своей кровью) меня за него, без вопросов уже нормально накормив и напоив до отвала.

Только тогда, невольно заставив служек _верить_ , что я — их покойный господин, я понял, во что вляпался. Какая _власть_ мне дана.

Я никогда не был волшебником прежде, но, зуб даю, все волшебники локти себе обкусали от зависти.

За долгие столетия я заставил поверить всех в моем мире, что я Мастер над иллюзиями. В какой-то мере это было так.

С этим Чудом я мог залезть в любую голову и заставить верить в то, что я хочу. Видеть то, что я показываю. Делать то, что мне надо. Чем не иллюзии? Просто их корень рос в мозге.

Этот дар не был моим любимым, но определенно самым полезным.

Волшебство этого мира другое: тут нет очага, откуда надо черпать силы, а сама энергия всегда подчинялась магам не полностью, потому что не была их собственной — поэтому они придумали волшебные палочки, чтобы управлять силой меньшей, но более послушной.

Я два месяца мучился с тем, как воспроизвести мое Чудо здесь и не повредить тщедушное тельце. Я изучил, наверное, все книги о местных ментальных искусствах, пытаясь собрать из разрозненных элементов новое заклинание. Это было долго и изнурительно, результат мне все еще не нравился.

Но это только начало. Главное, что теперь Чудо, пусть и в таком ужасном виде, снова было со мной.

Я тихо свистнул Клыку и снова прикоснулся палочкой к его лбу, прекращая воздействие Чуда. Пес уже доверчивей отнесся к моим действиям, но после его уши поникли, когда он не обнаружил яркую летнюю бабочку.

Пора было возвращаться, пока Хагрид не забил тревогу.

***

Когда маленький мальчик, творивший страшное волшебство, и его пес скрылись за деревьями, два кентавра, скрытые тенью деревьев, переглянулись.

Один из них поднял долгий взгляд на затянутое снежными тучами небо.

— Уран вечером будет яркий.

Второй кивнул, кажется, не слушая спутника, все еще смотря волшебнику вслед. Его хвост нервно дергался из стороны в сторону, а сам он начинал мерзнуть от пота, который выступил на теле пару минут назад.

— Надо рассказать братьям и сестрам, что здесь появился **Он**.

Вскоре и они ушли, исчезнув в глубине леса.

***

Я задумчиво пожевал успевшую зажить со вчера губу и шепнул приказ пешке, шагнувшей вперед.

Рон повторил за мной, посмотрев с укором:

— Ты можешь не говорить вслух, они же волшебные.

«Что бы вы знали, юноша», — про себя вздохнул я. Со мной такое не прокатит — божественный склад ума не каждому дано понять, и это уж точно не шахматы. А выворачивать себе мозги наизнанку ради какой-то игры у меня желания не было.

— Мне так удобнее, — отмахнулся я с легкомысленным видом, подтянув ноги к себе и положив руки на щиколотки.

Мы сидели на ворсистом теплом ковре у камина, закутавшись в свитера Рониной мамы, на диване же лежали две горстки конфет, которых после Рождества у нас было в избытке, — наши ставки. В другом конце гостиной о чем-то весело болтали с пятикурсниками близнецы, но я особо не вслушивался.

Я не стал тянуть и походил конем.

— Где Невилл? С утра его не видел.

— А, — знающе протянул Рон, — так он профессору Спраут в теплицах помогает.

Пешка Рона передвинулась на клетку вперед, а моя приблизилась к ней на две. Я хмыкнул.

— И давно он ходит к Спраут?

— Как отработка у Снейпа кончилась, так и ходит.

— Хочет подтянуть теорию для зелий?

— Мм, наверное. Я бы тоже все сделал, чтобы больше не попадать к нашему Ужасу.

Мы сделали несколько ходов в тишине. Слон Рона замахнулся и разбил фигурку моего коня, занимая его место. Взамен я съел слона ферзем. Но партия — это последнее, о чем я сейчас думал.

— Да уж, — я не поднимал взгляд с доски, беспечно откинувшись назад и оперевшись на руки. — Что я еще пропустил, пока сидел в библиотеке?

— Да ничего, на самом деле, это ж ты у нас и троллей притягиваешь, и со Снейпом споришь, — с ухмылкой в голосе проворковал рыжий. — Почти уверен, что и третий этаж специально от тебя закрыли.

Я недоуменно посмотрел на него, все-таки подняв глаза. О чем это он? Когда в Хогвартсе успели что-то закрыть?

— А что на третьем этаже? — спросил я, нахмурившись.

Рон закашлялся, подавившись на вдохе. Он выпучился на меня, будто я — восставший Салазар Слизерин, не меньше (хотя этому милому человеку до настоящего бога Криссата далеко).

— Как можно не знать?! — старшекурсники обернулись на вскрик, но я помахал им, что у нас все нормально.  
На языке вертелось, что вообще-то у меня были дела поважнее тайн какого-то этажа, например, выживание. Волевым усилием я промолчал, сморщив в раздражении лоб.

— Так что там?

— Ну ты даешь, — никак не мог оправиться Рон, неверяще качая головой. — Все там были, кто же не хочет посмотреть на цербера! Ты даже не представляешь, Малфой визжал, как девчонка!

— Вы были там вдвоем? — я елейно улыбнулся, похихикивая. Рон вспыхнул то ли от возмущения, то ли от стыда.

— Неважно, — тут же сбавил он тон. — Мы поспорили, и Малфой проиграл, кто бы сомневался. Я просто пошел проконтролировать, чтобы он честно все выполнил и заглянул за дверь.

Я рассмеялся, почему-то представив, как Драко рассказывает мне тоже самое, но выставляя Рона проигравшим. Думаю, правду об этом споре я никогда не узнаю. Но если продолжу смущать парня и дальше, то он просто сварится — вон, весь красный уже.

— Они правда заперли цербера в школе? — переключил я тему, одновременно отдавая команду своему слону. Рон, казалось, с облегчением выдохнул.

— Ага. Такая огромная черная трехголовая зверюгища, — он развел руки, показывая размер «зверюгищи». С его еще детскими ручками получалось, что это был щенок. — Гермиона сказала, что он на чем-то сидел, на люке каком-то.

— А она когда успела? — я приподнял брови, по-настоящему удивляясь.

— Она в библиотеке слышала, как это когтевранцы обсуждали.

_Типичная Гермиона_ , улыбнулся я. Хоть у нее от меня секретов нет, уже хорошо.

Я взглянул на расстановку фигур и потер подбородок. Бросил искоса взгляд на сладкий приз, разбросанный по дивану.

— Эй, что это Фред и Джордж там делают?! — я широко распахнул глаза, уставившись Рону за спину. Он обернулся:

— Где?!

Я, слепив рот, замахал коню сдвинуться на одну клетку, и тот, сурово мне козырнув, подчинился. Потом я состроил глазки противническому ферзю; он с любопытством на меня посмотрел и отошел немного назад. За столько партий и другой стороне наскучило играть по правилам.

— Ничего не вижу… — буркнул Рон, поправляя мамин свитер, и вернул взгляд на доску. Его брови опасно нахмурились.

— Это…

— Мат, — я улыбнулся, и мой конь лихо перескочил на новую клетку, ухмыляясь чужому королю.

— Но так нечестно! Они стояли не здесь!

— Ты уверен? Они стояли здесь, клянусь.

Рон укоризненно на меня посмотрел, но его явно грызли сомнения.

— Все честно, — я пожал плечами, — просто я везучий. Но можем сыграть еще раз, чтобы уж точно тебя убедить.

Рон запыхтел, и фигурки стали лениво возвращаться на места.

Симус, у которого я фигурки одолжил, потом долго ругался, что я их испортил. Теперь они подбивали его на мухлеж, и временами вообще пытались биться стенка на стенку. Симус ругался, но я-то в чем виноват? Может это они меня подбили, а я, бедный новичок, пал под их напором?

***

Ночью мне было не заснуть. Я снова вертелся на кровати, как в первую ночь в замке, и у меня все никак не получалось лечь поудобней: то локоть мешал, то нога из-под одеяла торчала, то подушка казалась слишком жесткой. Сон не шел, а сердце чуть учащенно стучало.

Я перевернулся с бока на спину и открыл глаза, уставившись в потолок.

На третьем этаже жил _цербер_. Все в школе знали о нем, кроме меня. Но только мне он мог как-то пригодиться.

Как выяснилось, я не только слепой идиот, так еще и глухой.

Церберы с давних лет считались стражами дороги в царство Смерти. В моем мире на всех трех планетах они были скорее мифом, чем правдой. За всю свою долгую жизнь я встретил лишь одного да и то это был мелкий щенок, который скоро загнется от голода и болезней. Я даже гордился этой встречей до тех пор, пока не умер — вот уж где я на них насмотрелся. Пожалуй, единственными существами, которые вызывали у Гвардейцев заботу и умиление, были эти твари.

«Чему я удивляюсь, раз уж и у самих Гвардейцев сюда протоптана дорожка», — я потер глаза и сел на постели. Это ведь логично: если ангелы могут посещать этот мир, то и питомцев своих протащить могут. И, быть может, я смогу понять, как они перемещаются между мирами, исследовав их зверушку. А там создам какой-нибудь ритуальчик на этой основе и махну домой…

А что мне, собственно, мешает? Я бросил взгляд на сундук, в котором уже третьи сутки лежала мантия-невидимка, подаренная неизвестным доброжелателем. Сбегаю в ней до третьего этажа, возьму у цербера, который ночью как все нормальные существа наверняка спит, немного крови, потом оборудую себе рабочее место в каком-нибудь заброшенном классе в дальнем коридоре, опять же под мантией смогу ночами туда ходить и работать. Проще простого.

Я осторожно слез с кровати, проверив, спят ли соседи, и достал мантию. Накинув ее поверх свитера миссис Уизли, я распотрошил свой набор для зельеварения, прихватив с собой нож и какую-то скляночку с крышкой. После я, ступая как можно тише, без проблем покинул башню Гриффиндора и скоро шагал по темным и пустующим коридорам замка.

Дойдя до лестниц, я задумался, не стоит ли сначала найти подходящий класс, а потом идти к монстру в пасть. Искать потом с кровью за пазухой — не самый хороший план.

Я отвлекся на эти размышления и пришел в себя только от толчка: лестница, на которую я ступил, уже стала перемещаться к проходу на четвертый этаж. Я зло стукнул по перилам, когда ни через две, ни через пять минут она не вернулась обратно. В такие моменты я скучаю по тому, как беспрекословно они подчинялись мне раньше. Но идти к церберу без руны — план еще более худший. Он не должен проснуться.

«Как вернусь, ты будешь вести на нужный мне этаж», — легонько притопнул я (лестница, казалось, вздрогнула, но только казалось — ауру я не выпускал) и поднялся вверх. Ничего, ночь длинная, могу скоротать время в библиотеке. Заодно могу впервые порыться в Запретной секции, книги оттуда мне пока не попадались. Вдруг там что-то более толковое?

До библиотеки я добрался незаметно для себя, больше думая о том, какую выбрать книгу и как не пропасть в ней до рассвета. К моему удивлению, Запретную секцию от любопытных студентов защищал только замок на ограждении, который проблемы для меня не представлял. Какая же она Запретная, если каждый умелец может в нее проникнуть? Этот вопрос занимал меня недолго, ведь вскоре я переключился на томик по темной ритуалистике.

Появился другой вопрос — зачем они вообще держат такое в общешкольной библиотеке, раз эти знания — эдемово яблоко? Не думаю, что когда-нибудь найду в сем действии сакральный смысл.

Но толком вчитаться в книгу, которая попыталась первым делом откусить мне пальцы, я не успел. Филч со своей кошкой появился довольно неожиданно и своим появлением выгнал меня из библиотеки. Я и смог бы остаться незамеченным, но почитать в такой атмосфере — уже нет.

Но эта кошка… Я смотрел в ее красные глаза и мыслей было только о том, что она скорее всего смесь кошки с каким-нибудь магиком. Как еще она могла находить меня, даже когда шлейф присутствия темного божества не тащился за мной по пятам? За миссис Норрис вскоре, ковыляя, появлялся Филч, пользуясь неизвестными мне коридорами и проходами. Мне стало просто интересно, как далеко она сможет меня почувствовать, и я побежал.

Я не следил за тем, куда бегу, стараясь просто оторваться от нее. Вскоре я обнаружил себя в подземельях. Зверюга все еще была рядом — удивительно. За ней показался завхоз и я бесхитростно прижался к стенке. Филч зашел за угол и, по звуку, постучал в дверь.

— Вы сказали, профессор, что, если кто-то будет бродить по школе среди ночи, я должен прийти прямо к вам, * — заскрипел Филч, и я напряг слух, гадая, кто ему ответит.

Ответил Снейп, выразив желание помочь в поисках. Я прикусил губу. Это уже не шутки.

По коридору раздались шаги. Мой взгляд заметался по узкому коридору, наткнувшись на приоткрытую дверь. Я, мельком взглянув на появившихся в конце коридора Снейпа и Филча, метнулся по вперед и протиснулся внутрь. Затаившись, я наблюдал сквозь щель, как они прошли мимо, обсуждая, где будут искать и кто это мог бы быть. Но я почему-то уверен, что единственным подозреваемым для Снейпа всегда буду я — это почетное место никто не сможет у меня отнять.

Выждав несколько минут, я выдохнул: меня не заметили. Теперь уже я огляделся, гадая, куда меня занесло.

Пыли в комнате было предостаточно. В дальнем углу класса взгромоздились друг на друга парты, а посередине валялся мусор. Если бы я вдруг захотел проверить свои вокальные способности, то от голых каменных стен раздалось бы громкое многоголосое эхо — класс был пуст, и в нем не было ничего, за одним исключением.

Прислоненное к стене, на когтистых ножках в другом конце комнаты стояло высокое зеркало. Тоже пыльное и старое, как и все здесь, с потерявшей блеск золотой оправой. Сверху на нем была начертана полнейшая абракадабра, и я наклонил голову, изучая надпись. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что таких слов не бывает. Шифр? Я попробовал прочитать через букву, поменять слоги местами, потом — прочитать наоборот. Ну точно. _Самое горячее желание_ , да?

Я «принюхался», пытаясь разобраться в ощущениях. От зеркала слабыми волнами исходила магия. Заметив мой интерес, оно тонкими щупальцами потянулось ко мне, но в растерянности остановилось, не находя меня. Артефакт?

Я снял мантию-невидимку и осторожно стал к зеркалу приближаться — хотя какая осторожность после моих ночных похождений! Оно тут же исправило прежнюю ошибку, жадно окатив меня холодным сквозняком: больше всего досталось голове. Я сделал вид, что не заметил — право слово, после Шляпы это уже второй ментальный артефакт, встреченный мною. Они у них что, на дороге валяются?

Я не спешил, стараясь увидеть любую перемену, как только она появится. Но ни вокруг, ни в самом зеркале, казалось, ничего не происходило — в то время, как магия вокруг давно закрутилась метелью.

Я видел, как с той стороны худенький встрепанный мальчик шаг за шагом приближается к стеклянной перегородке между реальностью и зазеркальем. Когда я приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки, я шагнул еще раз и только после этого остановился.

Мальчик с прищуром вгляделся в меня — на миг отражение пошло рябью, но ничего не случилось. Метель застыла, осыпаясь и растворяясь в воздухе. Мальчик хмыкнул, повторяя за мной.

Не так-то просто забраться богу в голову, а?

Одновременно с этим я почувствовал поток магии, едва заметно коснувшийся меня, словно осенний ветер. Раньше я не замечал его из-за более сильной магии зеркала, но, видимо, это было не все. Есть что-то внутри самого зеркала. Что это и почему оно там?

Вот это уже интересней. В зеркале было что-то спрятано, а я слишком давно избегал такие загадки, чтобы устоять. Да и ментальный артефакт… Не так много волшебников на моей родине владели ментальным искусством, еще меньше умели обратить свой дар в материальное тело. Из-за вещей, подобным этому зеркалу, случались войны и гибли народы.

А тут оно бесхозное и забытое пылиться в подземельях — местных оно не интересует. Зато оно интересует меня! У меня не было возможности поиграться со Шляпой, но этот шанс я точно не упущу!

Да и должен же я когда-то отдыхать от забот о своих детишках и от дум о Гвардейцах, который могут в любой момент нагрянуть и повязать меня?

— Давай, не торопись, настройся хорошенько. Я тоже приготовлюсь, — я ухмыльнулся, доставая палочку, нож и склянку. Из кармана я извлек завалявшийся там огрызок карандаша и, повертев, отложил на пол к остальному. Понятия не имею, чем он мне поможет. Знал бы, взял бы с собой кисточку, но что есть. Также в кармане нашлись и несколько фантиков. Я бросил на зеркало взгляд.

— Тебе просто не хватает старания.

Взглянув на всю кучку барахла, извлеченного из-за пазухи, я утвердительно кивнул. Жизнь меня к такому не готовила, но отступаться я не буду. Все равно у меня сегодня бессонница.

Магия зеркала настороженно кружила вокруг меня, не зная, как подступиться. Я же был сосредоточен на той тонкой струйке иной магии, просачивающейся наружу. Мне казалось, что это было что-то важнее зеркала — хотя, казалось бы, что может быть важнее такой редкой штуки?

Я закатал рукава, надеясь не испортить новенький свитер, и принялся за работу.

Нож с некоторым усилием проколол кожу на пальце, и кровь обильно потекла в быстро заполняющийся флакон (кажется, к церберу я сегодня уже не успею). Приподняв его на некотором расстоянии от свитера, я направил на него палочку. Вместо заклинания пришлось использовать оркские частушки про Грыха-мародера, но они довольно точно отражали мои намерения — я хотел стащить у «мертвого», неживого по своей сути зеркала мое вожделенное сокровище. Я хотел свою «нефритовую фляжку эля», которую так желал найти Грых.

Детское горло, не привыкшее издавать настолько грозные горловые звуки, довольно скоро заболело, и я остановился, решив, что магии для заклинания должно хватить.

Кровь к тому времени, внемля моим желаниям, почернела. Зеркало затихло, стянув обратно свои «щупальца», и словно настороженно следило за мной, даже не повторяя попытки пробраться в мою голову. Ничего, скоро я предоставлю тебе шанс для реванша.

Я обмакнул указательный палец во флакон и осмотрел зеркало. По-хорошему, надо наносить знаки по всем четырем углам, но я же _маленький_. Это мне парту двигать, взбираться на нее, потом слезать, отодвигать обратно — под вопросом уже то, смогу ли я подвинуть парту… Будем импровизировать. А если не сработает, то наведаюсь сюда еще раз, перед этим проведя исследование в библиотеке. Вряд ли это зеркало вообще куда-то отсюда денется в ближайшие лет пятьдесят.

Я нарисовал карандашом руны на фантиках и приклеил четыре из них на стекло на сгущающуюся постепенно кровь. Получился более-менее ровный квадрат как раз на уровне моих глаз. Мне же хватит и это, верно?

Зеркало уже паниковало, пытаясь пробиться ко мне в разум, но просто просачиваясь как вода через сито. Я чувствовал это, пусть и не слишком явно, и не мог не ухмыляться каждый раз. Во мне родились смутные подозрения о природе артефакта, но еще было рано судить — я видел их не так много, чтобы полагаться на статистику.

Пока кровь совсем не засохла, я подхватил пальцем остатки и, невинно глядя в глаза себе же, в пару линий вывел закорючку у себя на лбу. Я не мог сказать точно, но кажется это был древнеэльфийский слог «лу», который означал разум, просветление и прочую высокодуховную лабуду. Теоретически, так я настроюсь на волну смертных. Зеркало же создавалось под них?

Все, теперь я готов. Интересно, а на артефакты это вообще работает?

— Итак, — я улыбнулся отражению, которое сразу после этого затуманилось, — начнем переговоры.

Зеркало, словно не веря, потянуло к моей голове магические жгутики, почувствовав наконец мой разум. Вот первое касание, еще робкое, казалось, не встретило сопротивление. После этого зеркало заметно оживилось, и вокруг меня снова закружилась невидимая глазу метель. Мне оставалось только ухмыльнуться. Кажется, я превысил свою суточную норму по ухмылкам.

Я сконцентрировал всего себя на этой тонкой ниточке, уходящей внутрь, за стеклянную гладь. Теперь она тянулась точно ко мне, но его источник не пытался влиять на меня, как зеркало.

Я чуть нахмурился, наверное, высунув от азарта кончик языка, и потянул.

Я почти в живую услышал нечеловеческий вой. Зеркало застроптивилось, пряча ниточку в буране. Я хмыкнул и ухватился на него. Глаза немного слезились от того, что моргать было нельзя.

Даже если мой разум может показаться разумом смертного, он не перестанет быть в своей сути разумом многотысячелетнего существа.

— Твои зубки для меня маловаты, — с умилением ответил я на попытку зеркала вырваться. И дернул в последний раз.

Зеркало треснуло. Лицо отражения пересек ужасный шрам и оно завизжало. Из разлома в комнату гейзером выстрелил серый дым — я в последнюю секунду успел пригнуться. Звук переместился вместе с ним.

Я обернулся. Все-таки подозревал я не зря — так и до Магистра Ментальных искусств недалеко.

По полу в агонии металось нечто, судя по всему, поставив себе целью перебудить весь Хогвартс. Нечто имело расплывчатые очертания, состоя практически из одного дыма, но на предполагаемой морде ошарашенными угольками сверкали глаза. Демон малолетний, тьфу. Вряд ли ему перевалило за триста. Я почувствовал укол разочарования.

Я ожидал чего-то большего. Из-за него рушатся моими мечты о горах ментальных артефактов этого мира. Вы еще скажите, что в Шляпе тоже демон сидел…

Я тяжко вздохнул и попытался прервать ор:

— Давай, вали отсюда, — махнул я ему, — не мешай взрослым работать.

Демоненыш вздрогнул, вспомнив обо мне, и заскулил — теперь уже от страха. Да, бойся меня, убегай как можно дальше, только хватит производить столько звуков. Из-за них мне сложно сосредоточиться.

Больше я старался внимания на горе-соседа не обращать. Я вновь заглянул в зеркало, пытаясь нащупать ту самую ниточку. Она, казалось, с охотой отозвалась, протянувшись ко мне гораздо сильнее и ощутимее, когда сквозь трещину на мир смотрело зазеркалье.

Я плавно притягивал ее к себе, полуприкрыв глаза. Через несколько секунд мой карман потяжелел — я сунул в него руку, нащупывая что-то твердое.

На проверку это оказался кроваво-рубиновый камень. Из его недр будто шел тихий свет, и я зачаровано уставился на него.

Без понятия, что _это_ , но оно заслуживало всех страданий этой ночи. Я _чувствую_ это — а чуйка меня не подводит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * фраза из канона


	10. 01.01.1992. Интерлюдия

За окном давно была ночь. Она проникала в кабинет вместе с ветром, колыхавшим занавески на открытом нараспашку окне и закручивавшим многочисленные приборчики быстрее. Дамблдор сидел за своим столом, откинувшись на спинку кресла и прикрыв глаза за очками-половинками. Его руки были сцеплены на груди, но, по-старчески вздохнув, директор протянул одну в сторону феникса, который, устроившись на своей любимой жердочке, тщательно чистил перья. Фоукс доверчиво подставил шею, позволяя себя погладить.

Спустя столько лет, когда многие ровесники и даже многие ученики Дамблдора уже ушли в могилу, у него остался только один друг.

— Альбус, что ты собираешься делать дальше? — выдернул его из раздумий Армандо Диппет, предыдущий директор.

Дамблдор несколько запоздало обратил внимание, что все портреты директоров и директрис уже некоторое время молчат, прервав свое вечное брюзжание и дрязги, и ждут его ответа.

Ответить он не успел, прерванный Найджелусом Блэком:

— Ясно же, что этому полукровке единственный вариант — подать в отставку. При ком еще в школе творился такой беспредел?

Дамблдор привычно покачал головой, не став напоминать Блэку, что при нем самом на Турнире Трех волшебников погибло несколько студентов и разбушевался Кракен, встревоженный неумелым вмешательством в щиты Хогвартса. За столько лет он успел даже в чем-то полюбить строптивца Блэка и его язвительные замечания — они помогали оставаться в трезвом уме. Да и обижаться на портрет даже невесело.

— Нет, Найджелус, думаю, я задержусь еще на некоторое время, — Дамблдор добродушно ухмыльнулся в усы, проведя рукой по белой бороде. — А что касается моих действий…

Дамблдор задумался вновь, обдумывая еще раз все случившееся и словно пытаясь собрать пазл.

Раньше только один студент ставил его в такой тупик, но все эти былые подозрения меркли перед новыми.

Гарри Поттер заставлял Дамблдора сомневаться в собственном разуме и искать у себя старческий маразм.

Начать с того, что мальчик, приехавший в Хогвартс в этом году, решительно отличался от того скромного и тихого мальчугана, каким описал его Хагрид. Уже на Вступительной церемонии он отличался от сверстников уверенно поднятой головой и зоркостью, с которой без тени смущения разглядывал зал.

Мальчик тихо шептался о чем-то с соседями, призывно улыбаясь — похожая улыбка возникала на лице Тома, когда он вербовал себе сторонников на очередном мероприятии, где Дамблдор, как важное должностное лицо, вынужден был к своему раздражению присутствовать. Дамблдору не понравилась эта улыбка. Он даже разволновался, не случилось ли что за тот месяц, что Гарри провел у родственников.

Однако сначала внимание директора отвлекла Шляпа, впервые за свою историю отказавшаяся петь, а потом Гарри на миг выпустил свое волнение, едва запнувшись перед ней. «Всего лишь ребенок», — с улыбкой подумал Дамблдор. Скорее всего, мальчик просто стеснялся проявлять эмоции в такой незнакомой обстановке.

Гарри поступил на Гриффиндор, быстро подсев к новым друзьям, и директор успокоился окончательно — сын Джеймса и Лили вырос простым ребенком, вобрав в себя черты обоих родителей. Хотел бы Дамблдор пообещать, что и в Хогвартсе его будут ждать семь беззаботных лет юношества… По крайней мере, он, как директор, попробует дать сыну погибших соратников как можно больше обычных деньков, наполненных смешными подростковыми проблемами.

Но вечером первого дня на учительской вечеринке Флитвик непривычно напивается до чертиков, словно пытаясь что-то забыть, а после к Дамблдору врывается Северус с обвинениями, что он балует своего золотого мальчика, закрыв ему мысли каким-то неизвестным заклятием. И если в свои заблуждения Альбус еще мог поверить, то могут ли ошибаться одновременно трое?

Арабелла подтвердила, что за последний месяц не случилось ничего странного. В конце беседы она заводит извечный разговор о своих питомцах, рассказывая, что несколько из них заболели недавно, но Дамблдор вежливо прерывает ее и заканчивает каминную связь. Бедняжка Арабелла ей и рассказать не о чем, кроме как о своих котах — иногда это надоедает, особенно в такие важные моменты.

Но Гарри ведет себя, как и полагается ребенку его лет и сыну своих родителей: выкидывает безумные выходки, попадая на отработки, и ходит в библиотеку — это сочетание умиляет всех, в частности Минерву, хотя та и сетует на то, что мальчик не колдует. Альбус вносит эту помарку в воображаемое досье, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Единственный, кто может рассказать ему об этом, — сам Гарри, поэтому директор решает немножко за ним последить. Кому же еще мальчик выдаст свои секреты, как не друзьям?

Но портреты впервые отказывают директору в помощи, призраки — тоже. Только Кровавый барон смеривает его оценивающим взглядом, словно Дамблдор — снова молодой директор, которому только предстоит доказать свою преданность замку, и советует «не лезть не в свое дело».

«Они что-то чувствуют», — доходит до Дамблдора после этого. И портреты с призраками, и Шляпа, и даже Флитвик — все они, в ком хотя бы на долю состоит не из плоти, а из магии. И то, что они ощущают, ужасно и пугающе. Это что-то исходит от Гарри. Означает ли это, что он такой же?

Дамблдор бледнеет. Неужели все из-за той ночи?..

Но как раз в ночь годовщины пугающее нечто не чувствует тролль. Это сбивает Дамблдора с толку.

Сразу после этого Минерва начинает нахваливать талант мистера Поттера в волшебстве, портреты приносят первое наблюдение, как мальчик болтал с молодыми Уизли и Малфоем, а Альбус впервые начинает чувствовать себя старым параноиком. Все случившееся начинает казаться миражом, выдуманными им же самим проблемами, и даже Омут памяти не помогает оправиться — всем известно, что в воспоминаниях мы храним только то, что хотим сами, они не достоверны.

Флитвик, сам не зная этого, спасает Дамблдора от мучительных подозрений о своем безумии. Он приносит темный артефакт, конфискованный у Гарри. Если бы Дамблдор не знал, что Гарри воспитан магглами, он бы подумал, что тот сделал его сам из всяких безделушек, вроде камня с Черного озера и потертого шнурка.

Но руна на камне — не просто закорючка, от нее разит темным волшебством. Дамблдор затрудняется ответить, что это за знак, он никогда не видел чего-то подобного — так откуда знать о нем мальчику, месяц назад узнавшем о своем даре?

И Дамблдор, и Филиус после долгого обсуждения и исследования артефакта все еще не знают, как он работает и кем был создан. Логично было бы предположить, что это артефакт отпугивал магических существ и мешал Гарри колдовать, а также он закрывал ото всех мысли Гарри. Но Снейп теперь дуется на него за те слова в первый учебный день, он не подтвердит последнюю загадку. Дамблдор не хочет давить — пока в этом нет необходимости.

Однако и этого достаточно, чтобы начать изнурительно расследование, кто смог подобраться к мальчику дома и передать вредный амулет. Сомнений в том, что это Пожиратель или сочувствующий им, у бывшего главы Ордена феникса не было.

До сих пор они находились в тупике. Жизнь Гарри у Дурслей определенно имела свои минусы, но за все десять лет никто не смог добраться до него — в данном случае жизнь важнее некоторых неудобств. Пример Лонгботтомов помог Дамблдору давно подавить голос совести и понять, что он сделал правильный выбор, отдав ребенка именно Петунье. Но теперь и это сыграло против Альбуса — он мог отправить не так много агентов следить за семьей Гарри в маггловский мир, и теперь не было никого, кто бы видел темного артефактора.

Но Дамблдор пока прощал себе эту неудачу, потому что Гарри спокойно учился в школе, показывая высокие результаты, болтал с друзьями и летал. Однажды Минерва увидела из окна учительской, как Поттер с азартом во взгляде закладывал совершенно безумные виражи за спиной у Роланды Хук, но тут же возвращался к чинному полету престарелой девственницы, стоило профессорше обернуться.

Минерва не могла остаться равнодушной, вспомнив и былые проигрыши, и баллы своего факультета, которые из-за буйного нрава исчезают быстрее, чем появляются. Она попыталась протащить первогодку в квиддичную команду, но тут уже заупрямился сам Поттер, сказав, что его учеба так хороша только потому, что квиддичные тренировки не мешают ему учиться. Ни давление на совесть, ни на детское самолюбие не помогли.

С мальчиком было все в порядке, и к концу первого полугодия Дамблдор даже начинал понемногу забывать, из-за чего был весь шум. Будучи в хорошем настроении, он вернул Гарри мантию-невидимку его отца, хотя и корил себя немного — можно было сделать это и на Хэллоуин, утешив ребенка в годовщину смерти родителей, но сначала был тролль и безумные догадки, а потом Филиус со своим артефактом. Дамблдору даже было немного стыдно, но ведь Рождество — тоже хороший повод?

Рождественские каникулы принесли ему не то, что он ожидал. Если бы он не был уже седым до белизны, то сегодня у него бы добавилось седых волос.

Кто-то украл философский камень и абсолютно варварски разбил при этом зеркало.

Снейп, которому было поручено приглядывать за ним, в ту роковую ночь отошел буквально на час, выискивая нарушителя, о котором ему рассказал Филч. Дамблдор понимал, что это не его, Северуса, вина, ведь помимо обязательств перед директором у него были и обязанности перед школой. Но отказать профессору в хорошем выговоре и урезании зарплаты он не смог. Альбус не сказал бы это вслух, но он ещё злился за молчание Северуса по поводу Гарри.

Еиналеж лишилось своей магии, отражая только смотрящего, разрубленного пополам трещиной. Про себя светлый волшебник даже облегченно вздохнул, в последний раз оглядывая зеркало, прежде чем накрыть его тряпкой да так и оставить там — закончилась его кровавая история.

А вот исчезновения камня дорогой наставник Альбусу не простит — если в его возрасте в нем еще остались человеческие эмоции и порывы.

С другой стороны, их с Филиусом расследование наконец-то сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Нет сомнений в том, что неизвестный похититель и темный артефактор — одно лицо. Как и в случае с амулетом, вокруг зеркала витала ужасающая, подавляющая аура. Дамблдор ясно осознавал — это лишь остатки, послевкусие, но не мог не содрогнуться. Но в этот раз к темному заклинанию примешивался устойчивый запах крови.

Не так много людей практикуют нынче магию крови.

«Не мог ли это быть Квиррел?» — вдруг подумал директор. Мальчик вел себя странно с самого возвращения из Албании, был не похож сам на себя и заставлял Филиуса презрительно щуриться. Раньше Дамблдор, занятый волнениями о маленьком наследнике Джейма Поттера и о школе, списывал это на удушающий запах чеснока и безвкусный тюрбан, которые теперь всегда были с Квиринусом.

Но теперь он сомневался. За последние месяцы он делал это постоянно.

Неужели Филиус чувствовал что-то от преподавателя ЗоТИ? Не почему тогда молчал? Хотя ясно почему, полугоблины больше денег всегда ценили только информацию — Дамблдор не заплатил за это знание. Он озабоченно наморщил лоб.

— Так что касается твоих действий? — нагло ухмыльнулся с картины Найджелус, вырывая директора из размышлений.

Дамблдор бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, сверкнув голубыми, совсем молодыми глазами.

— Я буду наблюдать. И, пожалуй, пора начинать искать нового профессора на проклятую должность.

— Проклятую, ну, ну, — отрывисто рассмеялся Блэк и просто ушел со своего портрета. Остальные же переглянулись, но больше докучать Дамблдору не стали.

Тот вздохнул, снова протянув руку к Фоуксу. В конце концов, полагаться можно только на него.


	11. 07.01/21.02.1992

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Моли (англ. Moly) — растение, которое растёт в окрестностях Хогвартса. Это сильнодействующее средство, которое можно есть для нейтрализации магических воздействий. Это растение с черным стеблем и белыми цветками.  
> *Do ut des - латинское выражение (формула), употреблявшееся при судопроизводстве в Древнем Риме и означавшее: «я даю с тем, чтобы и ты дал».

Рон первый заметил дым Хогвартс-экспресса, все еще скрытого за деревьями, и довольно окликнул нас. Мы с Невиллом отвлеклись от обсуждения свойств моли и планов о том, как на выходных пособирать его, и тоже посмотрели на рельсы, уходящие за поворот. Вскоре, с задорным гудком, показался и сам красный паровоз, с шумом и паром замедляясь.

Кроме нас, на платформе были многие хаффлпаффцы и некоторые гриффиндорцы. Вороны, скорее всего, забыли, про время и дату, засев за своими исследованиями, а слизеринцы считали, что «ждать, как собака хозяина» однокурсников на перроне ниже их достоинства.

Счастливая и отдохнувшая Гермиона спрыгнула с подножки и, увидев нашу троицу, бросилась нас обнимать. Всех трех одновременно — на ухо мне захрипели полузадушенные мальчишки, но девочка скоро сама отпустила, возвращаясь к образу правильной безжалостной заучки.

Тем не менее, она тут же вывалила на нас новости из своего дома, рассказывая, как папа удивился подаренному комплекту вечно выглаженных рубашек, а мама обрадовалась от полученной на Рождество безразмерной сумочки. Семья Грейнджер были католиками, хотя и не слишком ярыми, и для себя я видел в этом удачное стечение обстоятельств — если я узнаю, кто заправляет этим культом, то буду знать и от кого прятаться.

Пока дети делились событиями каникул, кутаясь в теплые мантии и натягивая на глаза шапки, я заметил выходящих группой из вагона змеек. Они, тихо переговариваясь, прошли мимо, как-то не очень хорошо окинув нашу компанию взглядами. Я с удивлением не увидел среди них Драко.

Он вышел чуть позже, с горделиво вздернутым носом, но трагически заломленными бровями. Малфой без стеснения и утайки подошел к нам, поздоровавшись. Старшие гриффы выпучили глаза, а Гермиона поморщилась, чуть отодвигаясь — она до сих пор недолюбливала Малфоя за ту «грязнокровку» в первый день. Я бы на ее месте вел бы себя так же, но и она на моем не была.

— Почему ты не со своими? — спросил Рон, ошарашенный, наверное, больше всех. Он привык к противостоянию: команда Поттера против слизней — теперь же главный соперник перешел за наши баррикады.

— Они мне больше не «свои». С Поттером интересней, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Драко, но это было напускное.

Мы переглянулись.

— Тебя выгнали? — уточнила Гермиона, дернул вверх уголком рта.

— Вот еще, Грейнджер, — Драко отвел глаза и больше ничего не сказал. Чем только сильнее нас убедил.

— Давайте переместимся в Штаб и поговорим, — предложил я, и детки закивали. Все же было достаточно холодно.

Уже в заброшенном классе, который мы с Роном и Драко давным-давно приметили для себя, Малфой, согретый теплом Хогвартса, оттаял.

— Все наши семьи дружат, — начал он, — и на каникулах мы обычно гостим друг у друга, поэтому в поместье всегда есть кто-то посторонний. И просто… Блейз увидел у меня в комнате письмо от тебя, Поттер. Нет, оно было спрятано, конечно, но мы так часто бываем друг у друга, личные границы как-то перестают ощущаться…

— Ты его что, под подушкой хранил? — фыркнул Рон, перебив. Он зажимал рот рукой, но плечи у него уже подрагивали от смеха. Драко пошел красными пятнами, возможно, оскорбившись от намеков.

— По крайней мере я сплю на нормальной кровати, а не на полу из-за того, что из люльки вырос, а новую постель купить не на что, — Малфой сказал это без былой злобы, чуть дрогнувшим голосом. Кажется, после последнего вопроса он весь ушел в себя и ответил, не сильно задумываясь.

Рон, чувствуя свое моральное превосходство, ухмыльнулся. Тема собственной бедности сама по себе волновала его мало.

— В начале года все хотели подружиться с Гарри, — тем временем, Гермиона сложила руки на груди, продолжая допрос. Драко отвлекся от перепалки с рыжим и немного вымученно пояснил:

— С Поттером — да, он же Герой, Мальчик-Который-Выжил. В начале года всех на факультете родители завалили письмами, чтобы они пригляделись к нему и наладили связи. — Драко соскочил с парты, на которую уселся в самом начале разговора, беспокойно меряя шагами комнату. — Сначала они обиделись на меня, за то что скрывал дружбу с Поттером, а потом еще и отказались общаться! Потому что если это они мне простить могут, то общение с Лонгботтомом и… Грейнджер они мне простить не могут! И что мне теперь делать?!

— Подожди, а что твой отец? — наконец спросил я то, что вертелось на уме все это время. Мистер Малфой был известен в определенных кругах своей изворотливостью и продвинутой дипломатией. Неужели он не дал сыну хотя бы совета в такой ситуации?

Драко мрачно зыркнул на меня.

— Папа сказал, чтобы я проявил такое же благоразумие, как и в прошлом полугодии. Он заявил, что я слишком взрослый для его советов.

Невилл, до это неловко молчавший, подал голос. Кажется, это было утешение:

— Моя бабушка тоже отказалась мне помочь, когда я рассказал ей, что профессор Снейп ненавидит меня. Твой отец хотя бы не наругал тебя.

Драко хмыкнул, смерив взглядом Невилла, но это сработало. Наш платиновый блондин забыл на миг о своих страданиях и неразрешимых проблемах, и в его глазах отразилась жалость к внуку Железной леди.

На этом тему закрыли, почти сразу перейдя к обсуждению подарков и последних событий. Я тоже не выбивался из коллектива, рассказывая про шахматы с Роном и, наконец, поделившись с друзьями новостью о Норберте — в конце концов, они все равно бы узнали от Рона, а тот от брата, который работает в заповеднике, куда мы пристроим дракошу.

А вот о вылазке к церберу, которую я-таки совершил спустя несколько дней после нахождения странного камня, я им не рассказал.

Прокравшись ночью под мантией-невидимкой, ставшей моим неизменным спутником в прогулках после отбоя, я без единой проблемы отпер дверь и оказался в логове зверя.

Этот цербер тоже был молод, но при этом выглядел более лощенным и холеным, чем щенок из моего мира. Детеныш спал, но на всякий случай я воспользовался Чудом и подарил ему красивый сон о грешниках, которых он рвет на куски, не давая пройти заветной дорогой. Из такого сна ему уж точно не захочется просыпаться.

Взять немного крови из лапы (для такой зверины это меньше чем капля в море), убрать следы своего присутствия — дальнейшее не составило труда. Напоследок я не удержался и коротко провел ладонью по одному из его лбов, приглаживая колючую щетину. Тварь-то не виновата, что небесная Гвардия избрала ее в сторожевые псы.

Специально ради этого, я еще раз покопался в своей памяти, вспоминая все возможные руны, и в итоге составил из них небольшую, но действенную цепочку, которая позволила мне кровь законсервировать. Вроде было даже такое заклинание, но мое тело его не осилит в ближайшее время.

Лабораторией я выбрал закрытый женский туалет на втором этаже. Поговаривали, что там кто-то умер, поэтому школьники да и учителя, не сговариваясь, избегали это место. Для меня же это было идеальным прикрытием, и я занял туалет для собственных нужд.

Привидение Плаксы Миртл, которая, как оказалось, там обитала, часто меня забавляло, развлекая беседой. Но еще чаще Миртл мешала, трепетно любя с диким воем появляться в самый ответственный момент эксперимента.

Нет, рассказывать о таком детям рано — я еще помнил грязную игру Снейпа. Кстати, после той ночи с демоническим зеркалом он посмурнел и стал еще больше ненавидеть весь мир вокруг — на это отрадно было смотреть.

Я улыбнулся детишкам, предлагая все-таки направиться на ужин. Хотелось еще раз полюбоваться на эту мрачную до нельзя рожу.

***

Жизнь потекла своим чередом. Профессора, после долгих выходных, как будто переключили пластинку. Если до Рождества они давали нам привыкнуть к новой школе и людям, гоняя не так сильно, то теперь нас с первого дня завалили домашкой и дополнительными заданиями, как бы намекая — экзамены уже скоро. Кроме Гермионы из львят это серьезно, наверное, никто не воспринял. Однако теперь она стала пользоваться у стонущих от обилия знаний однокурсников некой популярностью: программу она знала вдоль и поперек, и у них не было особого выбора, кроме как обратиться к ней. Такое внимание к ее знаниям девочке, несомненно, льстило.

Драко, совсем обнаглев, стал ходить с нами практически везде. От помощи он отказался, заверив, что со всем справится сам. Между ним и ребятами с факультета и правда что-то происходило, но я внял и не вмешивался. Если справится сам, тем полезней он для меня станет.

А пока он едва ли не приватизировал место рядом со мной на занятиях. Хотя чаще они ссорились насчет этого с Роном, пытаясь выяснить, кто подходит на роль моего лучшего друга сильнее. Обычно я их не отвлекал и просто приглашал Невилла сесть со мной.

После рождественского разговора в наших отношениях произошли пока маленькие перемены: мальчик стал любопытнее и смелее, часто болтая со мной и Гермионой на разные темы. Мне это порой напоминало черепаху, которая боязливо выглядывает из своего панциря — но скоро она поймет, что это не она неуклюжая, просто песок — не ее стихия, а ей надо в море.

Неплохо было бы Невилла подготовить как моего Апостола. Жаль я не останусь в этом мире, и они мне не понадобятся. Хотя…

Второй раз на мысли об Апостолах меня натолкнула Гермиона. Я медленно, день за днем, закапывался в библиотеке, пытаясь выяснить природу добытого мной камня. Задача усложнялась тем, что, кроме цвета, я о нем ничего не знал. Мало ли на свете красных волшебных камешков? Вот исследуй я его, выяви его свойства, было бы сподручней. Не — нельзя. Заброшенный туалет — это не огороженный сотнями щитов и барьеров подвал в доме абсолютно верного мне человека. Я бы скорее попался с краденным, чем что-то узнал. Опыт говорил мне затаиться и ждать лета.

Но это понимание поиск мне не упрощало. И я бы до самых экзаменов ничего бы не узнал, не вмешайся Гермиона.

Я уже говорил, что ее удача — это просто _ненормально_?

— Ищешь философский камень? — улыбнулась мне девочка как-то вечером после того, как в очередной раз застала меня в обнимку одновременно с томом «100 минералов, обладающих псевдо-сознанием» и учебником зельеварения, по которому я все еще пытался быть лучшим.

Я непонятливо посмотрел на нее и спросил, что это.

— Это изобретение Николаса Фламеля, он алхимик. Философский камень дает вечную жизнь и может превратить любой металл в золото, — менторским тоном поведала Гермиона. — А самому Фламелю в этом году исполнится шестьсот шестьдесят пять. Я прочитала это в книге, которую взяла в сентябре для легкого чтения.

— И что, такое правда пишут в книгах? — сощурился я, не совсем доверяя. Кому в здравом уме захочется бессмертия или золота?

Если со вторым еще можно найти объяснения, что в этом мире золото ценится больше, например, то вот с бессмертием — это выше моего понимания. Смерть для всех миров одна — это я узнал на собственной шкуре. Так почему здесь за бессмертие должна быть другая плата? Скорее всего, бедный Фламель просто не знал об этом, так как он первый в своей сфере — и до сих пор единственный.

Наш разговор заставил меня задуматься. Тут, кстати, и Рон со своими карточками из шоколадных лягушек вспомнился, и вырезки газет, которые Хагрид внезапно коллекционировал, и таинственный люк, охраняемый цербереночком. И сам камень, который прятали уже не у щенка под лапами, а под носом у настоящего цербера — Снейпа.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы убедить меня в том, что камень — философский, а Грейнджер — непозволительно везет.

Узнав об этом, я все же спрятал камень как можно дальше в сундук и выкинул его на время из своей головы — попадись я на подозрительных экспериментах, с кудряшки станется и до моего настоящего имени додуматься. Не знаю, как, но она это сделает, уверен.

Собственно, после того как отложил все планы и обременительные думы о будущем, моя жизнь окончательно устаканилась. Но планы никогда мне не удавались — в конечном счете, вечно что-то идет не так и приходится импровизировать. Так почему я продолжаю попытки плести паутину, подобно старику Ониксару? Иногда я сам удивлялся своей упрямости в этом вопросе, если мне, конечно, выпадало время на такие глубокие размышления.

Так или иначе, в полностью размеренном режиме незаметно пролетел январь, а за ним вдогонку и февраль. Профессора зверствовали, Снейп тоже — но он это делал от дурного характера. Мои детки учились вполне сносно, снова мечтая о каникулах. Драко все еще плел какие-то интриги для возвращения в прежнюю компанию. Как ни странно, в этом ему помогала Гермиона — похоже, она была готова на все, только бы не принимать Малфоя в нашу алознаменную команду. Я наблюдал издалека, не вмешиваясь. Посмотреть на результат их деятельности было интересно.

Все это время я продолжал свои прогулки с Хагридом, с единственным отличием — теперь я уходил в открытую, убедив полувеликана, что помощник из меня выйдет способный и самостоятельный. Пришлось выучить специально для этого случая парочку предупреждающих заклинаний и пообещать, что бегаю я быстро. Хагрид, несмотря на суровость, существом был мягким и доверчивым, а я — красноречивым и внушающем доверие.

Мы отправлялись в лес вместе, а потом разделялись: Хагрид оставлял со мной Клыка и шел обходом по своей территории, а я, быстро выполняя возложенные на меня поручения, сматывался в чащу. Там меня ждала давно облюбованная мной поляна, где я практиковал все свои наработки.

Постепенно я сокращал формулу для Чуда, убирал ненужные движения палочкой, но кровь все еще была нужна. К лету я надеялся только ей и обходиться. А еще, разобравшись с иллюзиями, можно было взяться за второе Чудо — я едва не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, почти ощущая, как о ноги в волнении бьется невидимый хвост.

И в один из таких обычных дней я совсем не ожидал гостей.

Они вышли из леса внезапно, со скрипом продавливая копытами снег. Кентавры. Я разом напрягся, сжимая в руках парочку и поглаживая за ухом Клыка — глупое животное пугалось от любого шороха, что уж говорить про стадо кентавров, которые окружили поляну и не спешили вступать в диалог.

Не знаю, как здесь, а их сородичи, которых я в свое время встречал, были теми еще бандитами. Они были быстрее обычных людей, сильнее и больше — и без зазрения совести этим пользовались, грабя зашедшие в их леса караваны и, в редких случаях, выбираясь для набега на ближайшие деревни. Среднестатистические маги не могли им особо ничего противопоставить, а колдунов те избегали сознательно.

— Вы знаете, я учусь в Хогвартсе, волшебной школе, тут неподалеку, — я благожелательно улыбнулся, выискав глазами их вожака. — Я помогал Хагриду, леснику, может знаете его, и немножко потерялся. Если вы подскажете, куда идти, то я поскорее вернусь в школу.

Вышедший чуть вперед кентавр с темными прямыми волосами и мощным оголенным торсом безразлично смотрел мне в лицо, даже ни разу не окинув меня взглядом полностью. Это настораживало и капельку бесило. Раз он не видит сквозь руну, то что он там высматривает? Да и зачем они притащились чуть ли не всем кланом? Человечины хотят?

Или… Я вспомнил то, как не далее пары минут назад они словно соткались из воздуха в тени деревьев. Возможно, это не первый их визит. Я стал слишком беспечен, а это очень и очень плохо. Расслабился, будто и не получал столько раз по лицу от Судьбы.

Клык, кажется, почувствовав мою тревогу, испуганно тявкнул, прижимая уши.

Успокойся, это не конец света. Даже если они заподозрили во мне начинающего темного мага, то что с меня взять? Я еще ребенок, который никому не причинил вреда, а обижать незнакомых детей — чревато. Ну не затопчут же они меня… Или затопчут?

— Чародей, — Голос вожака не выражал ни страха, ни злобы, и эта невыразительность настораживала гораздо больше. — Тебе не место здесь.

— Я, собственно, о том же…

— Ты приводишь мир в дисбаланс, — перебил он, будто не заметив моих слов. Только сейчас он приподнял голову, высматривая что-то в небе, и вновь опустил холодный взгляд на меня. — Уран не должен закрывать Марс.

Но вторая фраза не долетела до моих ушей. Я подобрался, заново оценивая обстановку.

Они пришли, уже _зная_ , кто я. Или хотя бы догадываясь.

Кроме вожака, никто из кентавров не вышел на поляну. Они прятались в тени деревьев, свербя меня полусотней взглядов.

У кого-то на поясе блеснули окантовкой отнюдь не пустые ножны, у другого из-за плеча виднелось оперение стрел. Все они замерли ледяными статуями, лишь иногда дергая хвостами. Никто не тянулся к оружию. Пока.

А что у меня? От силы пять рабочих заклинаний, смертное тело и трусливая собака. В принципе, от этого уже можно плясать.

Хотя собака казенная — ее вообще можно считать?

Я ухмыльнулся, отбрасывая непригодившуюся маску простого первокурсника. Стало немного жарко, и я вальяжно ослабил ало-желтый шарф на шее.

Открыться кому-то, пусть и таким способом, было приятно. Хоть кто-то мог по достоинству оценить мою личность, черт возьми!

— Так-то жертва тут я, — начал и, не встретив на этот раз отторжения моих слов, продолжил: — У меня и планов не было проваливаться в этот драконов мир. Еще и в детское тело. Разве можно вселяться в _такое_ добровольно? — я протянул вперед тощие руки, предварительно сняв перчатки и закатав рукава, и театрально покрутил ими в воздухе.

Кажется, на кентавра никакого эффекта это не произвело. Носорог чернокрылый, я вообще не понимаю, что творится у него в голове!

Ну ничего, прорвемся. Небось не каменный истукан — слезинку по неудачнику путешественнику не пустит, тогда я выковыряю из-под этого спокойствия кое-что другое…

— Я бы и вернулся к себе, но, — я развел руками, говоря чистую правду, — я тут, стыдно признавать, застрял.

— Почему мы не можем убить тебя прямо сейчас, чтобы ты вернулся в свой мир?

Такой логики я не понял. Я хлопнул удивленными глазами… и неудержимо захотелось заржать.

Сами ангелы могут навещать этот мир, их питомцы давно и крепко обосновались на планетке. Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что сама госпожа Смерть порой прилетает сюда на пикники — а обитатели этого мира до сих пор не выяснили, как работает посмертие. Бедняги.

Ужасно, наверное, жить в ожидании неизвестности.

Я сменил ухмылку на сожалеющую рожку, с трудом подавив смешок:

— Потому что тогда ребенок умрет.

Брови вожака чуть дрогнули. Да неужели.

Кажется, и здесь у магиков-долгожителей проблемка с потомством. Хотя, будь у них дети, проблем было бы больше. Я вспомнил свой детсад и содрогнулся.

— А разве он жив? — уточнил без явного интереса вожак. Больше он меня не обманет. Я уже унюхал в нем слабость и теперь давил своим исключительно уверенным видом:

— Он спит, но его душа все еще здесь, — абсолютная правда. Пока я здесь то и душа Поттера, ну или те ее слои, что я сумел достать, здесь же, поглощенные моим астральным телом.

— И ты думаешь, что мы поверим?

— У вас нет выбора. Только моя сила поддерживает в этом теле жизнь.

Кентавры запереглядывались. Мне было слишком лень воображать, что они могли там подумать. Меня интересовал только вожак — меня бы уже раз сто убили, если бы он подал сигнал.

Теперь он у меня на крючке, а они не пойдут против него.

Но я просчитался. Про насильственное подселение души в этом мире тоже не слышали.

Я начинаю сомневаться, что в головах местного населения есть что-то полезнее, чем правила игры в квиддич.

— Смерть для дитя будет даром от нас. Никто не заслужил такого существования.

Кентавр вытащил лук, воинственно притопнув копытом. Его подчиненные последовали примеру.

Клык протяжно завыл, и я шикнул на него. Не хватало еще перебудить каких-нибудь хищников. Кентавры просто уйдут, а вот у нас будут проблемы.

Меч одного из кентавров отказался у моего носа, и я в последний момент пригнулся, неловко отпрыгивая — копытом он достать уже не смог, только забросав меня снегом. Лучники пока не участвовали, видно, не желая поцарапать своего.

Мечник взмахнул клинком еще раз. Я ушел перекатом, забыв, что это тело так не умеет. Снег просто умялся подо мной — я ухнул вниз и распластался на земле с побаливающей спиной. Очки от такого финта слетели, затерявшись где-то в снегу.

Клык боязливо прижался к земле сам, а к голове прижал уши. Он загнанно вертел головой, уже даже не воя. Выхода не было.

Кентавр плавно занес меч. Я все-таки рассмеялся:

— Его посмертие будет _гораздо хуже_.

Вожак не подвел.

Под носом у кентавра, который меня атаковал, просвистела стрела и вонзилась в дерево напротив. Он замер с поднятым в руке мечом. А потом отступил. Я не мог разглядеть его лица, но, руку готов отдать на отрезание, он был хмур и разочарован, почти как Снейп.

Я быстро вскочил, подмечая, что ушиб руку, и нагло уставился в сторону вожака. Краем глаза я продолжал следить за застывшим рядом магиком.

— О чем ты, демон? — что-то в вожаке поменялось. Он хотел быть равнодушным, но не мог.

Я облизался. _«Демон»_ … Он недалек от истины.

— Вы не знаете, что это за мальчик? Хотя что вы из леса можете знать, о чем это я… — я поднял челку, показывая шрам в виде молнии. Усы, хвост и шрам — вот мои документы. — Это Гарри Поттер, Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Это об него в своем победном шествии споткнулся Темный лорд. Для малыша такое не могло пройти без последствий.

Я сделал драматичную паузу. Пока собеседники думали, я повозил носком сапога по снегу и наткнулся на дужку очков, плавно их поднимая.

Кентавр молчал, едва заметно поджав губы. Тонкая складка на лбу отражала для меня все его сомнения и борьбу. Я читал его, это было привычно. Такой расклад вещей меня успокаивал.

Он слишком ценил детей, особенно чужих — за неимением собственных.

Пауза затягивалась, и через пару минут мне надоело ждать его озарения:

— Его душа проклята, деревянный ты мой. Смерть никогда _не примет_ его.

Тут уж не выдержал горячий жеребец рядом со мной и снова замахнулся мечом. Я опять отскочил (на этот раз придерживая очки рукой), но, думается, это не затянется надолго. Скоро ему надоест играть с малолеткой и он просто прикончит меня. Я даже не успею использовать Чудо — для открытого противостояния формула все еще слишком длинная.

Хм, а можно ли произносить почти всю формулу заранее, а заканчивать в нужный момент? Надо будет попробовать.

— Флоренц, зачем ты его слушаешь?! — тем временем воскликнул этот буйный. — Какое тебе дело до какого-то человечишки?!

Но Флоренц молчал, уставившись в пустоту невидимым взором. Я сузил глаза, кинув на него новый взгляд.

Запретный лес находится под присмотром Дамблдора. Точнее его часть. Эту же территорию кентавры считают своей.

Похоже, в лесу они знают несколько больше, чем я подумал сначала.

— Да, Флоренц, расскажи им, — едко улыбнулся я. — О том, _что_ будет, если этот мальчик умрет.

Он промолчал. Взгляд, брошенный им на меня, был действительно ужасен. Надеюсь, он не ожидал от меня честной игры, когда они сами пришли убивать маленького мальчика толпой. Как есть бандиты.

Все магики замерли, чувствуя напряжение в воздухе, нервно колотя себя хвостами по бокам — может, потому они и не научились работать лицом, когда твоя филейная часть все говорит за тебя.

Я ждал решения вожака, спрятав замерзшие губы за натянутым обратно шарфом. Одними губами я читал формулу, опасаясь, что свою догадку мне скоро придется проверить на практике.

Всем было слишком не до меня, чтобы что-то заметить.

— …Мы не враги Дамблдору, — медленно выдавил Флоренц, и по рядам его подчиненных пронесся озабоченный шепот. Я все еще ждал — это был не ответ. — Но я не могу позволить тебе находится в наших землях. Ты разрушишь все.

Я недовольно вздохнул. Допуск в лес терять из-за каких-то коней жуть как не хотелось, но поляну все равно придется новую искать.

— А вы не хотите мне помочь? — я сложил руки на груди, ловя на себе охреневший взгляд недавнего оппонента. Да и из леса на меня смотрели точно также. — В ваших же интересах, чтобы я поскорее убрался в свой мир. Я уйду, ребенок очнется, Дамблдору достанется его Герой, вам — баланс. А если я сам буду искать выход отсюда, то это на все сто лет затянется — кто знает, не схлопнется ли ваш мир за это время? Ну, там, — я повертел рукой, — Уран перекроет Марс, Луна упадет. Какие у вас, в этой астрологии, знамения смерти?

Флоренц успел вернуть себе невозмутимое выражение. Против меня, заглянувшего за маску, это уже бесполезно, а вот показать соклановцам свой авторитет — сойдет.

Наверное, ему было неприятно признавать мою правоту, аж тем более идти на сотрудничество с таким демоническим существом, как я.

— Что мы можем сделать для тебя, демон?

Почти капитуляция. Я не стал злоупотреблять чужим поражением и глумиться, быстро ответив:

— Ну, для начала, я слышал, что у кентавров где-то в лесу отличная библиотека.

Мои губы расползлись в улыбке, и кентавры впервые вздрогнули. Жажда знаний — она такая. До чертиков пугающая тех существ, которые привыкли не задавать вопросы.

После такого напряженного разговора, когда я прошел буквально по грани ножа, я малодушно сбежал. Клык мое желание полностью поддержал.

С собой мне вручили какой-то артефакт для связи, чтобы я сам позвал их, как в следующий раз окажусь в лесу: встречать меня при параде каждый визит — слишком много чести. Я не стал разбираться, что это, скоро запихнув его в карман и клятвенно заверив, что я их еще навещу (кажется, именно это их и пугало).

Увидеть после этого Хагрида, у которого все было спокойно и стабильно, было просто спасением для нашей с Клыком психики. Я сразу напросился на чай, даже перспектива грызть каменные кексы меня теперь не страшила.

Тем не менее, новые «союзнички» не сильно меня обрадовали. Я и в своем мире к кентаврам не лез, даже когда я был человеком. Я был неплохим воином-магом, умело используя все плюшки от врожденной магии. И все равно, я к кентаврам не совался в принципе до тех пор, пока божественная сущность не подарила мне волшебство (хотя не то, чтобы после этого мне вдруг резко захотелось с ними подружиться). А сейчас я просто малолетка с палочкой (даже скорее прутиком). Эти бандиты меня заживо сожрут.

Моя бы воля — держался бы от них подальше. Но, правда, как часто все идет так, как я хочу?

О следующей прогулке мы с Хагридом договорились на пятницу. Был соблазн не ходить и выбросить артефакт прямо в пасть Кракену, однако, в пятницу я послушно побрел к лесничему домику.

Книги и в Запретном лесу книги. Да и что-то библиотека самого замка меня пока не радует.

Однако Хагрид меня обломал. Он совершенно неожиданно отказал мне, аргументировав тем, что кто-то недавно пытался убить единорога. Животное спаслось, но было ранено. Хагрид боялся, что убийца придет вновь и неловко выставил меня из дома: «Это опасно для тебя, Гарри».

О, уж я то знаю, что для меня опасно — и это точно не какой-то живодер.

***

Я замер, весь обратившись в слух. Стараясь не шуршать мантией, я достал палочку и ухватился за одну из бумажных полосок с рунами, которые взял с собой. Как знал.

Из-за куста раздавалось громкое чавканье, хрипы и какие-то шорохи.

Было довольно поздно, когда в тот же день я под мантией-невидимкой пробрался мимо хижины Хагрида и вступил под сень чернеющих деревьев. На небе уже взошла луна, но ее тусклый свет не достигал земли из-за закрывших все веток, и я, чертыхаясь на попавшийся под ноги корень или ямку, брел по лесу в темноте. Люмос не помогал, едва освещая на расстояние руки.

Я не хотел возвращаться на мою прошлую поляну, и путь, по которому я шел, был мне не знаком.

И теперь кого-то жрали за кустами. Вот так и проявляй самостоятельность…

Я погасил люмос, спрятав руку под мантией и подошел ближе, присев. В очках, в темноте, вглядываясь сквозь прутья, я видел не много — но достаточно.

На маленькой полянке, почти оттаявшей, в лунном сверкала белоснежная шкура какого-то животного. Над ним склонилась фигура в темном плаще, закрыв мне обзор. Ее голова была опущена, а бледные руки, испачканные в серебристой субстанции, вцепились в тело. Вот откуда чавканье — эта тварь поедала зверя. Вампир?

Я сощурился, на миг направляя магию в глаза. Нет, это был волшебник, но с ним что-то было не так. Магия, разлитая в воздухе, кружила вокруг него и не могла проникнуть в его тело, что-то не пропускало. Возможно даже то странное образование в районе головы… Но, видимо, он нашел другой выход — я четко видел, как магия зверя переливается в него. Я отпустил контроль, позволяя магии течь в теле по положенному маршруту, и часто заморгал — после такого фокуса глаза всегда слезились.

Кажется, я нашел убийцу единорогов. Хагрид будет рад.

Или не очень, если утром я приведу его к уже остывшему трупу? Но я тут ничем не могу помочь. Я вообще мимо шел…

Я задумчиво замер, еще раз посмотрев на представшую картину.

С другой стороны, меня совсем недавно лишили полигона. Да и тренироваться на собаке становится просто скучно. Не перейти ли мне на кого-то…посильнее? Заодно и проверю на практике идею, которую подкинули мне кентавры.

Я достал из кармана артефакт — лист, вырезанный из древесины — и направил на него палочку, тихим шепотом произнося формулу. В крайнем случае, я просто буду тянуть время те пять минут, пока кто-то из их лихой братии сюда скачет.

Я начал читать формулу и уже привычно прокусил щеку. Кровь дала словам вес.

Я направил палочку на фигуру и прошептал завершающую фразу:

— Do ut des.

Волшебник дернулся и обернулся, забыв о своей жертве. Он выхватил палочку и послал в кусты зеленый луч. Успев переметнуться за дерево, я с интересом проследил путь луча. Тот пролетел сквозь дерево и скрылся с моих глаз. Не останавливают даже физические преграды? Занятно.

Я без опасения выглянул из своего укрытия и вышел на край поляны, снимая мантию, но продолжая держать ее в руках. Но незнакомец меня не заметил, склонившись над единорогом. Я не стал его разочаровывать, левиосой оттащив настоящую зверюгу (тяжелая, зараза) по земле на край поляны.

Делать это, одновременно держа в голове формулу Чуда, было тем еще занятьецем, но деваться было некуда. Если тут схлестнутся кентавры с темным магом, то лучше ей не мешаться под ногами. Все-таки в этот раз я болею за скакунов и хочу, чтобы им ничего не помешало спасти меня.

В это время волшебник дернулся, будто поняв, что в иллюзии. Он тихо вскрикнул, пошатнувшись, а потом уставился на пустые руки, в которых не оказалось жертвы.

Думаю, без той шишки на голове не обошлось.

Как же все-таки много здесь менталистов — я перестаю чувствовать себя злом во плоти, которое выворачивает приличным людям мозги.

Краем глаза он заметил меня и вскинул палочку.

— Do ut des.

Его сверкнувшие из-под капюшона глаза на секунду остекленели.

Еще один зеленый луч мелькнул правее на полголовы. Я возликовал. Работает!

Я отскочил в противоположную сторону от моего иллюзорного клона, оказавшись у волшебника за спиной.

— Incendio, — его плащ вспыхнул.

Он с руганью стащил его с себя, втаптывая в землю, и настала моя очередь поминать Мордреда.

Это точно была спина. Но вместо затылка я увидел отвратительное безносое лицо с красными глазами.

Что это за мерзость? Полукровки, конечно, те еще мутанты, но явно не до _такой_ степени. Да и в этом мире, как я понял, красная радужка не является обязательным признаком кровосмешения. Тогда что _это_?

Морда завопила сиплым голосом:

— Обернис-сь, идиот!

Волшебник обернулся, чтобы еще раз получить от меня по мозгам. И третья зеленая вспышка промелькнула рядом. Я снова отпрыгнул, но тут уже встряску не выдержала расшатавшаяся дужка очков, и они слетели с меня.

Моментально я ослеп. Вторая серьезная схватка — и дурацкие очки опять меня подводят. Надо срочно что-то с этим делать.

Однако я все еще видел его силуэт, помнил обстановку вокруг и вполне был готов продолжать.

Как интересно получается: у меня одно заклинание, у него одно заклинание. Меня начинало это забавлять. Даже захотелось проверить, кто быстрее собьется с темпа…

Но, прервав мой не начавшийся эксперимент и распугивая всю живность, раздался приближающийся цокот копыт. Мой оппонент тоже услышал его и, на удачу пальнув в меня еще раз, понесся к краю поляны. Я мстительно навел палочку на его пятки, почти скрывшиеся в кустах:

— Agglutium.

Его подошвы приклеились к земле, он с руганью полетел кувырком. И когда на поляну выпрыгнул кентавр, из-за кустов раздался крик, вспыхнуло заклятие, и в обратном направлении на поляну вылетел какой-то темный комок.

— Ты не мог бы поискать мои очки? — повернулся я к силуэту полуконя. — Надеюсь, ты их сейчас не растоптал.

Он медленно мотнул головой, и я разочарованно вздохнул, присаживаясь на корточки и начиная шарить руками по земле. Ничего, мы, темные боги, существа не гордые.

— Я сделаю это только за то, что ты спас единорога, — знакомым голосом произнес неопределенный представитель лошадиных, наклоняясь к земле и вкладывая мне в руку очки.

Кажись, до этого он просто осматривался.

Я пожал плечами, водрузив свои стекла на законное место. Не сказать, что с ними было идеально, но я хотя бы смог рассмотреть лицо подмоги — им оказался мечник, напавший на меня в первую встречу.

— …Фабьен? — припомнил я имя, которым отчитывал его вожак.

Фабьен по-лошадиному фыркнул, не опровергая, кивнул в сторону черного нечто и отошел в сторону пострадавшей животинки. Я шагнул вперед, всматриваясь.

Вблизи это оказался труп огромного паука, по размерам лишь немного уступавшего Клыку. В полете он перевернулся, застыв с поднятыми кверху волосатыми лапками. Со жвал капал яд вперемешку с бардовым. Кажется, его привлек шум, который мы тут устроили. Но лезть к двум волшебникам он не стал, а вот напасть на одного ему смелости хватило. Ну, сидел бы тихо, может, и жив остался бы.

— Пойдем, чародей, — позвал меня Фабьен, который уже взвалил себе на плече раненного единорога, которому даже успел оказать первую помощь. Я отвернулся от паука и кивнул.

Я впервые попробовал свои навыки в бою — и увиденное мне не понравилось.

Я не погиб только потому, что волшебник предварительно накачался кровью магического существа. Но вряд ли мой следующий противник будет настолько туп.

***

Поздней ночью Снейп проснулся от стука.

«Кого там к Мордреду принесло?»

Кто-то настойчиво ломился в его покои, но не мог проникнуть сквозь щиты. Снейп, под нос бурча на студентов-баранов, нехотя встал и приоткрыл дверь — ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть одним глазом.

За дверью стоял Квиррелл в уже ставшем привычным тюрбане, бледный как поганка. Его мантия была в пыли и грязи, а щека нервно дергалась. Таким коллегу Снейп бы точно не впустил.

— Профессор Снейп, у вас не найдется для меня противоядие от яда акромантула? — Квиррелл даже забыл заикаться, то ли слишком устав для этого, то ли и правда забыв.

— Зачем вам оно, _профессор Квиррелл_? — передразнил Снейп его официальный тон.

— Я варил зелье с ядом, в качестве компонента, и случайно поранился, когда добавлял его, — губы мужчины растянулись в неестественной улыбке, от которой зельевара передернуло.

«Вы бы хоть поучились врать, прежде чем так нагло у меня что-то выпрашивать!» — хотел возмутиться Снейп, но еще раз осмотрел Квиринуса. Вид у того был явно нездоровый, и Снейп, недовольно нахмурившись, направился к стеллажам с запасами на такой случай. Квиррелла внутрь он так и не впустил.

Маявшийся в коридоре больной вскинулся, увидев заветный пузырек, и потянулся руками забрать.

— Может, вам еще и противоожоговую мазь выдать? — ядовито предложил Снейп, увидев на ладони свежие волдыри. — Профессор, что же вы сразу не сказали, что полезли за ядом в бурлящий котел?

Лицо у Квиррелла стало совсем уж нервным, но от мази он не отказался. Снейп сходил к запасам еще раз.

— И в следующий раз, — напомнил он, прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, — идите лучше к мадам Помфри! Я зельевар, а не ваша личная аптека.

После этого Снейп в кровать не вернулся, здраво рассудив, что уже не заснет. Он налил себе виски и плюхнулся в кресло перед камином, уставившись в одну точку.

Наверное, в лесу кто-то сдох, раз Квиррелл примчался к нему, его главной угрозе в этой школе, даже не боясь подтвердить все подозрения на свой счет. А они подтверждались.

В эту ночь Снейп больше не лег.


	12. 21.04.-20.06.1992

В глубине леса, в ложбинке между гор (тех самых, где по признанию мистера Малфоя жили старые шотландские традиционалисты) кентавры и создали свою небольшую общину, единственную на многие километры. В магическом мире магиков ставили на одну планку с животными, поэтому эти гордые пацифисты просто сами построили себе резервацию, которую не покидали уже долгие годы.

Естественно, что после такого клан кентавров Запретного леса вымирал — как оказалось, на меня тогда притащили чуть ли не всех: молодых и стариков, девушек и юношей. Дефицит остро способствовал равноправию.

По сути, обещанной мне библиотеки у них не было — в привычном понимании этого слова. Исходя из нашего недолгого знакомства, я уже мог сказать, что кентавры чхать хотели на традиционные нормы и стандарты.

Их было слишком мало, чтобы что-то делить, поэтому книги, как и все остальные вещи, были общими — принадлежали всем и одновременно никому. У кентавров даже дверей не было в их землянках, выкопанных под корнями могучих деревьев. Томики и свитки кочевали из рук в руки, но не терялись и не портились — в замкнутом обществе последствия бы слишком быстро нагрянули на несчастного.

Только один свиток, связанный с каким-то шаманством и колдовством, хранил у себя вожак, но это была скорее мера предосторожности, чем жадность наделенного властью.

Может, меня помиловали только из соображения, что смерть будет милосерднее. Еще никогда раньше я не тратил на разговоры о книге больше времени, чем на саму книгу — у того спроси, кому он нужный томик отдал, этого расспроси, как давно он видел этот свиток, другой сам пожалуется, что у него книгу стащили, а он ведь не дочитал… Хуже было только в посмертии.

Гвардейцев Смерти, хранящих по одной книге в законсервированной голове (причем у каждого книга своя!), перепрыгнуть было сложно.

Вот и сейчас, повздыхав о проблемах прошлых, я плюнул на всех кентавров с их странностями и вернулся к чтению, развалившись на медвежей шкуре у дальней стены.

Впервые за два месяца ночных похождений до магического поселения и обратно я нашел что-то интересное. Пожелтевший свиток в моих руках был потрепан жизнью, но не разваливался на куски от возраста — было видно, что о нем заботились. Учитывая знания, записанные на нем, другого было бы странно ожидать.

Волшебные Тропы, которые позволяли магикам древности срезать пути и находить новые. Пространственное волшебство, настоящий самородок.

На своем веку я повидал много занятных и удивительных способов быстрого перемещения, вроде того же превращения себя в молнию или создания клона, в которого и переселялось сознание. Впрочем, последний способ оставлял за собой горы одинаковых трупов, поэтому волшебникам, захотевшим скорости перемещения, советовали прежде, чем зубрить заклинание, обзавестись другом, который прикопает тело на заднем дворе.

Но все эти способы работали зачастую для одного, реже — для двух или трех. Пока не один для меня не сравнился с железной дорогой.

А вот Тропы в перспективе могли составить ей конкуренцию. По Тропам могло пройти сколько угодно — так в один момент ушел почти весь волшебный народ.

Как они это делали? Ходили через какое-то подпространство? Находили червоточины, заходя с одной стороны и выходя с другой? Легенды давали мало ответов.

Я нахмурился, даже присев от появившейся идеи.

Если бы их Тропы находились в пределах этого мира, они бы не смогли уйти в другой. Могли ли фейри проложить свои дороги через другие реальности? Или даже через межпространство? Но разве там что-то есть? А если…

Слева раздался оглушительный храп. Я тупо уставился на пергамент, сбившись со строчки.

— Фабьен, — застонал я, откидываясь обратно, — ну я же только на волну настроился!

Гаденыш лягнул задним копытом воздух и даже не подумал проснуться.

Специально ли, случайно ли, но пути наши пересекались слишком часто. В самый первый день этот конь на меня напал и, хотя через несколько дней он пришел выручать меня и единорога, — я запомнил. Потом именно ему выпала роль сопровождающего, и я с радостью помучил его тупыми вопросами. Потом он просто смотрел, как я страдаю от их дурацкой системы (они хотя книги посчитали, что ли, или общий каталог составили).

А неделю назад я пронюхал, что если сидеть на попе ровно у кого-нибудь в гостях, то книги будут сами плыть в руки по круговороту книг в племени кентавров. Флоренц запретил мне отказывать в этом вопросе, и Фабьену только и оставалось, что смириться с моим ночным присутствием. Хотя мог бы и не жаловаться, не каждый же день я их навещаю — мне тоже надо иногда спать.

Ручеек мыслей уже бесповоротно свернул не туда, и я не стал противиться. Может, хоть сейчас обдумаю школьные новости, а то со всеми этими лесными библиотеками как-то не было времени.

Самой главной новостью Хогвартса в этом месяце была срочная госпитализация Квирелла.

Слухов было много, а уж диагнозы, которые ставили бывшему профессору в коридорах школы, не смогли бы выявить и многие профессиональные врачи по причине некомпетентности.

Моей любимой была версия о том, что вампир, которого так боялся Квирелл, пробрался в школу под видом Снейпа (ведь все они, вампиры, одинаковые) и попытался добить свою неудавшуюся жертву.

Об этом узнал Дамблдор и, вылетев из окна своей башни на Нимбусе-2000, срочно отправился профессора спасать. Дамблдор прибыл во время и уболтал вампира на мирные переговоры и немножко яда с клыков в коллекцию, но в это время в себя пришел настоящий Снейп и все-таки укусил беднягу Квиринуса.

Молва разнилась, но все сходились в одном — без Ужаса подземелий и директора тут не обошлось. Я придерживался того же мнения.

Уже на следующий день я чуть не убил себе глаза, по очереди глянув на нескольких преподавателей. Логика подсказывала, что раз взрослых волшебников в округе не так много, то искать ночного кровопийцу стоит либо в школе, либо в деревне — и, по правде, я надеялся на второе.

Поэтому увидеть у Квирелла знакомую «шишку» было неприятным открытием. Сразу возник вопрос, а почему я не посмотрел на преподавателей под таким углом раньше, но, хорошо это обдумав, я понял, что ничего бы не поменялось. Квирелл не почувствовал меня в начале года, а сейчас, кажется, даже не узнал во мне недавнего оппонента — смысла дергаться не было.

В то же время я, приглядевшись внимательней в спокойной обстановке школы, смог рассмотреть плетение чар у него на предплечье. Точно такой же узор я на следующих же парах обнаружил на руке у Снейпа.

Про зельевара говорили, что в прошлом он состоял в какой-то радикальной организации, которая положила кучу людей — какие еще метки могли быть на его теле, да еще и идентичные с отметинами кого-то еще?

Но если Квирелла никто даже не подозревает в связи с этими ребятами, то Снейп, про чье темное прошлое известно каждому, наверняка все еще в школе непросто так. Скорее всего, его прикрывает Дамблдор, главный светоч страны — а за это, быть может, Снейп всегда на его стороне.

Проведя такое маленькое расследование, я совсем не удивился, когда в одно утро ни Квирелл, ни Снейп, ни Дамблдор на завтрак не явились. Самым странным во всем этом был Флитвик, чье место также пустовало. Кажется, никто даже не заметил этого, кроме меня — слава Снейпа и Дамблдора прочно прятала его участие.

Тут уж я воспользовался расположением, которое полугоблин мне оказывал. Я все еще часто оставался с ним после занятий, чтобы обсудить Чары или просто поговорить «душа за душу». Я не стал сильно мудрить и просто спросил в лоб, почему не было стольких профессоров сразу и почему они вернулись лишь на следующий день и без Квирелла.

Флитвик устало потер лоб, соображая, видимо, какую версию подать одиннадцатилетке, но вскоре ответил. За год он уже привык к моему любопытству и успел достаточно меня узнать для того, чтобы понять — если не давать мне ответы, то я буду их искать своими, весьма специфическими способами.

— Видишь ли, мы искали темного мага, который дал тебе тот амулет (Дамблдор не любит, когда вредят его ученикам), и в конце пути мы вышли на профессора Квирелла. Хотя теперь он, наверное, бывший профессор…

Я порылся в памяти Гарри, которая уже стала мне как родная, и кивнул:

— Теперь, когда вы сказали, я вспомнил, что встречался с профессором…мистером Квиреллом раньше.

Флитвик тоже кивнул, но уже своим мыслям, и продолжил:

— Гарри, не подумай на него плохо. Квиринус сам по себе хороший малый, только доверчивый. Все это делал не он, а злой дух, который в него вселился во время путешествия по Албании. А ведь мальчик так просился в этот отпуск, бедняга… Дамблдор разобрался с ним, и сейчас Квиринусом занимаются врачи в Мунго. Он будет жить, но, боюсь, останется сквибом.

— А чей это был дух?

— А это не мог быть просто злой дух, по-твоему? — рассмеялся Флитвик и добавил, словно опомнившись:  
— Я надеюсь на ваше благоразумие, мистер Поттер, и прошу вас никому об этом не рассказывать.

Он даже снова вернулся к тому официальному тону, чтобы уж точно показать мне серьезность его просьбы. Я еще раз кивнул — я и так не горел желанием кричать об этом направо и налево. Только если справа стоят Рон с Гермионой, а слева — Драко с Невиллом.

Этих деток я посвящал во столько своих тайн, во сколько мог — общие секреты связывали их со мной не хуже цепей. Так произошло с Норбертой, которую до этого мы с Хагридом воспитывали как гордые отцы-одиночки.

Настоящий дракон произвел на Гермиону, выросшую на маггловских сказках, и на домашнего Невилла огромное впечатление. У Драко скоро восторг перерос в самолюбование и «а может это мой фамильяр? Я почти уверен, что маман дала мне пророческое имя».

А вот Рон был до крайности возмущен, потому что его брат Чарли ни слова о Норберте ему не написал, хотя все знал и вел с Хагридом переписку.

К сожалению, зимой забрать дракониху у магических зоологов не было ни малейшей возможности: они должны были плотно опекать впавших в спячку драконов и следить, чтобы те сожгли друг друга во сне, пока зевают. Еще драконологам приходилось следить за тем, чтобы самки не передавили свои же яйца — из кладки их доставать совершенно не рекомендовалось, чтобы не получить на выходе дракона-аутиста, которому не додали тепла в раннем яичном детстве.

Я внял и посочувствовал работникам — к ним вопросов у меня не было. Вопросы были к самим драконам, в частности — как они вообще выживали до того, как люди стали за ними ухаживать. Или эти хитрые ящеры уже потом обленились, когда поняли, что все сделают за них?..

Говорящих драконов уже много тысячелетий не видела ни одна живая душа, поэтому спросить и получить внятный ответ было не у кого. Пожалуй, это был единственный момент, где мой мир и этот были крайне похожи.

Тем не менее, понимание пониманием, а Норберта очень быстро вымахала сначала до размеров Клыка, а потом и лошадь догнала. Прятать ее в доме не было никакой возможности, да и конюшня в Запретном лесу, в которую мы под покровом ночи девочку переселили, обещала в ближайшем времени трещать по швам. Фестралы, удивительно обаятельные создания, соседку хоть и полюбили, но их никто и не спрашивал.

Кентавры очень вовремя на меня напали, как ни странно. После этого я со спокойной совестью смог свалить Норберту на них, подальше в лес.

Хагриду теперь приходилось делать большой крюк в своем обходе, чтобы повидать любимицу, но на природе дракону всяко было лучше. И тюрьма Хаграду теперь не грозила — запрет на разведение драконов распространялся только на волшебников и таких полукровок, как Хагрид.

В их Министерстве Магии и подумать не могли, что другие магики могут взять магика на воспитание — по всей видимости, они не делали различий между волшебными тварями и существами.

Когда проблема с проживанием Норберты разрешилась, была крамольная мысль оставить ее себе, как ручную ящерку. Однако злоупотреблять доверием неприступных жеребцов я не стал, и в апреле с некоторым сожалением передал дракониху из рук в руки Чарли Уизли.

Проводы Норберте мы устроили поистине королевские: попрощаться с ней пришли Хагрид, мои детишки и все кентавры, которые успели привязаться к ней за время, пока она была у них на передержке. Ну и я, конечно. Хагрид сморкался в свой платок-скатерть, дети, мои и немногочисленные дети кентавров, висли у Норберты на шее и крыльях и уверяли ее, что она самый лучший дракон. Норберта это и так знала, но благодушно позволяла им сказать это еще раз.

Взрослые кентавры же преподнесли ей прощальный подарок в виде резного браслета из дерева, который с помпой надели Норберте на лапу.

Я прослушал, для чего был конкретно этот артефакт, потому что в этот момент ко мне на пару слов подошел Чарли.

— Я знаю, что это ты помогал Хагриду и диктовал ему под руку, — с заговорщеской улыбкой начал он и пожал мне руку. — Твои удивительные познания о драконах очень помогли. Не планируешь стать драконологом после школы?

«После школы я планирую снова официально стать Темным богом и вступить на тропу войны», — я застенчиво улыбнулся, озвучивая немножко другое:

— Еще не думал об этом. А приглашаете?

— Да. Из тебя выйдет отличный драконолог, уверен, — и махнул рукой на прощание: — Ты, это, пиши, если что. Мы поможем по мере сил. В благодарность за Норберту и в залог того, что ты приедешь к нам работать стажером летом.

Я позволил себе ничего не отвечать, лишь помахав рукой в ответ. Не буду пока исключать этот вариант, ведь я все равно пока не знаю, где проведу лето.

К родственникам Гарри я точно не вернусь — иначе храм и памятник придется возводить уже мне, а это уже лишние хлопоты.

Затмить это знаменательное событие в этом году уже ничто не могло: ни профессор Снейп в качестве совместителя на ЗоТИ, ни вся чехарда с приближающимися экзаменами, ни даже эпическое возвращение Драко в слизеринскую компанию, достойное, чтобы о нем складывали баллады.

Последнее чуть не поставило новую планку удивительных происшествий конца этого полугодия.

Драко и Гермиона уже давно играли в какие-то свои игры, пытаясь вернуть Малфоя в родной гадюшник. Внешних подвижек не было, и мы, оставшись с Роном и Невиллом втроем, уже начинали сомневаться, а тем ли они занимаются. Мне тоже было интересно, что они все время вдвоем делают, потому что для отношений они были еще слишком маленькие, а для успешного сотрудничества их результаты были слишком подозрительными — их вообще не было.

С каждым днем эта парочка становилась все раздражительнее, уже, кажется, больше ругаясь, чем что-то реально делая. В итоге Драко сдался, о чем нам и сообщил убитым голосом, устало полуприкрыв глаза — словно их владелец уже прошел через ад и теперь наставляет неопытных мальцов на путь истинный. По парню явно театр плакал.

В ходе разговора из него-таки выдавили признание — вот теперь мы могли узнать привычного нам Малфоя. Он забросил это дело, потому что посчитал: променять соседей и друзей детства на Мальчика-Который-Выжил и Девочку-У-Которой-Всегда-Можно-Списать — крайне выгодная сделка. Трудно было осуждать то, с чем не поспоришь. На том и порешили.

Но никто не ожидал, что Драко в своем решении забить на факультет пойдет до победного.

Придя на завтрак на следующее утро, он прошел мимо змеиного стола и, проявив поистине гриффиндорское нахальство, гордо плюхнулся за наш.

Слизеринцы застыли, словно Отца-основателя увидели. Снейп и Макгонагалл одновременно подавились утренним кофе. Гриффы переглядывались и не знали — то ли выгнать слизня, то ли на злобу конкурентам принять в свои ряды. Когтевранцы изучали Драко как неведомую зверушку, вытягивая шеи. Хогвартс просто ошалел от совершенного преступления.

Только общительные хаффлпаффцы сидели с лицами, на которых четко отпечаталось: «А так можно было?»

В оглушительной тишине Большого зала раздались одинокие аплодисменты:

— Сто баллов мистеру Малфою за налаживание межфакультетской дружбы, — Дамблдор добродушно улыбнулся нашей компании, сверкая глазами из-под очков половинок.

И если до этого уши от тишины болели, то теперь зал буквально взорвался. Кто-то даже в такой момент вспомнил пресвятого Поттера, который и «пригрел гадюку на груди». Я облизал губы и спрятал улыбку за чашкой, чувствуя, как организм впитывает заслуженную веру.

После такого слизеринцы резко ушли в отрыв по очкам, уже в седьмой раз претендуя на Кубок школы. Учитывая то, что в квиддич в этом году они играли с переменным успехом (Рон рассказал, что у Когтеврана талантливый ловец), сто баллов Драко были решающими.

Конечно, было крайне сложно поверить в то, что в этой выходке не было холодного расчета, в все-таки Драко не настолько умелец по части интриг, чтобы предсказывать поведение Дамблдора. Да это и неважно теперь стало.

Драко, так или иначе, оставил всех змеек у себя в долгу. А чего змейки совершенно не любили, так это быть кому-то обязанными.

После этого у них прошли переговоры за закрытыми дверьми, и вышел Драко из гостиной Слизерина весьма довольный собой. По его рассказу они сошлись на том, что он снова на борту корабля по имени «Слизерин», а они больше ничего ему не должны.

Но после такого финта ушами, на мой взгляд, он продешевил.

В преддверии экзаменов ученики, вдохновленные примером Малфоя, все больше кучковались не по факультетам, а по сдаваемым предметам, которые проще было готовить вместе. А в расписании Драко все равно ничего не поменялось, ведь он продолжал приличное количество времени проводить с нами.

Кажется, в следующем году это будет уже совсем другой Хогвартс.

***

Как-то незаметно парни ушли, и в спальне бывшего первого курса мы с Невиллом остались вдвоем.

Он в сотый раз перепроверял, все ли вещи положил в багаж, как-то нездорово оттягивая спуск вниз и поход до Хогвартс-экспресса. Я сидел на широком каменном подоконнике, подогнув под себя ногу, у открытого настежь окна, лениво наблюдая за маленькими фигурками далеко внизу, спешащими по дороге к станции.

Где-то в небе пела птица и ее тихий голос долетал до замка, несомый летним ветром внутрь через открытые окна.

Заприметив на дороге ярко-рыжую макушку Рона, я перевел взгляд на Невилла и пересел поближе к нему.

— Ты не хочешь возвращаться домой?

— Нет! — резко воскрикнул он, а потом, опомнившись, замотал головой. — Нет, я хочу. Я соскучился по бабушке и по нашему дому, я очень хочу их увидеть. Н-но…

Невилл замялся и отвернулся, вновь схватив какую-то рубашку и заново ее сложив.

Я хмыкнул и откинул голову на холодную стену, уставившись в потолок.

— Я тоже скучаю по дому. Но, думаю, меня там никто не ждет. Разве что призраки прошлого и отголоски того, что я знал…

— Гарри, — пораженно уставился на меня мальчик, я только пожал плечами, — я, извини…

Меня пробрало на дикий хохот — это милое дитя решило, что я говорю про чету Поттеров. Я проглотил смех с огромным трудом.

— Ты-то тут причем, Нев.

Он кивнул, кажется, не сильно поверив в свою непричастность. На минуту диалог затих, пока мы оба собирались с новыми мыслями.

Я достал из-за пазухи амулет и повертел его в руках.

Это было блестящее металлическое кольцо на шнурке, которое у кентавров отлил по моей просьбе кузнец. Самая простая железная полоска, если бы не одно, но — по внутренней стороне была высечена рунная вязь. Выбор снова пал ангельские письмена, потому что я все прочнее убеждался — местные их не читают.

Быть может, это несколько безрассудно, разбрасываться ими, где не попадя, и оставлять за собой явный след — но теперь я надеялся, что сумею ускользнуть из этого мира раньше, чем они додумаются меня здесь искать.

Однако, чтобы немного запутать след, сверху я вторым слоем нанес заковыристый узор — теперь узнать в этом какие-либо символы было сложновато.  
Второе кольцо, которое я сделал для себя, было идентично, за исключением некоторых знаков.

Я спрыгнул с подоконника и подошел к Невиллу, протягивая ему артефакт.

— Возьми. Мы не сможем увидеться на твой день рождения, а я бы хотел отдать этот подарок лично.

— Спасибо, — Невилл зарделся, и я вложил кольцо в его ладонь.

— Дарю самое дорогое, — я усмехнулся. — Помнишь, мы говорили про богов? Про моего бога, Криссата? Эта штука, так скажем, _Дар_ от него. Она помогает держаться в плохие дни, или когда с родственниками поругался.

И вновь он понял все по-своему — хотя в этот раз речь шла только про него.

— Я н-не могу его принять! — на лице у ребенка возник испуг. — А как же ты? Ты ведь живешь у…

— Мне оно не понадобиться. Я собираюсь сбежать от Дурслей этим летом, — я махнул рукой, пытаясь показать, что это правда не важно.

— Но где же ты тогда будешь жить?

— Ну, брат Рона пригласил меня в заповедник стажером.

Невилл внимательно рассматривал кольцо, а потом решительно надел шнурок на шею и спрятал кольцо под рубашку.

Я довольно улыбнулся и дружески хлопнул мальчика по плечу.

— Просто сожми его посильнее, когда тебе будет плохо. Помни, — напоследок я заглянул ему в глаза, — теперь ты никогда не будешь _один_.

Невилл кивнул скорее из вежливости и уважения к моему выбору. Ничего, нас ждет долгое лето, которое я дам тебе, чтобы поменять свои взгляды.

Пора было выходить.

Пожалуй, больше всего я буду скучать по библиотеке — по обеим, ведь и у кентавров, и в школе было еще столько полезного! И это я даже не добрался до Запретной секции. Скорее всего, добреду до нее в следующем году.

Но все тело зудело от желания действовать — и я не сопротивлялся. Пылиться среди книг еще и летом я решительно не хотел.


	13. 29.06-05.07.1992

— Иду ва-банк, — я нервно улыбнулся и вытер рукой намокший лоб, смотря из-под ресниц на своих собеседников. Они сидели расслабленно, но я словил на себе их высокомерные взгляды.

Я широким жестом сдвинул деньги к центру — за сегодняшний вечер я успел выиграть целую гору денег. При желании я мог бы построить небольшую стену, используя пачки купюр вместо кирпичей. Но я проиграл их — ради этого момента.

Игроки мельком взглянули на свои карты, решаясь. Все они были мастерами покерфейса, но именно он выдавал все их мысли. «Этот новичок слишком многое о себе возомнил. Укажу-ка я ему его место».

Два представительных джентльмена с залысинами на головах повторили за мной, по очереди пополнив гору денег в середине. Юноша около тридцати тоже сделал ставку — совсем недавно он проиграл мне месячный доход, и стремился отыграться. Я бы тоже сражался за доход директора в крупной фирме — хотя чем же я тут занимаюсь?

Я в ожидании уставился на последнего игрока.

Мужчина средних лет сбросил карты на стол и откинулся в кресле, с любопытством наблюдая за остальными. Что ж, такой расклад меня устраивает.

— Ну что ж… Соболезную, господа.

— Извините, не расслышал?..

— Думаю, не стоит тянуть, — я мило осклабился и открыл карты.

Джентльмены побледнели. Почему Флеш Рояль радует людей, только если он находится у них в руках?

Я взлохматил волосы на затылке, откидываясь на спинку, и оглянулся — к нашему столу уже приближались серьезно настроенные вышибалы в черных костюмах. Уже традиция. Найду я в этом городе хоть одно казино, где меня не выгонят в первую же ночь?

Я воззрился на бумажную горку — все эти деньги теперь мои. Пока не нашел, на что их потратить, но обязательно найду.

А сейчас меня интересует одно:

— Как думаете, уважаемые, мне сумку дадут?

***

Как только я оказался на вокзале, я поспешил передать всех своих деток на руки родителям и смылся искать камин: из всех местных способов перемещения только этот оказался мне доступен. Даже мистер Малфой, который давно жаждал лично со мной познакомиться, не смог меня задержать.

Я не рискнул включать свое супер зрение на людном вокзале, но что-то мне подсказывало, что Снейп с Малфоем-старшим тусили вместе не зря. Поэтому я под каким-то предлогом отказался погостить у Драко этим летом, но заранее согласился приехать на Рождество — отказываться три раза подряд уже некрасиво, а в Драко я нуждаюсь больше, чем опасаюсь связей его отца.

Но не только Малфои встали между мной и камином: меня по очереди представили бабушке Невилла, родителям Гермионы и почти включили в рыжий клан Рона — уж очень я понравился миссис Уизли. Кажется, в ее глазах я был подходящей фигурой для усыновления.

— Он не такой, каким его описывают в книгах, — в конце экзекуции несколько капризно протянула девочка, сестра Рона, дергая мою уменьшенную версию Клевинна за рукав. Она открыла рот впервые за весь разговор, думая, что я уже отошел достаточно далеко.

Она прогадала.

Я наклонил голову к плечу, останавливаясь.

— Ты тоже, — я недовольно обернулся к ней, встречаясь с ярко-карими — почти желтыми — глазами. Какой необычный для этого мира цвет. Жаль, я не демон и не могу попробовать ее душу на вкус.

Поняв, что ее услышали, девочка подскочила и вспыхнула до корней рыжих волос, прячась за нагло ржущего Рона. На этом я все-таки поспешил откланяться.

В Лондоне я хотел остаться буквально на недельку: отдохнуть и поразвлечься. И разрешить дела насущные, конечно.

Сразу с вокзала я махнул по магазинам. По трем конкретным, потому что купить я намеревался три вещи, без которых мое дальнейшее существование было бы многотрудным и бессмысленным.

Сначала я нагрянул в маггловский магазин сумок. Мой чемодан был слишком огромен для такого хлипкого ребенка, как я. Мне же требовалось что-то более компактное и удобное.

Я не знаю, куда меня заведут мои поиски — нужно быть готовым сорваться с места в любой момент и лезть хоть на обледенелую гору, хоть в темные пещеры. С моим чемоданом, который больше напоминает гроб (гроб для моих мечтаний), я вряд ли смогу это сделать.

Поэтому уже через полчаса я вышел на улицу с небольшим зеленым рюкзаком: он был облеплен карманами как подростки прыщами, и идеально подходил для моих целей.

После этого я плавно переместился на Косой переулок в магазин такого же назначения, чтобы попросить молодого продавца зачаровать обновку для меня. В течение года я не особо тратил деньги, с которыми Гарри собирался поехать в школу, поэтому пока их хватало. Там же на месте я переложил в рюкзак все вещи и избавился от чемодана, вернув его в магазин — повезло, что за год со мной он сохранился в отличном состоянии.

Следующим пунктом назначения стала аптека. В конце концов, я сумел найти себе крайне дорогие, но полезные капли для глаз, которые стоит закапывать раз в неделю для хорошего зрения. Цена у них была, как будто эти капли созданы из утренней росы и слез Жизни, но они все еще были лучше, чем очки. Это меня устраивало.

А вот на третью хотелку уже не хватило. Я с досадой замер перед витриной, с грустью пялясь в ценник.

Я перевел взгляд на здание Гринготтса, возвышавшееся над всем Косым, и тут же подавил дурацкие порывы. Нет, к гоблинам я пойду лишь в случае крайней нужны.

Ушлые карлики славились своей надежностью и самыми разнообразными способами охранять доверенные им богатства. В том числе эти способы включали в себя выявление настоящей личины пришедшего. Моих знаний об этом было недостаточно, чтобы утверждать, что одна лишь простая руна выдержит все проверки.

Но у меня была неделя, и я, мысленно пообещав вернуться, без сожалений ушел.

Точнее, я попытался. Я прошел целый квартал, когда сутулая невзрачная фигура человека, шедшего передо мной, не нырнула в узкий переулок между домами. Я остановился, вглядываясь в темный проход.

Поток людей, текущий по нарядному в любое время года Косому, казалось, не замечал тенистой и грязной улочки, которая скромно выходила главную улицу магического городка. На маленькой незаметной табличке было написано: «Ночная аллея».

Я усмехнулся воспоминаниям молодости. Когда-то и я обитал на подобной «аллее», обустроив себе настоящий притон — то было время громких гулянок, тупых авантюр, пьяных драк и экспериментов в постели, но закончилось оно до обидного быстро.

А вот не стал бы я богом, спокойно прокутил бы до старческого маразма в сорок пять и умер бы, навернувшись с крыши, пока изображал как в молодости ассасина. Но не судьба.

Я мельком оглянулся и нырнул в переулок вслед за сумрачной фигурой, на ходу проговаривая формулу Чуда — буду успешно изображать из себя пустое место.

Ночная аллея принесла мне ворох старых образов, приправленных ностальгией. Я с умилением смотрел на крадущихся по стенкам воришек, на резких в движениях темных колдунов, на пугающие одним своим видом витрины с заколоченными окнами и измазанные в чем-то бордовом стены (какая-то влагостойкая краска?).

Я даже заглянул в один из магазинчиков, который торговал чем-то не очень законным. У меня еще была парочка галеонов, так что я без зазрения совести спустил их на проклятые чем-то заковыристым серьги и зелье, благодаря которому можно было принять чужое обличье, — оно показалось мне довольно полезным, раз уж Чудо будет мне недоступно.

Перед отъездом преподаватели предупредили нас, что любое наше колдовство на каникулах будет отслеживаться. Рон тут же возмутился, почему в таком случае еще ни разу не наказали близнецов, а Драко ему назло поделился, что тоже планирует летом колдовать.

Теперь уже я создал несколько заклинаний, стоило мне сойти с Хогвартс-экспресса. Кажется, я догадываюсь, как работает слежка.

Но начинало темнеть, и я благоразумно покинул Ночную аллею, да и магический квартал. Я даже не представлял, как соскучился по магглам за год в Хогвартсе — все-таки приятно иногда почувствовать себя богом среди простых смертных.

Без особых проблем я снял скромный номер в отеле на краю города.

Руны уже привычно легли на кожу, отвлекая от моего возраста излишнее внимание. Купить, что ли, водостойкие краски, раз уж я в целой столице? Или сразу зататуировать? И так каждый день на себе что-то рисую.

На этой замечательной ноте и закончился первый день свободы. Следующая неделя выдалась веселой.

Но самое важное — я наконец-то отоспался. Больше никаких кентавров по ночам и прогулок по лесу, где бродят пауки и злобные Квиреллы.

На фоне этого даже зашуршавшие у меня в карманах деньги так не радовали.

Как выяснилось, с зельем превращения я не прогадал. Мысли о системе слежения за несовершеннолетними волшебниками не давали мне покоя. И на второй день, когда я стоял на пороге самого дорого в городе казино, я использовал зелье, а не чары.

В тот раз моей целью не было выиграть — только примелькаться. Просто походил вокруг, сделал пару ставок, продул несколько фунтов в рулетку. А вот на третий вечер я шел туда с крайне четкими намерениями.

Моя маленькая мечта ждала меня за витриной, и я не хотел заставлять ее ждать.

От полнейшего разгрома местных любителей покера не спасло ничего. На их месте я бы вообще был на седьмом небе, что проиграл сопернику с многотысячелетним опытом мухлежа и отделался всего лишь потерей пары миллионов. Мои темные собратья любили проклясть игроков вдогонку и заклеймить весь их род на неудачи — бедняжки потом поколениями приносили жертвоприношения, чтобы хотя бы остаться в живых.

Эти зажиточные индюки, сидевшие передо мной, просто не знали, что они выиграли. Ну, это их проблемы.

От отмерянного мной срока прошло лишь полнедели, а у меня уже были деньги для продолжения банкета. Я подумал, подумал — и решил еще немного покутить.

Я настолько привык к детскому тельцу, что, оказавшись снова в цвете сил, уже не мог себе ни в чем отказать.

Дни и часы смазались в пеструю чехарду.

Пик веселья наступил в последний день — мне в срочном порядке пришлось линять из квартиры одной из девушек, прервавшись в самый неподходящий момент. Я уверен, что поставил какой-нибудь рекорд, пока со скоростью света скакал вниз по лестнице, подтягивая на ходу ставшие не по росту штаны и вываливаясь из кроссовок. Зелье кончилось до последней капли.

_Пожалуй, узнать рецепт будет не лишним_ — подумал я и, снова оказавшись на Ночной аллее, нагрянул в ту самую лавку. Заодно я уточнил у продавца, где в обход банка можно обменять фунты. Кривой колдун сам от фунтов не отказался, а меня направил к некому Билли.

Чутье подсказывало, что с меня сдерут втридорога. Я утешал себя тем, что с Билли, в отличие от гоблинов, можно будет поторговаться.

Выбора у меня особо и не было.

Дом, в котором устроился Билли, глубоко спрятался в темных переулках и неожиданных поворотах. Я здорово попетлял, прежде чем смог выйти к двухэтажному темному дому. Краска на нем потемнела от времени и грязи, отваливаясь кусками прямо на глазах, а маленькие окна были плотно завешаны изнутри шторами в желтую полосочку.

В узкой подворотне неподалеку я заметил несколько человек, совершенно не выделяющихся на вид. Они тихо разговаривали о чем-то, лишь один раз взглянув на меня в самом начале. Не прогадаю, если они тут поджидают не понравившихся Билли клиентов.

Прежде чем войти, я еще раз проверил руны на предплечье: они не давали сосредоточить на моем облике внимание и потом человек не мог назвать ни единой внешней черты. Чудо использовать я не мог — вряд ли взрослый волшебник позволит тыкать в себя палочкой. Надо будет заняться этим на досуге.

Выдохнув, я поднялся на крыльцо и зашел внутрь.

Зазвонил колокольчик — и на этом сходство с обычными магазинами и лавками закончилось.

В помещении царил полумрак, только свет магического огня из камина да горошинки люмоса в светильниках на стенах кое-как разгоняли темноту. У стен стояли тяжелые деревянные шкафы, забитые ровными рядами корешков. В дальнем углу грузно осел такой же тяжелый громоздкий стол, столешница спряталась за бумагами. Там же я, сощурив глаза, обнаружил и хозяина дома.

На меня поднял глаза на удивление щуплый мужичок, который казался просто хрупкой тростиночкой по сравнению с остальными элементами в комнате.

Он подозрительно нахмурился — у него никак не получалось сфокусировать на мне взгляд.

— Кто таков?

— Я от Горбина. Он сказал, ты меняешь фунты и галеоны.

Не сказать, чтобы при упоминании имени Билли стал выглядеть добрее. Он наоборот издевательски оскалился:

— Я похож на тупорылого карлика?

Но у меня был аргумент на такие случаи.

— Вы похожи на человека, который может обменять мне все это, — я достал из нагрудного кармана несколько толстых пачек купюр и положил на стол, — на магические деньги.

Билли стянул со лба очки и нацепил их на нос, уже с интересом разглядывая деньги перед собой. Я внутренне усмехнулся: от гоблинов у этого волшебника было больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Хотя, быть может, просто полмиллиона фунтов никого не могут оставить равнодушными.

Билли перевел испытующий взгляд на меня. Улыбка у него была поистине акулья:

— Я меняю один галеон за десять фунтов.

— За шесть, — мгновенно отозвался я, вызывая у собеседника неопределенный хмык.

— Девять.

— Семь, и ни фунтом больше.

Я еще раз залез в карман, чтобы удвоить уже образовавшуюся у него на столе горку. Билли удовлетворенно кивнул. Его доля с такой кучи денег в любом случае будет гигантской.

Благополучно совершив обмен и скинув все монеты в расширенное магией отделение рюкзака, я лишь порадовался, что не поскупился на облегчающие чары. О реальном весе золота и серебра, оказавшегося в моем распоряжении, думать не очень-то хотелось.

На пути к выходу Билли меня притормозил и указал на незаметную деревянную дверцу сбоку.

— Этим путем короче, мистер. Можете воспользоваться им в следующий раз.

Я кивнул, без лишних вопросов прошмыгнув в узкий коридор, а оттуда — на безлюдную улочку. Оттуда и правда было короче: уже через пару минут, ведомый далеким гулом толпы, я вышел на яркую и пеструю Косую аллею.

Впереди меня ждала она — мечта. Я целенаправленно пробивался через поток людей вверх по улице, выискивая глазами заветную вывеску. И я бегом пробежал мимо витрины, сразу заскакивая внутрь и направляясь к продавцу.

Уже через пять минут в моих руках оказалось гладкое древко Нимбуса-2000. Я был готов прыгать от переполнявшего меня счастья.

Должны же быть у меня маленькие радости?

Так и кончились мои каникулы — и снова наставала пора работы, проблем и их решений.

Вечером я вернулся на Кингс-Кросс и сел на дальний поезд, который шел от Лондона куда-то на северо-запад — я не обратил на это внимание. Просто найду себе какую-нибудь лесную деревню, в которой и буду жить и тренироваться оставшееся время.

Я терпеливо игнорировал странные взгляды своих попутчиков. Будто они человека с метлой в жизни не видели. Видимо, я разбивал их мечты тем, что доказывал — дворниками рождаются, а не становятся.

Но даже магглы скоро смирились с моим присутствием. И я задремал, убаюканный успокаивающим перестуком колес.

Спать каждый день, как оказалось, гораздо удобнее, чем отключаться от жизни на пару долгих месяцев раз в несколько лет. Как я мог забыть…

***

_Внизу раздался шум, и звуки притихли. Неловко оборвалось пение свирели и звякнула лютня. По первому этажу тяжело ступили сапоги и раздался грозный рык:_

_— Где он?_

_Я закатил глаза, отрываясь от сладкой девичьей шеи и отодвигаясь в сторону. Умеют же некоторые убить настрой._

_— Идите-ка вон._

_Все собутыльники послушались моего раздраженного тона и смиренно поднялись со своих мест, рассасываясь по этажу. А девушка-кудряшка, без лишних слов натянув сползшее платье обратно на плечо, напоследок многообещающее провела рукою по моей оголенной груди и, сверкнув глазами, скользнула по лестнице вниз._

_«Боюсь, продолжения не будет, дорогуша», — подумал я, плотно запахнув халат и нахохлившись. Потом проверил кинжал за поясом — он создавал хотя бы видимость защиты._

_На столе среди горы пустых бутылок обнаружилась одна целая, и я потянулся к ней, из горла отхлебнув огненной воды — для душевного равновесия. За храбрость я пил прошлую бутылку, а позапрошлую — за короля… или за коня, которого кому-то здесь недавно подарили? Да и черт с ним._

_Сапоги быстро и неумолимо поднялись по лестнице на балкон второго этажа, и передо мной вырос среднего роста, но коренастый смуглый мужчина в полной боевой амуниции. За его спиной виднелись двое людей в темно-желтых мантиях подмастерий, парень и девушка, похожие друг на друга как две капли воды._

_Дрянь. Я поморщился, впрочем, тут же возвращая на лицо дружелюбие._

_Еще припомню ему в будущем за то, что привел ко мне в дом колдунов._

_Я медленно поднялся с подушек и встал перед воином, натянув льстивую улыбку:_

_— Бадма, какими судьбами? Как тебе погодка в нашем крае? Правда чудесная? Хотя для тебя может показаться жарковатой…_

_Бадма снял с головы шлем с конским хвостом в навершии и с хмурым видом подхватил его подмышку._

_— Кристиан, — он мрачно зыркнул на меня, — я не собираюсь тратить время расшаркивания и находиться в этом месте дольше, чем нужно. Есть дело для тебя._

_Как мне что-то раз в жизни от их организации нужно, так я отброс общества и преступник — а как им от меня что-то надо, так сразу моя персона незаменима. Обожаю их._

_— Не боитесь запятнать репутацию, светлячки? — я невинно склонил голову к плечу, метнув взгляд на близнецов._

_Уши у юноши возмущенно заалели, а девочка презрительно поджала губы, но родственники не сдвинулись с места._

_Не нападают, хорошо. Значит, я нужен им как минимум живой._

_— Это твой шанс искупить все свои грехи, — терпеливо, как нерадивому непослушному ребенку, проговорил Бадма._

_Я со скепсисом глянул на старого вояку. Он издевается?_

_— Я не принадлежу к церкви Ониксара, так что прощение от него мне не поможет._

_— Наш владыка соберет Бериллинов совет, чтобы тебя признали чистым от порока во всех церквях._

_Он издевается._

_Я присвистнул от размаха, спиной облокачиваясь на перила и с тоской наблюдая, как последние весельчаки покидают мое ставшее унылым жилище. Бродячие музыканты тоже быстро смотали удочки, давно сбежав, — но этим-то хоть есть за что бояться. В случае заварушки их инструменты пострадают первыми._

_Совет Бериллина, где после кончины первого бессмертного стали собираться все существующие божества, — если все существующие боги даруют мне прощение, то… это мне ничего не даст. Будто мне нужно прощение, чтобы без боязни заходить на их территории и пользоваться их храмами, не веря в них._

_Я и так, кажется, единственный человек на всех трех планетах, который ни в кого не верит._

_А вот Бадме с его прихлебателями прощение бы не помешало, раз они дошли до того, что обратились ко мне._

_Зачем он держит меня за идиота, вот что интересно. Столько лет уже знакомы…_

_— Ради чего такая щедрость? Я вам что, бога должен убить? — я усмехнулся, но Бадме серьезно посмотрел на меня, даже молодежь не улыбнулась. Да вы шутите…_

_— Нет, но близко. Ты должен кое-что у него украсть._

_— Отказываюсь._

_В последний миг я разогнал магию по телу, укрепляя. Толчок ужасной силы — и я, проломив перила, лечу на первый этаж._

_Сгруппироваться уже не успеваю, спиной с хрустом впечатавшись в пол — укрепление спасает не на много. Слюна во рту становится вязкой и соленой. Ну почему все колдуны такие монстры?_

_Я с трудом приподнялся на локтях и сплюнул кровь. Волшебник легко спрыгнул следом и с превосходством навис надо мной. На руках и ногах у него мерцали призрачные части доспеха._

_Его сестрица плавно сошла к нам по воздуху, зажигая в ладони клубок огня._

_Двое, оба волшебники. Созидатель и стихийник. Плохо. Но я буду ужасным хозяином, если заставлю гостей заскучать в своем доме._

_Я дернул руку из-за спины и бросил кинжал, целясь в голову. Должно хватить._

_Девушка метнулась к застывшему брату, создавая воздушный заслон, — а я метнулся к стене._

_Руны, замаскированные в узорах, вспыхнули, ограждая периметр. Гости дорогие не смогут выйти без моего разрешения, а я — вполне. Я схватился за висящий на стене меч._

_И отскочил, потому что очухавшиеся близнецы отправили в меня какой-то горящий снаряд. Камень вдребезги — теперь через дыру я видел в спешке покинутую гостевую комнату. Ну и бардак._

_Я развернулся, чтобы замахнуться — и мне в зубы прилетело рукояткой меча. Я опрокинулся на пол._

_Бадма, как я мог забыть… Наверное, последняя бутылка все же была лишней._

_Я мог только зло уставиться на старого недруга снизу вверх. Колдун, вновь оказавшись за его плечом, ухмыльнулся:_

_— Ты бесполезен, если не собираешься нам помогать. Выбирай, мусор: или ты с нами, или в могиле._

_Светлые волшебники, как же. Высокомерные ублюдки._

_Я скрипнул зубами, вытирая кровь с губ._

_Благосклонно склонил голову, краем глаза наблюдая за ними._

_— Я слушаю._

***

Меня рывком вырвало из дремы и я ошалело подскочил.

Вагон со стуком размеренно качался, в окна проникал красный свет заходящего солнца. Все пассажиры тихо сидели на своих местах: кто-то читал, иногда шелестя страницами, а некоторые спали — как и я до недавнего времени.

Сердце учащенно билось, разгоняя тревогу по телу.

Что это было?

Что-то… знакомое. Важное.

Я выскочил из поезда на первой же остановке, и тут же у меня по спине побежали мурашки. Я только и успел порадоваться новому рюкзаку, как ноги понесли меня вперед. Я побежал.

Довольно скоро я пересек небольшую деревушку насквозь и вошел по заросшей тропке в лес. Чем дальше я шел, тем гуще была стена деревьев и темнее становилось вокруг. Тропинка местами прерывалась, но меня тащило через бурелом, и я находил ее снова.

В один момент я плюнул на простых людей, запреты на магию и сел на метлу — кто меня здесь увидит? Дело сразу пошло быстрее.

После заката небо затянуло тучами, ночь была кромешная. Скоро стал накрапывать дождик, но я упрямо летел вперед, туда, куда меня звало чутье.

Прошло какое-то время, и я, мокрый и злой, приземлился у кромки леса. Меня занесло в неизведанную глухомань, куда даже дороги, кроме как воздушной, не существовало. Но, так или иначе, между двух голых холмов горела пара огоньков — кто-то не спал в маленькой исчезающей деревеньке. Я скользнул по ним взглядом, и перевел взгляд на один из холмов.

Там, на возвышенности, полуразрушенный и забытый одиноко стоял дом. Когда-то он, быть может, был красив и богато отделан, но теперь он был лишь старой заброшенной развалюхой. Я быстрым шагом, скользя по мокрой траве, направился к нему.

Как я не узнал эти ощущения сразу! Их не перепутаешь ни с чем.

Совсем недавно, может, лет пятьдесят назад, кто-то совершил здесь щедрое жертвоприношение.

Я жадно втянул носом воздух. Да, _кровь от крови_. Кто-то принес в дар своих родных — больше никакая связь не дает столько энергии.

Вера, чистейшая, возведенная в абсолют, разъяренным драконом вилась вокруг. И, почувствовав мое приближение, настороженно взбрыкнула, обдав меня сухим горячим ветром.

Она была настолько сильна, что до сих пор несла в себе волю верующего.

Но почему она все еще здесь? Ни один бог не откажется от такого деликатеса.

Я замер, понимая. Ухмылка сама просилась на лицо.

Тут никого _нет_ , только я. Все было так просто.

Я медленно опустил на землю рюкзак и раскинул руки, закричав:

— Я принимаю твою молитву! Я забираю обязательства того бога, которому она предназначалась!

Ураган веры словно замерз на миг. И ринулся на меня.

Дракон врезался мне в грудь. Я охнул, сгибаясь пополам. На миг меня с головой накрыло дежавю, и я потерялся. Но еще миг спустя я снова стоял у холма под назойливым дождем.

Я плюхнулся на землю, пялясь в никуда. В голове кашей метались мысли, а я не мог ни одну ухватить. Мне было так хорошо, что даже плохо. Казалось, я никогда не был так силен, как сейчас — я знал, что только казалось, но…

Дракон свернулся змеей вокруг сердца, гоня по телу электричество. Молитва была _услышана_ , дар — принят. Сделка заключена, и для завершения я должен выполнить свою часть договора.

Мне стало жарко. Жутко потянуло в сон.

Я с усилием встал, поднял вещи и побрел в сторону дома.

Кажется, с приютом на лето разобрались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * кто не узнал, "Ночная аллея" - это один из вариантов перевода названия Лютного. Как-то так получилось, что у нас Косая "аллея", а не "переулок", поэтому название и второй магической улицы было переиначено.  
> * вики говорит, что по стандартам галеоны обмениваются на фунты и обратно как 1/5, так что будем отталкиваться от этой цифры.


	14. 05-30.07.1992

Несмотря на то, что на дворе стоял конец июня, за окном уже темнело. Только в этот день миссис Уизли позволила своим детям и мужу засидеться вместе допоздна, по себе зная, как все соскучились друг по другу. Но, в конце концов, Молли все-таки разогнала это сборище, слабо надеясь, что некоторые его участники, покинув гостиную, не станут продолжать беседу в спальнях.

Рон, как ни странно, придерживался того же мнения.

— Джинн, да отстань ты уже! — Рон раздраженно толкнул сестру в коридор и спешно захлопнул дверь. Джинни услышала, как тут же скрипнула кровать, и брат вмиг захрапел.

Девочка показала язык в закрытую дверь. Вредина! Сложно ему, что ли, с ней поговорить?

Да, Рон мог устать после целого дня поездки на Хогвартс-экспрессе, но ведь он ехал в купе с самим Гарри Поттером! Рон дружил с Избранным! Джинни с некоторой завистью жаждала подробностей о своем кумире.

По письмам братьев и разговору на вокзале, младшая Уизли уже поняла, что Гарри гораздо круче, чем о нем пишут в книгах. Но даже так вживую он оказался совершенно другим. И дело было не во внешности, пусть Джинни и смотрела с распахнутым ртом на лукаво сощуренные глаза цвета бутылочного стекла, на непослушные темные вихры и нос с небольшой горбинкой.

Джинни уже не знала, какому образу верить. Рон наверняка расскажет ей что-то совершенно другое, о чем не напишешь в письме!

Она спросит его утром — братец не денется никуда на все оставшееся лето.

Сверху что-то с приглушенным грохотом упало. Джинни с раздражением уставилась на дверцу в потолке, ведущую на чердак.

Упырь был кем-то вроде духа дома, его защитника, поэтому его не трогали (каждый год Молли порывалась его изгнать горе-защитничка «к Мордеру в бороду», но Артур ее успокаивал). Но после Рождества нечисть совсем расшалилась: он заперся на чердаке, не впуская туда никого, а из погреба мистера Уизли стали исчезать запасы, о чем тот жаловался стабильно раз в несколько дней.

Джинни все это время, как и раньше, не обращала внимания на странного духа. Вместо этого она отправлялась на прогулку с соседкой Луной или читала Ведьмополитен у себя в комнате. Это были проблемы взрослых, не ее.

Но сегодня… Гарри сказал, что она не такая, как о ней пишут.

О Уизли-то и не писали ничего: многие магические семьи предпочитали делать вид, что рыжего клана не существует. Редкие заметки в газете больше проходились по достоинству ее семьи, чем писали что-то полезное. О самой дочери Уизли и слова нигде было не найти. Что же Гарри имел в виду?

Быть может, то, что Джинни гораздо лучше, чем о ней думают? Что она — достойный член общества? Или что ей стоит громче заявить о себе, чтобы появиться наконец-таки на страницах новостных колонок?

Пожалуй, на то Гарри Поттер и Избранный, чтобы простая девочка, вроде Джинни, не могла его понять. Но без сомнений, Гарри таким образом хотел ее приободрить. Наверное, Рон рассказывал ему про свою младшую сестренку, и Гарри сразу при встрече выразил свою симпатию. Джинни ладошками прикрыла заалевшие щеки.

С чердака снова раздался шум, но на этот раз Джинни решительно двинулась к лестнице. Она будет смелее и оправдает ожидания Гарри! И упырь станет первой проблемой, с которой Джинни справится на своем пути.

Джинни оглянулась, проверяя, не поднимается ли на шум кто-то из родителей, и просунула голову в приоткрытую дверцу.

«Это будет сложнее, чем я думала». Джинни очень захотелось закрыть дверцу обратно и больше никогда, никогда не подниматься на чердак.

На чердак через маленькое окошко проникал свет луны. И в этом свете нечто дымно-серое и клубящееся, отдаленно напоминающее фигуру человека, комочком валялось на полу и рыдало горючими слезами.

Слезы сразу испарялись, и вместо того, чтобы падать водопадом, они столбами пара поднимались вверх. Рядом по полу перекатывались и звенели пустые бутылки из-под пива мистера Уизли.

Упырь же, замотанный в тряпки, бывшие когда-то старой одеждой Чарли, сидел тут же, прислонившись к какой-то коробке, имея при этом самый измученный вид.

— О, ик, девочка, — первым заметил он удивленную голову Джинни. Его собутыльник с новыми силами завыл, неразборчиво что-то мямля между плачем.

Джинни с опаской оглянулась на дверь спальни Рона и быстро вскарабкалась наверх, закрывая дверцу. Его еще тут не хватало — наврет потом Гарри, как спасал нерадивую сестру от чудовищ.

Упырь вдумчиво посмотрел на нее, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд, и, пошарив в коробке за спиной, бросил Джинни бутылек. Девочка поймала, натренированная играми с братьями в квиддич.

Она осторожно понюхала содержимое — это был яблочный сок. Наверное, тот самый, который к приезду сыновей миссис Уизли наготовила с яблони около дома.

— Бедняга, скажи? Ик, — домовой кивнул головой на дымящееся существо. А потом подлетел к Джинни и вцепился в ее ночнушку короткими цепкими пальчиками, тоже начиная рыдать: — Как дома-то лишиться, а? Родненькие мои-и-и…

Джинни осторожно отцепила от себя духа, отодвигаясь подальше.

— А что с ним случилось? — тихо поинтересовалась она.

— Изгнали, изверги! — запричитал вдруг дым, заметив новую слушательницу. Навзрыд он больше не рыдал, безвольно развалившись на полу. Упырь шмыгнул ему в поддержку носом.

— Что я им плохого сделал? Какое плохое зло? А эти… а этот… — он все-таки не выдержал и захныкал, вновь скатываясь в обрывочное бормотание.

Упырь встал, пошатываясь, на цыпочки, но даже так он едва доставал Джинни до уха. Он горячо зашептал, сверкая влажными глазами, словно делился страшным секретом:

— На нас открыли охоту! Этот маньяк, ик, его из зеркала ковырнул, скоро и за меня, того. Я зна-ик-ю, нас тут раз, два и ты, девочка… Мы будем, ик, наготове!

Джинни молча кивала, потягивая свой яблочный сок.

— Хогвартс — говорили они, — подал голос зеркальный дух. — Самое безопасное место — говорили они!..

Бутылка, на дне которой еще плескалось немного пива, поднялась над полом и подлетела к Дыму, самостоятельно опрокидываясь ему в… теоретически, на этом месте должен быть рот.

— Может, я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — Джинни неловко перевела взгляд с одного духа на другого.

Не так она себе представляла «решение» проблем. Но ведь Гарри в любом случае будет ею гордиться?

Кажется, поглощенные своими проблемами, ни упырь, ни Дым ее не услышали.

— Пишачи его задери, этого очкарика! — в очередной раз застонал бывший дух зеркала, кажется, ни капли не устав от своей истерики. — Убью, уничтожу, все силы высосу!

Он залился плачем, поворачиваясь к девочке и упырю спиной. А у Джинни от его слов почему-то сжалось сердце.  
Может, потому что один очкарик весь день занимал ее голову?

Джинни встряхнула головой, отгоняя идиотские мысли. Мало ли в мире людей в очках.

***

Утро застало меня на старом, проеденном молью ковре в небольшом холле. Через высокие узкие окна с разбитыми стеклами, расположенные по бокам от двери, внутрь проникали лучики солнца, согревая кожу и высушивая одежду. В груди, прячась под сердцем, энергия, которая текла по телу, задерживалась, закручиваясь в маленький водоворот.

Я спросонья поднял голову, доставая из-под нее рюкзак, и огляделся. Я смутно помнил, когда отключился. Видимо, вчера моих сил хватило только зайти в дом, чтобы спрятаться от усиливавшегося дождя.

Окончательно вспомнив события вчерашнего вечера, я радостно вскочил на ноги.

Человек, который совершил здесь обряд, оказал мне огромную помощь — я и не надеялся, что смогу так рано вернуть очаг. Я прикоснулся рукой к груди, чувствуя этот пока незаметный клубочек магии под сердцем.

Вера, которая небольшими дозами вливалась в меня в течение года, без очага свободно бродила по телу, все это время укрепляя его.

Магия этого мира не принадлежит магам — они черпают ее из мира. Она свободно вливается в их тела вне зависимости от воли мага-проводника и также без его участия высвобождается обратно наружу.

Вера же является атрибутом моей родины: накапливаясь в теле, деться она уже никуда не может, пока я не применю ее. Роднило с магией Двойственного мира ее только одно — инородное происхождение.

Благодаря хаотичному влиянию веры на меня, это тело окрепло и стало лучше пропускать магию. Из-за этого в конце учебного года мое колдовство стало сильнее, хоть и не намного.

А когда я поглотил столько веры одним махом, она уже не могла просто существовать во мне, собственный вес сжал ее.

Маленький и незаметный очаг, даже его зародыш — но это огромный прорыв. Теперь я смогу контролировать веру, как мне вздумается.

За такое и убить можно. Если, конечно, молящийся попросит.

Я удовлетворенно кивнул своим мыслям. Но ведь это было не единственным.

Как темный бог, я нашел себе идеальный дом! Это лучшее, что я вообще мог найти. Намоленное место вдали от людей, давно забытое и ничейное.

Пожалуй, я даже изменю своему кочевому образу жизни ради такой удачи — а это значит, меня ждет капитальный ремонт.

Из холла на второй этаж поднималась помпезная лестница, а по бокам были две арки: одна вела в гостиную, а другая — в коридор, через который можно было попасть в другие помещения.

Я оставил рюкзак и метлу у лестницы, а сам, вооружившись перочинным ножом, пошел осматривать новое жилище.

К моему величайшему удивлению, дом сохранился в неплохом состоянии. Мебель, закрытая чехлами, и все предметы вроде истлевших книг, старых ковров и покрытых пылью сервизов были на месте. Даже недопитая чашка, в которой раньше был какой-то напиток, а теперь зарождалась новая жизнь, была нетронута.

Мародеры разбили стекла, но внутрь зайти не решились — разъяренная воля хозяина, витавшая здесь раньше, наверняка сильно давила им на психику.

На втором этаже я обнаружил спальни и кабинет. Там картина отличалась разве что целыми местами стеклами. То же было и на чердаке, поэтому через несколько минут я спустился обратно.

Как и в других комнатах, я выцарапал на деревянном косяке руну, замыкая руническую систему. Простое отвлечение внимания, которое заставляет людей и нелюдей обходить это место стороной — на первых порах хватит. Но я намерен совершенствовать защиту этого дома.

Я с удовольствием оглядел дело рук своих и прошел в кабинет. Опустившись в кресло (и чуть не расчихавшись в процессе), я развалился на нем, окинув взглядом столешницу с какими-то пожелтевшими от времени бумагами.

Светлый, небольшой особняк на отшибе, в котором я — безраздельный хозяин.

Мне нравится.

***

В первые несколько дней я без сна и продыху занимался исключительно возведением вокруг дома щитов и различных отводов. Вера бывшего владельца больше не защищала его от посторонних, да и мне не терпелось проверить свои догадки о механизме слежки за юными волшебниками. Собственнический инстинкт тоже никто не отменял.

Этот особняк должен был стать моим вторым домом — даже первым, потому что родительский дом своим я назвать давно уже не мог.

При более детальном изучении окрестностей, в моем владении также обнаружились сад, подвал, в который можно было попасть только с улицы, конюшня и корпус для прислуги — весь холм и кусочек леса были моими, поэтому пришлось побегать вокруг под покровом ночи.

Ночью, как домушник, потому что совсем уж заброшенным поместье не было. На территории жил старый садовник, доставшийся мне в наследство от прежних хозяев. Мы столкнулись бы с ним нос к носу, не успей я спрятаться за одним из деревьев в саду.

Лишние глаза и уши мне были не нужны, грязь и таинственные смерти — тоже. А колдовать мне пока было противопоказано, если я не хотел раскрыть свое местоположение.

Оставалось только ждать момента, когда все щиты будут подняты. Это был тот момент, когда я осознал важность кроветворного зелья и проклял небеса за свою недогадливость.

Это лето остро дало понять, что на одних рунах, если каждую подпитывать кровью, без знания зельеварения далеко не уедешь. И мое «Превосходно» тут было ни к селу, ни к городу.

Мне срочно надо было изучать зелья за другие курсы и расширять познания о них. Или хотя бы выучить состав кроветворного — для начала.

Но, несмотря на все испытания и проблемы, через несколько дней я довольно прошелся по периметру, в последний раз проверяя каждую черточку, и активировал щиты. После этого особенно тревожно было взмахнуть палочкой, произнося:

— Sphaera Lumena.

С кончика остролиста слетел светлячок и завис на расстоянии пары метров, колышась при любом движении руки. Я замер в ожидании.

Когда и через полчаса никакие магические стражи порядка не явились по мою душу, я с облегчением перестал играться со сферой и прекратил заклинание. Это занятие навело на меня такую скуку, что даже нормально обрадоваться не получилось — я подобрал правильные руны, и теперь меня не отследить!

Добавив для спокойствия вдогонку несколько охранных заклинаний и проклятий, я уже без опаски использовал Чудо на слуге, заставив старика поверить, что на теплых островах его здоровью явно будет лучше.

И стоило последнему призраку прошлого в его лице покинуть мой новый дом, я словно вдохнул полной грудью, наконец расслабляясь. Вещи были распакованы, а сам я обустроился в одной из спален, слегка в ней прибравшись.

Дел было невпроворот.

Помимо того, что я медленно, день за днем приводил дом в порядок, пытаясь как можно больше вызнать о прежнем хозяине, я занялся тем, чем мне так давно хотелось.

За домом холм полого спускался к кромке леса — места было достаточно, чтобы я решился проводить там тренировки. Кроме магических, я все-таки начал подтягивать свою физическую форму до приличного уровня, хотя от детского тела много не ждал.

Но больше всего сил я направил на свое второе Чудо. И вскоре у меня получилось.

Анимагию, известную Двойственному миру, нельзя было назвать полноценным превращением. Примером мне служила Макгонагалл, которую мне однажды удалось «просветить» магическим зрением уже ближе к каникулам. Это помогло мне понять, что же отличало ее от меня.

Когда Макгонагалл оборачивалась, ее аура менялась, хотя общее впечатление от ее магического поля сохранялось, за маленькими деталями. Ни у одной души не может быть двух аур, просто в ее теле жило две души: одна принадлежала Макгонагалл, а вторая — ее духу кошки. И, применяя анимагию, профессор как бы переключалась с одной ипостаси на другую, а та уже придавала телу наиболее удобную для нее форму.

Вот почему анимаги не могут оставаться в животном облике надолго. Всю жизнь они вынуждены сражаться за право главенствовать в обоих формах, и дух зверя, у которого даже нет своей личности, покоряется им.

Но если дать духу время освоиться в собственном же теле, он начнет крепнуть и теснить волшебника в сознании. И если волшебник отдаст ему под контроль хоть одну ипостась, то анимагом ему уже не быть: при первом же обращении дух затолкает его подальше в подсознание, а сам продолжит жить обычной звериной жизнью.

Ни о каком превращении обратно речи уже не идет, если только кто-то со стороны насильственно не вернет волшебнику его человеческую сторону.

У меня же раздвоения личности не наблюдалось (по крайней мере, раньше, теперь же я не уверен…). Чудо дало мне один, особенный облик, который в свою очередь мог принимать две формы — как две стороны одной монеты. Можно вертеть ее и той стороной, и другой, и даже повернуть ребром, но это будет все та же монета.

Я мог свободно «перетекать» из одной формы в другую, и даже находиться в каких-то промежуточных состояниях — но это все еще был только я.

Другое дело, что если само Чудо далось мне почти за бесценок, то все эти манипуляции со сменой и корректировкой облика каждый раз требовали вложения силы, энергии.

Сейчас у меня достаточно веры, чтобы попробовать заклинание, которое я составлял весь последний семестр.

Я неровно вздохнул, прикусив губу.

Трансформировать это тело в первый раз будет больно. Очень.

На миг в голову закралась крамольная мысль, что, может, лучше подождать хотя бы еще годик, что сейчас детская тушка не выдержит… «Что за бред, — отвесил я себе ментальную оплеуху, — вообще-то от этого зависит твое выживание».

Я сел на землю, складывая руками печать концентрации — одну из тех, что были на Трефиине в ходу, и начиная зачитывать формулу.

Никаких сомнений, все будет пучком. В этот раз я хотя бы контролирую процесс.

— …do ut facias.

С последними словами вера, которую я запер в теле, тысячами игл вонзилась в кости. Я скрючился на траве от боли, мыча в прокушенную до крови руку.

Почему-то именно в этот момент мне отшибло память о том, поставил ли я звуковой барьер. Хотя в такой глухомани услышит меня разве только зверь лесной или дикий абориген из деревни у холма.

Кости ломались и перестраивались, мышцы ходили буграми под вздувшейся, быстро обрастающей шерстью кожей. Одежда же «растворилась» впитываясь в новый облик, чтобы при обратном превращении появиться опять.

В какой-то момент все прекратилось — только тело тихонечко ныло после пережитого издевательства.

Я по очереди открыл непонятно когда зажмуренные глаза: поле зрения вытянулось, а краски поблекли — поверх них выступили завихряющиеся потоки магии.

Я встал на слабые пока лапы, чувствуя, как по траве бьет тоненький серый хвостик, а длинные усы улавливают колебания воздуха. Уши слышали малейшие звуки из леса, чутко дергаясь на голове.

Я на пробу потянулся и обернулся вокруг себя, сделав лапой шаг вперед. А потом запрыгал от восторга, перепугав в траве всех грызунов.

Да, у меня режим строгой экономии, и я забил на изменение массы и веса, получив в итоге скорее котенка тигра под сорок пять кило, а не обычного кота, но все же…

После удачи в адаптации Чуда, я сбавил темп, позволив себе наконец по-человечески отоспаться.

Впереди было еще полтора месяца на вольных хлебах, а по ощущениям — как будто все каникулы уже прошли в спешке и занятости последних дней. К моему огромному счастью, это было только по ощущениям. Но все-таки наступил момент, когда я мог выдохнуть, осесть на одном месте и спокойно заняться делами.

Первым делом я выбрался в деревеньку в ложбинке — надо же мне знать, кто теперь живет в моих владениях. Заодно я хотел отправить Гермионе, а через нее — всем остальным, телеграмму, что я жив, здоров, не в плену и работаю над более удобным способом общения. Телефоны, на которые я насмотрелся у магглов, для моего обнесенного сотней щитов дома уже не подходили.

Ведь только утром на границе барьера, стоило мне выйти за его пределы, я наткнулся на кучку писем от детишек, взволнованных тем, что я не выхожу на связь. Совы, не будь дуры, складировали послания в дупле дерева, так что ни ветер, ни дождь их не повредили.

Уставившись на дюжину конвертов в руках, я мучительно перебирал в голове все события минувшего года и пытался вспомнить, а куда же делать сова Гарри. Я точно помнил, что в Хогвартс она ехала со мной, а потом жизнь у меня завертелась, да и не писал я никому…

Кажется, она осталась в школьной совятне. М-да.

Ну и фиг ты с ней, будто единственный способ общения. Хотя чтобы связаться с детьми мне придется на первый раз использовать сов. Без вариантов.

Деревенька называлась Литтл Хэнглтон и по сравнению с моим особнячком оказалась еще более дряхлая и заброшенная, хотя в ней и жили люди. В основном, это были старики, которые не хотели никуда переезжать вслед за детьми и внуками. Самым младшим среди них был как раз почтальон, которого лет тридцать назад распределили в это графство и он так и остался здесь, поправляя после города здоровье.

Мне повезло: цивилизация уже добралась до сюда настолько, что через час с моей помощью почтальон вспомнил, как же работает эта шайтан-машина под названием телеграф, и мы вместе отправили девочке сообщение.

Больше в Литтл Хэнглтоне меня ничего не интересовало. Я собирался уже уходить, когда почувствовал знакомую ауру. После возвращения второго облика мой нюх вновь обострился, и я быстро определил, откуда чувствовались магические потоки.

Добравшись по разбитой дороге до конца улицы, я с любопытством уставился на покосившуюся хибару, стоящую на самом краю деревни порознь с остальными домами. Внутри чувствовались чары, наколдованные знакомой рукой. Именно этот человек принес жертвоприношение на холме. Что же он здесь забыл?

Я приблизился, толкнув ногой незапертую дверь.

Жить в этой лачуге можно было только либо от крайней нужды, либо от полнейшего лентяйства. Догнивающие половицы лежали прямо на земле. Немудрено, что без нормального фундамента тут все покосилось. В маленькое окошко едва проникал свет, и полумрак скрывал уродливое убранство — но это мне не помешает.

Я моргнул, переключаясь на магическое зрение, но быстро его убрал, боясь повредить глаза. Как же временами раздражает эта хрупкость. Люди что этого, что моего мира не способны видеть магию в ее первоначальной форме. Они могут с присущей им изобретательностью сотворить какой-нибудь прибор магического видения, но их тела сами по себе просто для этого не предназначены. Гарри был не исключением — каждый раз проворачивая этот фокус, я рисковал выжечь себе глаза.

Тут мое лицо вытянулось от пришедшей на ум идеи. А если смотреть будет не человек?..

Я сосредоточился на текущей в теле энергии, обращая внимание на ту, что огибала глаза. Вера откликнулась, отдаваясь короткой резью в глазах, и изменила свой ход, перестраиваясь на новый лад. В следующий миг картинка поблекла до неярких, не выделяющихся цветов и расширилась.

Из интереса я заглянул в мутный осколок стекла, который каким-то чудом остался прикреплен на углу оконной рамы. Цвет радужки остался прежний, только немного поменялся разрез глаз и вытянулся стрункой зрачок. Симпатичненько.

В принципе, так и в Хогвартс можно — мало ли как дети могут поменяться за лето.

Тем не менее, я все же огляделся вокруг. Магия струилась разноцветными потоками по стенам и потолку, свиваясь в переплетение колдовских нитей в центре пола. Что это?

Я аккуратно подошел ближе, вглядываясь в мерцающую сетку чар. Похоже на проклятия, причем весьма неприятные. Сейчас, не зная специфики работы местных малефиков, я вряд ли этот клубок распутаю. Интересно, что же там спрятано? Запасы на черный день? А почему здесь, когда наверху у него был такой шикарный особняк? А как?..

В общем, я забил.

Вырезав по углам внутри и снаружи хибары руны, я напоследок проверил получившийся отвод глаз и отбыл в свой особняк. Может, потом еще что добавлю, но никто не залезет в этот дом и не узнает его тайны раньше меня. А у меня пока лапки (теперь уже самые настоящие лапки).

Ведь и дома меня ждало много таинственного и неразгаданного — тот же философский камень, который я подобрал полгода назад.

Ради этой цели я занял подвал, обустроив его подобающе. Из столовой я утащил длинный стол, поставив его по центру: он отлично подходил для экспериментов, а ем я все равно не отходя от плиты. В дальнем углу я родной кровушкой начертил магический круг и поставил большой камень-алтарь, притащенный из сада, воссоздавая ритуальный зал.

Ну и руны, опять руны, которыми я сплошняком обрисовал стены. Конечно, не должно, но вдруг бахнет…

По описаниям в книгах, философский камень дает бессмертие и может превращать любой металл в золото. И если первое заинтересует только оркоголового идиота, то вот несметные богатства буквально из воздуха могли пригодиться.

Ведь казино когда-нибудь кончатся, а вот сила камня — никогда.

Как бы я не вглядывался, магии свыше той, что есть и в остальных камнях, я не увидел.

Что ж, не все достается легко — и я засел в своем ритуальном уголке, положив камень на алтарь. Я пытался и кровью капать на него (в том числе кровью цербера, оторвав от сердца пару капель), и обклеивать полосками бумаги с руническими цепочками, и читать над ним мантры. Камень лишь насмешливо мерцал светом из глубины, не реагируя на мои потуги.

Лишь однажды свет стал ярче, разгоревшись на миг и снова потухнув. Произошло это в тот момент, когда я прервался, чтобы перевести дух и попить чайку́ — это точно было не из-за меня. Я подозрительно уставился на своевольную каменюку. Может, ну ее к лешим? Разбить и выбросить, да…

Но заработать капиталы очень хотелось, поэтому я только переместился за лабораторный стол. Я в домике, что может случиться? Верно же?..

Окунание камня в зелья первого курса не помогло, но я не сильно расстроился — шанс с самого начала был низкий, но, а вдруг камень активировался бы от самого простого зелья? С мистером Фламелем я знаком не был и его чувство юмора — есть ли оно вообще? — оценить не мог.

Попытка расплавить провалилась. Растворить в зелье тоже не удалось. У меня начинали кончаться ингредиенты, которые я купил себе на второй курс, все чаще от недостатка крови кружилась голова — а камень, словно издеваясь, был самым обычным камнем. Да что ты такое, бабр тебя задери?!

В попытке разгадать его тайну я потратил последние дни июля, одновременно с этим продолжая тренироваться, читать все доступные мне книги, и которые я привез с собой, и которые нашел в доме. Походя я все-таки узнал имена бывших владельцев, случайно, когда разбирал старые шкафы, наткнувшись на письма, альбомы и какие-то документы.

С черно-белой фотографии на меня смотрело трое: пожилые мужчина с женщиной и молодой человек, копия своих родителей, — семейство Риддл. Очевидно, это были волшебники, которые решили отшельничать в далекой маггловской деревушке.

Особое внимание я обратил на младшенького, предположив, что именно он стал моим благодетелем. Такие вещи редко творятся из холодного расчета — скорее из порывистой горячности юношества.

Черты его лица были аристократичны, волосы кудрями обрамляли чистый лоб. Губы были чопорно поджаты. Благородный засранец — я таких за версту чую. Чем же ему родители насолили? Отказали в наследстве?

… Нет, от двух жертв энергии было бы меньше. Кажется, это не он. «Его самого принесли в жертву», — со злорадством понял я. Но тогда кто? Второй сын? Нелюбимый бастард? Вариантов было не так много, как казалось.

Я уже знал фамилию — этого было достаточно.

Так и прошмыгнул мимо меня июль, во время которого я сделал многое, а не сделал — еще больше.

Тридцатого числа вечером я закончил очередной эксперимент и сидел с кружкой кофе на ступеньке у открытого люка в подвал. Небо постепенно темнело, и было какое-то удовольствие в том, чтобы наблюдать за медленно засыпающим садом.

Этот дом несомненно действовал на меня: он придавал мне сил и смягчал усталость. Намоленное освященное место — дальнейшие объяснения излишни.

Вмиг кольцо на большом пальце опять потеплело. Я потер его, передавая капельку веры.

Таким образом мы с Невиллом общались с самого первого дня каникул: в напряженные моменты он сжимал свое кольцо, как я ему и говорил, а я чувствовал его просьбу о помощи и понемногу делился магией. Ради будущего апостола не жалко.

Как оказалось, вся жизнь Невилла в родном гнезде оказалась напряженным моментом, поэтому мой запас довольно стремительно пустел — вера какого-то Риддла и вправду пришлась кстати.

Его энергия помогла сформироваться моему очагу: теперь мой организм мог сам вырабатывать минимум веры, необходимый для выживания. После этого я прекратил осторожничать, уже смелее отдавая Невиллу положенную ему часть.

Вера — такая удивительная штука. Я могу получить ее за чье-то убийство и потом использовать, чтобы помочь важному мне человеку сохранить силу духа и уверенность в себе.

«С Днем Рожденья, Невилл», — я влил в артефакт больше обычного, поздравляя с праздником. В ответ кольцо благодарно нагрелось. Интересно, что он чувствует, общаясь с богом?

В голове раздался звонкий треск. Я вскинулся, выскакивая на улицу.

Только что кто-то прорвал барьер.

Кто способен поломать древнеэльфийский заслон?! Они же всегда работали до последнего!

Я задумчиво почесал затылок… и плюхнулся обратно на ступеньку, снова подхватывая в руки еще не остывшую кружку.

Если уж это чудовище способно пробивать щиты такого уровня, то с моим нынешним телом и способностями я убежать не успею. Проще встретить неизбежное лицом к лицу, чем пытаться тягаться с заведомо превосходящим противником — в конце целее буду.

Уже через минуту зашуршал гравий на дорожке у дома и из-за угла показался долговязый, коротко остриженный брюнет средних лет в кожаной куртке со множеством заклепок и высоко поднятым воротом.

Я чуть не поперхнулся от черной зависти, разглядев его в магическом плане. Магия послушной собачкой вилась вокруг него — даже не собачкой, цербером. Она гигантским водопадом вливалась в его тело, и он умело подчинял ее себе, не оставляя бесхозной ни капли. Настоящий Магистр Магии.

Он подошел ближе и навис надо мной со всем своим немаленьким ростом.

Я недовольно глянул на чужака, вопросительно выгнув бровь. Незнакомец усмехнулся чему-то своему, заприметив мои так и оставшиеся кошачьими глаза.

Он чуть наклонился, с задорным блеском молодых сиреневых глаз осматривая видимый ему кусочек подвала за моей спиной.

Я отпил из кружки, не дожидаясь, пока кофе совсем остынет, и поинтересовался:

— Ты кто вообще?

Мужчина улыбнулся, и вокруг его глаз образовались дружелюбные морщинки.

— Ник Фламель. Давно хотел с тобой познакомиться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Do, ut facias — латинское выражение, употреблявшееся при судопроизводстве в Древнем Риме и означавшее: «я даю с тем, чтобы ты [для меня что-нибудь] сделал». Условие относится к так называемым contractus innominati («безымянные контракты»)


	15. 30.07-31.08.1992

Еще никогда с момента своего перерождения я не находился в смертельной опасности. Против тролля у меня были руны, против Снейпа — Флитвик. Кентаврам не хватило знаний, чтобы распознать мою ложь, а Квиреллу пришлось познакомиться с божественным Чудом — даже аналога ему хватило.

По моим меркам Николас Фламель — молод и неопытен. А вот в категориях своего мира он невозможно стар. Сверхчеловек.

Я оказался в Двойственном мире проездом и не мог тягаться с ним ни в знаниях местных реалий, ни в силе. О Чудесах, которые превратились в этом мире в простые заклинания, и говорить не стоит — у него в запасе есть круче.

Я превосходил Фламеля только в одном — за плечами у меня был опыт трех тысяч лет жизни и восемьсот лет небытия.

По моему опыту, в этом возрасте Николас Фламель должен умирать от тоски.

У меня есть один шанс выжить — заинтересовать его.

Я улыбнулся незваному гостю сверху вниз, все еще сидя на ступеньке. Учитывая его рост, разница была ощутима.

— Гарри Поттер, очень приятно. Я вас ждал несколько позже.

— Но все-таки ждал? — Фламель усмехнулся.

Я кивнул с самым невинным видом:

— Да. Пригласил бы вас в гости, как полагается, угостил бы чаем с печеньем. А так — не по-людски получается, — я удрученно опустил глаза, а потом снова поднял лицо на него и протянул полупустую кружку: — Будете?

— Не откажусь, — «Ник» хмыкнул и длинными мозолистыми пальцами подхватил из моих рук кофе, отпивая.

Зараза. Мог бы и отказаться. Я тут как бы растущий организм, меня объедать нельзя.

В это время Фламель сделал еще глоток, задумчиво проглотил и уставился поверх моей головы.

— Так как ты разбил зеркало?

— Какое?

— Из которого ты достал философский камень. Да так искусно разбил, что даже его хранитель больше не мог там находиться, — Фламель пронзительно посмотрел на меня своими яркими фиалковыми глазами. Среди блеклой картинки кошачьего зрения они сияли, словно две звезды.

Бессмертных всегда можно узнать по глазам — как будто что-то светится в глубине зрачков.

— Я не бил, — я недоуменно приподнял брови. Не бил же — оно само.

— Но так или иначе, одна моя вещь оказалась у тебя, — волшебник разжал руку, и кружка упала, осколками разлетаясь по земле. Все выпил, жадина. — Пора вернуть ее владельцу.

Я чувствовал, как его магия протянулась мне за спину, проникая в подвал. Я немного повернул голову, и расширенный угол обзора помог мне увидеть, как свет в камне запульсировал, потянувшись в ответ.

Я не стал спорить, усмехаясь:

— Я отдам то, что вам нужно. Но у меня есть условия.

Я с трепетом ловил все изменения на его лице. Фламелю ничего не мешало убить меня на месте и спуститься в подвал. Он мог изувечить меня и уничтожить мой дом.

Мы оба уже понимали, что мои приемы не сработают.

Вместо этого он озабоченно сморщил лоб, будто ослышавшись.

Попался.

— У тебя? Условия? — он дружелюбно оскалился. — Чего же ты хочешь?

— Ну, мне нужны золото, деньги, — я начал загибать пальцы, — новые ингредиенты для зельеварения, новая одежда, оборотное зелье, какой-то способ общения в обход сов, пара слуг, новая кружка…

Он резко наклонился и навис надо мной, опираясь рукой на стенку над моей головой.

Я немного отодвинулся, чтобы не столкнуться с ним носами. В кого он такой длинный, мавка в детстве за ногу тянула?

Я чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице и это несколько напрягало.

— Я не собираюсь играть с тобой, — он грозно сверкнул глазами, а я с трудом подавил нервный смех. Моя смерть откладывалась на неопределенный срок. Фламель издевательски ухмыльнулся: — Ишь какая цаца — захватил тело человека и сразу богом себя возомнил. А маленький демоненыш знает, что бывает с захватчиками?

Я хмуро глянул на него исподлобья. Кажется, великого алхимика я переоценил.

В конце концов, все они обитатели этого странного однобокого мира. Если вселился в тело — демон. Закусил душой на завтрак — демон. И никто даже не станет рассматривать другие варианты.

Это уже даже не смешно. Я _бог_ , тупое ты создание!

Спокойнее, Криссат, выдохни. Ты же так демонам завидовал — вот и пожинай плоды.

— К вашему сведенью, — с натугой начал я, через силу выдавливая в наглую морду улыбку, а не оскал, — в этом теле я _полноправный_ хозяин. Добровольная жертва, может, слышали?

— Что за молодежь пошла — ни стыда, ни совести, — Фламель сощурил глаза. — Я не настолько стар, чтобы не знать, кто такой Гарри Поттер. Ты бы никогда не получил это тело добровольно. Признавайся, кто тебя призвал?

Магия собралась вокруг него, сплетаясь нитями заклинания, и обрушилась сетью на меня. Я дернулся в сторону, ныряя под его руку, и отпрыгнул на пару метров.

Ему не нужны были ни жесты, ни слова — только намерение. Даже если боец из него никакой, возраст делает свое.

Проход в подвал был свободен — теперь даже мое хрупкое тельце не стояло у него на пути. Колдун обернулся ко мне, отворачиваясь от люка вниз.

Да забирай свой драконов камень и вали, черт! _Слишком_ много внимания «маленькому демоненку».

— А нормально спросить нельзя было? — я замер, напряженно согнувшись.

— А ты бы сказал? — Фламель замер, держа руки в карманах кожаной куртки, не приближаясь.

— Да, — я пожал плечами, — это не секрет. Меня призвал Гарри Поттер.

Смеркалось. Солнце давно зашло за деревья, и теперь на сад опустились сиреневые дымчатые сумерки. В саду, постепенно зарастающем, цвели буддлея и гортензия — слабый теплый ветерок разносил их запах по воздуху и взъерошивал волосы.

Фламель густо рассмеялся, видимо, находя мои слова крайне забавными.

— Ну, я пытался, — он вдруг поднял руки, сдаваясь. На запястьях у него болтались разноцветные фенечки. — Альби профукал мой камень, а я позволю его герою стать одержимым. Честно?

— Весьма, — я фыркнул.

Алхимик наконец спустился в подвал, скрывшись из виду. Я выдохнул, позволив себе на минуту расслабиться.  
Обидно, конечно. Столько времени, сил, ресурсов — и все коту под хвост. Но жизнь — это ведь очень выгодная цена?

Через пять минут я не выдержал и заглянул внутрь. Да что он там делает? Неужели сердце от старости прихватило?

Фламель завис у стены, с интересом пялясь на нее. У стены, которую я еще в самом начале заселения сплошь и поперек исписал ангельскими письменами и иероглифами старого Трефиина.

Его косуха была небрежно брошена на стол, прямо на доску для нарезки ингредиентов, которую я не успел почистить. Сам страстный исследователь водил загорелыми руками по камню, очерчивая линии, и чуть ли не нюхал мои художества, тыкаясь в стенку носом.

Камень как лежал на алтаре, окропленном моей кровью, так там и остался. Великовозрастной идиот залип прямо по пути.

— Недурно, — заметив меня, оценил волшебник. — Теперь я верю, что одурить маленького ребенка у тебя мозгов хватило.

— Ну спасибо за доверие, — я скрестил руки на груди и уселся на ступеньке, так и не спустившись до конца. — Разве ты не хотел забрать тот симпатичный камешек?

Кажется, мое поведение его изрядно веселило. Редко найдешь такого клоуна, как я — это верно. Но раз я клоун в этом цирке, то где моя зарплата, «Никки»?

— Успеется, — Фламель легкомысленно махнул рукой. — Несмотря на то, что этот дом — развалюха, щиты по периметру стоят весьма сильные.

Я припечатал его укоризненным взглядом:

— Ты их сломал. Уже и память подводит?

Фламель фыркнул, посмотрев на меня как на тупого школьника — благодаря Снейпу я научился такие взгляды влет понимать. Интересно, а на Дамблдора во время его обучения он также глядел?

— Я тебе новые за день возведу, — утешил меня вторженец. — А если при этом использовать твои символы, то и пары часов хватит.

«Да у тебя на изучение всех иероглифов лет сто уйдет», — я вскипел от столь наглого и самолюбивого предложения, но внешне остался спокоен, улыбаясь:

— Боюсь господин алхимик недооценивает руны.

Фламель даже не взглянул на философский камень, приблизившись ко мне. Наверное, снова хотел давить ростом, но на этот раз ступенька, на которой я сидел, находилась выше — наши глаза были примерно на одном уровне.

— Ты ведь необычный демон, верно? Не похож на тех, что видел я. Может, ты какой-то демонический Князь или Рыцарь?

О, меня подняли с мелкой нечисти до нормального демона, неплохо.

— Почти, — я скривился, не отрицая его слова, но и не собираясь открывать кому попадя карты.

Было бы странно, не повстречай он никого из этих рогатых ребят за свои шестьсот лет. Но с другой стороны — ну где он их нашел?

Демоны в отличие от ангельской Гвардии своего измерения либо не имели, либо уничтожили его давным-давно и перебрались к людям под бок. У них не было тел, до тех пор пока какой-нибудь демонолог не поможет им воплотиться, поэтому тусоваться им приходилось на изнанке мира. Когда я стал богом, я получил возможность наблюдать за ней с помощью магического зрения, ведь магия родственна демонам — не увидишь, пока не придашь ей форму, проявление, которое и называется у живущих волшебством.

По сути изнанка — это такое бесконечное хранилище магии, космос, в котором звездами выступали люди с их очагом.

В этом мире очагов не было, как не было и изнанки. Магия просто струилась по миру, пропитывая землю, воздух, кору деревьев — вообще все. Местным чертям пришлось бы жить среди людей постоянно, не удивлен, что так их могли и перебить.

Почти месяц я ходил, смотря на мир глазами своего второго облика. Если даже так я не заметил ни одно забредшего в окрестности демона (в то время как в моем мире на изнанке было не протолкнуться), то выводы напрашивались неутешительные. Неужели всех выживших демонов попрятали по вместилищам, таких как зеркало и шляпа?

Вряд ли он судил по такой мелочи. Он же знает откуда-то о демонской иерархии…

Нет, мне не интересно. Совсем. Ни капельки. Мне не…

Я в последний миг прикусил себе язык под насмешливым взглядом Фламеля. Если я спрошу, то выдам свою природу. Не дождется.

Лучшим выходом из ситуации я нашел тактическое отступление.

— От вашего камня одни убытки, — проговорил я, поднимаясь. Фламелю пришлось отодвинуться. — Лучше просто заберите его поскорее, мистер Фламель, и идите дальше, куда шли.

Я выбрался наружу и обошел дом, заходя внутрь. Пусть пытается что-то разобрать среди ангельского письма и змеиных иероглифов, я не буду мешать. Но и следить за ним не буду, мучаясь при этом любопытством.

Надеюсь, к тому моменту, когда я проснусь следующим утром, Фламель уже аппарирует из моего подвала в неизвестном направлении. Щиты-то он все равно разломал.

Придется подумать над улучшением защиты.

Утром я, как обычно, вскочил спозарань. Погода выдалась на удивление солнечной. За распахнутым окном пели птички, теплый ветер пах летними травами, шелестя страницами открытой книги на столе. Красота.

Я соскочил с высокой кровати на скрипучие половицы, потягиваясь от удовольствия. Отличное начало отличного дня! Сейчас ни бесконечные нудные тренировки, ни будущая возня со щитами меня не пугали. Молодое тело было полно бодрости и энергии, так что, я не сомневался, выдержит любые испытания. Хорошо быть молодым, а!

Я вприпрыжку выскочил в коридор и, насвистывая какую-то народную песенку пикеринских зверолюдей, спустился по лестнице на кухню. Я обдумывал, что же я могу себе приготовить из остатков тех продуктов, за которыми я летал в город неделю назад, и коридор почти кончился, когда…

Из-за двери гостиной раздался смачный храп. Я застыл с поднятой ногой и медленно повернул голову. Да вы шутите.

Я осторожно, словно в комнату к церберу, открыл дверь.

На продавленном диване, на котором даже не помещался, в жутко неудобной позе, после которой затекает спина, сладко спал Николас Фламель.

Я закрыл дверь. В прострации прошел на кухню, заварив себе ударную дозу кофе. Быстро выпил и поднялся обратно. Оделся и выскользнул на улицу.

Ничего не происходит. Просто этой ленивой заднице стало влом аппарировать после целой ночи мозгового штурма. Сейчас проспится — и поминай, как звали.

Ничего, черт его поджарь, не происходит.

Моей шкурке будет безопаснее сделать вид, что это так. Ведь ничего…

… Не, ну вы его видели? Кто после этого должен говорить про обнаглевшую молодежь?

***

Вот так, в двенадцатый день рождения Гарри Поттера, все полетело к чертям.

Фламель не только не ушел, но и приготовил неплохую яичницу к моему возвращению. Получилось и вправду съедобно, наверное, сказывался опыт долгой жизни — но ему я этого не сказал.

Шестьсот лет для бессмертных — этакий переходный возраст. Тебе скучно и кажется, что в мире нет ничего для тебя неизвестного. Ты зарываешься, начинаешь лезть на рожон, пробовать жизнь на вкус — но ни один живущий не может тебе ничего противопоставить.

И скука погребает тебя под собой, ты начинаешь жалеть, что судьба наделила тебя бессмертием.

Я видел в Фламеле то, что замечал за собой в его годы. Им двигал сиюминутный интерес, он искал ту самую искру, которая вновь разожжет в нем жизнь.

Но почему этой искрой, задуши его хульдра, должен стать я?!

Кажется, моя неприступность только еще больше его раззадорила. Он стал таскаться за мной, мешая тренировкам, трансфигурировал себе кресло в подвал, на котором теперь всегда сидел, наблюдая мои эксперименты. Я чувствовал себя скованным. Из-за него я не мог ни использовать Чудо, ни проверить ту лачужку с кладом — ничего!

Но были и плюсы. Деньги давно уже не являлись для Фламеля жизненным ориентиром, и он сорил ими, словно фантиками. Как оказалось, он запомнил все мои условия, и теперь пытался купить себе мои ответы.

Через пару дней на кухне появилась новая ядовито-зеленая кружка, а под столом в лаборатории обнаружилось с дюжину наборов для зельеварения за второй курс и около десяти ящиков с самыми разными материалами. Были среди них и такие редкости, как слезы феникса или желчь из желудка дракона.

Тут уж благодарности я не сдержал, уже становясь в мыслях великим зельеваром — с таким-то снабжением за плечами. Даже пришлось наконец переселить его из гостиной в одну из гостевых спален, в качестве «спасибо».

Но самым важным приобретением стал секрет чар множественной связи. Я весь июль бился над тем, чтобы связать между собой несколько пергаментов — в теории, все пергаменты должны были быть привязаны к одну, моему, и все написанное должно было проявляться на моем экземпляре.

На практике же я мог создать связь между двумя пергаментами, на подобии того, как связал наши с Невиллом кольца — а вот объединить все почему-то не получалось. Пришлось высылать каждому его пергамент и переписываться с детишками сразу на полудюжине листов. Не очень удобно, но, за неимением альтернативы…

Периодически я, погруженный в очередное исследование, забывал, где чей пергамент, и ошибался с адресатом. Дети тоже иногда замечали, что раз я создал такой артефакт для себя, то и они были бы не прочь пообщаться «без сов».

Фламель взглянул на мое творчество лишь раз, когда ворвался без спросу в мою комнату (личное пространство он не понимал и не признавал). Тут же на месте он выдал способ решения. Нельзя было не признать, что в искусствах Двойственного мира, не только в прославившей его алхимии, он был весьма успешен.

Все это было слишком подозрительно. Где-то через неделю я, уставший от неизменного присутствия Фламеля за плечом, в агрессивной форме поинтересовался, не решил ли он у меня прописаться и что насчет его дорогой супруги, которая все это время ждет своего уважаемого мужа.

Мужчина только тонко улыбнулся:

— О мисс Фламель не волнуйся. Когда я видел ее в последний раз, она пыталась охмурить Цепеша, — он нахмурился, что-то вспоминая, и кивнул. А потом пояснил для теряющегося в непонятках меня: — Перенел — моя сестра. Когда-то давно мы решили, что так для нее безопаснее.

Что ж, вопрос о его проживании в моем доме это не снимало, но отмазки он придумывал хорошо.

Мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как смириться и получать удовольствие. Ну и подарочек же свалился мне на день рождение.

С Фламелем у нас установилось негласное соглашение, что мы друг к другу не лезем и не выбиваем ни из кого ответы. Вернее, это я обозначил границы — Фламель только интеллигентно поржал, соглашаясь с правилами игры. Нравилось ему, видите ли, загонять меня, как дичь на охоте.

По итогу же жизнь наладилась и приобрела хрупкое, но равновесие.

Философский камень все еще лежал в ритуальном углу. Никто из нас к нему не приближался.

***

В центре Лондона в конце августа было людно и шумно. Кроме его жителей, туда со всех окрестных пригородов и некоторых недалеких городов стекались многочисленные родители со своими чадами — канцелярские магазины и ателье, специализирующиеся на школьной форме, ликовали.

Только в брендовых магазинах были тишина и покой — насколько это возможно, если не считать туристов, все еще наполняющих столицу страны.

Я дернул спутника за рукав, когда он быстрым шагом, прихватив кожаную куртку с немаленьким ценником, направился к кассе, минуя детский отдел.

— Мне так-то тоже новые вещи нужны.

Я вытащил своего невольного сожителя в город с вполне ясными намерениями. С момента, как я занял в этом мире место моего великомученика, я продолжал носить не только его тушку, но и шмотки. И лето я тоже проходил в чужом, здраво рассудив, что если куплю себе что-то в июле, то через два месяца тело Гарри снова вырастет — и снова привет затраты.

Теперь же у меня был бездонный кошелек в лице Фламеля, почти всегда мне доступный. Какой смысл тратить кровные, когда тебе могут просто купить что-то на халяву?

Но этот… Он просто забыл обо мне, с влюбленным видом перебирая развешанные на плечиках косухи.

Знает о моих намерениях и издевается.

— Зачем? Разве в аду одежда в ходу? — Фламель лениво сопротивлялся, пытаясь вырвать рукав из моих пальцев.

Я красноречиво оглянулся на стеклянную витрину, за которой по улице перемещались модники и модницы.

— Видимо, да.

— У нас есть несколько подходящих моделей для вашего сына, — как черт из табакерки выскочила из-за рядов одежды консультантка. — Не хотите ли?..

Я невинно захлопал ресницами, жалобно уставившись на мужчину.

Фламель закатил глаза, но махнул мне рукой, мол, выбирай, я плачу.

— Спасибо, папочка, — я ухмыльнулся и прошел внутрь. Краем глаза я заметил, как этот ненормальный сорвался-таки к кассе, трепетно передавая обновку продавщице.

Довольно быстро я набрал себе по паре штанов и рубашек, заодно прихватив нижнее белье. Покупать надо было все и сразу, потому что ничего у меня и не было. Бегло осмотрев все выбранные вещи, я кивнул сам себе — в отличие от однообразной взрослой одежды, детям ее шили из радостных ярких тканей. Прям то, что я люблю.

И тут мой взгляд зацепился за что-то зеленое. Я обернулся, с удивлением рассматривая ярко-зеленый сарафан с большим кармашком спереди и юбкой-солнышком. Рядом, как бы намекая, висела желтая безрукавка с горлышком. А мне бы пошло.

Я хмыкнул, вслушиваясь в себя. Сознание будто разделилось на две части: одно во всю мысленно примеривало новый наряд, а второе сидело в сторонке и с любопытством за первым наблюдало. Так-так-так. А вот и таинственная вторая личность, привет, давно не виделись.

Это определенно не были остатки личности Гарри — я знал о любых склонностях и желаниях мальчика и переодевания точно не были его фишкой (вроде как в этом мире такое не принято?). Тогда кто это? Чьи отклики я чувствую?

Я весь похолодел.

Не мог же кто-то в последний момент вмешаться в перемещение в этот мир? Если Гарри услышал меня не случайно?

О моем плане заранее знало только одно существо. И даже оно погибло еще до того, как мы смогли пробиться в Священный зал Радиорубки. Он бы не предал меня, а если бы и предал, то не успел… Или успел? Я поморщился.  
С этими Гвардейцами никогда нельзя быть уверенным.

Но даже так, в чем был бы их план? Вреда пока от этого огрызка личности нет. Ухмылка сама ползла на лицо. Пока мое второе я проявляет себя вполне безобидно: то Хогвартс идеализирует, то платье себе присматривает.  
Я еще раз внимательно осмотрел вещичку, подумал… и взял ее, с любопытством направившись к примерочным. А вдруг и правда подойдет? Вроде под цвет глаз…

— Ну ты долго там еще? — раздался из-за шторы нудный голос Фламеля.

Я повертелся перед зеркалом. А неплохо.

— Мне идет? — я отдернул ткань, представая пред очи «отца».

Фламель расселся на диванчике, поставленном специально для таких же, как он, ожидающих. Он тяжело вздохнул, видимо, подсчитывая затраты на нерадивого «сына».

— Тебе все идет, малыш, — он мельком осмотрел меня, дернул глазом, и вернул тоскливый взгляд на стеклянную дверь, с грустью наблюдая, как свободные люди бродят по улицам.

— Будь у нас мама, она бы тебе уши надрала, — отчитал я его, складывая руки на груди. — Но ее у нас нет, поэтому сегодня у тебя будет дочь!

Фламель страдальчески кивнул. Как я понял, любой магазин, кроме того, где он может купить новую косуху, вызывает у него неконтролируемую депрессию.

Впереди нас ожидал Косой переулок: недавно мне пришел список учебников на новый учебный год, да и из старых мантий это тело выросло. А пока я с улыбочкой гулял по улицам Лондона, кружась в юбочке-солнышке, и наслаждался погожим деньком. Ощущалось забавно.

Мы как раз разговаривали с Фламелем о том, как работают Тропы волшебного народца и может ли человек найти их без помощи фэйри, когда чутье взвыло дурным голосом и резко дернуло меня в сторону. Почти как тогда, когда я нашел дом Риддлов.

Фламель продолжал что-то говорить, но я не мог вслушаться. Я повертел головой, ища причину своих ощущений, и рванул в ближайший переулок. Я же не мог _ошибиться_ в тот день?

Уже через пять минут я вылетел на небольшую треугольную площадь. Дома расступались, давая место помпезному сооружению. Две башни по бокам, множество мраморных колонн и выглядывающий из-за треугольной крыши купол со шпилем.

_Мог_. Очень даже мог.

Я думал, как темный, и в чем-то был прав. Таких, как я, в этом мире нет.

А вот светлым устроиться здесь ничего не мешает.

Они всегда презирали убийство как способ получения веры. В то время как сами убивали людей не оружием, но словами.

Чей это храм?

— Так церковь Святого Павла, — я вздрогнул и обернулся. Совсем про него забыл.

Фламель нагнал меня, с любопытством разглядывая, и пожал плечами.

Я увидел, как из дверей выходит несколько верующих. Это место было освящено, намолено — я почувствовал это сразу. Но с домом Риддлов его кое-что разнило.

Над ним не витало ни капли веры. Она даже не успевала разлиться в воздухе, испаряясь на ходу.

Кто-то активно питался ей. Я не был в этом мире _один_.

Я бросился через дорогу, взлетел по ступенькам и оказался внутри, лихорадочно вспоминая все свои ощущения за этот день. Да, когда мы ехали с Фламелем в метро, что-то промелькнуло пару раз над головой, и когда шли по той улице…

Все это были храмы. Но ведь Гермиона еще в сентябре говорила мне только о двух доминирующих религиях! Зачем столько церквей на один город? Кому все эти храмы? Неужели…

— Значит, крест и святая вода с тобой не прокатят, — хмыкнул за моей спиной Фламель, все еще следуя за мной.

Мысль ускользнула из головы, растворившись в воздухе. Я обернулся на волшебника, зло зашипев:

— Первоначальное пламя тебе в помощь.

А потом оглянулся еще раз и выругался.

Всплеск веры Риддла должен был всколыхать пол-Британии. Наверняка прямо в этот момент они ищут меня.

За этот год я должен узнать о них все. Они не поспеют навредить мне сейчас, пока великий алхимик на моей стороне. После я уеду в школу, где до меня не добраться, а…потом?

Потом будут трупы.

***

В тот день из церкви мы так и не ушли, проторчав там до самого закрытия. Фламель все это время сидел на заднем ряду, в каком-то меланхоличном настроении выстукивая по спинке скамьи мелодию из своей головы.

Пастор Джонсон, хоть и задержал удивленный взгляд на странном разрезе глаз, очень обрадовался «такой юной, но уже ступившей на правильный путь леди». Он с охотой отвечал на мои вопросы в меру своих знаний. Весьма скудных, я вам скажу — он даже не знал, существовал ли его бог на самом деле. Это меня успокоило.

Если светлый здесь и правит балом, он слаб. Даже его верные последователи в какой-то момент жизни могут начать сомневаться в его реальности.

А это значит, у меня будет шанс. Если, конечно, я успею найти хотя бы трех апостолов.

Поход в Косой отложили на завтра. Ночью я так и заснул, всю ночь ожесточенно чиркая в альбоме. Выходили какие-то массивные колоннады, крылатые люди и грозовые тучи.

Утром, только выпив кофе и по-быстрому прикусив бутерброд, я тихо выскользнул из дома. Настроения измываться над Фламелем не было, поэтому я не стал этого соню будить.

Хотелось просто собраться с мыслями, не ощущая на затылке пронзительный взгляд сиреневых глаз и не сбиваясь с мысли на его шуточки. Тем более, не хотелось светить перед ним своими детьми, которые тоже собрались сходить в Косой в этот день, и давать ему точки давления на меня.

В конце концов, эта бессовестная тварь уйдет сразу же, как я ему надоем — поиграли и хватит. У меня и без Фламеля полно проблем, и с его уходом их как бы не прибавилось.

Через пару часов поезд довез меня в Лондон, а там я уже добрался до магического квартала. В свое время, проходя по Ночной аллее, я неясно почувствовал что-то скрытое в одном из закутков, иллюзию. Настало время проверить мою удачу.

Коротко оглянувшись, я свернул на тихую неширокую улочку, всего в паре поворотов от Чаринг Кросс роуд. По карте, которая сложилась у меня в голове, это должно быть где-то здесь…

Я замедлил шаг, внимательно один за другим осматривая дома с железными балкончиками, зелеными от комнатных растений. В конце переулка между двумя из них обнаружился тесных проход: он уходил вглубь, теряясь в тени.

Но я прекрасно видел переплетение волшебных нитей, сверкающих неземной паутиной. Да, это она, та самая иллюзия.

Взрослому было бы тесно, но я, даже не поворачиваясь боком, скользнул в темноту и прошел сквозь чары. Те, ощутив во мне магию, без промедлений меня пропустили, и вот я снова оказался в одном из Ночных тупичков.

Я не сдержал улыбки. Больше никаких кабаков и нежелательных встреч. По крайней мере, пока этому телу хотя бы не стукнет пятнадцать.

Накинув на плечи мантию, я пошел уже знакомым маршрутом. Неплохо было бы завернуть для начала к Горбину, вдруг что полезное, а потом выйти за школьными покупками на Косую. Что-то на самом деле важное все равно придется делать вручную.

При виде меня лавочник как-то странно хмыкнул. Я снова воспользовался рунами, на этот раз просто сжимая камень с начертанным знаком в кармане. Благодаря ему, человек, со мной не знакомый, не был способен соединить в голове все мои черты и узнать.

Но, даже не запоминая мою внешность, оценить состояние Горбин мог вполне. Я свалил все на круги под глазами на пол-лица, придававшие мне вид свежеиспеченного зомби.

Покрутившись между стеллажами, заполненными второсортными артефактами, я присмотрел неплохую ловушку для незваных гостей, которую можно было повесить на входе в мой дом, и пару занятных книжек. В целом, улов был неплохой, и я, быстро покупки оплатив, направился на выход.

Не успел я схватиться за ручку двери, как та сама открылась, и внутрь прошествовал высокий, дорого одетый мужчина со светлыми длинными волосами. Знакомые черты — это случаем не?..

Из-за его спины показалась фигурка Драко, следовавшего за отцом по пятам.

Мальчишка вылупился на меня, узнав с первого взгляда.

— По?!.. — начал он, но тут какая-то мысль пришла ему в голову и он, все еще пялясь на меня, захлопнул рот.

На крик обернулся Малфой-отец, уколов меня суровым взглядом светлых глаз. Он сощурился, пытаясь вспомнить, где меня видел — но шрам был скрыт за отросшей челкой, а одной встречи на вокзале явно было недостаточно, чтобы он узнал меня, видев до этого лишь раз.

— Твоя подруга, Драко?

«Кто?» — не понял я, ошалело уставившись на Люциуса.

— Ээ, да, отец. Мы пока осмотримся! — несколько истерично кивнул Драко и, крепко схватив меня за локоть, потащил вглубь магазина за стеллажи. Потом он обратился ко мне, с сомнением осматривая мою фигуру с ног до головы: — Поттер, меня интересует даже не то, что ты здесь делаешь, а то, почему ты так одет?

Я с опаской опустил голову и с удивлением увидел на себе зеленый сарафан и гольфы. Точно, я ведь забыл по приходу домой переодеться, а потом по утру так и сорвался…

Наружу из меня демоном стал рваться дикий хохот.

— А ты не знал, что в мире магглов это последний писк моды? — с серьезной миной сообщил я Драко. Тот недоверчиво приподнял бровь. — Так скажем, килт стал популярным и пошел в массы.

Юный Малфой критически меня осмотрел, даже походил вокруг, и вынес вердикт, что мода странная, но смотрится хорошо. Даже покивал для убедительности.

— Но отцу я тебя так все равно представлять не буду, — с небольшим румянцем сказал, как отрезал, он. — Как тебе Гарриета?

— Банально, — вздохнул я. — Он сразу догадается.

— Грета?

— Ужасно. Давай лучше Палпатина.

— Ну, — с сомнением прикусил Малфой губу, — думаю, это подозрений не вызовет.

На том и порешили. Я давно хотел встретиться с мистером Малфоем и нормально поговорить, но, похоже, придется ждать до зимних каникул. И чего Драко так застеснялся? Он представил меня как знакомую знакомых из какой-то частной школы в Уэльсе, и вроде Малфой-старший даже остался доволен связями сына.

А вот представил бы меня по имени Гарри Поттера, то его отец лопнул бы от гордости за него.

Но, так или иначе, вскоре мы вышли на Косую аллею, и мы с Драко отпросились погулять, пока мистер Малфой решает какие-то свои дела. Это уже была не Ночная, где отпускать богатых отпрысков из поля зрения и на секунду опасно, поэтому он без проблем нас оставил одних.

— Сначала в книжный? — уточнил, зная меня, Драко и на мой кивок снова взял меня под локоть, ведя сквозь толпу. Видимо, он грудью решил защищать мою честь и право на модный прикид. — Кстати, а что с глазами? Что-то словно поменялось?..

— Подкорректировал зрение, — отмахнулся я, не желая заострять внимание. Еще вытянутый зрачок сейчас рассмотрит…

— Точно! То-то я смотрю, чего-то не хватает — а ты у нас теперь без очков.

К нашему общему удивлению в книжном было не протолкнуться. Почти сразу на глаза попалась огромная вывеска:

Гилдерой Локхарт подписывает автобиографию

«Я — ВОЛШЕБНИК» сегодня с 12.30 до 16.30*

— Кто это? — без любопытства спросил я.

— Да, графоманишка один. Маме его книги нравятся. Она поручила нам с отцом сходить купить ей новый том…

В голосе Драко слышалась тоска.

— Учебники, Драко, учебники, — напомнил я, все-таки заходя внутрь. Драко, до сих пор цепляющийся за мой локоть, мог только последовать за мной.

Застегивать мантию я принципиально не стал.

Огромная толпа, преимущественно состоящая из волшебниц, молодых и не очень, заполонила весь магазин. Хорошо, что мы с Малфоем шли под руки, иначе бы вмиг потеряли друг друга. До отдела учебной литературы мы едва пробились, но уже там наши старания были вознаграждены тишиной и безлюдностью. Парочка таких же студентов были не в счет.

Продавец быстро выдал нам все необходимые книги, благо список был небольшой. Оба комплекта поместились в мой рюкзак, с которым я теперь не расставался.

Драко завистливо смотрел, как стопки учебников одна за другой исчезают внутри, а потом как я с удобством надеваю рюкзак на плечи. Чует мое сердце, что скоро мистеру Малфою придется раскошелиться на хотелки сына.

— Интересно, кто будет вести ЗоТИ в этом году? — уже на обратной дороге спросил Малфой, пытаясь отвлечься от начинающей зарождаться боязни толпы.

— Ну, — я вспомнил обложку и оглавление, которые бегло просмотрел, — наверное, кто-то компетентный. Этот учебник был написан аж три века назад и за это время его дополняли раз сто. Там должны быть очень полезные заклинания.

— Да, — согласился Малфой, — вот раньше были маги как маги, и в Хогвартсе учили настоящему волшебству. Не то, что сейчас.

— За отцом повторяешь? — с улыбкой поддел его я, легонько пихая в бок, но ответить Драко мне уже не успел.

— Гарри!

Мы обернулись на голос, и через толпу к нам пробились Гермиона с Роном. За плечом Рона с широко распахнутым ртом застыла Джинни, постепенно начиная краснеть от шеи и до кончиков ушей.

— Гарри, что с тобой? Почему ты одет как… девочка? — недоуменно спросила Гермиона.

Драко большими глазами уставился на Грейнджер, а потом патетично взвыл, указывая на меня пальцем:

— Ты меня обманул!

— Гермиона, я не Гарри, — проигнорировал я истерику Драко, делая книксен. — Сегодня зови меня Палпатиной.

Рон давно отвернулся, но по трясущимся плечам было видно, что истерика его накрыла не хуже, чем у Малфоя.

На нас шикнуло сразу несколько дамочек, пытаясь унять нашу компанию. Почему-то от этого шума стало только больше. Очередь повернулась к нам, и даже сама звезда этого вечера обратила на нас внимание.

Белокурый молодой мужчина сидел за столов в окружении своих портретов, подмигивающих всем подряд и никому одновременно. Со своего роста я бы его и не заметил, но совершенно случайно образовался зазор между чьими-то юбками и мантиями — и я почувствовал на себе оценивающий взгляд.

Так не смотрят на фанатку — так смотрят на потенциального врага, когда любой может оказаться темным магом под обороткой.

Я обернулся, сталкиваясь глазами с чужими, голубыми. Ну хоть этот не бессмертный, и то хорошо. Второго такого сюрприза я бы уже не пережил.

Мы обменялись долгим взглядом и, как ни в чем не бывало, отвернулись друг от друга. Мы запомнили друг друга — он преодолел действие руны, я уверен.

Кажется, я нашел еще одного менталиста в этом мире. Редкая «удача», особенно когда в своем мире я их мог столетиями не видеть. Как будто здесь они гроздьями на деревьях растут (хочу такое дерево себе в сад, определенно).

— А где Невилл?

— Он не смог вырваться из-под ареста, — ответил Рон, а потом пояснил: — Они с бабушкой уже ходили за покупками в начале каникул.

Словно услышав наш разговор о старшем поколении, нас наконец отыскали родители моих детишек — мистер Мафлой и тот подошел.

Тут уж Драко стал всеми силами сигнализировать мне о помощи, потому что отцу он рассказал только про дружбу со мной и чистокровным Уизли — наличие же в нашей компании Гермионы мистер Малфой мог «неправильно понять». Пришлось с риском быть раскрытым перетягивать внимание на себя, пока мальчишки, перепоручив Грейнджеров Джинни, прикрывали их отход. Благо в этом важном деле мне помог мистер Уизли, который в свою очередь был не в восторге от дружбы своего отпрыска с каким-то Малфоем. Пришлось родителей успокаивать.

И это еще с нами не было Невилла с его выдающейся бабушкой. А что будет, когда детки достигнут переходного возраста — страшно представить…

Выполнив все планы на этот день и нагулявшись вдоволь, к вечеру я вернулся из шумного и пестрого города в свой уютный дом в глухомани. Тот был уже пуст.

Я живо представил, как зевающий Фламель с помятым видом послонялся по этажам и, пожав плечами, аппарировал прямо в пижаме — и опять порушил мне щиты. Ну что за привычка у человека.

Я не радовался и не расстраивался. Я просто вздохнул с облегчением.

Что за сумасшедшее лето.

***

На этот раз в Хогвартс мы приехали уже второкурсниками, поэтому вместо лодок нам достались кареты с очень симпатичными лошадками. Я задумчиво обошел их и с некоторой опаской потянулся потрогать крылья, успокаивающее поглаживая зверушку по шее.

— Гарри, что ты делаешь? — как на ненормального уставились на меня дети.

— А вы их не видите? — уточнил я, кидая на этих плотоядных (зубища-то какие, зубища!) лошадок еще более заинтересованный взгляд. Пожалуй, поспрашиваю о них у Хагрида или у кентавров.

Замок, не изменившийся за такой короткий для него промежуток времени, внушавшей громадой возвышался над водной гладью. На этот раз я ехал туда, зная свои цели, а рядом сидели молодые адепты, из которых я еще вылеплю лучших людей.

Я даже зажмурился, счастливо осклабившись, от переполнявших меня эмоций.

А жизнь-то налаживается.

…подумал я — и накаркал.

Все шло хорошо до того момента, как мы не зашли в Большой зал.

Я чуть не запнулся на ровном месте, вытаращившись во все глаза.

На месте, которое в прошлом году занимал Квирелл, с удобством расселся худощавый брюнет в мантии, способной потягаться в экстравагантности с мантиями директора.

Сиреневые, горящие внутренним светом глаза посмотрели на меня поверх чужих голов и улыбнулись.

Кто пустил этого сталкера в Хогвартс?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * фраза из канона  
> **и немного иллюстраций  
> Фламель - https://vk.com/photo-176266111_457239167  
> Церковь Святого Павла - https://vk.com/photo-176266111_457239173  
> https://vk.com/photo-176266111_457239174  
> И маленький бонус - https://vk.com/album-176266111_273215395


	16. 01.09.1992

Спальня второкурсников, уже полностью изученная за прошлый год и привычная, встретила нас свежим воздухом из открытого проветриваться окна, заправленными в красный кроватями и чемоданами у их изножья. В моем случае это был рюкзак. Дин и Симус сразу заинтересовались, где я его нашел среди обычно жутко старомодных магических сумок. Рассказать им про то, что любую вещь можно при желании (и наличии денег) зачаровать, мне было не сложно.

Несколько минут все были заняты своими делами, но скоро мы плюхнулись каждый на свою кровать — уже в пижаме, но спать пока не хотелось.

— Как у кого лето прошло? — осклабившись, спросил Дин и сам же первый начал рассказывать про чемпионат Европы по футболу, который сам не увидел, о чем и жалел.

Через минуту и Симус заговорил, обсуждая все то, что в письмах было не передать. Рон с Невиллом вскоре присоединились, не давая мне и шанса. Чтобы не выпадать из коллектива, пришлось тоже поведать о том, что я поселился в доме одних хороших (правда, уже мертвых) людей и все лето жил в свое удовольствие. Парни, уже год знакомые со мной, допытываться подробностей не стали, и я позволил себе нырнуть в ворох размеренно текущих в голове мыслей, напоследок отметив себе странно развитые магические способности у Коросты, сидящей у Рона на руках.

В этом мире, конечно, магию пропускают через себя все живые существа, но у животных это развито лишь на начальной стадии. Зная, что волшебники умеют превращаться… У них разве принято держать в питомцах анимагов? Рон не рассказывал.

Надо будет поговорить с ним без лишних ушей.

А пока я поправил очки, собираясь с мыслями — стекла надежно прятали от окружающих пожелтевшую по краям радужку и чуть вытянутый зрачок.

Обдумать надо было многое.

Я думал, что умру на месте, стоило мне увидеть Фламеля за столом преподавателей.

Я даже не знал, злился ли я на него или радовался, что у меня все еще есть шанс перетащить его на свою сторону в грядущей войне. Поэтому я просто напрягся, лихорадочно пытаясь понять, что он задумал. Очевидно, ничего хорошего.

И я по его мнению должен сейчас к нему подойти и без обиняков спросить о том, что он тут забыл?

Я наконец сморгнул удивление, отводя взгляд. Мы застряли в Хогвартсе на весь год, я смогу накинуться на него с обвинениями в преследовании моей персоны в любой момент. А сейчас я голоден, как черт.

Повертев головой, я понял, что и остальные студенты несколько сбились с шага, замедлившись. И им было от чего.

Длинные столы факультетов, казалось, неизменные с времен самих Основателей, сменились на много столиков поменьше, самых разных размеров, в беспорядке разбросанных по залу. Только на четырех столах в глубине зала, около возвышения, на котором сидели профессора, стояло по табличке с изображениями льва, змеи, орла и барсука. Столы для первогодок?

Дамблдор довольно посверкивал глазами из-под очков-половинок. Его внутренний миротворец явно ликовал в этот момент.

Я сразу приглядел столик чуть в стороне от входа, рассчитанный как раз на мою компанию. Или так казалось? Стоило группе учащихся выбрать себе место, как, будто из-под земли, появлялись новые стулья, расширялась столешница — или наоборот уменьшалась, если людей оказывалось меньше.

Вмиг все столы запестрели разнофакультетными компаниями, смешиваясь в самых разных вариациях — разве что гриффиндорцы и слизеринец пересеклись только за нашим столом. Когда все расселись, Макгонагалл завела в Большой зал кучку первокурсников, восхищенных, смущенных и напуганных. Распределение началось.

Я только хмыкнул, когда Шляпа в самом деле запела. Нет, после моего собственного распределения мне говорили об этом старшекурсники с факультета, но пока не увидишь… Слуха у нее все равно не было — как и ушей.

Заговорившись о чем-то с Гермионой, я лишь краем глаза смотрел на то, как артефакт, следуя каким-то своим критериям, определяет детей то за один стол, то за другой. На Гриффиндор попала сестра Рона, нерешительно махнув то ли ему, то ли всем нам рукой. Больше я никого не знал, но был не прочь познакомиться. Всегда рад новым верующим.

В это время встал со своего места Дамблдор, чтобы произнести речь. Как и в прошлый раз, представил нового преподавателя:

— …по Защите от Темных Искусств, профессор Флам, — Фламель тоже поднялся и раскланялся, едва ли не затмевая директора.

Я чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Если уж решил скрываться, то мог бы придумать себе нормальное прикрытие, а не просто сокращать фамилию. Я и то умею создавать прикрытие лучше: ту же Палпатину смогли узнать только те, кто нужно.

В тот момент, когда все поели, но расходиться еще не хотелось, начались перебежки. Компании, занявшие места в начале ужина, еще больше перемешались. К нашему столу тоже внезапно началось паломничество.

Подсаживались мои знакомые, соседи по комнатам, знакомые равенкловцы из библиотеки. К Драко, украв его у нас на пару слов, тоже подошел старшекурсник со Слизерина, Маркус Флинт. Лицо у него было настолько невыразительно, что сразу становилось понятно, с каким старанием эта маска ему далась.

Драко, чьи глаза радостно загорелись в ходе разговора, вернулся к нам лишь сказать «до завтра» и унесся к змеям. Вертеться как уж на двух сковородках сложно, по себе знаю.

Сбоку щелкнула вспышка. Я зажмурился и быстро проморгался, оборачиваясь.

К нам подошел малыш, не далее, как полчаса назад, распределенный на Гриффиндор. Самым интересным в нем был фотоаппарат, который мальчик взбудоражено сжимал в руках.

Заметив мой недоумевающий взгляд, он яростно заалел ушами.

— Ты не против, если я сделаю пару снимков?.. — постфактум спросил он, сжавшись в неуверенности. Я безмолвно наблюдал за ним, заставляя продолжать. Наконец он представился: — Я Колин Криви, теперь тоже на Гриффиндоре, хотя бы знаешь… Я все о тебе знаю. Мне столько о тебе рассказывали… * — с внезапным азартом Колин стал разливаться соловьем о жизни Гарри до меня. Как минимум, он прочитал больше книг о Гарри, чем я. Мне оставалось только сидеть и греться в лучах направленной на меня веры.

В конце речи Колин сбился и уже менее складно попросил снимок на память и автограф.

С того конца зала на нас с любопытством пялился Драко. Думаю, узнай он о том, что я тут раздаю автографы, он бы встал первым в очереди и выпросил бы себе подпись «С любовью от Палпатины». То-то бы мистер и миссис Малфой обрадовались бы.

— Ладно, — кивнул я головой, — но с одним условием.

— Каким? — выпалил Криви, неуверенно сделав шаг назад. Я улыбнулся.

— Ты расскажешь мне, из чего состоит и как работает твой фотоаппарат.

Мальчик просиял, и вокруг нас замелькала вспышка. Такое условие юному фотографу, кажись, было только в радость.

Я же задумчиво рассматривал его искоса, продолжая улыбаться на камеру. Если с возрастом огонь веры в нем не потухнет, то я смогу сделать из него отличного жреца. Значит, улыбаемся и машем.

В львиную башню мы вернулись перебудораженные от впечатлений и, казалось, совсем не уставшие — прыгай себе всю ночь да болтай с соседями. Но надолго нас не хватило: стоило только голове коснуться подушки, как я отрубился. Следующий день обещал быть еще длиннее.

Утром я тихо поднялся ни свет, ни заря, благословив того, кто расстелил ковры по всей территории башни: на полу и на стенах. Все-таки в каменном замке было довольно прохладно, несмотря на сезон, а так сохранялось хоть какое-то тепло. Звук шагов запутывался в мягком ворсе.

Когда я уже спускался по главной лестнице, меня нагнал Невилл.

— Извини, разбудил? — я улыбнулся ему уголками губ.

— Ничего, я сам проснулся. У бабушки и раньше вставать приходилось, — неловко улыбнулся мальчик в ответ, и мы молча вышли из замка.

Солнце уже встало, и в его лучах пикой ввысь уходила одинокая башня на холме, наполовину окрашенная в персиковый свет. Мы вышли на тропинку к совятне, неторопливо направившись к ней.

— Гарри, я, — зардевшись от неловкости, начал Невилл, но быстро с собой справился. — В общем, я хотел сказать тебе спасибо за подарок. Он мне очень помог. Даже если там, — он поднял голову к небу, — никого нет, я понимаю, почему ты веришь.

«Дурак, там ведь и правда никого нет, — не понял я. — Почему там вообще кто-то должен быть?»

— К Криссату приходят, когда больше не к кому идти, — я кивнул его словам. — Если хочешь, научу тебя, как обращаться к этому богу.

Сощурившись, я посмотрел на Невилла снизу вверх: мои два сантиметра не стоили ничего по сравнению с тем, как вымахал он. Вот она, животворящая сила бабушкиного огорода.

— Я не знаю…

— Скажи, как надумаешь, — я не стал давить и улыбнулся, отступая. Не все сразу.

В этот момент мы как раз дошли до совятни. Я шагнул внутрь, сразу едва не наступая на трупик какого-то грызуна. Осмотревшись, я увидел еще пару десятков шкурок, лежащих на полу вперемешку с пометом и прикрытых опавшими перьями. Миленько.

Я задрал голову, вглядываясь в деревянные балки. Ранним утром птиц было не много — большинство из них сейчас как раз улетели за почтой, чтобы успеть доставить ее к завтраку.

— Хэдвиг! — позвал я, ступая на лесницу, спиралью обвивавшую стену башни. — Иди сюда, милая!

Невилл, с опаской покосившись на заскрипевшие ступени, остался внизу. Я обернулся, сказав, что задержусь здесь, и мы договорились встретиться у теплиц.

— Хэдвиг? — протянул я громче.

Ответом мне послужила надменная тишина. Зараза пернатая. Я заскрипел зубами, стараясь звучать как можно ласковей:

— Ну же, девочка, это Гарри, твой хозяин. Я пришел тебя навестить и убедить в своей дружбе. Ты хорошо провела лето? Я надеялся, что в компании тебе будет веселее.

Наконец я увидел белую сову под самым потолком и приблизился, протягивая руку с печеньем. Птица обиженно ухнула, перелетая на другую балку. Я поджал губы. По крайней мере, я пытался по-хорошему.

— А ну иди сюда, зверюга! — я запрыгнул на балку, держась за опоры, и пробежал вперед. У совы глаза стали как блюдца, она даже клюв приоткрыла. Я было цапнул ее рукой, но тут Хэдвиг опомнилась и с упрямым уханьем взлетела вверх. Я погрозил ей пальцем. — Не сопротивляйся, хуже будет.

Глянув вниз, я убедился, что Невилл уже ушел, и вмиг обернулся котенком, запрыгивая вслед за совой. С когтями охотиться было сподручнее.

— И стоило так сопротивляться? — уже через пару минут, вернув человечье обличье, я расселся на балке, с усилием гладя заграбастанную на руки Хэдвиг. От печенья она гордо отворачивалась. — Давай, не сердись. В следующий раз заберу тебя с собой. И вообще я оформил подписку на парочку газет, так что скучать не придется.

Сова ухнула, вырываясь, стукнула меня по макушке мощными крыльями и слетела в окошко совятни, исчезая. Кажется, я был очень убедителен.

За завтраком довольный Драко сообщил, что его взяли в команду Слизерина ловцом. Я бы более искренне порадовался за него, не сверли мою спину нечитаемый взгляд Фламеля.

Все-таки нам надо поговорить.

В расписании, которое нам дали старосты, ЗоТИ стояла после обеда. А до этого времени я, так и быть, потерплю.

Я бросил еще один взгляд на расписание. Дамблдор к делу подошел серьезно и запряг этим летом, похоже, абсолютно всех. Как объяснил Перси, в первую неделю мы ходим по стандартному расписанию, а со следующего понедельника можем составить свое собственное расписание, посоветовавшись с деканом, конечно.

Ориентировать предполагалось на наши успехи и неудачи, чтобы расписание перекрывало недостатки и развивало достоинства. Невилл сразу ушел в мир грез, мечтая о том, как с концами бросит зельеварение.

Система была интересная, и я с любопытством естествоиспытателя хотел увидеть ее в действии. Вдруг я когда-нибудь захочу создать школу маленьких адептят, пригодится.

Травология прошла штатски, на Трансфигурации Макгонагалл опять издевалась над детьми, а на обеде я снова вынужден был терпеть этот ужасный взгляд. Конспирация явно не была сильно стороной Фламеля — кажется, он вообще о такой полезной штуке не знал.

Обостренное кошачье чутье не давало мне его не заметить, а игнорировать с каждой секундой становилось все сложнее. Хуже было только то, что Снейп, еще по прошлогодней ненависти, от него не отставал и они буравили меня своими зыркалками вдвоем.

Мое терпение начинало сдавать.

Когда мы вошли в класс, Фламель с самым расслабленным видом уже сидел по-турецки на столе, вяло пожевывая бутерброд. Рядом с ним расположилась пустая тарелка огромных размеров, на которой до сих пор лежало еще несколько бутербродов. Я без задней мысли отправил Фламелю сочувствующий взгляд.

Все маги ели как не в себя, потому что организм, который постоянно пропускает через себя магию, тратя на это свои ресурсы, прокормить нелегко. Даже я, будучи слабым магом и наполовину существуя на вере, ел за троих три раза в день — и не наедался до конца.

Что уж говорить про Фламеля, который каждую секунду перерабатывает тонны магии, — вот уж кто должен жрать драконьи порции.

Сегодня на нем была черная как ночь мантия, по которой, изрыгивая языки пламени, летали какие-то подозрительные овечки. Он с тоской в сияющих глазах оглядел кучку застывших перед ним детей, продолжая жевать.

— Садитесь, звонок уже был, — кивнул профессор на ряды парт. — Я не кусаюсь.

«Нет, зато он любит бить кружки и преследовать вас с горящим взглядом», — я занял место на галерке, прикрывшись сумкой и пышной гривой Гермионы, севшей с Роном передо мной. Драко и Невилл переглянулись, без слов сражаясь за место со мной, но в итоге, так и не определившись, сели вместе на соседний ряд.

Ко мне же приземлился Симус, уже зная, что если что-то взорвется, то в равной степени могут свалить вину и на меня. Со мной Симус чувствовал себя в безопасности от лап злобного Филча.

Фламель соскочил со стола, бросил на меня последний взгляд, а потом нехорошо улыбнулся. На парты плавно слевитировали тесты обо всем, пройденном в прошлом году. Дети застонали. А следом обернулись на нас с Гермионой с просьбой в глазах.

Но помощи сегодня они получить не могли: девочка раздраженно отмахнулась, полностью поглощенная вопросами, а я покачал головой, чем вызвал у Фламеля неконтролируемый смешок. Я под прицелом.

Вторая пара началась с разбора полетов. Фламель по-хозяйски разгуливал между рядами и зачитывал ответы, рассказывая, почему мы лохи. Заключив, что в ученики ему достались полнейшие неумехи, он вдруг достал откуда-то клетку с Корнуэлльскими пикси и открыл дверцу. И кинул вдогонку: «Ну хоть с этим-то справитесь?»  
Учитель года, однозначно.

Пикси были мелкими, но злобными. Начался форменный хаос: мы сразу оглохли, ослепли и были вынуждены занять оборонительную позицию под партами. Вещи, естественно, остались на произвол судьбы — и через миг весь класс был извазюкан в чернилах, а куски пергамента плавно планировали вниз с потолка под веселый смех Фламеля. Развлекает это его, видите ли.

Я выждал момента и скачком перебрался под стол к Драко и Невиллу. Оба с паникой повернулись ко мне.

— Драко, давай твое любимое, — я пихнул его локтем, осклабившись. Малфой надулся, но за неимением других вариантов кивнул.

Я направил палочку вверх, чуть высунувшись из-под парты.

— Sphaera Lumena.

Хаос прекратился, и только тут я понял, как болят мои уши. Пикси во всем классе замерли и расширившимися зрачками уставились на дрожащую сферу, зависшую в воздухе. Движением руки я двинул ее в сторону, и те с визгом ринулись за ней, распихивая друг друга. Драко усмехнулся, уже чувствуя свое превосходство, и тоже поднял палочку:

— Adhaereo!

Одновременно с ним я наколдовал фините, и нечисть с диким криком врезалась друг в друга, слипаясь. Их крылышки натужно вертелись почти пропеллером, но получившийся шарик из феек взмыл на полдюйма и рухнул на пол. Кажется, сейчас мы услышали ругательства на языке пикси.

Я едва дождался гонга, известившего об окончании занятий. Дети, взлохмаченные и перебудораженные, споро засобирались, вываливаясь из кабинета. Я задержался, показав своим, чтобы шли без меня. Драко только подозрительно сощурился, пытаясь понять, хочу ли я таким образом сбежать с его первой тренировки и оставить его без поддержки, но вскоре слизиринец опять рассказывал всем, какой он герой и молодец.

Я прикрыл за детьми дверь и обернулся. Фламель состроил недоуменную мину, будто был со мной не знаком.

— Итак, — начал я. Давно пора было поговорить как бессмертный с бессмертным, — что ты здесь делаешь?

— Работаю, — полувопросительно ответил Фламель, как бы удивляясь моей тупости.

— У тебя нет денег для существования? — я сложил руки на груди, приподняв брови. — Тебе негде жить? Или ты любишь мучить детей? Или прячешься от кого-то в Хогвартсе, потому что у тебя проблемы с законом?

— А мне не могло просто захотеться устроиться сюда?

Я смерил его взглядом, пожевал задумчиво губу и признал:

— Могло.

— Ну вот и закрыли вопрос, — вежливо улыбнулся Фламель, толкая меня за дверь. Я уперся всеми конечностями в косяк двери, сопротивляясь.

— Так ты поэтому свалил в конце лета? Чтобы пялится на меня до конца года?!

— Почему только до конца года? — удивился он, даже перестав толкать меня в спину. Его манера отвечать вопросом на вопрос потихоньку заставляла меня трястись от бешенства.

— Не переводи тему! — я сердито воззрился на Фламеля. — Если будешь так смотреть на меня и дальше, то даже месяц не продержишься. Ты хоть подумал, как это выглядит со стороны? Уж каких чудиков Дамблдор к себе не брал, но озабоченных тут не жалуют.

— Да какая мне разница, кто там что думает, — раздраженно мотнул головой Фламель.

— Просто помни, — я злорадно усмехнулся, — что сейчас ты не Фламель. Ты профессор Флам, простой волшебник. Ты сам им представился, вот и думай теперь.

И я гордо удалился, хлопнув дверью. Я был готов рычать от раздражения. Я напряг до трясучки руки и свел их вместе, представляя, как душу этого «простого волшебника Флама». Бесит. _Вонючка_. Ненавижу.

Я шагнул в сторону от кабинета и замер, пытаясь сообразить, чего не хватает. Через секунду из проема высунулась рука с моей сумкой, и я мгновенно вырвал ее из загребущих лапищ. Все, вот теперь можно идти.

***

К началу тренировки я опоздал, команда Драко уже рассекала высоко в небе. С земли их маленькие фигурки казались зелеными птицами, которые в беспорядке кружат друг вокруг друга. На траве стадиона стоял только капитан, Флинт, и он же отдавал какие-то указания (хотя больше ругался), усилив голос каким-то заклинанием.

Я поднялся на первый ряд, не став далеко уходить от входа. На соседних местах обнаружилась наша компания и пара девочек со Слизерина на пару курсов старше. Они несильно громко обсуждали новые метлы, на которые в этом году расщедрился Попечительский совет, и совсем тихо хихикали о чем-то девчачьем.

Гермиона, единственная девочка в нашем сугубо мужском коллективе, смотрела на них со смесью зависти и превосходства. Она же первая заметила меня. И с ходу огорошила:

— Гарри, что тебя связывает с профессором Фламом?

Я со вздохом присел рядом с ней. Собственно, то, о чем я Фламелю и говорил.

— Он так на тебя смотрел… Ужасно, — тем временем подхватил тихоня Невилл, и Гермиона закончила общую мысль с привычной бесстрастностью:

— Если он пристает к тебе или чем-то угрожает, Гарри, то ты должен рассказать об этом Дамблдору. Это незаконно.

— Да все в порядке, — поднял я руки, пытаясь умерить их фантазию, и неохотно «сознался»: — Это у него я жил летом. Он был знаком с моими предками, — я замолчал на миг, представляя, как Фламель держит на руках только родившуюся бабку Гарри Поттера. Почему-то мне показалось, что с младенцами Фламель бы не сладил, — и нашел меня после того, как я приехал в Лондон. Он кто-то вроде старшего брата или кузена, наверное.

— Но ты все равно пообещай, что если у тебя из-за него будут неприятности, ты не станешь об этом молчать, — железно потребовала Гермиона, все еще не верящая в добрые намерения Фламеля (впрочем, я тоже ему не доверял, но не признаваться же в этом?). Я сдался, клятвенно заверив ее, что не позволю покуситься на свою честь.

В моем допросе не участвовал только Рон, который замер с поднятой вверх головой. Его губы шевелились, и в глазах была видна бурлившая мыслительная деятельность. Возможно, Рон не особо соображал в зельеварении или трансфигурации, но все от собственной лености. Как только доходило до квиддича, в котором рыжик души не чаял, — дело кардинально менялось.

Вот и сейчас, он уже просчитывал шансы команды Гриффиндора на победу в матчах в этом году, наблюдая за тренирующимися игроками.

— Если Малфой будет ловцом, нашим не поздоровится, — проронил Рон, думая вслух. А потом от возмущения аж встряхнулся, подняв тон: — Восьмой раз Кубок школы получать харя-то не треснет?

Кажется, он сказал это слишком громко. Девочки-змейки обернулись, зло скривив губы.

— Неужели маленькие львята хотят оспорить наше право на Кубок, заслуженный потом и кровью?

Рон покраснел прямо как сестра, от шеи до макушки и ушей. Его раздирало неразрешимое противоречие: оскорбиться на «маленьких львят» или язвительно ответить, что пот и кровь были исключительно Малфоя и Кубок уж точно принадлежит ему, а не Слизерину. Только из-за этого Рон смог смириться в прошлом году с поражением факультета — Малфой все-таки уже стал своим, и в каком-то роде это воспринималось как наша общая победа.

Тренировка близилась к своему концу. Рон метнул взгляд на поле и сказал что-то совсем уж невозможное — и я понял, что психолог из меня крайне хреновый.

— А может и хотим, — нахально заявил он. — Если бы в прошлом году за нас играл Гарри, у вас бы даже шансов не было!

Стоп. Причем тут я?

— Верно, — нанесла мне удар в спину Гермиона, со всей серьезностью закивав, — Гарри летает лучше всех вас. Если бы в команду брали с первого курса, он бы уже давно играл за нас.

Умница Гермиона тактично умолчала, что Макгонагалл в прошлом году уже предлагала мне стать ловцом, но, занятый своими проблемами, я отказался. Хотя летать я и правда любил и умел: что в прошлой жизни, оседлав дракона или самолет, что в этой, паря на метле.

Но вот конкретно этот разговор мне до жути не нравился. Вернее то, куда он клонил.

— Гермиона, Рон, квиддича недостаточно, чтобы достать Кубок… — начал было я, но меня уже не слушали.

— Так пусть ваш Поттер покажет класс, — ослепительно разулыбались девицы, — против Маркуса.

Ну вот. Что за день плохих предчувствий.

— Гарри, давай, ты же хорошо летаешь, — обернулся ко мне Рон, смотря глазами побитого щенка. Наткнулся он на мою надувшуюся сердитую рожу.

— Гарри, это важно! — горячо обратилась ко мне моя всегда здравомыслящая Гермиона, не вмешивающаяся в авантюры. В кого эти малолетние изверги ее превратили. Или это мое влияние?

Я помассировал переносицу, качая головой. Мало было забот… Я поднялся на ноги.

— Я согласен, но у меня есть условие.

— Это же какое?

— На проигравшего на сутки будет наложено заклятие, которое превратит его руки в куриные лапки.

— Мы согласны, — расхохотались девочки, даже не спросив второго участника спора. Они еще просто не представляли себе, как трудно жить, когда вместо рук ты получаешь четыре пальца с неуклюжими когтями, которые еще и гнуться в весьма странных направлениях. Я в ужасе и восхищении перед тем колдуном, который это придумал.

Как я и думал, первой репликой Флинта, когда ему рассказали о споре, было: «Ну и дуры же вы». Тем не менее, окинув меня снисходительным взглядом, отказываться от пари он не стал. Я лишь по-доброму ему улыбнулся, снимая очки — в воздухе они бы только мешали.

Подбежавший запыхавшийся Драко попробовал было впихнуть мне свою метлу, но я с благодарностью отказался. Пора было попробовать мою красавицу на людях.

Флинт не представлял для меня угрозы. Я бы на его месте насторожился уже тогда, когда бы увидел второкурсника, выходящего из кладовки для метел с дорогущим Нимбусом. Ясно же, что неумеха с ним не управится, да им и не покупают. Но Флинт лишь издевательски ухмыльнулся, взмывая в воздух. Я последовал за ним.

За нами на метлы запрыгнули еще двое парней, кажется, охотники — раз уж они держали в руках биты.

— Правила просты, — бросил он мне, — летим один круг вокруг поля, по самому краю, на скорость. Ребята проследят, чтобы никто не срезал. А кто нарушит правила, получит бланджер в башку.

— Это честно, — чуть склонил голову я. — Когда начинаем?

— Сейчас, — уже стартанув, через плечо крикнул радостных Флинт. Облапошил ребенка, вот и радуется. Идиот.

Я пригнулся к метле и рванул за ним, влетев под опоры трибун.

Летал он хорошо — все-таки капитан. А я все равно лучше: маленький, легкий, да еще и в воздухе не первую сотню лет. Заложив крутой поворот, я прокрутился над его головой и прорвался вперед. Я не сдержал счастливой улыбки, даже когда мимо уха просвистел мяч.

Если человек боится воздуха, боится упасть хотя бы на капельку, в самой глубине души — он проиграет. Может, с куриными лапками Флинт станет симпатичнее?

***

Со стадиона я смылся, используя всю незаметность, которая у меня была. Я слился с травой, со стенкой, растворился, лишь бы убежать из этого кошмара.

Как оказалось, долго стадион пустовать не может — все команды пытаются урвать хоть минутку на тренировку в свободное от учебы время. И к моему несчастью, после слизеринцев на стадион должны были прийти гриффы.

По словам очевидцев, метла выпала у Оливера Вуда, капитана львов, из рук, а сам с до неприличия открытым ртом головой провожал каждый наш с Флинтом вираж. Глаза его пылали. Остальные игроки прониклись чуть меньше, но так и замерли, цепко следя за полетом.

Кажется, пример Рона, почти легко принявшего поражение, запутал меня в отношении остальных львов. Они люто жаждали реванша, когда из ниоткуда на них свалился мой гений.

В общем, я произвел впечатление. И совершил огромную ошибку, спустившись после на землю. Лучше бы сразу улетел скрываться в Запретный лес на всю оставшуюся жизнь…

Я, с содроганием вспомнив эту толпу фанатиков, яростно замотал головой. Выдавили из меня обещание стать запасным и хватит с них.

Дела у меня все еще были, так что я, как и намеревался, ушел в Запретный лес — к сожалению, всего на пару часов. Но мне нужно было проведать парочку друзей.

По проторенной дорожке я дошел до поселения кентавров, которые как раз должны были все проснуться. Племя звездочетов, что с них взять.

— Лесным братьям привет! — улыбнулся я тут же прыгнувшим ко мне ребятишкам, потрепав их по волосам.

Я не был с ними сильно знаком, но друг другу мы нравились. Я был для них странным гостем из другого, внешнего мира, они для меня — неизведанные зверьки и предположительные бандиты. Весело, короче.

Немного с ними пообщавшись, я прошел через поляну и заглянул в жилище к Фабьену. Того, естественно не было — кентаврята сказали, что он с еще парой взрослых ушел за травами в лес. На мой взгляд, вегетарианство в таком лесу вполне оправдано — съешь того же акромантула и умрешь в страшных муках, а от единорога подхватишь какие-нибудь проклятье…

Я прошел внутрь и оставил записку на кучке листьев и травы, заменявшей кентаврам постель. Есть дело, в котором понадобится его помощь. А сегодня мне тут делать больше нечего.

Я шел через лес, накинув мантию невидимку, весь погруженный в тяжелые думы. Они-то сами по себе скорее тяжелыми не были, но количество делало их таковыми. Фламель, Короста, внезапные соперники, школьные неурядицы — и это не все, что требовало моего внимания, потому что не в моем положении пренебрегать хоть чем-то. Пропущу любую мелочь и буду трупом на следующее же утро. Тяжко мне, да. Сам виноват.

Земля вдруг ушла из-под ног и я кубарем полетел вниз. Я грохнулся на прошлогодние листья, руки, которые я было выставил вперед, заскользили на них — болью обожгло лицо.

Я приподнялся на ноющих руках, осторожно касаясь лица. В свете вдруг пробившейся сквозь чащобу луны я увидел темное пятно, оставшееся на тыльной стороне ладони. Кажется, я разбил нос или губу. Но ничего, волшебники вообще на редкость хорошо лечат такие мелочи.

Тишина настораживала. Не стрекотали жучки, и не шелестели листья над головой. Я поднял голову, все-таки оглядевшись. В этой части Запретного леса я еще не был. И наверное, к счастью.

Передо мной открылась широкая лощина, полностью лишенная деревьев — луна, не встречая преград, щедро освещало все вокруг. Кругом выстроились черные деревья, обмотанные белыми нитями. Паутина была повсюду.

А в центре поляны из нее же был сплетен белый купол, одиноко белеющий на пустой земле. Я встал, разворачиваясь обратно к лесу, но оттуда на меня уже смотрело восемь горящих глаз.

Куда я попал?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *измененная фраза из канона


	17. 02.09.1992

Сбор трав издавна считался традиционным занятием у его племени — точно также, как и гадание по звездам и врачевание. Кентавры всегда старались жить в мире с лесом и населяющими его существами: даже акромантулов, что нарушали установившийся ход вещей и не считались с благом леса, они хоть и недолюбливали, но предпочитали не трогать.

Пока пауки не пересекают установленных границ, кентавры вполне могли справиться с последствиями их деятельности. «Даже такие паразиты заслуживают шанса на жизнь», — всегда говорил Флоренц.

Фабьен недовольно рванул на себя бедный цветок, вырывая тот с корнем — сбор трав всегда навевал на него уныние и ужасные, неправильные мысли. Вот сейчас он, например, думал о том, что было бы проще всех акромантулов просто перебить. Уже сейчас Арагог настолько осмелел, что его дети с каждым днем заходят все дальше и дальше в лес. Флоренц предпочитал закрыть на это глаза — он сделал это даже тогда, когда Фабьен и маленький чародей принесли ему доказательство вместе с раненным единорогом.

О вампирах мечник думал абсолютно также. Он вообще был убежден, что война, если она неизбежна, всегда лучше худого мира — заразу надо уничтожать до того, как она разрастется и пострадает кто-то невинный.

В отличие от своих собратьев Фабьен отличался изрядной кровожадностью.

Возможно, корень всех его проблем рос из того, что в детстве он был очень активным ребенком. Пока его сверстники с интересом смотрели в ночное небо и учились варить снадобья, неусидчивый Фабьен бегал со зверьем по лесу, дубася деревья палкой, заменявшей ему меч. И если кому-то из взрослых и удавалось усадить его на место, то только старым сказочникам.

Фабьен мог бесконечно слушать их легенды и истории о былой, вольной жизни, которую когда-то вели кентавры. Он представлял на месте дубов и сосен множество врагов, а себя — каким-нибудь полководцем прошлого, бесстрашным воином, рыцарем и храбро мчался сквозь их ряды.

Сложно не стать при таком характере белой вороной. Изгоем среди своих возвышенных и утонченных собратьев. Впрочем, Фабьен со своей стороны считал их терпилами и слабаками, ничуть не скучая в обществе родного меча и любимых стрел.

Только слова матери иногда царапали сердце. Она говорила, что он «кентавр по ошибке», а душа у него человеческая — такая же мятежная и беспощадная. Фабьен обычно только зло фыркал и уходил тренироваться на какую-нибудь поляну. Ведь какая разница, кем он является или не является, если воины всегда будут нужны? Враги есть даже у миролюбивых кентавров — должен же кто-то их защищать? «Когда-нибудь и я пригожусь племени», — думал Фабьен, отрабатывая очередной удар мечом.

И сегодня он бы тоже лучше потратил время на меч, чем на это бесполезное занятие.

Фабьен, зевая, наклонился за очередным растением, про себя надеясь, что в задумчивости он рвет хотя бы правильные травы, когда все в нем вздрогнуло — и сжалось в плохом предчувствии.

Фабьен вскинул голову, развернувшись. Он уставился в чащобу, беспокойно махнув хвостом. От полудремы не осталось и следа.

— Что случилось, брат? — выпрямился Пьер, поправив рукой длинные темные кудри и спрятав новую порцию трав в прикрепленный на пояс мешок. Остальные тоже оторвались от дела, косясь на замершего соплеменника.

Фабьен нервно обернулся, резко переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

— А вы не чувствуете?

— Ну мы же не обладаем твоим чутьем, — чуть усмехнулся Пьер, вызывая все новые смешки. Фабьен недовольно фыркнул, отворачиваясь, и грубо запихнул помятый пучок трав в суму. Он свернул с тропы, раздвигая ветки кустов руками.

— Надо сходить посмотреть. Я вернусь, как Марс всходить начнет.

— Но Флоренц сказал…

— Я помню, что сказал Флоренц, — перебил Фабьен, процедив сквозь зубы. — Но мы же стражи леса, вот я и иду проверить. Я вернусь закончить работу, не сомневайся.

Кентавр одним прыжком перепрыгнул заросли и понесся на юг, уже не увидев неодобрительные переглядывания сородичей.

Он скакал вперед, привычно уворачиваясь от летящих в лицо веток и перепрыгивая овраги. Перебуженное зверье неслось ему навстречу, поджав уши и не смотря по сторонам. Чем ближе он приближался, тем громче выло чутье и сильнее придавливала его к земле какая-то пугающая, отвратительная, противоестественная сила. Хотелось развернуться и дать деру, смешавшись с напуганным единорогами и обезумившими лисицами.

Фабьен зло взревел, накручивая ярость внутри себя, и наперекор всему ускорился. Каждый шаг приближал его к логову акромантулов, этих злобных тварей. Жаль, с ним не было меча.

В один момент начался лютый бурелом. Но, даже не видя происходящее, Фабьен услышал. Из-за поваленных деревьев на него обрушился яростный рев и рычание, подобное грому. Волосы на голове кентавра встали дыбом. Как можно было не почувствовать эту леденящую душу опасность?

Он нерешительно притопнул копытом, а потом ломанулся по поваленным стволам вперед. Чтобы застыть в благоговейном ужасе перед открывшейся картиной…

<center>***</center>

Осознание пришло сразу. Кентавры не раз предупреждали меня, да и сам я иногда видел этих зверушек издалека. Они были одной из причин, почему этот лес называют Запретным.

Идиот. Допрыгался.

Я попятился и потянулся к запястью, на ощупь развязывая узелок. Полоска изрисованной ткани свалилась мне в ладонь. Восемь глаз в темноте синхронно моргнули, но не исчезли.

С каждой минутой акромантулов становилось все больше: они появлялись из-за кустов, свешивались на паутине с деревьев и смотрели на меня своими непрозрачными выпученными глазами. Я невольно отступил еще на шаг, к центру лощины. Да сколько же их? Расплодились, как будто их Ллос вскармливает.

Мой взгляд медленно скользил по их рядам, пытаясь держать как можно больше мохнатых, огромных зверюг на виду. Напрасно — чуть повернув голову, я убедился, что полностью окружен.

Я оказался в центре круга — мертвой зоны, за границами которой пока нерешительно копошилась орда пауков, клацая жвалами. Они не смогут приблизиться. Не посмеют.

Впервые я был рад, что от богов шарахаются все, кроме людей. Этим мы почему-то кажемся привлекательными.

Давление ауры, присутствие темного божества, исходящее от меня, — все, что я могу противопоставить этому полчищу. Будь со мной мои Чудеса, все было бы проще — но у меня в запасе есть только слабые аналоги. Сейчас мне едва ли хватит веры для превращения в Священного зверя, а обернуться обратно… Нет, тогда все накопленное улетит в трубу. Нельзя.

Я беззвучно зашептал формулу, осторожно продвигаясь к лесу. Хотя бы смогу удрать.

Мертвая зона двигалась со мной. От пауков несся какой-то скрип и шорох. Они семенили мохнатыми лапками, в темноте так и вовсе напоминая бесконечную, обвившую вокруг кольца многоножку. Они боялись меня, но отставать от человека не собирались. Предательское тело пахло молодым мясом, оно манило их. Тупые животные.

Откуда-то из-за бесчисленных глаз и ног раздался скрипящий звук. Я не сразу понял, что это речь.

— Кто ты такой?

Нога зависла в воздухе. Я обернулся. Они разумны?

«Лучше бы здесь водились чупакабры, — я прикрыл глаза, соображая. Выводы были неутешительными. — Рацион тот же, а проблем меньше».

Они видели мое лицо. Запомнили запах. Я думал впредь следить за дорогой и расправляться с ними при случайной встрече поодиночке, но так… Акромантулы не будут терпеть на своей территории нового хищника — они подгадают момент, чтобы напасть.

Если я уйду сейчас, то вход в лес будет для меня закрыт.

— А кто интересуется? — подал я голос и тут же прикусил язык. Чертов Фламель с его дурацкими привычками. Я скоро добавил: — Учтите, что говорить я буду только с вашим главой.

Что-то застрекотало и заскрежетало, а потом расступившиеся акромантулы пропустили ко мне Паука: он был вдвое больше остальных, ножки с трудом двигали его огромное тело. На меня уставилось четыре пары мутно-белых глаз — паук был слеп.

Он застыл на краю круга, беспокойно шевеля жвалами.

— Я главный здесь. Имя мне Арагог, Великий Отец отцов. А такие, как ты, мне еще не встречались. Ты пахнешь человеком, но от твоего запаха все волоски на моем теле встают дыбом. Из какой ты породы? И зачем пришел?

Я ответил не сразу, на секунду нахмурившись. Таких, как я, он не встречал — а не таких? Взгляд сам нашарил среди черных безжизненных веток серые коконы. Я готов был поклясться, что они отдаленно напоминали не только фигуры зверей — среди «мумий» были и люди. Жители деревеньки поблизости? или из поселения в горах? Ученики?

На жалость Арагогу явно не надавишь.

Я гордо выпрямился, уставившись в его пустые невидящие глаза. Я отвечу на силу силой. Подавлю, запугаю, подчиню. И быстренько свалю, пока они не разгадали мой блеф.

Я почти чувствовал, как вступаю на тонкий канат, протянутый над пропастью.

— Моя порода способна убить вас всех одним движением пальца, — и в подтверждение своих слов я сосредоточился, усиливая поток магии, текущий сквозь меня. Магия побежала быстрее, яростно перехлестываясь через край.

Пауки волной шарахнулись в стороны, делая пустой круг вокруг меня шире раза в два. Только Арагог чуть пригнулся, но остался стоять на месте.

И я озвучил то, что они почувствовали:

— Я бог. Но сегодня я пришел с миром и предлагаю вам дружбу.

Скорее всего, этот титул ничего не говорил диким лесным тварям. Но то, что неизвестно, должно пугать сильнее.

Пауки затихорились, но в их рядах происходило какое-то копошение. Один из них подпрыгнул к предку, заскрежетав что-то на грани слышимости.

Арагог задвигал жвалами:

— И что же ты можешь предложить нам, бог?

— Все, что вы захотите. Хоть лес захватить, хоть истребить всех врагов, — я развел руки, но потом несколько неловко их опустил. Совсем забыл что эта паучина слепая. — А взамен я всего лишь прошу помочь мне в поисках кое-чего.

На какое-то время в лощину опустилась тишина. Наконец Арагог сдвинулся с места и стал медленно ко мне приближаться. Я не шелохнулся, невозмутимо на него смотря: я продолжал гнать магию через организм, убыстряя и убыстряя поток, пока тело не начало ломить, а мышцы жечь как огнем. Арагог остановился, только когда оказался совсем рядом со мной, почти касаясь меня своими мохнатыми когтистыми лапами.

Перед такими, как Арагог, нельзя проявлять слабость.

— Твое предложение весьма выгодно для нас, — заскрежетал он, — и ты кажешься сильным. Но это все морок. Правда в том, что ты всего лишь маленький волшебник, который умеет прикидываться чем-то большим. Иначе я бы не смог подойти.

Я застыл, огорошенный. Арагог проворно для своей комплекции метнулся, цапнул меня за ногу и вздернул над землей. Я вскрикнул, а палочка выскользнула из кармана и упала в прошлогодние листья, теряясь.

— Ты пахнешь человеком, а значит человек. Мои дети давно уже не ели такого свежего мяса.

Ноги пронзило болью, по голени заструилась горячая кровь. Я мотнулся в воздухе, пытаясь приподняться, и мельком увидел, как жвала прокололи мне ногу: кровь темнела, перемешанная с каким-то зеленым выделением.

Пауки, вдохновленные примером лидера, пришли в движение, засеменив к нам.

Что ж, я пытался по-хорошему.

Вытянув левую руку, я направив ладонь в отвратительную восьмиглазую рожу.

— Insendio.

Кисть на глазах покраснела и покрылась волдырями. Я сжал зубы, давя крик. Арагог загорелся.

Не стоит недооценивать «маленьких».

Он заверещал и разжал хватку: я грохнулся на землю, впечатываясь плечом и раздирая кожу на виске. Акромантул с щелканьем и скрежетом заметался из стороны в сторону, поджигая все свое потомство, попавшееся на пути.

— Убейте его! Убейте! — скрипел он, а пауки были и рады подчинится, лишь бы оказаться от своего старейшины подальше.

Я с трудом приподнялся на руки и грузно встал, шатаясь. «Что он в меня вкачал?» — мысль возникла и исчезла. Я мотнул головой, пытаясь собрать мысли в кучу, но те разлетались как мошкара.

Первый паук вспыхнул сразу же. Следом за ним второй и третий. Да сколько их? Черная многоногая орда валилась на меня, прижимая к крутому склону в лощину, к корням. Где-то далеко раздавался писк Арагога:

— Ешьте, дети мои! Жрите врага Ллосы!

Я оступился, упав в переплетение корней; те спрятали меня на какой-то миг, пока пауки пытались проломиться сквозь них. Луна холодно взглянула на меня из-за их спин и исчезла, оставив меня в яме, в кромешной темноте.

Я вжался в сырую землю, избегая тянущихся ко мне лап. Это ловушка, тупик — я сам себя сюда загнал. Мое слабое инсендио против них не поможет — их собратья просто перешагнут через погибших товарищей, надвигаясь на меня волна за волной. Сколько же их тут наплодилось?

Из горла против воли вырвался тихий вой. Я зажал уши, лишь бы его не слышать — но он проник в голову, обвив разум змеей страха.

Тут не водится даже птиц. Никто не узнает.

Зачем мне последователи, знания и бессмертный на моей стороне, если ничто не спасет меня от собственной слабости? Именно я — самое уязвимое звено в том, что успел построить вокруг себя. И теперь я встречу Смерть…

Вой оборвался. Ничего не осталось, кроме комков сырой земли за спиной, двоящегося, троящегося клацанья жвал. В груди, выжигая легкие, размеренно пульсировало второе сердце — ему вторило частящее первое.

Рот вдруг наполнился кровью от прокушенной насквозь губы.

Я посмотрел на проникшего ко мне паука и произнес:

— Do ut facias.

<center>***</center>

Вера вздыбилась кипятком и обрушилась на меня.

Земля вдруг отскочила далеко вниз — я мельком увидел, как виднеется вдали замок, лишь немного возвышаясь над верхушками деревьев. В оскаленной пасти завибрировало рычание, взмахнул хвост, неаккуратно снося ближайшие деревья. Арагог, почти потушивший огонь, остолбенел, пока его потомки разбегались кто куда.

Куда же вы? Мы только начали веселье!

Я присел на лапы и прыгнул. Лощина вмиг пролетела подо мной. Деревья затрещали, ломаясь под титаническим весом и рушась на пауков. Те и пискнуть не успели. Но один паучок все-таки успел отскочить. По размерам он теперь напоминал робкого зашуганного паучишку, которому не повезло показаться из-под пола.

Моя лапа молниеносно накрыла его, пришлепывая. Я зашипел от жжения, охватившего голую кожу, и заметавшийся хвост выкосил еще несколько деревьев. Арагог что-то застрекотал.

«О, до тебя очередь сейчас дойдет!» — из глотки вырвался громовой рев, закачавший оставшиеся деревья, и я прыгнул снова.

Клыки разгрызли твердую скорлупу, и на язык прыснул горький сок. Я выплюнул эту гадость, оскаливаясь. И опять — прыгнул.

Все смешалось. Что-то хрустело в зубах, мешалось под ногами, висло на хвосте — а перед глазами повисла красная пелена, сквозь которую светила высокая луна, отвечая на мой оскал своим. Я горел изнутри, в агонии мечась по лощине, не замечая никаких преград. В уши ввинчивался треск, хлюпанье и чей-то вой, полный боли и ярости, — наверное, мой.

Я замер на миг, и вдруг понял, что все кончилось. Огляделся мутным взглядом.

Лощина враз увеличилась и углубилась. По краям валялись поломанные деревья, полыхали последние серые клочки паутины. Землю покрывали вязкие бесформенные кляксы: все, что осталось от пауков.

Лапы подогнулись, и я рухнул на землю. Последним рывком я сосредоточил энергию, проталкивая ее сквозь организм: земля вдруг оказалась близко-близко, и, не рассчитав, я грохнулся на подвернувшиеся ноги.

На языке горчило, и я сплюнул: слюна была черная и соленая, словно ее заменили кровью — то ли паучьей, то ли моей.

Меня трясло мелкой дрожью. Не жарковато для холодной шотландской ночи?

В груди зияла глухая пустота. Вся вера, которая у меня была — растворилась в этой ярости. Все, что я собирал по крупице целый год…

Даже думать об этом сил не было; я встряхнул головой, опуская глаза вниз. Взгляд наткнулся на детские — как чужие — ручки, все черные от крови. Под грязью бухли волдыри и безмолвно струились мерцающие зеленым вены.

Тишина резала уши: я слышал только свое хриплое дыхание и неуверенный стук сердца. То билось медленно, с перебоями, словно думая — остановится или нет? Глаза слипались.

«Нельзя. Только не закрывать глаза», — я оперся руками на землю, пытаясь подняться с колен. Локти подогнулись, и я окончательно рухнул на шелестящую листву.

«Вот и поужинали», — из горла вылетел кашляющий смешок.

Земля под головой завибрировала, словно кто-то подошел ко мне. Чьи-то холодные руки осторожно перевернули меня. В свете луны я увидел, как надо мной склонился какой-то темный силуэт: белое пятно посередине напоминало довольно знакомое лицо.

«Снейп?» — сощурился я, но картинка все равно расплывалась. Черт. Что он видел? Хотя…

Надеюсь, он не даст умереть своему студенту хотя бы до момента, когда можно будет спросить с него объяснения. Я устало прикрыл глаза, все-таки проваливаясь внутрь всепоглощающей темноты.

<center>***</center>

Этот вечер Снейп встретил в своей лаборатории, корпея над зельями для Больничного крыла. Он не сомневался, что со дня на день в мед.пункт толпами повалят школьники с разных курсов: кто на уроке полетов расшибся, кого случайно заколдовали, кто просто забрел в неизведанные коридоры Хогварста и навернулся с лестницы. Идиотов в школе хватало.

Чего Снейп не ожидал так это того, что кто-то посмеет заявиться к нему, на ночь глядя. Он с раздражением цыкнул и направился к двери, которую с другой стороны яростно молотили. На пороге его покоев обнаружились бледные близнецы Уизли.

Когда к нему в прошлый раз таким же образом ломился Квирелл, ничем хорошим это не кончилось — тот оказался сосудом для души Темного лорда, и зельевару вместе с директором и профессором Чар пришлось в срочном порядке изгонять из бедного Квиренуса этот злой осколок. А уж от воспоминаний о диком вое, который издавал некогда великий волшебник, у закаленного Снейпа все волосы вставали дыбом.

Вырвавшийся из тела мага дух, принявший форму клубка дыма, не спешил уходить за Грань и прежде пролетел по ритуальному залу круг почета, ища лазейки наружу. Флитвик и Снейп тут же отскочили с его пути, опасаясь пропускать дух сквозь себя. Дамблдор же продолжал стоять нерушимой скалой, громовым голосом распевая заклинания.

— Мордред прокляни этого мальчишку! — яростно взревел Волдеморт, прежде чем его окутало белое свечение и дым испарился без следа.

«Причем тут мальчишка?» — недоуменно подумал Снейп. О ком шла речь — вернее, кто мог быть на уме у Темного лорда, вопросов не возникало. Но разве Поттер успел насолить ему за этот год крупнее, чем доставая тупыми вопросами на уроках?

Снейп мысленно встряхнулся, возвращаясь в реальность, подозрительно уставился на гриффиндорцев через щелочку между дверью и косяком.

— Профессор Снейп, нет времени объяснять, Гарри Поттер в опасности! — выпалили рыжики, вгоняя Снейпа в кратковременный ступор. Вспомнишь солнце… Но он довольно быстро смирился, что Поттер опять что-то отчебучил. Встречать учебный год спокойно тот не умел.

Мысли о розыгрыше он тоже отбросил — слишком наглым было заявление, и слишком взволнованными были близнецы. Да и весь Хогвартс знал, что за любую подставу в свой адрес Снейп мог знатно испортить шутнику жизнь.

Но если их драгоценный герой споткнулся в башне факультета и расквасил нос, это все еще не повод бежать к нему, Снейпу.

— Почему бы вам не обратиться с этим к профессору Макгонагалл? — все еще недоумевал Снейп, но через секунду на него словно вылили ушат холодной воды.

— Но, профессор, Гарри у акромантулов! А что, если его укусили?

Тут уже было не до шуток. Посланный домовик подтвердил, что ни в башне факультета, ни вообще в Хогвартсе второкурсника нет. Почему именно у акромантулов близнецы точно не сказали, но на сомнения времени не было. Если мальчишку и вправду укусили, счет шел на минуты.

Прихватив с собой свою личную аптечку, Снейп, полыхая ненавистью к тупому барану, которого по ошибке назвали национальным героем, со всех ног полетел в Запретный лес — он был так зол, что, кажется, даже оставил двух обалдуев наедине с зельем, то ли забыв выпроводить, то ли оставив приглядывать.

И вот теперь Снейп тупо уставился на огромного, с Кракена, зверя, давящего акромантулов как насекомых. Это был тигр. Огромный пепельный тигр. Он возвышался над деревьями, с рыком и шипением крутясь на тесной ему лощине и давя бросающихся на него пауков, перекусывая пополам тех, кто пытался убежать.

В воздухе повис терпкий запах крови и гари. Снейп, все еще не совсем осознавая свои действия, на автомате потушил горящие рядом с собой деревья, а потом перевел уже более осмысленный взгляд на бушующее чудовище.

Невозможный зверь был ранен, осознал Снейп. На передних лапах шерсти не было, только кожа, покрытая ужасающими ожогами. Больше точно ничего определить не получилось — вся шкура была запачкана в грязи, земле и крови акромантулов.

Но кто разъярил монстра? Не похоже, что это могли сделать акромантулы — способностями к управлению огнем те не славились. Волшебник?.. «Где мальчишка?!» — спохватился Снейп, истерично вглядываясь в землю под огромными лапами. Только этому идиоту хватило бы на это дури и силы!

В это время акромантулы как-то резко закончились. Зверь заметил это не сразу, а потом застыл, как вкопанный, и диким, загнанным взглядом оглядел лощину. Его зрачки заполнили почти всю радужку, от которой осталась одна только мутно-зеленая каемка, и взбудоражено пульсировали, сжимаясь и расширяясь. Вдруг он припал на лапы, сгорбился и исчез — Снейп только моргнуть успел.

Мужчина не сразу заметил на месте гигантского кота маленькую, слабо дергающуюся, фигурку.

Снейп уже не знал, расстраиваться ему или радоваться: «Все-таки не затоптали». Сразу выкинув из головы странных зверей и оставшихся наедине с зельем близнецов, профессор бегом направился к студенту, на ходу доставая противоядие от яда акромантулов — чувствовал, что пригодится.

Чуть раньше него, кажется, не заметив присутствие человека, из леса выскочил неизвестный кентавр и кинулся к Поттеру. Снейп сразу напрягся, хотя и знал, что кентавры дружелюбны к соседям-волшебникам.

Тот заметил человека и растерянно остановился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. На его лице возникло хмурое выражение. Снейп мимоходом отметил у него сумку, перекинутую через плечо — от бега она расстегнулась, выпуская наружу цветки разнообразных трав.

— Мерлиновы калсоны, что это было?! — накинулся на кентавра Снейп, справедливо полагая, что уж лесной житель в курсе, что у них тут к чему. — Почему вы не сказали, что в лесу водится такая тварь?! Она же опасна для людей и студентов! И куда она… Ох, Мордред!

Все это время Снейп не терял даром, дергано поводя в воздухе над ребенком палочкой. И результат диагностических чар едва не заставил его поседеть в свои тридцать два.

На Поттере не было живого места: где не ожог, там перелом, где не ушиб, там вывих или вырванный кусок мяса. Особую прелесть картине добавляли множественные синяки и ссадины и, как вишенка на торте, яд акромантулов, который уже почти тек по венам вместо крови. По всем правилам мальчишка уже должен был перестать дышать: не от самих ран, так от болевого шока.

Но Поттер упрямо дышал, хрипя на каждом вдохе. «О чем это я, — несколько истерично сыронизировал про себя Снейп, — это же Поттер. Его даже Авадой не возьмешь, что ему парочка волдырей и поломанных костей».

Тем не менее, даже обладай Поттер железной волей, надолго она его душу в теле не удержит — надо было действовать сейчас и срочно.

Снейп осторожно перевернул бессознательного ученика на бок, вливая в мягкое горло зелья. Потом он перевел злые глаза на неловко застывшего рядом кентавра:

— Да не стой столбом, баран! Подержи! — профессор бросил в него аптечкой, освобождая руки.

Кентавр довольно ловко ту поймал и даже не возмутился, что вообще-то он конь. Только бросил короткий напряженный взгляд на Поттера, но Снейп был слишком занят, чтобы это заметить.

— Лес не зря называют Запретным. Вашим студентам стоило бы знать.

— Поттера это, как обычно, не касается. Мордредов мальчишка… — недовольно процедил Снейп.

Его руки не дрожали, когда он накладывал лечебные чары одни за другими, но поганое чувство, которое Снейп и сам не смог опознать, встало поперек горла. Думать об ученике, лежащем одной ногой в могиле, не хотелось. Зельевару нужно было отвлечься, наорать на кого-нибудь, например.

На Поттера орать было бесполезно, не услышит. Поэтому Снейп прикрикнул на магика, на секунду подняв на того глаза:

— А вам стоило бы лучше охранять свои границы! Мне казалось, вы контролируете пауков!

Тот непонимающе замер, склонив темную голову. Только распаляя в Снейпе злобу.

— Что?

— Хогвартс отдал под вашу защиту часть своих территорий, а вы мало того, что позволили расплодиться не в меру акромантулам, так еще и дали им тут хозяйничать! И нет бы вы помогли перевести их на ингредиенты, так и этого не сделали! А теперь гигантское нечто уничтожает их под корень! И все случившееся ваша вина!.. — Снейп мордреднулся, вдохнул чуть ли не в первый раз за всю тираду и протянул руку, оторвавшись от колдовства. — У тебя в сумке есть белладонна, дай сюда.

Погруженный в стазис на скорую руку мальчик уже не трясся в судорогах, но побледнел и весь покрылся потом: грязь и кровь на его теле размазались, разукрасив кожу разводами. Яд успел пропитать организм, и Снейп просто «заморозил» студента на пару минут, лихорадочно соображая. В аптечке у него был стандартный набор, который применялся при лечении укусов акромантула, но с Поттером вечно все шло наперекосяк — на него яд подействовал сильнее раз десять, бешено распространяясь по телу. Как будто Поттер марафон пробежал, а не уснул сразу под действием отравы…

В любом случае, то, что было у Снейпа, уже не могло помочь. Нужно было что-то сильнее. Он вспомнил, как мимолетно взглянул на кентавра в первую секунду, цветы, торчащие у того из сумки…

Но кентавр делиться не спешил, к огромному удивлению зельевара. Он с недоумением уставился на полулюдя: тот сжал кулаки и заходил желваками. Снейп не особо следил за языком и теперь мог только гадать, что выбесило магика.

Кентавр шумно выдохнул, так, что ноздри рассерженно затрепетали, и звенящим голосом изрек, хлестнув себя хвостом по бокам:

— Мы несем ответственность за лес, а не за то, куда ходят ваши студенты! И вам стоило бы больше переживать за Поттера, а не за акромантулов! И не смейте мне приказывать! Я первый воин племени, а не ваш мальчик на побегушках!

Снейп скептически окинул его взглядом, все еще протягивая руку.

— Да-да, а теперь достань белладонну из сумки и дай мне, — настойчиво повторил он. — Ему все хуже.

Кентавр, словно опомнившись, спешно зарылся в сумку и вскоре передал зельевару пучок нужных трав.

Снейп также отобрал у него аптечку, разложив на земле какие-то пузыречки и флакончики с простыми составами и настойками. Он окинул их придирчивым взглядом, прикидывая процесс создания усиленного противоядия.

Кентавр только и мог, что с удивлением следить за руками, пока составы смешивались в совершенно непонятных стороннему глазу пропорциях и порядке. Белладонну Снейп раскрошил в ладони, высыпав в один из флаконов и перемешав все стеклянной палочкой, какая есть у врачевателей. Последним штрихом стали несколько заклинаний, которые Снейп тут же и нашептал, вычерчивая над флаконом магические узоры.

Получившаяся бурда даже на три метра разила убийственно, но Снейп будто этого не замечал. Он взмахнул палочкой, снимая с Поттера стазис, и сразу вылил зелье ему в рот, массирую горло, чтобы тот проглотил. Через пару минут судороги спали, потоотделение прекратилось, а мерцающие зеленым вены стали понемногу тускнеть, хотя вид у мальчишки все еще был нездоровый.

Профессор встал, устало потирая запястья.

— К нему сейчас нельзя применять чары транспортировки, и так слишком много навешано… Помоги отнести его в Хогвартс, там мистеру Поттеру смогут оказать более полную помощь.

Кентавр заторможено перевел взгляд с пациента на зельевара, все еще слегка заколдованный механически точной работой Снейпа.

— Насколько он плох?

— Я влил в него противоядие, но из-за него же к Поттеру нельзя применить обезболивающее и заживляющее, сложный состав зелья войдет с ними в конфликт… У него есть несколько нехороших переломов, так что его как можно скорее надо передать в медпункт.

На этот раз странно задумчивый взгляд кентавра на ребенка Снейп перехватил, настораживаясь. Что взбрело этой волшебной твари в голову?

Кентавр осторожно подхватил ребенка на руки, разворачиваясь в сторону от замка.

— Тогда я отнесу его в племя. Это быстрее.

— Убить его хочешь?! — почернел лицом Снейп, мигом срываясь на крик. — Ему нужна квалифицированная помощь!

— Наши знахари не хуже ваших колдомедиков. Они справятся, — веско произнес кентавр и отвернулся, зашагав вперед.

Руки у Снейпа все-таки затряслись от напряжения, но он не обратил на это внимания. Он не сдвинулся с места, только поднял палочку, направив ее точно кентавру в спину.

— Положил. Ребенка. На место, — ледяным тоном отчеканил преподаватель, и угроза в его голосе заставила кентавра сбавить шаг и приобернуться.

Снейп бы не осмелился сейчас пальнуть по этой твари заклятием. Ни за что, пока у того на руках ребенок. Но откуда кентавру об этом знать?

Он не шевельнулся, тяжело посмотрев на волшебника в ответ. Словно разгадал его блеф. Снейп с ужасом понял, что в Хогвартс Поттер сегодня так и не попадет — сам он мальчишку при всем желании не сможет пронести через заросли и бурелом так, чтобы ничего не повредить.

— Нельзя медлить, вы сказали это сами. Я клянусь, что в племени ему не причинят вреда, — упрямо склонил голову кентавр и продолжил прежний путь. — Идите со мной и убедитесь.

Снейп выругался и нагнал его быстрым шагом, озабоченно и раздраженно посматривая на Поттера. Оставлять студента в Запретном лесу на милость каких-то шарлатанов — последнее дело, пусть не надеются.

— Мордредов коняка…

<center>***</center>

Вокруг творился какой-то кавардак. Кто-то что-то говорил — вроде рядом, но слов не разобрать, что-то мелькало перед глазами, двигалось, но чаще взор перекрывала темнота век — хотя отстраниться все равно не получалось. Было жарко, как в драконьем гнезде.

Я зажмурился, пытаясь спрятаться от этого назойливого шума. До меня наконец долетел обрывок фразы:

— …надеюсь, у ваших недо-врачей есть в запасах хотя бы костерост? Как придем, надо будет…

«Костерост?» — не понял я, не узнавая половину слов. Что-то знакомое, похоже на…

Темнота кончилась и вокруг обрисовалась небольшая светлая веранда на берегу искусственного прудика. От мягкого ветра колыхались нежно-персиковые занавески, создавая здесь приятную тень, а на низком столике из светлого дерева стояли сосуды с лучшими винами, собранными со всего троемирия. Еще бы собеседники попались поприятнее…

— Еще раз пошлешь в мой храм костоломов, я тебе всю паству под корень вырежу, усек? — ласково оскалился Амет, развалившись на подушках с другой стороны низкого стола.

— Сначала попробуй ее найти, идиот, — я безразлично пожал плечами, неспешно делая глоток. Подумаешь, разгромили один из множества его храмом — он бог торговли и воров, уж наскребет себе на новый. А мне одна его безделушка уж больно была нужна…

Собственно, кроме хорошей выпивки на собраниях Совета больше ничего стоящего не было, и я подумывал о том, чтобы в следующий раз не огорчать «коллег» своим присутствием. Хотя, зуб даю, в следующий раз меня и не позовут, пусть это и не по правилам. Но мы боги — какие, к черту, правила?

— Прошу воздержаться от оскорблений, бог Криссат, — хмуро стрельнула в меня глазами Сапфа. — Мы видимся не так часто, чтобы омрачать редкие встречи новыми обидами. Да и бог Амет покровительствовал тебе в твою смертность, прояви уважение.

Я поморщился: при всех ее достоинствах, богиня справедливости любила лезть, куда не просят. Как и все темные, впрочем. Так уж сложилось.

— Да он просто тварь неблагодарная, — в это время убежденно закивал Амет, тоже пригубив вина.

— А может кто-то просто хреновый покровитель? — я сощурился, весело уставившись на него.

Спину обожгло жгучей болью, и я рухнул на сухую землю, обдирая рефлекторно выставленные вперед локти. От поднявшейся пыли нестерпимо захотелось кашлять, глаза заслезились.

— Как ты посмел поднять на хозяина глаза?! — провизжал надсмотрщик и, стоило мне попытаться подняться, замахнулся хлыстом для нового удара. — Отвечай!

Я скрипнул зубами, содрогнувшись от ошпарившего лопатки бича, и процедил на южнобубейлинском самым покорным голосом, каким только мог:

— Горите в драконьем пламени, демоновы ублюдки.

Когда-то на нем говорили цари… Родной язык, язык моих предков, уже почти стерся из памяти, стал детским воспоминанием. Но я знал его, немного, совсем чуть-чуть, а вот эти пикеринские твари — ни капли. Кому нужен язык дважды побежденных?

Больше в звенящую, пустую от усталости голову мне ничего не пришло.

Надсмотрщик презрительно цыкнул и пнул меня под ребра тяжелым сапогом, на носок которого специально надевали стальные пластинки с шипами — для лучшего вразумления, как это любят называть. Суки.

— Собака с Бубея, — а потом он лебезящим тоном обратился к господину на коне, который с молчаливым одобрением все это время смотрел на происходящее. — Господин, простите мою оплошность! Я накажу этого раба по всей строгости, этот юнец еще научится у меня должному почтению! — и это ничтожество снова обратило свое внимание на меня, дернув мою голову за отросшие патлы на себя. Я болезненно поморщился, а он лишь мерзко ухмыльнулся: — Пора привыкать, барчук. Это тебе не бубейлинские дворцы!

Кандалы туже обхватили запястья, и я слабо дернулся, сопротивляясь.

— Тшш, — мутный взор выхватил склонившуюся надо мной фигуру, и спустя секунду я узнал в ней Фабьена.

— Что ты?.. — начал было я, но вместо слов из горла раздался нечленораздельный стон — сквозь заслоны, выставленные подсознанием, вместе с кусочком реальности ко мне пробилась резкая боль. Но Фабьен понял меня правильно.

— Пока этот профессор не вернулся, — он опасливо оглянулся, все еще говоря шепетом, — я надел тебе одну из тех фенечек, что ты у меня оставил. Я правильно поступил? Помню, у тебя раньше другой браслет был — он служил для этого?..

Кентавр опять же понял все по глазам и облегченно выдохнул. Выдохнул и я, сжимая зубы от выворачивающей внутренности наизнанку боли. Как полезно иметь друзей.

— И не говори, — согласился Улаан, поднимая от карты недовольные желтые глаза. — Ты не мог додуматься до этого прежде и убедить всю Гвардию встать на твою сторону, а не гонять нас по всему измерению?

Мы сидели на плоской каменной крыше — одной из многих в бесконечном дворце Белой Госпожи. Снаружи искать нас пока не додумались: наверное, не думали, что мы найдем выход в этом белом многоуровневом бункере. Для них весь мир ограничивался дворцом и внутренним городом, спрятавшимся под дворцом. Они не были так уж неправы.

На небе — если так можно было назвать эту черную глухую пелену — не было ни единой звезды, ни облачка, а до горизонта, насколько хватало глаз, простирались белоснежные крыши дворца.

— Зачем мне вся Гвардия? — не понял я, оторвавшись от магического плетения на пальцах. — Мне тебя по горло хватает. Да и в вашем мире от моих заклинаний толку не много…

— Хватит отвлекаться и мне мешать! — зло рыкнул на меня Гвардеец и снова склонился над собственноручно составленной картой, подперев голову тонкой рукой с пергаментной кожей. Я обиженно надулся, сплетая узор — это же он разговор начал, а я так, думал вслух.

— Да я разве виноват, что ты на любую мелочь бесишься? — я подозрительно сощурил глаза: — А ты не слишком долго с этой картой возишься?

— Придумать план, в котором бы никто из нас не умер в ходе его выполнения, большой труд, — поджал губы Улаан. — Ты мог бы и помочь, вообще-то. Это ты меня толкнул с пути истинного, а теперь эксплуатируешь…

— Ничего в этих картах не понимаю, — соврал я, вернувшись к вязи на пальцах. То, над чем я работал, было гораздо важнее любого плана. Точнее, без него любой план был бы обречен. Улаан, который ни разу не волшебник, поймет это, к сожалению, только после того, как увидит мое заклятье в действии.

— А еще, говоришь, генералом был. Видимо, кто-то у нас завирается, — покачала головой Опалин, а потом добавила не своим, но знакомым голосом: — Невезучий ты, малыш. Нарваться на такое проницательное существо, как я…

Я пожал плечами.

— Лин, поцелуя с тобой стоят всей неудачи мира.

Тихо мерцают лампы где-то на периферии. Из распахнутого настежь окна до чуткого слуха веет душным, песком остающимся на зубах, ветром и доносится колыбельная цикад.

Я, чуть сощурившись в темноте, как в первый раз смотрю на чудо передо мной: тонкое тело, раскинувшееся подо мной. Трепетно, невесомо провожу ладонью от плеча до ключиц и ниже, до двух мягких округлых грудей с вызывающе тёмными сосками. Они уже затвердели, в преддверии удовольствия, так и маня собой. Попробовать, лизнуть и прикусить, кинуть хитрый взгляд в ее глаза, не разжимая легко сжатых зубов. Ждать недовольного промедлением фырка, удара острых пяток о спину. Позже. Обязательно.

Второй же рукой я запутываюсь в ее волосах. Она выгибается навстречу прикосновению, вздыхая. Обманчиво покорная…

Красавица. Опалин.

Жаркий, полный истомы и мускусного аромата секса воздух. Бронзовая, чистая кожа, подобная лучшим шелкам. Блестящие черные волосы, спутанные, влажные от пота, но все так же прекрасные. Лукавые глаза, туманные, как дневная луна, сейчас томно прикрытые. Неизменный платок, прикрывший кончик небольшого носа и острый подбородок, — тонкий, полупрозрачный, но как же бесит!

Так хорошо, сладко, хочется полностью окунуться в посторгазменную истому… Но я все равно цепляюсь взглядом за этот дурацкий платок. И снова, и опять, и вновь.

Всегда.

«Я же ведаю удачей, — как всегда пожмет она острыми плечами. — Ты знаешь, что случится, если увидишь».

Я с дикой неприязнью пялюсь на драконову тряпку, скрывшую от меня наверняка вкусные, податливые губы, и не замечаю, как тело Лин вытягивается, крупнеет, грубеет. Лежа на нем, сам себе кажусь мошкой. Раньше поцелуям мешал проклятый платок, теперь до него и не дотянешься — демонов мешок тестостерона.

Неужели, когда грянул час сменить тело или умереть, рядом не нашлось никого поизящнее? Мог бы и обо мне подумать.

— Что ж ты такой огромный в этот раз… — я непроизвольно ворчу. Натура гадская, что поделать. Хоть голос срывается, хрипит, мне хорошо и сладко, несколько движений и… А не ворчать не могу.

— Давно видел… — Лин прижмуривается, под его руками — лапищами — жалобно трещит простынь, — худых и тонкокостных наемников?

— В прошлом месяце, в этой кровати, — я прерываюсь. Дыхания решительно не хватает, а ритмично сжимающиеся мышцы Лина отнюдь не помогают ясности ума. Умеет же — в отместку невозможно изгибаюсь и ставлю засос чуть выше пупка. Лин задыхается от дикой смеси удовольствия и смеха: щекотка — страшное оружие, даже если речь идёт о сексе. — Где только ты ту девку откопал, и почему больше таких не откапывается? — Лин уже не может себя контролировать и я, переведя дыхание, смог закончить наконец фразу. Но ответ меня уже не волнует: покрасневшие от усердия щеки, мерцающие наслаждением белесые глаза, влажные губы, что он облизывает ежесекундно, хоть время засекай, неправдоподобно острым языком… Путь к которому стеной преградила маска.

Еще… немного…

Опалин хмыкает и этот звук возвращает меня из воспоминаний. Миг, и я остался один, растерянно сев на помятых простынях. Лунный свет прочертил дорожку от окна ко мне, и я зажмурился, а потом приоткрыл глаза.

Почему-то было темно. Я приподнял тяжелые веки, но сильно светлее не стало — только очертились контуры ровных рядов кушеток, чьи металлические ножки чуть блестели в свете луны. В памяти всплыло, как эта же самая луна светит над верхушками деревьев, над замком, а лес крутится вокруг, пока под лапами скрежещет и визжит. Я сморщил нос, ухмыляясь — вроде и проучил тварей на славу, а вроде и все просрал.

На попытку подняться тело дернулось, задрожав от слабости, но почти не сдвинулось с места. Я практически его не чувствовал. Кисти рук обожгло.

— Эй, полегче, мелочь, — кто-то аккуратно придавил меня обратно к матрасу. — Тебе вставать пока запрещено.

Я скосил глаза на ранее незамеченную фигуру сбоку. Ночная тень скрадывала черты лица, но два горящих сиреневых костра нельзя было перепутать ни с чем. Фламель устроился на стуле около моей кровати, смотря на меня мерцающими глазами бессмертного.

— Сколько я?.. — голос был хриплым и непослушным. Фламель потянулся рукой к графину на тумбочке, наливая воду в стоящий тут же стакан, а потом аккуратно поднося его к моим губам. Я с жадностью присосался к источнику влаги.

— Три дня. А задержишься еще месяца на полтора. Яд акромантулов сложно вывести, знаешь ли. Как ты к ним забрел, несчастье ходячее?

— Совершал вечерний моцион, — не моргнул я и глазом. В принципе, прогулки до кентавров можно было расценить и так. Смогу ли я теперь рассчитывать на их поддержку, интересно?.. Я прикрыл глаза, отгоняя тревожные мысли, и задал более насущный вопрос: — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я надеялся, что в несознанке у тебя спадут ментальные щиты, и я смогу узнать на тебя какой-нибудь компромат, — бесстыже признался маг. Я слабо улыбнулся — похоже на правду.

— И как, получилось? — из вежливости поинтересовался я, ни капли не волнуясь по этому поводу. Разгадать мысли бога может только та, кто обладает над ним властью — но от Смерти я благополучно сбежал.

— Да как сказать, — довольно разулыбался Фламель, откидываясь на спинку с хозяйским видом. Я нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь из своих видений. Очень скоро мне пришлось покраснеть, и я напряг всю свою волю, чтобы отвернуть лицо от собеседника.

— Что я наговорил?

— Сколько тебе лет? — проигнорировал мой вопрос Фламель, с любопытством прожигая меня взглядом. Я недовольно мыкнул, показывая, что разговор закончен. Будто я считал.

Но Фламель вместо того, чтобы заткнуться, продолжал:

— Кто ты? Не демон, это уж точно.

Я невольно усмехнулся. Кажется, с этого же вопроса и начался наш с Арагогом разговор. И чем это все закончилось?

— Разве это важно? — я прикрыл глаза и услышал, как заскрипел под приподнявшимся Фламелем стул.

— Ты, верно, не понял, — похолодевшим голосом произнес он, — это был не риторический вопрос. Отвечай, если я спрашиваю. Что это?

Он грубо дернул меня за запястье и потряс рукой у меня перед носом. Я сощурился, пытаясь понять, что он имеет в виду. На моей руке болталась заговоренная фенечка — одна из тех, которые я сплел, пока болтал с Фабьеном о книгах. Мне всегда лучше думается, когда руки заняты — а легкий заговор это так, случайные последствия.

Фламель навис надо мной, всем своим видом требуя ответа. Я со злобой уставился на него и сцепил покрепче зубы, вжимаясь в кровать.

— Что, язык проглотил? — безэмоционально выдал Фламель, казалось, полностью потеряв интерес. Его глаза ровно горели двумя инфернальными кострами, не выражая ничего — разве чувства есть у огня?

Один из законов мироздания — люди не должны быть бессмертными. Бессмертие для них как болезнь, проклятие: если не сведет с ума, то вывернет наизнанку, превращая в чудовище. Но Фламель в своем мире был первым — откуда ж ему было знать?..

Хотя спорю, что и прежде легким характером он не отличался. Ученый, стригу ему в помощники.

Он схватил меня за обожженное предплечье, сжимая. Я застонал и согнулся от прошившей меня боли — Фламель бередил едва поджившие раны. Но боль заставляла тело понемногу оживать.

— Что делает этот оберег? Что означает плетение? А если я его сниму, что произойдет? — с исследовательским огоньком забросал меня вопросами алхимик.

— Попробуй и узнаешь, — выплюнул я и зашипел, дернувшись — Фламель сжал мои руки почти до хруста. Его сочувствия, если оно у него было, хватило только для того, чтобы не трогать покалеченную ногу.

Я упрямо вперился в его лицо, даже не пытаясь вырвать руки: куда мне бодаться с довольно крупным взрослым? Фламель, так и не дождавшись от меня и слова, погрузился в раздумья.

— Да, малыш у нас не из пугливых, — пробормотал волшебник себе под нос, а потом ответ на мой взгляд своим, холодным и расчетливым: — А так?

В следующий миг из меня выбило весь дух. В каждый нерв словно воткнули по тысяче иголок, каждый раскалился до предела, сжигая мышцы и дробя кости. Перед глазами потемнело до белого каления. Я задрожал в судороге, беззвучно распахивая рот, безуспешно пытаясь вдохнуть. Казалось, каждый волосок на теле, каждая клеточка нестерпимо горит и плавится. Одновременно с лавой по венам потек адреналин. Контроль вернулся ко мне.

Все кончилось также резко, как и началось. Я не заметил момента, когда Фламель отпустил меня, но поспешил этим воспользоваться.

Я перевалился за край кровати на холодный каменный пол, с трудом вскочил на ватных ногах и, хромая, попятился. Голова кружилась. Сердце же билось, как сумасшедшее, стуча по ребрам и гулко отдаваясь в ушах. Я схватился рукою за грудь, пытаясь унять его. Горло почему-то стало очень узким — у меня никак не получалось нормально вдохнуть.

— Что это было? — прохрипел я через минуту, загнанно пялясь на оставшегося на месте Фламеля. Тот только равнодушно оглядел меня, словно ничего сверхординарного не произошло, и пожал плечами:

— Разновидность круциатуса. Случайно создал, пока работал над философским камнем. И тебе лучше вернуться за барьер, пока нас не услышала…

— Что здесь происходит?! — раздался разгневанный женский голос у меня за спиной. Я обернулся и увидел, как из двери в дальнем конце помещения выходит волшебница в одежде медсестры. — Мистер Поттер, а ну ложитесь немедленно! Вы еще недостаточно восстановились! Профессор Флам, почему вы позволили ему встать?!

Я нервно облизал сухие губы, быстро переводя взгляд с нее на Фламеля, все еще сидевшего у койки, и обратно.

— Я, пожалуй, постою.

Фламель моргнул, словно переключаясь, и в его глазах заиграла искренняя улыбка. Он поднялся, разглаживая звездную мантию на коленях.

— Раз мистер Поттер уже очнулся, то, думаю, моя помощь тут больше не требуется. Но если будут трудности, то я всегда к вашим услугам, мадам Помфри. Спокойной ночи, — кивнул он колдоведьме. А потом подошел ко мне и, не обращая внимания на мой хмурый взгляд, потрепал по голове.

Только после того, как за ним закрылась дверь, беспокойное сердце перестало отплясывать в груди тарантеллу, и я без сил рухнул обратно на кровать под ворчание мадам Помфри. С такими союзниками и врагов не надо.

Давно уже пора привыкнуть, что только чокнутые ко мне и липнут. Бессмертный — это тоже диагноз.

В голове теснились воспоминания прошедших дней, но я гнал их от себя как можно дальше. Я подумаю о последствиях потом, завтра. Или послезавтра. Или послепослезавтра.

«Все равно хуже за эти дни уже не станет», — рассудил я, засыпая. Я, главный виновник проблем, лежу в медпункте, акромантулы мертвы, моя природа, слава Фабьену, не обнаружена. Ну что может случиться?

<center>***</center>

Дым был слабым демоном и его умения ограничивались лишь одной сферой. Однако уж в ней он был мастером: не зря Еиналеж, которое работало благодаря ему, долгое время считалось одним из самых страшных темных артефактов.

Демон влиял на ум понемногу, легкой дымкой проникая каждый раз все глубже и постепенно завоевывая весь разум жертвы. В конце концов, несчастного настигала смерть — он сам убивал себя, думая, что только так сможет оказаться там, в манящем Зазеркалье.

В этом было его, Дыма, искусство. А за искусство можно и в морду дать.

Именно так Дым и собирался поступить со своим наихудшим врагом. Без зеркала он ослаб и потерял большую часть своих сил, но их должно было хватить на одного мелкого гаденыша, что лишил его всего…

Так думал Дым, когда мощный удар гигантской лапы одним махом развоплотил его и выкинул его на Изнанку. Наконец-то он добрался до своего врага, который вылез из хорошо спрятанного убежища, а тут еще и акромантулы подвернулись, чьего вожака Дыму так удобно оказалось направить, однако…

Демон несся, от спешки даже скатавшись в один дымный клубок. Сейчас он, снова оказавшись на «родине», даже не боялся других демонов — его страхи вытеснил всеобъемлющий ужас перед существом, чьи когти чуть не развеяли его. В темноте и смутных силуэтах, в тупиках и перекрестках Изнанки, похожей больше на лабиринт пещер, иногда мелькали сменяющиеся миры, а он все не останавливался — дальше, еще дальше, только бы сбежать от этого чудовища!

Сородичей Дым не боялся очень зря.

— Кто это залетел к нам на огонек? — его окружило несколько существ, одно уродливей другого. Большая многоножка преградила Дыму путь, смотря на него сотней глаз. — Князь не любит незваных гостей…

— Бегите! — в панике закричал Дым, не соображая, что делает. — Он убьет нас всех!

— Кто? — заинтересовано моргнула всеми глазами многоножка, и демоненок наконец-то опомнился. Но слово уже было сказано…


	18. 06.09.1992-05.10.1992

На самом деле, за последний год спать мне окончательно разонравилось. Одно дело, когда ты разбираешься со всеми своими делами, выбираешь себе усыпальницу по вкусу и засыпаешь в четко определенное время, чтобы проснуться спустя пару месяцев и забыть об этой необходимой, но приятной потребности на ближайшие лет десять. А другое дело уже через половину суток начать клевать носом и вторую половину просто безбожно проспать. И так каждый день.

Как люди вообще хоть что-то успевают, тратя на сон столько времени?

Но конкретно сейчас просыпаться мне до жути не хотелось. Я размеренно дышал, стараясь удержать дрему, но все было тщетно. Заскрипели шестеренки в мозгу, начиная движение, и, к сожалению, их скрип услышал не только я.

— Гарри, я знаю, что вы уже проснулись, — раздался надо мной терпеливый и всепрощающий старческий голос, неприятно напомнивший мне мою бабушку. В таком тоне она говорила со мной только тогда, когда всплывала какая-то моя проделка, и ничего хорошего эти интонации не предвещали.

Я тяжело вздохнул, прекращая притворяться, и с опаской открыл глаза, рассматривая собравшуюся у моей койки делегацию. Директор Дамблдор, деканы в лице Макгонагалл и Снейп, мадам Помфри, профессор УЗМС, кажется, Кеттлберн… Будто царя с войны встречают, честное слово.

Вражеского царя: Снейп так точно, если бы мог, то просверлил у меня в мозгу дырку — хотя и Макгонагалл от него не отставала.

— Мистер Поттер, потрудитесь объяснить, что вы делали в Запретном лесу?! — налетела на меня декан, но слово вставить так и не дала: — Это было крайне глупо и безответственно с вашей стороны! Немыслимо! Еще никогда студенты не совершали подобную глупость! Воспользовались этим остолопом Хагридом для своей авантюры!..

— Минни, не ори, — загородила меня грудью мадам Помфри, гневно зашипев рассерженной кошкой. — Я пустила все ваше сборище к пациенту, но могу и выставить за дверь.

— Все в порядке, Поппи, — примеряющее поднял руки Дамблдор и покосился на Макгонагалл, — Миневра просто волновалась, как и все мы. Что не помешало ей снять с Гриффиндора сто пятьдесят баллов, — и так хитро-хитро посмотрел в мою сторону.

— Жаль не все триста, — пробухтел у него за спиной Снейп, продолжая яростно сверлить меня взглядом. Дамблдор мастерски сделал вид, что не услышал.

— Мальчик мой, — все-таки вернул внимание ко мне директор, — сперва хочу сказать, что всех нас несомненно радует то, что вы идете на поправку. Болеть в начале года — очень неблагодарное занятие, поэтому все мы желаем вам скорейшего выздоровления.

Снейп дернул бровью, в раздражении приподняв губу — со «всеми» директор явно приврал.

— Но все-таки, Гарри, — как можно мягче продолжил директор, и я невольно напрягся, — нам бы хотелось узнать, что вы делали так поздно Запретном лесу? Зачем вы туда пошли?

— Что этот была за тварь? Как вы натравили ее на акромантулов? — бесцеремонно дополнил Снейп, требовательно в меня вперившись.

— Тварь? — заинтересованно повернулся Кеттлберн, до этого скучавший в сторонке. — Когда мне рассказывали эту историю в первый раз, ни про что такое никто не говорил.

— Это было неважно, — отмахнулся тот, но под любопытным взглядом единственного оставшегося глаза магозоолога вынужден был объясниться: — Там был огромный тигр, этажей в шесть. Собственно, это из-за него в Британии больше нет акромантулов. А мистер Поттер не только не пострадал от его лап, так еще и явно самолично зверя и натравил. Что скажете, мистер Поттер?

— Вам точно не померещилось? — с надеждой первооткрывателя спросил Кеттлберн, притопнув от эмоций протезом. — Это же!.. Это же открытие века!

По слухам ноги ему в разное время оттяпал кто-то из его зверинца — не менее убийственного, чем питомцы Хагрида — и теперь профессор УЗМС ходил с двумя протезами: один до колена, а второй заменял ему ногу целиком. Наверное, не будь лесник полувеликаном и не обладай оттого он нечеловеческой стойкостью, его ждала бы та же судьба.

Удивительно, как я раньше не пересекся в Хогвартсе с такой колоритной личностью? Наверное, все потому, что профессор дневнует и ночует в школьном зоопарке — назвать этот обширный павильон за школой «животным уголком» язык не поворачивался.

— Северус, всему свое время, — примиряюще обратился к зельевару Дамблдор. — Думаю, нам следует прежде узнать всю историю целиком. Утолите наше любопытство, мальчик мой.

Все это время я только и мог, что хлопать глазами, смотря то на одного визитера, то на другого. Какие все-таки интересные люди работают в этой школе. По крайней мере, пока они прекрасно выясняли отношения без меня, я смог продумать свою историю.

— Профессор Дамблдор, думаю, вам известно, что с прошлого года я помогаю Хагриду собирать на опушке разные травы, а иногда он берет меня с собой недалеко в лес. Там я тоже помогаю ему, скворечники зимой, вот, делал, а еще мы с Клыком разные следы изучали… Но я никогда не заходил за границу, которую мне Хагрид показал, потому что я уже как-то видел мертвого паука, он с Клыка, наверное, был, и Хагрид сказал, что они живут в чаще. Поэтому я никогда туда не ходил!

— Но несколько дней назад именно в логове акромантулов вы и оказались, — ядовито процедил Снейп, уставившись на меня своими черными матовыми пуговицами, по ошибке принимаемыми за глаза.

— Я не хотел, — сморщил лицо, уже давно зная, что если сделать это именно таким образом, то очень скоро подступят слезы. Картинка тут же чуть смазалась, а веки набухли. — Я просто увидел лошадку, которая нас в школу везла, и пошел за ней. Я ни разу не слышал о таком существе, мне еще в день приезда стало интересно, а тут я его увидел и понял, что это мой шанс спросить о нем у Хагрида. Я думал, что успею до отбоя.

— Не нужно было идти туда вообще, мистер Поттер! — вновь возмутилась Макгонагалл.

— Ты видишь фестралов, мальчик? — обеспокоенно повернулась ко мне мадам Помфри, и таким же обеспокоенным взглядом наградил меня Дамблдор. Я недоуменно посмотрел на нее, кивая.

— Они так называются?

Когда мы ехали в каретах в первый день, из моих детишек этих коняк не увидел никто, кроме меня. Там определенно было какое-то условие, определяющее, видишь ты их или нет, но я пока не успел выяснить, какое. Но это точно не работало по принципу «девственникам не показываемся» или «нас видят только плохие, непослушные дети и лентяи». Со всем остальным я как-нибудь выкручусь.

— Да, мистер Поттер, они называются именно фестралы, — с охотой стал объяснять мне Кеттлберн, смотря на меня единственным глазом. — Удивительные существа. Они были известны уже первобытным людям, но смогли дожить до наших дней из-за того, что их мясо не съедобно, а снять с них и выделать кожу не представляется возможным по ряду причин. Вы знали, что они ближайшие родственники единорогов?..

— Профессор Кеттлберн, прошу вас, отложите лекции до своих уроков. Вы сможете рассказать все это мистеру Поттеру в следующем году, если он выберет ваш предмет, — прервал его Дамблдор, задумчиво поглаживая свою бороду. Медпункт наполнился тонким перезвоном колокольчиков. Директор вновь напомнил мне тему разговора: — Гарри, пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Я метнул быстрый взгляд в сторону Снейпа и поспешил отвести взгляд: тот смотрел на меня в упор, и с каждой секундой его взгляд нравился мне все меньше.

Что он увидел? И что он понял? Что он заметил, когда пересмотрел воспоминания? По себе знаю, что менталисты самые худшие свидетели из всех. Умение структурировать воспоминания и оперировать ими весьма полезно в таких делах, когда надо заново оценить увиденное и переосмыслить. А еще можно игнорировать воспоминания, скрыв их покровом тайны ото всех — но не от себя.

Насколько я понял на примере профессора Квиррелла, подселенцев в телах тут не жалуют. Нет, в бывшем профессоре ЗоТИ сидела какая-то настоящая нечисть, а я-то законный владелец тела, хоть и не был в нем рожден. Ведь приобрести тело можно не только заняв его при перерождении: можно обменяться телами с кем-то другим, купить тело, создать — это же только сосуд. Культивация временного вместилища души — не самая хорошая идея.

А тут… Мне бы очень не хотелось проходить обряд изгнания. На меня он, естественно, не подействует, но штука изрядно далека от приятной. Да и какие гарантии, что после неудачи Снейп меня банально не убьет? Хм, а я все еще числюсь студентом? Надеюсь, что да, — тогда у меня будет фора в еще несколько лет.

Я вернул на директора взгляд и заговорил чуть подрагивающим голосом:

— Так вот, профессор. Я, кажется, немного напугал лошадку… фестрала, и он понесся вскачь. Вы знаете, это уже было делом принципа, узнать об этом существе, поэтому я за ним побежал. А когда очнулся и понял, что я могу спросить об этом у Хагрида и утром, я уже оказался далеко в лесу.

— И вы, конечно же, как любой нормальный ребенок, остались на месте и ждали помощи? Отправили, может быть, сигнальные огни? Вы же волшебник, — иронично приподнял бровь Снейп, но красноречивый взгляд Дамблдора мигом его заткнул. Видимо, когда очень надо, директор умеет быть твердым и жестким начальником. Хотя может это распространяется только на извечный яд Снейпа — вот уж кто вечно плюется кислотой и никак себя не ограничивает. Но зачем в таком случае допускать его к детям?

— Я… — шмыгнул потрагичнее носом, — мне показалось, что я услышал голоса, и подумал, что это кто-то из друзей пошел меня искать. Они могли заметить, что я ушел и не вернулся, а я с парнями дружу, так что они бы заволновались. Это оказались не они, но я даже обрадовался, потому что там некоторые голоса были высокие, а девочек к поискам подключать было бы лишним. Они бы меня убили, если бы нашли… Э-э, в общем, я пошел на голоса, но, получается, только дальше ушел и вышел не к замку, а на какую-то огромную поляну. Я еще удивился, что зверья никакого нет, потому что обычно, когда мы с Хагридом гуляли, там постоянно пели птицы или кто-то в кустах сновал, и Хагрид мне и про ночных животных рассказывал…

— Мы поняли, Гарри. Будь добр, расскажи про этого таинственного зверя, — с доброй усмешкой перехватил инициативу директор, присев в изножье моей кровати. Теперь мы смотрели друг на друга вровень. Наверное, так он хотел создать доверительную атмосферу между нами, но не учел, что нависшие с разных сторон мрачными тучами Снейп и Макгонагалл будут портить весь эффект.

Кеттлберн, скучавший в сторонке после того, как ему не дали поговорить о любимых тварях, оживился, навострив уши. Одной только мадам Помфри было на меня не все равно и она гневно сверкала глазами на сгрудившуюся около меня троицу — еще пара минут, и колдоведьма их вместе с директором выгонит к черту, плевать, что начальство.

— Я не многое помню, профессор, — сморщил я жалобно лоб. — Там у пауков много коконов было разных, может, они его чуть раньше туда замотали. Я его подпалил, точнее не его, я попытался поджечь паука, который на меня напал, но попал в кокон, а оттуда этот большой кот и вылез. Я не сразу понял, что это кот, там темно было, и мне сначала показалось, что там еще одна эта мохнатая тварь… паук, извините, профессор. Я еще раз его подпалил, а оно как зареверо, хвосты распушило — их у него, кажется, несколько было, потому что слишком толсто для одного хвоста — а потом меня, кажется, обо что-то приложило… И дальше я ничего не помню.

— Так уж и ничего? — зло сощурился Снейп.

— Только темноту, а потом я уже здесь.

— Жаль, — ответил вместо него подтянувшийся к общей компании Кеттлберн, — вашего описания достаточно, чтобы сказать, что это кто-то из семейства оборотней, но у нас они не водятся, возможно, сбежал при транспортировке? Вот если бы вы запомнили больше…

— Профессор Кеттлберн! — возмутилась Макгонагалл. — Мальчик вообще не должен был этого видеть! Он должен был спать в постели, как и положено по школьному уставу, а вы подбиваете его не только на нарушение, но и на!..

— Профессор Макгонаггал! — в тон ей рявкнул Кеттлберн. — Где ваш гриффиндорский дух? — а потом он хитро прищурился: — Вам, Минерва, должно быть жальче всех, что ваш сородич погибает в дикой среде.

— Профессор!..

— Ну что за балаган вы мне тут устроили! — вскипела вконец мадам Помфри. — Моему пациенту положены покой и своевременное лечение, а из-за вашего визита я и так задержала мистеру Поттеру прием зелий!

— Мы уже уходим, Поппи, — поднялся Дамблдор, похоже, узнав все, что хотел.

— А я бы хотел расспросить мистера Поттера поподробней. Не кажется ли вам его история сомнительной, Альбус? — не сдвинулся с места Снейп, все еще пялясь на меня страшным взглядом. Помириться, что ли, с Фламелем? А то я начинаю опасаться за свою жизнь…

— Гарри, ты очнулся! — стихийным бедствием ворвалась в Больничное крыло орава детей (стоп, а их разве не было меньше?), но замерла на пороге, удивленно уставившись на столько преподавателей в одном месте.

— Мы уходим, Северус, — тихо, но раздельно произнес Дамблдор, а потом весело добавил: — Не будем отбирать у Гарри времени, проведенного с друзьями.

Мадам Помфри, к которой эта фраза по большей части и обращалась, только вздохнула, поняв, что променяла шило на мыло.

После того, как в меня влили все нужные зелья, и я их торопливо проглотил, детки все-таки устроились вокруг меня: кто на притащенном стуле, кто на соседних кроватях или на моей: Драко, любящий комфорт, беззастенчиво вытянулся у меня под боком, возлежав на пригретом месте, подобно коту.

Я быстро оббежал все лица взглядом и мысленно схватился за голову: их вправду стало больше! К сложившейся в прошлый год кампании добавились первогодки: тот самый Криви и сестра Рона с подружкой.

Хотя это же и хорошо! Обрастаю последователями. Так и до постройки первого алтаря недалеко.

Фишка с алтарями и храмами всегда была в том, что богам нельзя прикладывать к их постройке ни капли участия: все должны сделать верующие, вложив в каждую частичку часть себя. Не в буквальном смысле, если бог светлый — а вот если темный, то в стенах не редкость найти закаменевшие кости и другие части тела. Кто-то из моих знакомцев даже выдавливал в сцепляющий раствор человеческие глаза.

Но мне, наверное, придется обойтись волосами. Не хочу отпугивать немногочисленную паству. Но ведь всем известно, что чем важнее человеку то, что он отдает на постройку, тем прочнее и долговечнее выйдет результат…

Вырастить, что ли, в их головах мысль, что волосы — наибольшая ценность? Про связь с магией какой-то бред наплести... А что, идея! 

— Гарри Джеймс Поттер, как ты мог! — возмущенным шепотом, чтобы не встревожить колдоведьму, накинулась на меня Гермиона, отогнав все постороние мысли. — Пошел ночью в Запретный лес, ввязался в какую-то авантюру!..

— Да! Как ты мог уйти уничтожать пауков и ничего нам не сказать? Хотел забрать всю славу себе? — всплеснул руками Драко, манерно растягивая слова. Я уже заметил, что он делает так в основном перед незнакомыми и малознакомыми людьми, скорее всего, пытаясь произвести на тех впечатление.

— Да даже если бы он позвал, я бы не пошел. Кому нужна такая слава, — передернулся Рон, но вскоре глаза его заблестели и он запальчиво подался вперед: — А про какого зверя все говорят? Это правда, что ты вызвал демона, который перебил всех акромантулов?

— Мальчики! — надулась еще более рассерженная Грейнджер, а я только и отметил мимоходом, что, кажется, у Рона появился новый кумир.

— Гарри, ты надолго в Больничном крыле? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — с вниманием осведомился Невилл, пока троица временно забыла обо мне, вяло переругиваясь. Он укоризненно уставился на рыже-платиновый дуэт.

— Сказали на месяц-полтора, — поделился я с моим будущим апостолом своим горем. А потом подтянул одеяло и закатал штанину, показывая новый боевой шрам. — Вот, если бы меня не укусили, я бы тут и недели не задержался.

— Мерлин побери! — хором выдали Рон, Драко… и Джинни? А сестрица-то вся в братьев пошла. Колин, который все это время вертелся вокруг с фотоаппаратом, наконец нашел кадр, достойный передовицы стенгазеты.

— Какой кошмар, Гарри! — выдала Гермиона, но, не найдя поддержки у остальных, обратилась к светловолосой тихоне, которая на протяжении всего разговора молча взирала на нас широко раскрытыми, лупоглазыми глазами: — Луна, скажи им!

Та посмотрела сначала на Гермиону, а потом обратила светло-голубые, почти прозрачные, глаза на меня. Я с оторопью уставился в ответ.

— Мой отец говорит, что если встретишь Короля, то нужно обязательно посмотреть ему в глаза. Тогда он поймет, что ты хороший человек, и отстанет, — изрекла Луна что-то туманное, и только тут я заметил, что она даже почти не моргала.

— Короля? — с безмятежным видом, будто так и надо, уточнила Джинни. Наверное, уже привыкла — это же ее подруга?

— Короля мозгошмыгов.

Какая необычная девочка.

***

Сперва я боялся, что умру от тоски, но все оказалось не так плохо, как я думал.

Время в Больничном крыле текло незаметно, а дни сливались в один, практически ничем друг от друга не отличаясь. Мадам Помфри, будучи заядлой поклонницей постельного режима, не разрешала мне даже сходить до библиотеки и позаниматься: «Твои друзья все конспекты тебе принесут, ляг обратно!» Сказать этой страшной женщине, что вообще-то школьная программа не вызывает у меня проблем и в библиотеку мне нужно по другому вопросу, я не осмелился. И у терпения колдомедика есть предел.

Приходилось пялится в потолок и думать, как бы страшно это не звучало. Я знал, что за столько тысячелетий в моей памяти успело накопиться достаточно много разного хлама, но проводить ревизию и «стирать пыль» с многовековой памяти мне довелось едва ли во второй раз. Да и зачем? Обычно нужды помнить обо всем этом не возникало.

Однако стоило мне только задаться целью вытащить из своей головы хоть что-нибудь полезное, как меня погребло под ворохом бесполезной мишуры. Некоторые воспоминания я старался упрятать обратно и как можно дальше: ума не приложу, зачем мне было когда-то узнавать, как спариваются болотные огоньки. Какая мерзость…

Тем не менее, я продолжал искать. Я же не мог забить голову только лишь бесполезными вещами, верно? Должен же быть что-то стоящее, ну хоть что-нибудь…

Кроме круглосуточного самокопания, будни вынужденного лентяйства мне скрашивали мои детки, которые заходили навестить меня каждый день, и неудачливые квиддичисты со всех факультетов, то и дело попадавшие в заботливые ручки мадам Помфри. Что поделать, спорт — дело опасное.

Неизгладимое впечатление на меня также оставили зелья, которые в первый раз я толком не распробовал: та еще гадость несусветная. Каждый раз, когда мадам Помфри с уговорами пыталась запихнуть эту бурду мне в глотку, мне думалось, а уж не на испражнениях фестралов делают свои зелья эти странные англичане. То, что это никак не упоминалось на первом курсе, ничего не доказывает — может, мы просто еще не дошли до нужного уровня сложности, чтобы узнать о таких подробностях.

Но все-таки это было даже неплохо. Короткий перерыв для перегруппировки и обдумывания новой стратегии. Со своей собственной слабостью я смиряться был не намерен.

И вскоре я получил ответ на свои мольбы в пустоту: я нашел, то что мне нужно. Точнее, вспомнил.

Не то чтобы это было какое-то забытое искусство. Это даже искусством назвать было нельзя. Ему обучала только одна книга неизвестного автора в неизменной чуть потрепанной обложке, которую то случайно находил на торговом тракте проезжий, то знатный ребенок, прячась в родовой библиотеке, вдруг обнаруживал среди богато украшенных талмудов серую обложку. Кто написал — неизвестно. Сколько экземпляров — тем более. После каждой находки думали, что это последний (особенно если дело доходило до торжественного сожжения) — и так из раза в раз.

Где-то ближе к концу моей божественной карьеры я как-то оказался в небольшой деревушке в нижнем полушарии Пикерина. В те времена я искал один очень редкий ингредиент: он был нужен, чтобы слегка пошаманить над чужим артефактом и сделать его своим — иначе мне было его даже не коснуться. И вот на пикеринские болота я и пошел искать то, чего мне так не хватало.

Уже несколько моих подданных сгинули там, пытаясь выполнить мое поручение, и больше рисковать ими я не видел смысла.

Но вместо вожделенной магической травы я напоролся на мага хаоса. Его сила ужасала: он высушил все болота на несколько километров, оставив вместо них деревья, иногда перекрученные так, что глазам было больно на них смотреть, посреди пустыни, какие-то непонятные кристалы, что могли внезапно взорваться, лужи какой-то слизи, наступив в которую мне пришлось попрощаться с изрядным куском штанины и левым сапогом, ещё что-то непонятное... А затем он попытался убить меня, полностью закупорив мои вены моей же кровью. На этом и погорел: замахнулся на бога — а магия хаоса знает себе цену. Он умер раньше, чем меня скрючило окончательно, и я в последний момент заставил организм работать правильно. К Смерти в гости уже тогда мне дико не хотелось.

Тогда я забыл об этом, было не до того. Я работал над артефактом, который мог бы при желании дать мне власть над миром, всеми тремя планетами — но планировал я его использовать несколько по-другому, уже, так сказать. Да и Амет пытался вычислить моих людей, уничтожая всех напропалую. Тот период жизни был крайне насыщенным. Но теперь…

Магия хаоса дарует своему адепту бесконечное могущество — сколько есть фантазии, столько и силы. Но она все же знает одно ограничение — за каждое действие тебе надлежит заплатить. Чтобы познать ее не нужно впахивать как проклятый двадцать лет в учениках, не нужно каждый день до потери пульса тренироваться и стремиться ввысь, нет. Нужно всего лишь воззвать в первозданному хаосу, и получить его отклик, канал для черпания силы. Именно ритуал воззвания и описывался в маленькой серой книжке, которую никем не замеченный автор продолжал штамповать из года в год (иногда, когда я вспоминал об этом, я подозревал в этом грязном деле кое-кого из своих темных собратьев, но теперь понимаю, что ни один из них не смог бы это провернуть).

И на мое счастье ритуал воззвания в моей памяти тоже есть. Историю его получения я точно рассказывать не буду — даже для меня это чересчур. Но, если забыть о предыстории и сосредоточиться на настоящем…. Магия хаоса была именно тем, что мне нужно.

Быстро, сильно и убийственно. В первую очередь для практикующего. Но когда смерть меня останавливала?

И вот, втихаря по ночам, когда мадам Помфри засыпала в своей комнате, смежной с палатами больничного крыла, а все визитеры уходили, я закрывал глаза, пытаясь воззвать к той самой материи и при этом не заснуть. Я помнил ритуал, помнил также что и ответ не обязательно будет моментальным — из зафиксированных случаев сила могла прийти как в первую же минуту, так и через пару месяцев. Страшно подумать, от скольких магов хаоса мой мир избавило время и их нетерпеливость.

Иногда и мне надоедало. Все-таки одно дело импульсивно принятое решение, а другое — то, которое ты обдумываешь каждый день и не по разу, взвешивая все плюсы и минусы.

Но когда я думал, на кой оно мне надо, что еще придумаю что-то лучше… я вспоминал Фламеля. Фламеля и его поведение. Если коротко — ему было насрать.

После моего памятного пробуждения я как-то поинтересовался у мадам Помфри, а что это за круцио у них такое, под предлогом, что кто-то из старшаков рассказал. Женщина, поставившая на ноги не одно поколение студентов, сопротивлялась не долго, зная, что иначе я буду искать сам и наломаю дров.

Что-то после ее рассказа встало на свои места, что-то наоборот затуманилось, но среди моих мыслей на эту тему все равно преобладали раздражение и обида. Использовать круциатус на ребенке! У которого даже нет шанса защититься! На раненном, что важнее!

Хотя чего-то такого я от бессмертного, никем не ограниченного подростка и ожидал. Обыкновенный беспризорник, которого старшие не научили обращаться с доставшимися ему силами. Вот и использует силу направо и налево, утверждая свою власть даже там, где не надо. Эх, молодость…

И каждый раз, когда Фламель приходил меня навестить, как ни в чем не бывало, я обновлял себе зарубку в мозгу — заняться его правильным воспитанием. Все-таки он первый бессмертный в этом мире и должен научиться нести за это ответственность. Но никто не сказал, что мое обучение будет для него «безболезненным», хех… Впрочем, тут уж «малыш Никки» сам виноват.

Показательным эпизодом стал его визит через несколько дней, когда он завалился проверить болящего, словно и не он тут подвергал меня пыткам и всячески вредил здоровью.

— Привет, — просто сказал он, плюхаясь на стул рядом с моей кроватью. В этот раз мантия на нем была темного болотного цвета, казалось, что это колышется не ткань, а дышит трясина. Я мог только удивиться такой наглости, а потом расплылся в дружелюбной, насквозь фальшивой улыбке.

— Привет, — ответил я, поудобнее устраиваясь на подушках. — Чего не заглядывал?

Меня даже развеселила эта игра: кому быстрее надоест притворяться, что все нормально.

— Как ты знаешь, я все еще работаю в этой школе, и дела, кроме посещения тебя, малыш, у меня еще есть, — буднично оправдался Фламель, почесывая коротко стриженый затылок.

Мадам Помфри, встревожено выглянувшая из своего кабинета на голоса, увидев спокойно болтающего со мной профессора Флама, снова скрылась за дверью. Ей Фламель тоже приветливо улыбнулся. Ну просто само очарование.

— Какие дела? Натравливать на учеников пикси?

— Лучше. На последнем уроке мы с третьим курсом проходили боггартов.

Я удивленно приподнял бровь, и наш разговор скатился на лекцию по разным магическим тварям, в частности, Фламель красноречиво рассказал о таком удивительном существе, как боггарт, и о некоторых его родственниках вроде той же тульпы. И все бы ничего, если бы…

— Интересно, а какой бы боггарт был у тебя, малыш? — задумался Фламель, а потом чуть вытянул шею, проверяя, не следит ли за нами мадам Помфри, и потянулся в карман мантии. Скорее всего, он вновь установил вокруг нас какие-то барьеры, но я этого сейчас не видел: я так привык видеть потоки магии за это лето, что в прошлый раз даже не почуял подвоха. Магического зрения второго облика, которое я вырубил с ним заодно, сейчас мне очень не хватало.

Но Фламель долго рефлексировать мне не дал, достав из-за пазухи какую-то шкатулку и открыв ее. На пол вывалился бесформенный вихрь, потянувшийся было сначала к Фламелю, а потом ко мне, но в итоге в растерянности замерший между нами. Фламель хмыкнул.

— Это и есть твой хваленный боггарт? — осведомился я, складывая руки на груди с самодовольной ухмылкой. Меня даже демон из зеркала в прошлом году не взял, что уж говорить про эту «кляксу», которая наверняка была слабее того во много раз. — Думаю, мадам Помфри лучше не знать, что ты пронес его в ее обитель и попытался воздействовать с его помощью на студента.

— Студента ли? — о, я слышу иронию? Но вот мы и перешли к настоящей теме разговора. Я критически уставился на него, пытаясь в уме решить: проиграл ли Фламель в нашем негласном соревновании или нет, первым направив разговор в русло «тайн и загадок личности Гарри Поттера». Невозмутимость, с которой он совершал все свои действия, явно намекала на его убежденность в своей исключительной победе.

— Кажется, мы уже выяснили, что это тело досталось мне по наследству и сейчас я по праву считаюсь Гарри Поттером, — вздохнул я, понимая, что избегать этого разговора сейчас не в моих интересах. Если долго не давать ответы, интерес может и потухнуть — или Фламель может попытаться узнать все радикально, как недавно. И то, и то опасно для жизни.

Я посмотрел на волшебника, который в это время, бормоча под нос: «Иди сюда, собака, кис-кис-кис», пытался заманить жмущегося за ножки моей кровати боггарта в шкатулку, и не удержался от очередного вздоха.

— Мне кажется, между нами опять назрели неразрешимые противоречия, — я скрестил ноги и подпер голову рукой, скучающе наблюдая, как великий алхимик этого мира довольно ловко лазает под моей кроватью. Кажется, умей боггарт пищать от ужаса, он бы это и сделал — когда спрятаться больше было негде, он вихрем взлетел на мой матрас в поисках спасенья. Кажется, на этот момент он должен был завизжать с удвоенной силой: я сграбастал его себе на колени заместо подушки, обнаружив, что по ощущениям этот монстрик больше напоминает длинношерстного кота — весьма вертлявого и неспокойного, но все же.

— Ты так думаешь? — состроил дурака Фламель, поднимаясь и картинно вытирая пот со лба.

— Да.

— Ну делись, что там тебя опять беспокоит, — он устроился на краю кровати, произнеся это настолько сопереживающим тоном, насколько мог, но я не упустил из виду его насмешливый взгляд. Я улыбнулся, поглаживая попавшуюся мне в руки напуганную зверушку.

— Я предлагаю сделку.

— А вот теперь в том, что ты не демон, я сомневаюсь…

— Тем не менее. Я отвечаю честно на твои вопросы, а в обмен ты будешь должен кое-что для меня сделать, — хитро сощурился я.

— «Кое-что» это что? — подозрительно сощурился Фламель в ответ.

— Ничего такого, что ты выполнить не сможешь, — спокойно поведал ему я. Какой медитативное и успокаивающее воздействие, внезапно, оказывает мягкая животинка под боком…

— Тогда я только за, — согласился волшебник, который, кажется, и поломался-то немного только для проформы. Его глаза довольно сверкнули. — Колись, малыш, кто ты?

— Не демон, — едва не расхохотался я от злорадства. — Ты сомневался? Так вот, можешь прекращать.

Фламель тоже улыбнулся, но как-то не слишком весело. Скорее угрожающе.

— И все-таки.

— Это сложно объяснить. В вашем мире нет такого понятия. Ближайший аналог, который я у вас нашел, это «языческий бог».

Фламель окинул меня с ног до головы, будто примеряя на меня новый образ, а потом уже по-настоящему усмехнулся:

— То есть все-таки демон.

— Как скажешь, — я только смиренно покивал головой. Я все еще гладил боггарта — и это успокаивало. А еще успокаивала простая мысль: «Верните мне силу, и я покажу этому мальцу «демона»»…

— А фенечка на твоей руке?..

— Скрывает ауру, да. Иначе бы нечисть вроде этой, — я поднял боггарта перед собой, показывая, — держалась от меня за три версты.

— Слабые всегда боятся сильных, — дернул плечом Фламель, покивав головой. Тануки мне в жены, это что, была дружеская поддержка? Однако поразиться до конца мне Фламель не дал, сбив настрой новым вопросом: — Откуда ты?

— Из другого мира, вестимо, — сказал я, и как-то даже полегчало. Захотелось засмеяться от этой легкости. Оказывается, вслух признаваться в своем достижении (ну почти, я ведь нашел путь сюда!) весьма приятно

— Расскажи поподробнее, — придвинулся Фламель, заодно и вырвав из моих заботливых рук боггарта и запихнув того в прежнее жилище.

— О, если я буду рассказывать все, что знаю, мы тут до конца жизни застрянем. Как минимум до конца твоей.

Фламель неприлично заржал, как будто даже не брал в расчет возможность свой смерти. А может и правда думал, что теперь абсолютно бессмертен — все мы этим грешили лет этак в пятьсот-шестьсот. В любом случае, в свое время жизнь обязательно тычет нашу братию носом в один факт — если ты можешь быть жив, значит, также можешь и стать мертвым. Баланс, однако.

Проговорили мы долго, и Фламель успел смыться в последний момент перед тем, как мадам Помфри должна была давать мне очередные зелья. Только и сказал напоследок:

— Я рад, что мы все еще друзья, — потрепал меня по голове и, словно только и заходил сказать мне привет, ушел. Я проводил его долгим взглядом.

В обмен на свои ответы (хотя и сказал я ему далеко, далеко не все), я потребовал от него, чтобы он помог мне нарыть сведенья на некую Лосс, в чье имя так стремились меня сожрать пауки, а еще попросил достать мне нужные книги. И ремонт, да. Ремонт в моем новом замке мне совсем не помешает. Должна же быть хоть какая-то польза от его неизмеримых богатств?

Не сказать, что после нашего разговора мне полегчало. Просто… Нет, все-таки полегчало. Как минимум мне теперь не нужно было тратить ресурсы своего мозга еще и на то, чтобы следить за своими словами, и я смог всецело отдаться магии хаоса. Найти в себе ту ниточку, ту часть, которая соединяла бы меня с «темной материей», у меня пока не получалось.

Однако кроме занятий магией было и еще кое-что. Близнецы. Ох не зря эта парочка показалась мне странной в прошлом году.

Они ни с того, ни с сего вдруг завалились ко мне уже под вечер, таинственно оглядываясь, и после пустого непродолжительного разговора рассказали мне «страшный» секрет.

— На первом курсе мы нашли у Филча карту, — с видом знатных заговорщиков поделились они, — Карту Мародеров.

— И? — не понял я. Название уж точно не прельщало.

— Это необычная карта, — продолжили они тем временем. — Она изображает Хогвартс, причем со всеми людьми внутри. В реальном времени.

А вот это уже интересно. Но подождите, не с этим ли были связаны их странный взгляды на меня весь прошлый год? Несмотря на всю мою браваду, в полной мере Гарри Поттером я не являлся. Но откуда этому знать какой-то карте, правда же?.. Я заранее напрягся, зная свою тягу к неприятностям, снаружи лишь расслабленно развалившись на подушках.

— Это с ее помощью вы помогли Снейпу меня найти? Спасибо, — все-таки поблагодарил я их, чуть склонив голову. Я имею много недостатков, но умею быть благодарным и оказанные мне услуги не забываю. А они спасли меня от верной смерти, можно сказать. — Я ваш должник.

— Тогда мы хотели бы стребовать с тебя долг сейчас, — переглянулись близнецы, и мне на колени приземлился свернутый в несколько раз лист пергамента. Я молча приподнял бровь, предлагая братьям Уизли продолжать.

— Есть две вещи, которые мы хотим у тебя спросить, — серьезно начал, кажется, Фред. — Первая, это почему…

— …ты обозначен на карте как Гарри К. Поттер, если полное имя у тебя Гарри Джеймс?

— Мне-то откуда знать? — ощетинился я, исподлобья на них глянув, но продолжая вертеть карту в руках. Все-таки что-то почуяла, бумажная зараза. Интересно, кто ее сделал? — Это же ваша карта.

— А может ты не Гарри Поттер? — прищурился второй близнец, а я только закатил глаза.

— Я это я, — сказал чистую правду. Я почти Гарри Поттер, а «почти» можно смело выкидывать. — Но я рос у магглов, думаю, Рон вам рассказывал, и могу многое о себе не знать.

— Справедливо. Тогда у нас к тебе второе дело, — наиболее веснушчатый из Уизли ткнул палочкой в центр пергамента, что-то пробурчав под нос, и на бумаге стали вырисовываться узоры и чертежи. — Ты можешь избавиться вот от этого человека?

— Что за запросы?.. — хмыкнул я, некстати вспомнив свое не слишком безгрешное прошлое, и посмотрел на указанную мне точку. Близнецы указали мне на спальню второго курса грифов, где сейчас находились Финниган, Рон и… Питер Петтигрю? А это еще кто?

— Это герой войны, награжден Орденом Мерлина. Посмертно, — ответили на мой вопрос. Кажется, я сказал его вслух. — Мы как увидели, сразу подумали на анимага и все прошерстили. Петтигрю, кстати, считался другом твоей семьи. И убил его, согласно газетам, тоже друг твоей семьи, Сириус Блэк. А Петтигрю героически погиб в схватке, после взрыва остался только мизинец… А у Рониной крысы одного пальца, кстати, не хватает.

Из памяти, которую я знатно на днях распотрошил, тут же всплыли собственные подозрения на счет этой крысы: уж очень меня привлекли в первый день магические потоки вокруг нее, весьма похожие на те, что окружали кошачью форму Макгонагалл. Все-таки не зря Короста привлекла мое внимание — никакая это не Короста оказалось…

— Я вижу, что тут ни одна теория, — я потряс в воздухе картой, переводя взгляд с одного близнеца на другого, — но не пойму, зачем, как вы говорите, герою, награжденному Орденом Мерлина, скрываться в виде обычного фамильяра?

— Вот и мы подумали, зачем? Явно с ним что-то нечисто. А стали разбираться, так только запутались больше. И с Блэком там история мутная… Так или иначе, в нашем доме он нам не нужен. А как избавиться от него, так и не придумали, все-таки не против слизней воюем. Тут полноценный волшебник…

— И вы решили обратиться ко мне? И чем я вам помогу? — все еще с подозрением уточнил я. И правда, не логичнее было бы поговорить с родителями, директором, старшекурсниками — на самый крайний случай… Я, второкурсник и всего лишь друг их младшего брата, вообще не должен был попадать в список кандидатов для этого разговора.

— Ну ты же как-то справился с акромантулами, — синхронно пожали близнецы плечами. А потом заметили мой красноречивый взгляд: — Что? Ты же Избранный. Вся школа уверена, что это ты призвал чудовище, которое расправилось с пауками. Какой-то жалкий анимаг тебе точно по силам.

— Что, я должен, по вашему, призвать на крысу зверя, который и его тоже на куски разрубит? — ухмыльнулся я. — А не мелковат будет? Как по воробьям из пушки стрелять… Почему не обратились к родителям?

— Мы думаем, — Джордж (наверное) опасливо оглянулся, продолжая уже шепотом, — они знают. Или догадываются. Эта крыса могла их провести. Мама очень сердобольная, сам знаешь уже, — она ни разу тебя не видела, но прислала семейный традиционный свитер, проникнувшись письмами Рончика. Этот крысюк мог ее обмануть. Так что, если мы пойдем даже к отцу, мы точно Питера вспугнем. А он не должен так просто уйти…

В глазах у парней горела настоящая ненависть, и я, в принципе, уже подписался на их авантюру, словно мне своих проблем было мало. Но Рон уже вошел в число того, что я считаю своим, а своих я защищаю — кто же иначе поддержит меня в ответственный момент?

В целом, месяц отдыха пошел мне на пользу. Я рылся в своей памяти, читал книги, общался со своими детками, узнавая новичков в нашей компании, болтал с Фламелем за наши миры, так сказать, обмениваясь опытом, и разрабатывал с близнецами план поимки крысы под кодовым названием «Крысоловы». Ну и учился, в конце концов. Хотя это такая мелочь, вот честно.


	19. 06-31.10.1992

Звякнул колокольчик, и под моими ногами скрипнул пол лавки Оливандера. Я оглядел знакомое помещение, стеллажи с множеством вытянутых коробочек и чехлов, стол, почти пустую витрину… Воспоминания Гарри вели меня — и они подсказывали мне, что за прошедший год, чуть больше, тут абсолютно ничего не поменялось. Хотя я и вспомнить-то особо много не успел: Флитвик забрал меня прямо с завтрака, и мы из учительской камином переместились в Косую.

К сожалению, посетить Косую была острая нужда: без палочки обучаться я по правилам школы не мог. А мой остролист так и не нашли (я предполагал, что во время своего буйства банально его растоптал), и теперь мне нужен был новый инструмент. Флитвик же вызвался помочь столь прилежному студенту вроде меня, сказав, что у него и так есть дела в Лондоне. Я, однако, подозревал, что было что-то еще.

Теперь же я стоял внутри лавки, несколько настороженно оглядываясь. Мастер палочек меня заранее напрягал.

Хозяин этого места, сухой взъерошенный старик с пронзительным взглядом белесых глаз, как и в тот раз, незаметно выскочил из-за какого-то стеллажа, а может из-за нагромождения коробок. Факт оставался в том, что его лицо появилось перед моим носом вдруг и внезапно — я бы подскочил, если бы заранее чего-то такого не ожидал.

— Молодой человек, ваше лицо кажется мне странно знакомым, — надтреснутым голосом пробормотал он, вглядываясь мне в глаза. Как и Флоренц когда-то — полностью игнорируя остальной внешний вид, лишь не давая оторвать взгляд, вырваться из этого бессловесного диалога.

— Я заходил к вам в прошлом году перед Хогвартсом, — не зная, что сказать, несколько неловко напомнил я ему. — Я Поттер. Га…

— А, так вы брат мистера Поттера! Ну просто одно лицо! — обрадовался Оливандер, теряя интерес к моей персоне, и отошел, начиная копаться среди полок. — Впервые покупаете палочку для себя? Интересно, какая вам подойдет…

Я был ошарашен. Не успел я и слова сказать, как меня поставили в центр помещения, откуда-то в воздух взмыла рулетка, змеясь по телу. Меня молниеносно измерили с головы до пят, и оставили стоять с расставленными в разные стороны руками: я мог только глупо моргать.

— Феноменально. Какой уникальный случай, — пробормотал себе под нос Оливандер, осматривая пространство вокруг меня и моей головы. Если бы я не видел его глаз, я бы заподозрил его в бессмертии. Хотя может он такой же, как я?.. — Боюсь, в моем магазине нет для вас подходящей палочки.

— Вы уверены? Тогда к кому я могу еще обратиться за этим? — я поправил мантию и спросил больше для проформы, все еще погруженный в свои мысли.

— Ни к кому, — пожал плечами старик, говоря это как само собой разумеющееся. — Я неправильно выразился. Никогда не была и не будет сделана палочка, которая вам подойдет, мистер Поттер. Не ваш метод колдовства, да… Вашему брату, я так понимаю, младшему, я продал замечательную палочку: тринадцать с половиной дюймов, остролист и перо феникса. Он обещал быть великим волшебником, да. Но что продать вам… Пожалуй, можно поискать наиболее подходящий вариант, хотя, конечно, идеально сродства никогда не будет достигнуто…

Я чуть встряхнул головой, даже не пытаясь скрыть свой ошарашенный взгляд — как-то не такого я ожидал, хотя и был готов к чему угодно. Мастеру палочек все равно было глубоко на это фиолетово, по-видимому. Хотя чему я удивляюсь? Магия сильно расширяет границы возможного, и в том, что кто-то разглядел разницу между мной и первоначальным Поттером, нет ничего необычного. Фламель тоже, вот, увидел… Но Фламель бессмертный, он видит магию. А вот как это сделал Оливандер?.. Чутье? Или этот старик не так безобиден, как кажется?

— Вот, попробуйте, мистер Поттер, — на стол, стоящий посередине помещения, было вывалено около двух дюжин вытянутых узких коробок. Я осторожно взял первую протянутую мне палочку и взмахнул — засохший цветок, стоявший в вазе на витрине, загорелся, и я одобрительно уставился на предложенный инструмент.  
— Нет, нет, — Оливандер настойчиво вырвал палочку из моих рук, не замечая мой разочарованный вздох, и пихнул мне в руку другую. — Эта должна подойти получше. Посмотрим…

На протяжении следующего получаса разыгралось целое светопреставление. Вещи вокруг взрывались, разбивались, начинали кружиться в вихре, светиться или совсем исчезать, но погром, казалось, только радовал Оливандера, и он с все большим восторгом и энтузиазмом гадал, какое из его изделий подойдет мне лучше.

— А вот это ель, волос единорога… Нет? Замечательно! А что насчет кедра и зуба дракона? Нет, это тоже не для вас… Удивительно! — только и восклицал он, подсовывая мне палочки одну за другой. И «ту самую» я бы точно проморгал, если бы восхищение Оливандера не поутихло, и он с видимым удовольствием уставился на палочку в моей руке. С этой палочкой я всего лишь всколыхнул чересчур резким порывом ветра занавески и какие-то бумаги на столе оказались порезаны на тонкие полосочки.

Я задумчиво повертел палочку в руках, не ощущая сильной разницы с моим прежним инструментом. Интересно, а как вообще работает это родство с палочкой, которое мне, видимо, не суждено познать? Жаль, нельзя посмотреть магическим зрением, мне не хватит веры, чтобы совершить столь ювелирное превращение. Но я запомню это на будущее.

— Это пихта и сердечная жила дракона, двенадцать с четвертью дюймов, очень необычное сочетание, — тем временем похвалил выбор палочки Оливандер, и его глаза снова попытались найти мои. Я встретил его взгляд, с интересом наблюдая за тем, что произойдет. Ничего. Мастер только и заметил: — Вы в корне отличаетесь от вашего брата, мистер Поттер.

— Спасибо? — не слишком уверенно поблагодарил я его и, расплатившись, вышел из магазина, сжимая в руках новую палочку.

Удачно все же, что Флитвик меня оставил у порога и куда-то убежал, наказав встретиться на том же месте через три часа.

Пора было начинать вершить великие дела.

***

План «Крысоловы» был прост как палка, не требовал никаких усилий, кроме терпения, и его вполне мог провернуть квартет школьников в нашем лице.

Как и любой анимаг, Петтигрю не мог оставаться в облике крысы вечно. Как я заметил в прошлом году, наблюдая за Макгонагалл, в отличие от моего Чуда, которое являлось всего лишь моей второй личиной, их аниформы были как бы второй личностью, чью шкурку эти волшебники на время надевали. И чем больше эта личность ходила свободно по земле, тем больше разумности и самостоятельности она обретала. Анимагам жизненно необходимо через определенный промежуток времени обращаться обратно — иначе звериное альтер-эго окрепнет и задавит их личность, и из анимага мы получим волшебное животное.

Нашей же задачей было только понять, через какой промежуток наш крыс снова становится человеком и где он это делает, а потом — щелк фотоаппаратом, а колдофото — на стол директору. Для таких целей я взял в команду Колина Криви, заодно решив испытать мальчонку на деле и сблизится с ним для начала. Близнецы же отвечали за поиск того самого места и создания там ловушки. Петтигрю не должен был уйти раньше, чем туда бы пришел кто-то из преподавателей. На роль ответственного взрослого я планировал назначить Флитвика: он лоялен ко мне и слыл неплохим дуэлянтом. Второй пункт казался мне наиболее полезным, да и с этими преступниками всякое может случиться.

Кроме нас четверых, об этой «операции» никто не знал. Особенно Рон. Я не мог подключить к делу кого-либо из первоначального состава нашей компании, чтобы те случайно — мимикой ли, оговоркой ли — не спалили нас перед Петтигрю. Тот, стоит признать, был достаточно умен и хитер, чтобы скрываться столько лет у всех под носом, и у нас не было сомнений, что такой намек на какую-то аферу против него он бы влет прочитал — и сбежал. А там ищи свищи его по всей Британии, если не по всему миру.

Нет, с Петтигрю нужно было кончать как можно быстрее. Он был угрозой для моих детишек, и я не мог оставить его у себя под боком. При каждом взгляде на эту жирную крысу, развалившуюся на руках у Рона, у меня внутри все вскипало от бешенства, и только многовековой опыт позволял мне сохранять внешнюю беспечность. Тем, кто посягает на мое, долгая и счастливая жизнь, как правило, не светит.

В свое время я лично переломал шеи всем, кто пытался лезть на моих изгоев. Этот мир страннее, чем мой, но пускать дела на самотек я все еще не собирался.

— Гарри, ты чего? — тронул меня за плечо Невилл, и я вынырнул из своих мыслей, удивленно уставившись на него. Только тут я обратил внимание на то, что меня трясет: столько кровожадные думы застигли меня за завтраком и я так и застыл с поднятой ложкой, с которой уже давно вся каша упала обратно в тарелку. Руки тряслись.

Я опустил ложку, качая головой:

— Не выспался, весь вечер зельеварение делал.

На мои слова Невилл понимающе кивнул, возвращаясь к своим делам и лишь изредка тревожно на меня поглядывая. Я же сжал руку в кулак, врезаясь ногтями в мягкую кожу, и тело медленно стало возвращаться под мой контроль — дрожь прекратилась. Хотелось нервно усмехнуться, но казаться сверстникам еще страннее, чем я есть, мне было не с руки, так что пришлось сдержаться. Но что эта душонка себе позволяет…

Таинственный подселенец, который портил мне малину с самого моего прихода в этот мир, так и не вышел со мной на связь, но словно бы стал сильнее. Это напрягало, как и его присутствие в моем теле, хотя я так и не смог его ощутить. Однако я же ясно чувствовал как двоятся мои эмоции и реакции и знал, где мое, а где чужое. Как сейчас — ухмылка и мысли про месть мои, а дрожь, тревога и отрицание всех моих суждений — уже чьи-то еще. И так ярко все, остро, как будто я становлюсь цербером о двух головах: каждая тянет в свою сторону, а в итоге тело заносит вообще не туда и хорошо если не в стену. Раньше этот осколок души не мешал, я даже получал какое-то удовольствие от его присутствия, мол, смотри, я делаю то, что ты не смог бы и помыслить. Теперь же это, в первую очередь, раздражало. У меня будто есть время отвлекаться еще и на внутренние проблемы моего подсознания!

Я не знал, почему так происходит, но догадывался. В моем распорядке дня не было отличий от всего предыдущего года за исключением одного пункта — вечерами я все еще пытался дозваться до магии хаоса, и иногда даже начинало казаться, что у меня получается. Ощущение, будто вслушиваешься в тишину, наполненную звуками шелестящих за окном крон деревьев, шагов, чужого дыхания, шороха ворса ковра от ходьбы и пытаешься различить среди всей этой какофонии тихий шепот на незнакомом языке, чье звучание несложно перепутать с любым из названного. Порой мне казалось, что я слышу слова — даже скорее ощущаю, как они боязливо касаются ушей, чуть-чуть забираясь внутрь ушной раковины и все же улетучиваясь обратно. Но это уже был прогресс. Могло ли это спровоцировать моего подселенца на действия? Вполне.

Хаос непредсказуем, и именно за это я выбрал его себе в помощники. В конце концов, с подселенцем тоже можно будет разобраться магией хаоса, только позже.

Разобравшись таким образом с дилеммой, я все-таки доел овсянку, залив все это дело чаем. Подождав, когда остальные тоже доедят, я встал из-за стола, и мы всей гурьбой отправились открывать новые территории — «животный уголок» профессора Кеттлберна. Тот давно уже приглашал нас — меня в частности, видимо, чтобы послушать больше про таинственного зверя — прийти к нему в гости, а любопытство детям было не чуждо. Да и хороший способ расслабиться перед завтрашней аферой.

Я представил, как завтра мы запихнем крыса в тыкву вместо свечки и принесем Дамблдору, распевая гаденькие песенки. Какой все-таки забавный праздник этот Хэллоуин, надо будет у себя что-то похожее учредить, когда вернусь. Как раз можно будет подогнать под это житие великомученика Гарри, у него кажется родители в этот день погибли — самое то для мрачного торжества.

***

Этим же вечером тридцатого октября все вдруг чуть не сорвалось из-за того, что на меня напали. Ну, не на меня — на мой дом. В подсознании хаотично зазвенели тревогу сигналки, встроенные в барьеры вокруг поместья, и я, в тот момент стоявший у телескопа на Астрономической башне, едва с нее не свалился.

Сигналки продолжали истошно вопить, наполняя звоном и шумом мою черепушку — это означало, что барьеры еще целы, но радости это мне не прибавляло. Не только из-за разрывающей голову боли. Почему неизвестные до сих пор не применили что-то убойное, чтобы убрать защиту? Или почему они не нейтрализовали сигналки? Хотя не такие уж и неизвестные — всего лишь коллеги по работе, которые наверняка засекли летнюю вспышку энергии, когда все облако веры вокруг дома Риддлов исчезло из атмосферы, переходя ко мне. Светлые, засевшие в этой части света и именующие себя христианами.

Но их бездействие или неумелость изрядно напрягали: они не пытались прорваться в несколько попыток, не пытались нащупать замок от барьеров и вырубить их. Словно специально пришли и шарахнули по щитам: «Здравствуй, милый темный».

Настолько глупы и самоуверенны? Или знают обо мне больше, чем я о них?

Все эти вопросы цеплялись друг за друга, всплывая в голове, но не находя ответа, беспокойным роем топчась у меня в мыслях. Подобный беспорядок раздражал. Пришлось экстренно отпрашиваться у профессора Синистры и нестись по темным коридорам будить Фламеля. Только он знал почти все и мог что-то сделать. Я, как учащийся, выхода с территории Хогвартса не имел.

Фламель понял меня буквально с полуслова, просто кивнув и уйдя камином из своих апартаментов. Уже через пять минут звенеть в ушах перестало, но мой летний сожитель вернулся только часа через три. Все это время я ждал его, развалившись в кресле у камина настолько спокойно, насколько смог — нога все равно нервно дергалась, отстукивая какой-то ритм, но если я пытался ее унять, то вместо нее нервно стучать по спинке начинала рука. Меня настигла жуткая ломка — до опупения хотелось хоть что-нибудь нарисовать, но как назло даже найденный в кармане неизменный огрызок очередного карандаша вываливался из рук.

— Ну чего? — выпалил я, только Фламель вывалился из зеленого пламени. — Где ты нашел камин?

— В Хогсмите, какая разница, — отмахнулся задумчивый маг, плюхаясь в кресло напротив. Кажется, несмотря на бездарно потраченную ночь, он даже был в приподнятом настроении, потому что иначе этот таинственный блеск глаз и легкую полуулыбку я объяснить не мог. — Их было четверо, все одеты непримечательно, в какие-то плащи с капюшонами, в темноте ничего не разглядеть. Стояли и вливали магию в твои экраны. Я по одному шмальнул чем-то, остальные, как заметили, тут же аппарировали.

— Ты оставшегося допросил?

— У него во рту капсула с ядом была, он отравил себя, я не успел, — с видимым сожалением покаялся Фламель, на что я мог только усмехнуться. Этот изверг еще и расстроился, что жертв для пыток не осталось.

— Ты заметил что-то еще?

— Ну, так, — он пожал плечами. Явно же что-то недоговаривает. — Я побродил по округе и увидел чужие следы, они точно не из деревенских. Скорее всего, твои «родственнички», как ты считаешь, наведывались к дому уже не в первый раз, но подать знак решили только сейчас. И кстати я перетащил труп того парня в подвал, так что сможешь на каникулах с ним повозиться, если хочешь. Он под стазисом, не испортится.

— Отличный подарок «младшему брату», — фыркнул я, все-таки поднимаясь из кресла и направляясь к выходу. От особо глазастых скрыть нашу связь так и не получилось, насколько я знаю, Фламеля даже вызывали по этому поводу к директору на ковер. Но после того разговора мужчина от меня только отмахнулся, заявив, что представился моим дальним кузеном по стороне бабушки Блэк, а с кем там роднились Блэки — всех не пересчитать. Уж не знаю, насколько этому гениальному лжецу поверил Дамблдор, но никаких подозрительных поползновений больше не было.

Как только старик не узнал своего учителя, великого Фламеля? Не могла же ему отказать память на лица на старости лет?

— Я сам о таком в детстве мечтал, — искренне отозвался Фламель, и почему-то показалось, что это отнюдь не присущий ему артистизм сейчас говорит…

Не сказать, что вести, принесенные Фламелем, меня успокоили. Но с другой стороны сделать пока я ничего не мог: только готовится, составлять планы на зимние каникулы и изредка посылать моего личного (ну дайте хоть немного потешить и так вечно страдающее самолюбие) алхимика на разведку. Окончательно я успокоил себя после встречи с Фабьеном, которая у нас все же состоялась. Кентавр по моей просьбе помог мне выбить у их старейшин парочку ритуалов по защите и сокрытию дома — уж в этом лесные отшельники были мастера. После этого, снарядив новыми указаниями Фламеля, я окончательно выкинул это из головы до поры до времени. У меня и без внешних врагов были противники, оставлять которых в живых было крайне чревато.

Тем более, кроме Фламеля и Фабьена, у меня был еще один взрослый, на которого я мог свалить почти все проблемы глобального масштаба. Как ни странно, им оказался тот самый писака Гилдерой Локхарт.

Мы встретились с ним еще в тот день, когда я ходил к Оливандеру за новой палочкой. Освободился я раньше указанного времени встречи и просто простоять несколько часов у магазина в ожидании, показалось мне не так интересно, как устроить самостоятельно небольшую прогулку. Получилось неплохо — я даже на какое-то время завис около витрины магазина метел, листая выложенные у входа брошюры и с интересом вчитываясь в характеристики разных моделей.

Но сюрприз ждал меня у книжного.

— Специально пришли заранее, чтобы взять у меня автограф, мистер Поттер? — вырвал меня тогда из раздумий чей-то звонкий и радостный голос. Я сфокусировал взгляд, оглядываясь и находя источник звука.

Облокотившись на косяк, у входа в приснопамятный книжный стоял лощеный мужчина лет тридцати, в приталенной бирюзовой мантии и с ухоженными блестящими золотыми кудрями. Где-то его уже видел… Я скользнул взглядом чуть в бок. Ну точно. На яркой табличке сбоку от дверей переливались волшебные буквы: «Анонс новой книги Гилдероя Локхарта, вторник, 11 а.м.»

— Я здесь по делам, — я чуть достал из кармана коробку от моей новой палочки. Сама же палочка спряталась под мантией, расположившись в набедренном чехле, купленном у того же Оливандера: я умею учиться на своих ошибках. — Но от автографа я бы не отказался, мистер Локхарт.

— Только если вы тоже оставите мне свой, Гарри, — ослепительно улыбнулся писатель, а потом уточнил, отлипая от двери: — Я же могу вас так называть?

Я кивнул, не видя причин ему отказать. Большую часть жизни меня и так называли либо «темным отродьем», либо по имени — а фамилии, это же какое-то безобразие. Стена, возводимая между людьми, полностью безразличная и равнодушная.

Локхарт увлек меня вниз по улице, и мы медленным шагом направились в сторону Гринготтса. Я равнодушно мазнул по банку взглядом, лишь надеясь, что никто меня туда не потащит. В памяти быстро возник тот холодный и оценивающий взгляд голубых глаз, случайно пойманный мной на конференции. Не было сомнений, что Локхарт если и не узнал во мне ту покупательницу, то догадывается.

— Так из-за чего вам понадобилась новая палочка? — поинтересовался Гилдерой, поглядывая на меня с неизменной чересчур участливой улыбкой. Наверное, этот человек так привык кривляться, что даже в разговоре без намека на веселье она не слезает. — Про Хогвартс и про вас ходит много слухов. Ну, вы же знаете, как это обычно бывает: письма, родители, многочисленные дяди-тети…

— Думаю, большая часть этих слухов — полнейшая чушь, — не раздумывая, ответил я, уверенно встретив его взгляд. Улыбка Локхарта поменяла оттенок, и мне это изменение совсем не понравилось. — Мистер Локхарт, вы же писатель, и лучше всех должны понимать, что то, что отлично ложится в основу книги, не всегда возможно в реальности.

— Но ведь на то мы и волшебники, маги, чтобы ломать границы возможного, — многозначительно склонил голову к плечу мужчина, а его раздражающее веселье сползло с лица, зацепившись только на губах. Он продолжал улыбаться, будто по привычке, но вкупе с прожигающим безэмоциональным взглядом его лицо потеряло всю красоту. Фальшь уродлива, как и всегда.

— Мистер Локхарт? — я изобразил недоумение, и тот словно опомнился, приветливо сощуривая глаза, подтягивая маску обратно. Может быть, у него неприятности на работе? Чего он мне так открывается?

— Вы тоже можете звать меня по имени, Гарри, — помахал он руками перед собой, а потом вдруг охнул: — Гарри, вам бы подстричься!

Тему он сменил удачно, не поспоришь. Хитрющая улыбка сама поползла на лицо, когда я понял, что передо мной стоит не просто человек, а писатель почти государственного масштаба.

— А вы разве не знали, что чем длиннее волосы, тем больше в них накопится магии?

Как-то так и состоялось наше знакомство — расходились мы уже как старые друзья. Очень интересный человек, этот Локхарт. И имеющий чувство юмора, в отличие от некоторых: мою идею с волосами он оценил и даже обещал добавить об этом пару фраз в своих новых книгах. Но помимо этой затеи, которая должна была окупиться гораздо позже, мы договорились с ним и до более скорого на результаты сотрудничества. Он узнает для меня про религиозную организацию, захватившую весь запад континента, а я делюсь с ним «несколькими тайными алхимическими составами, передающимися в семействе Поттеров из поколения в поколение».

Фламель, добровольно взявший на себя обязанности моего старшего родича, только грустно вздохнул. Ну не хотелось ему что-то варить после проверки домашки нескольких курсов — но выбора у нас всех не было.

***

Так или иначе, но назначенный день настал, ознаменовавшись украсившими замок тыквами и радостными привидениями — этот Хэллоуин обещал быть не хуже предыдущего. Все, что могло помешать нашему плану, уже выстрелило, и теперь ничто не стояло на пути.

Переглянувшись с близнецами и Криви за ужином, я отвел взгляд, чтобы не вызывать долгими гляделками подозрений, и встряхнул газету у себя в руках, которую мне теперь добросовестно, хотя и с недовольством носила обленившаяся за год воли Хэдвиг, и вчитался в строки. Увидев на странице магического гороскопа заметку про то, что длинные волосы принесут в ближайший месяц своим владельцам удачу, я усмехнулся — волна пошла. Пожалуй, неплохая нота, чтобы начать нашу миссию.

Когда мы выходили по очереди из большого зала, чтобы потом встретиться в одном из пустующих классов, у нас уже был четкий порядок действий. Сначала мы должны были проследовать за целью до Визжащей хижины, куда, как оказалось, Петтигрю бегал превращаться, и не дать никому и ничему помешать ему туда добраться. А там бы его уже ждала наша ловушка: вызнав у кентавров пару крайне интересных ритуалов по защите жилища, я использовал свои знания на пользу общества и провел один из них в этом заброшенном доме — теперь для людей, которые были мне неприятны, вход туда оказался закрыт. Вернее, войти-то они могли, а вот выйти без моего разрешения — уже нет.

А в хижине Петтигрю, пока не сообразил, что к чему, попался бы Колину в объектив. Колин со своим фотоаппаратом был важнейшей частью плана и только его нельзя было в нем заменить — в отличие от остальных составляющих.

Первоначально на этапе с преследованием планировалось использовать мантию-невидимку, но когда я начал ее искать, то обнаружил, что наследия семьи Поттер нигде нет. Я успел поставить вверх дном чуть ли не всю башню Гриффиндора, пока не вспомнил, что обронил ее в лесу у акромантулов прежде чем попасть в их коварные лапы. Если бы тут был кто-нибудь из моей прежней братии или моя зазноба, мне бы сказали, что я полнейший лох и неудачник — а так приходилось справляться самому и биться головой о твердую обложку учебника по трансфигурации.

Но наш план был хорош, поэтому заменить этот пункт, придумав что-то без участия мантии, не составило труда. Нам пришлось учить чары хамелеона, а близнецы под это дело даже доработали какой-то из своих проектов — конфеты, которые позволяют не издавать никаких запахов, хотя из-за дефекта съевший эти конфеты не чувствует никаких запахов тоже. Все это надо было как-то соединить, чтобы крыса не могла нас засечь до самого последнего момента, но даже без мантии-невидимки результат обещал быть нормальным.

Именно поэтому, дружно съев по сладкой карамельке, которые притащили близнецы, мы разными путями стали выбираться из замка. Колин, аж немного подпрыгивающий от волнения, и Джордж, что его прикрывал, отправились первыми, чтобы заранее занять удобную для побега позицию — долго в комнате с предполагаемым преступникам им находиться тоже не хотелось. Мы же с Фредом окольными путями стали подниматься в башню, чтобы подкараулить крыса буквально у порога. Выход из башни, насколько мы знали, был только один.

Праздничным вечером замок был пустынен и безлюден — кто-то еще праздновал в Большом зале, а кто-то плавно переместился в гостиные факультета и отмечал уже там. Только проходя мимо женского туалета на втором этаже, где жило привидение плаксы Миртл, я вдруг услышал чей-то шепот, приглушенный голос. «Убью… всех убью», — шипел неизвестный в истерике. Неужели кто-то ощутил себя одиноким в эту знаменательную ночь и решил хотя бы призраку пожаловаться? Я мысленно хмыкнул, выкидывая это из головы. После пары месяцев учебы в пансионате и не такого захочется, понимаю, но у нас тут дело неотложное, ничем не могу помочь.

Мы остановились поодаль от портрета Полной дамы, и о присутствии рядом со мной кого-то еще напоминала только теплая ладонь на плече: как бы Фред не храбрился и не пытался меня поддержать, это для него — да для всей нашей банды, кроме меня — было потрясением. Охота на настоящего темного мага, что обманом пробрался в Хогвартс и в их семью! Это волнительно, но и в тоже время страшно.

Я невольно вспомнил, как мой отец впервые дал мне в руки настоящий, а не тренировочный меч и выпустил с пехотой на поле битвы. Ощущение того, что ты делаешь что-то важное, полезное, что доступно и дозволено только взрослым, решаешь их проблемы… По началу это кружит голову. Столько фантазий, всевозможные сценарии событий заранее прокручиваются в голове, и хотя есть малю-юсенький шанс, что не повезет — все равно веришь, что сможешь, одолеешь.

Даже жаль, что моя личная месть и первая охота за настоящими преступниками уже не смогли насытить меня такими эмоциями. Это был мой долг, не больше и не меньше. Поручение, которое я дал сам себе.

Фред сжал мое плечо, и я сфокусировал взгляд. Из-за отодвинувшегося в сторону портрета по полу скользнула жирная крыса, и я понял, что началось. На этот раз я не стал сдерживать предвкушающую улыбку, и получившийся радостный оскал, аж до боли врезавшийся в щеки, не обещал Питеру Питтегрю ничего хорошего.

***

Ступефай летит мимо — и эта тварь бросается с визгом ко мне, когтями целясь в глотку. Я отшатываюсь назад, уже понимая, что не успеваю. Грызун шипит, скаля желтые зубы, которые оказываются у моего лица.

Огонь? Руны? Печати? Что?! Что использовать?! Времени нет, а смерть все ближе.

Но я не хочу! Сегодня умру не я!

От макушки до пят меня пронзает электрический разряд.

Я вскидываю руку, и крыс не успевает затормозить, его голова несется вперед, а палочка врезается в широко открытый глаз. Я только успеваю открыть рот для крика, как слышится хруст — и через миг вместо искаженного лица я вижу плешивый затылок. Секунда, другая — и тело с грохотом падает на скрипучие доски.

Палочка, которую вырвало из рук, торжественно торчит из его головы.

Все заняло меньше пяти секунд.

Я оседаю на пол, потому что меня трясет и сотрясает нервный смех. Какой насыщенный год получается! Или обычный? Совсем разленился на ангельских харчах. 

— Он, что… Как… — сзади раздался хриплый голос кого-то из близнецов. — Эй, Колин, ты все заснял?

Я не услышал ответа, но и так знал, что мальчишка кивнул — в самом начале я видел вспышку. Кажется, словно это было несколько часов назад.

Когда все пошло не по плану? Мы благополучно довели Петтигрю до хижины, распугивая кошек и преподавателей, на выходе же из замка я немного отстал и вызвал домовика, что был прикреплен к нашей башне, — тот должен был доставить Флитвику записку с просьбой прийти туда же и подозрениями, что там скрывается преступник. С минуту на минуту сюда придет преподаватель, а у нас тут труп. Весело.

Петтигрю превратился сразу, как переступил порог. Сразу после этого справа от двери щелкнул фотоаппарат Колина, и крыс обернулся, вжимая голову в плечи. Кажется, Колин запнулся, пока Джордж в спешке тянул его к двери — выйти из комнаты в след за ними Питтегрю не смог бы. Но они не успели, а Питтегрю бросился на них — напугано, по-звериному, словно он все еще крыса.

И я рванул вперед, бросая на ходу ступефай, дернул Колина назад — и выдернул вперед себя.

Чертов тупица.

Запоздалый адреналин накрыл с головой. Сердце забилось как сумасшедшее, пытаясь вырваться из грудной клетки, но только сотрясая ослабшее тело: от каждого удара оно вздрагивало, как шкаф, в котором спрятали боггарта. Я поднялся, трясясь, и шагнул к трупу Петтигрю, доставая у того из черепа палочку. Поморщился. Эванеско.

— Гарри, ты как, — опомнился, кажется, Фред, бросаясь ко мне и хватая за плечи. Из-под челки краем глаза вижу, как Джордж успокаивает готового зареветь Колина. Фред вдруг испуганно встряхнул меня: — Гарри, да у тебя глаза черные, хуже Снейпа!

Я моргнул пару раз, не понимая, о чем он говорит, а потом меня придавило к земле. Нет, не придавило — это до этого меня переполняла такая легкость, как газ воздушный шарик. Рыжик едва успел меня удержать на ногах. На языке засолило, и я ошалело коснулся лица. На пальцах осталась ярко-красная кровь, текущая из носа.

Ну здравствуй, магия хаоса. Уж не знаю радоваться тебе или плакать.

На лестнице загремели чьи-то шаги — и это точно был не маленький Флитвик. В помещение с палочкой наперевес влетел Снейп, рассерженно вращая глазами и бешено раздувая ноздри. Такому никакой костюм и грим не нужен.

Я вновь перевел взгляд на распластавшегося на полу Петтигрю и невольно хихикнул. Как натурально косит под мертвяка.

Смешок привлек внимание Снейпа, и тот налетел на меня, как злобный ростовщик. Хотя бы палочку опустил, уже неплохо.

— Поттер, что вы здесь устроили?! — заорал он, полностью игнорируя застывшую в углу троицу. Ну конечно, кто же еще может быть зачинщиком, как не я. Тут он прав.

— У него спросите, — я махнул рукой в сторону крыса, отворачиваясь, чтобы прикрыть рукой неуместную усмешку и кровь, текущую по моему лицу.

Снейп аж замер на несколько долгих секунд, осознавая. Я же пока сделал Колину знак спрятать фотоаппарат. Джордж отреагировал быстрее, ловко выхватив тот у ребенка из рук и запихнув за отворот мантии. Тут темно, будет не видно, а потом куда-нибудь спрятать… Снейпу доверять важные доказательства я не собирался.

По лестнице вновь застучали шаги, на этот раз легче и проворнее, и теперь уже в проеме показался Флитвик, обеспокоенно осмотрев помещение и тоже застыв при виде живописной картине почти у себя под ногами. Это всего лишь труп, молодые люди, чего так удивляться-то…

— Филиус, присмотрите за этими, — резко бросил Снейп, пока полугоблин только набирал воздух, чтобы что-то сказать. — Поттер, за мной.

Я мог только вздохнуть, следуя за стремительным шагом профессора. В последний момент успел смазанно кивнуть парням, что все в порядке и действуем по плану.

Кажется, меня поняли.

***

В кабинете у Снейпа, уж сколько я провел у него отработок в соседнем классе, я был в первый раз. Впрочем, ни розовых шторок на окне, выходящем в глубины Черного озера, ни медвежьей шкуры вместо ковра у него там не было, так что сильное впечатление это на меня не произвело. Разве что душно. Хотя он же по слухам вампир, и воздух ему, в принципе, не нужен.

Но осмотреться мне долго не дали, потому что Снейп наконец обернулся и увидел бледнющего и вялого меня, зажимающего нос окровавленной рукой. Я честно надеялся, что это прекратится, но бег по холмам и лестницам этому не сильно поспособствовал. Но не могу винить за это Снейпа, все-таки глаз на затылке у него нет, а дело, наверное, было очень важное, раз мы неслись сюда как угорелые.

Снейп почти мгновенно извлек у себя из стола какую-то баночку и резким движением выдернул белый платок у себя из рукава, запихивая все мне в свободную руку. Зелье на вкус было совершенно отвратительным, и если бы я был на родине, то ни за что такую гадость пить бы не стал. Однако у англичан такое считается нормой, так что пришлось смиряться, тем более что кровь после этого все-таки начала сворачиваться и запекаться на верхней губе, останавливая свой ход. Я запрокинул голову и, нисколько не жалея, зажал нос платком. Во-первых, они маги, отстирают, а во-вторых… Не скажу, что попортить его вещичку было неприятно.

Снейп все это время молча сверлил меня взглядом, пытаясь сделать во мне дырку, почти такую же, как я недавно проделал в Петтигрю. Но он уже так часто буравил меня своими глазами-туннелями, что привычка выработалась давно, и игнорировать выходило почти уже механически, без труда. Я сама невозмутимость, да.

А что еще делать? Сам я начинать разговор не собираюсь, однако, я и совершенно не представляю, что он от меня хочет. Почему не отвел сразу к директору, а потом с вещами на выход?

В конце концов, там был труп. С дырой в башке и сломанной шеей. И если Снейп все же сопоставил две мои ипостаси, то уж он должен понимать, кто из четырех школьников может за этим стоять.

У профессора был вид человека, который очень хочет заорать и изойти на провинившегося пеной изо рта, но он стоически сдерживается. Когда я более-менее привел себя в порядок, он отобрал у меня и банку, и платок обратно, а сам сел за свой стол, требовательно уставившись на меня исподлобья, и довольно спокойно сказал:

— Итак, мистер. Рассказывайте.

— О чем, профессор? — устало выдохнул я. Я ведь могу и историю Гарриного рождения рассказать, и про то, какие у меня оценки за прошлый семестр. В голове был полнейший кавардак, и не было сил или желания что-то с ним делать.

Однако Снейп не поленился уточнить. Тер-рпеливый.

— Рассказывайте все. И про себя, и про то, кто дал тот амулет в прошлом году, и где вы жили этим летом, и кем вам приходился Никодемус Флам, и что это была за зверюга. И как мне вас называть?

Приплыли. Но…

Я прикусил губу, однако, уже чувствуя, как губы расплываются в улыбке, а из горла лезет наружу едва ли не демонический хохот.

Никодемус. Черт.


End file.
